The Life and Times of Jane Shepard
by BlossomingSun
Summary: A full and detailed look into Jane Shepard's life, starting with the moment that changed her entire life as a young girl and travels through each mounting adventure, transforming into Commander Shepard. Currently Femshep/OC, but will evolve into Femshep/Garrus. Part One of a Trilogy.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

_The Shepard in my story is a Colonist/War Hero/Sentinel, just so_ _everyone knows. Also, this will end up a Garrus/Femshep fanfic, but there's a lot that will happen before Shepard even meets him, because I always imagined doing a story that encompasses a character's entire life. The rating will also go up as the chapters progress. Being that Jane is only 16 in this chapter, and nothing has really happened, it's fairly tame. It will be interesting to see how this plays out. Leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing!_

* * *

><p>Mindoir is always incredibly beautiful this time of the year, Jane thought to herself as she lifted her emerald irises from a book. The fields were cleared of crops as the harvesting season came to an end, which lent a beautiful view of the endless hills and the far off mountains. The air was becoming cooler each day, and Jane looked forward to having a rest from working outside all the time. Her mother told her that Earth's seasons were nearly identical to those on Mindoir, and it made Jane yearn to visit the Sol System in the future.<p>

As her eyes were settled on the horizon, she heard a twig snap behind her, and she immediately jumped up, turning around to face whatever had made the sound. She sighed, taking in the silhouette of Chase, her boyfriend. His hands were up, palms facing her, showing her that he wasn't there to scare her.

"Whoa, Jane, I didn't know you had such incredible reflexes," Chase laughed easily, one of his hands going up to his face, running his fingers through his tousled, black hair. She smiled, laughing with him.

"Sorry, Chase. I was just in deep thought, and you startled me," Jane set her book down on the side of the hill, and walked over to him, her green eyes taking in his bright blue ones, a soft smile peeking from her face. "Is the harvesting done on your family's land?" She asked inquisitively.

Jane slipped her hands into Chase's, and he pulled her close, leaning his head against her auburn tresses that fell past her shoulders. "We finished nearly everything today, I'm sure that our shipments from last year will be considered nothing compared to the yield of food that we produced this year. Mindoir seems to have a naturally replenishing soil, and the tech that the Alliance provided has proved incredibly useful," His voice seemed surprised at the outcome of their crops this year, mostly because Mindoir was only recently inhabited by humans, and the crops were only increasing in yield each year, easily providing for over half the colonies in the system. "Let's forget about work for now, what were you reading?"

Jane blushed, "It's nothing, just a tech manual that I found on my father's bookshelf," She picked it up, showing him the cover, it was a picture of an omnitool with multiple names below the picture, signifying it was more of a textbook than anything. They started walking towards her house, stopping at the grove of trees that hid her house from the now-empty fields.

Chase just shook his head, "I don't know how you can stand to read those things. They're so boring; I can't even stay awake during some of the agricultural classes I have,"

Shepard smirked at him; "Well, I'm sorry that this literature may be too advanced for you to understand, but I find it extremely interesting," Her joking tone made Chase feign a shot to his heart, "Oh Jane! That stings," He smirked back at her, and suddenly pulled her close.

Lifting his hand, Chase slid his thumb over the freckles on her cheek, noting how quiet Jane became. Leaning down, he covered her mouth with his, giving her a sweet kiss that only lasted for a second, but Jane felt herself becoming warm. As Chase pulled his face away, Jane became emboldened, dropping her book and reached up with her hands, pulling him back towards her, enveloping him in a longer and much more satisfying kiss.

Her hands ran down his strong shoulders, and stopped at his chest. Jane was taller than most girls, so she was nearly eye-level with Chase, not having to tip-toe to kiss him. Pulling away sooner than she wanted, her voice was soft, "You should come over tomorrow night. My parents will be staying out late to help with some last minute harvesting at the Bedingfield's Farm so the crops will be finished for the year," Her heart pounded at the prospect of Chase coming over.

Chase's expression had changed, his eyes darkening, his voice softer and deeper than before. "Are you sure? You're ready?" Jane nodded her head, and Chase smiled, picking her up easily and pulled her into another long kiss. Jane had a leg on either side of Chase; her back was now leaning against a tree. His tongue sliding across her bottom lip, Jane relented to him, pulling his tongue into her mouth and moving her hands to run through his hair. Chase tasted like spring, new and refreshing, and it made her skin tingle.

Jane felt Chase pull her closer to him, and she moved her face slightly away from his as she felt his need through her pants. They were panting, but Chase wasn't putting her down, he just held her against him, he brushed his cheek against her temple, "I think I need to go home before I lose my self-control," His voice was breathy, but Jane could tell in his voice that he didn't really want to leave. Jane sighed, knowing that they would have to wait until tomorrow, or risk her parents hearing them in the trees. She wasn't even sure if her parents were home or not, they could be making their way home as well.

"I think you're right, my parents are either home or on their way home. If I don't show up soon, they'll start to worry," Her voice was full of regret. Chase just smiled again and set her down on the ground, his hands leaving her hesitantly, and he kissed her on the cheek softly. "Alright, I _will_ see you tomorrow," His voice gave her shivers as he stepped away from her.

"I look forward to it," Jane hadn't realized how breathless she was, and the words were nearly just a breath on the wind. As Chase stepped back, her body ached, but she knew it was for the best. _There's always tomorrow_, Jane thought to herself.

Chase waved to her, and started walking back the way they had come from, his family's house in the opposite direction of the woods. Jane took a deep breath and made her way through the wooded area, seeing the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Making her way through the trees, light began to fall on the ground around her as she got closer to the house. All the lights were on, meaning that everyone was home, and Jane was glad to be going home, instead of staying out later and worrying her parents.

Walking up to the front door, she opened it to the smell of delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen. Closing the door quietly, Jane made her way to the kitchen, the wonderful smells getting stronger with each step, and her stomach growling in realization that she hadn't eaten for a good portion of the day. Too wrapped up in her book… Jane looked down at her hands, realizing she had left the book back at the edge of the woods. Shrugging to herself, she knew it would be there tomorrow, she would just retrieve it first thing in the morning.

Jane made her way slowly through the house into the kitchen. It wasn't a large home by any means, but it held all of Jane's memories. There were three bedrooms at the back of the house, connected by a small hallway that you could get to through the living room. The living room also shared space with the dining room, and the kitchen was just past that. Her emerald gaze fell upon each item in the home, remembering the moment it entered the house. She noted her brother's toys on the ground, her mother's scientific journals on a side table in the living room, which Jane peeked at occasionally, her father's tools laying against the wall.

Upon entering the kitchen, the red-haired sixteen year old came face to face with her thirty-five year old counterpart, Hannah Shepard was smiling with the same green eyes and fiery tresses. "Where have you been this whole time? I haven't seen you since lunch! I swear Jane Evera Shepard, you only come home to eat!"

Jane smiled in amusement, and hugged her mother. "Sorry Mom, I was wrapped up in an omnitool manual that I borrowed from Dad. Is there anything I can help with?" She offered herself in apology.

"You can set the table. Tonight we're having roast Tochtli with some of the fresh vegetables from the garden," Her mother's tone was one of forgiveness, and Jane kissed her mother on the cheek as she quickly set the table. Tochtli was also one of Jane's favorite, much like a rabbit from Earth, but larger and domesticated like cattle. As she finished with the dining room, her father entered the front of the house, with her six-year-old brother in his arms. Just as Jane was the spitting image of her mother, her brother was the mirror of her father. They both had green-blue eyes, but with dark brown hair, and a slightly darker complexion than the fair skin of the female Shepards in the family.

"Dad!" Jane exclaimed, walking quickly over to her and giving both her father and brother a hug in the same breath. Her father briefly touched his forehead to hers as Jane hugged him, and then set her brother down on the floor.

"Good Evening Jane, why don't you and John go ahead and sit at the table while I wash up?" He kissed her on the cheek, then passed her to go into the kitchen and say hello to his wife. Jane made funny faces at her brother as they sat down and waited. Shortly after hearing her mother and father speak a few sentences; they both brought out a pan of food. One had the roast Tochtli with potatoes and the other held a plethora of vegetables from the harvest that morning.

Conversation was light at the table while they ate dinner, and Jane felt that something was different that night from other nights. Her Dad and Mom were much more at ease than normal, and Jane guessed it was from the great amount of produce they had from the crop yield. Normally, they would be talking over ideas on how to increase production or different techniques that had worked in the past, but the talking consisted of Jane's school, how Chase was doing, and the fact that the harvesting season was coming to an end. As the food was finished, Jane helped her mother clean the table, but her father was still sitting at it after all the dishes were cleaned and her mother sat down at the table as well. Her father now had a black box in his hands and it looked like it could hold book or something of that size. Jane's curiosity was piqued, but she was distracted by her mother's voice.

"Jane, come sit with us for a moment. We have something for you," Bright green eyes shined at Jane while she ran a hand through her long auburn locks nervously. "Okay," Her voice betrayed her nervousness at that moment, but she sat down promptly, looking at both her parents.

"I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't mean to be gone for so long today, I got so intrigued with the Omnitool book and how they're used and exactly what can be done with them…" Her voice stopped as her mother put a hand over hers. Her father's voice was gentle as he spoke, "That's exactly what this is about," He handed her the black box and gestured for her to open it.

Confused, Jane gingerly touched the lid, nearly scared to open the gift. As Jane lifted the lid of the box, a thin, black cloth was revealed. She touched it, it was slick to the touch, but extremely pliable. As Jane examined it closer, she noted small diodes running along the length of it, and when she picked it up, she noticed it was in the shape of a sleeve. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the words _Polaris – Kassa Fabrication_ imprinted on the inside edge. Her parents were beaming at her reaction, happy to have struck Jane Shepard speechless.

Jane slid it over her left hand, the sleeve fitting her forearm comfortably and easily. She felt the diodes react to her skin and immediately an orange hologram system lit up around her left forearm. Jane Shepard, in a rare moment of pure happiness, squealed with delight. "THANK YOU! Mom! Dad! This is the best gift I have ever received!" She jumped up ecstatically and gave her father a hug first, then her mother. She held back tears of happiness while hugging them, her face glued to the orange microframe that was hovering over her arm. She leaned out of her mom's embrace, looking both of them in the face, "Why are you giving me this?"

Her parents smiled and her mother spoke first this time, "Jane, we had an excellent crop yield this year, and we decided that we definitely will need help with moving the crops to the distribution and shipping centers. You know how to use almost every piece of software and program in an omnitool, and your father came up with this idea. Plus, this way you can communicate with more than just the humans that pass through here, but you can also help with the food shipments for some of the Asari colonies nearby as well," Jane nodded her head at all of this, and was excited to be stepping into a new role within the farm. She had been content with just helping cultivating the soil, irrigation and harvesting, but this was a pleasant surprise.

She hugged her mother and father again, before looking at them anxiously. Her father just laughed, "You can go calibrate your Omnitool now, if you wish. Don't stay up all night though, we have a lot of produce to sort and get ready to ship tomorrow," Her father's voice was stern, but he smiled while he said it. Jane quickly ducked out of the room, heading to her bedroom to sit there and see the Omnitool in action.

* * *

><p>Jane had been able to calibrate her omnitool within an hour, and had spent the next two configuring everything to her liking. She now had a two-way translator program running for all the common languages within the Milky Way, her personal extranet mail system set-up, a communications link for direct contact to other omnitools, a planetary topographical scanner and even a few tech manuals at the ready for her to read whenever she was bored.<p>

Thoroughly satisfied with her Omnitool's capabilities, she deactivated the orange interface, gazing over at the window. She laid in bed, staring at the stars in the sky, realizing that for the first time in her life, she could communicate with the rest of the galaxy as freely as she wished. A low heat burned in her soul, making Jane yearn to be among the stars, using her omnitool to speaking with Salarians, Asari, or even Turians. She had only seen a few Asari in her entire life, and had never spoken to anyone that wasn't a Human. The sky opened Jane's eyes and made her realize how much was out there to see, to explore. The flame that had ignited within her now became a constant burning fire, and it sent her head spinning.

She had always thought that she would stay on Mindoir with Chase, raise a family with him, and only go and visit other planets on rare vacations. It was a simple life that she had cared for, something safe and familiar. Now that she had her omnitool, there were greater dreams and visions to be had. Jane could own a ship and choose her home, moving whenever she felt, looking for adventure and relief from the known. She could go and see every alien Homeworld, from Illium to Sur'Kesh and perhaps even Palaven.

She could become a great technician for the Citadel, or an Engineer for a vast ship, the galaxy was hers for the taking, now that she had a semblance of technology. In the back of her mind, she knew Chase would never want to leave Mindoir, he was much more of a homebody, but she didn't think she would need to deal with that right away. She had at least two more years of staying with her parents before she needed to decide how to start her own career.

_I better stop thinking now, before I decide to give up sleeping tonight_, Jane thought as she wistfully stared out her window. She turned over, her back facing the window, and closed her eyes, hoping to dream of stars and planets far away. Quieting her mind, she pushed the thoughts of adventure out of her head to wait for another day. _There's always tomorrow_, Jane thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think! Please let me know in a review, it's been an incredibly long time since I've written anything. I also realize this was kind of a boring chapter, but things had to be set-up so we could journey with FemShep on her life-long adventure! I promise the next few chapters will pick up the pace.<em>


	2. In the Midst of It

Chapter 2: In the Midst of It

_Hey Everyone! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter a bit more. I'm trying to write more action and dialogue this time, less private thoughts from young Jane Shepard. Leave me a review to let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Light filtered in through the window of Jane's bedroom, the warmth waking her slowly as the sun rose in the sky. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green irises that shot open as she realized how late it was, the sun being so high in the sky. Jane glanced at her clock before emitting a set of colorful words, jumping out of the bed quickly. It was nearly 1100 hours, and though there wasn't any schooling that day, Jane knew her parents had wanted her help with sorting and shipping the produce. <em>Why didn't they wake me up? They must've known that I stayed up late with the omni-tool…<em>

Jane smiled while looking down at her omni-tool, feeling the bio-metric scanners that were touching her skin under the black sleeve. Hurrying, she pulled her auburn locks into a half-bun, found a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that she knew wouldn't show dirt from whatever work had to be done that day. _I really need to get that book I left in the fields yesterday before it rains, I should go ahead and get it before they know I'm awake._ Jane thought as she looked out her window to the woods in the backyard.

Jane opened the window silently, and checking to make sure no one was nearby, she easily escaped. Shutting the window, she made her way into the woods, back to the fields to find her book.

* * *

><p>Reaching the edge of the trees, Jane located the omni-tool manual exactly where she dropped it, no worse for wear than some dirt that she dusted off the cover. Looking over the fields, a sudden knot formed in Jane's stomach as she saw ships in the skies. She hadn't been able to notice them through the thick grove of trees, branches and leaves covering the blue above her head. The ships were not any that Jane had seen before, and they definitely weren't part of the alliance. They weren't even remotely human looking, and Jane's face drained of blood as she strained to see details on the ships' hull.<p>

_Batarian State Arms…_ Jane knew the logo on the hull of the starship cruiser, and there were two frigates flanking the larger vessel. It was as if someone had knocked every ounce of air out of Jane's lungs, and she fell to her knees just at the sight of the ships. However, the ships weren't landing, and to the teenager's horror, smaller ships began emptying out of the cruiser. Jane counted each and every one, and it totaled to being twenty smaller shuttle-like ships that came from the cruiser, and then the two frigates each had three shuttles leave their docking bays. The shuttles began to spread out over Mindoir, and Jane realized that there were a few shuttles headed towards her. Instinctively, Jane began to retreat back into the woods, falling into cover. In the distance, she saw two of the three shuttles pass by, heading towards Chase's family and their farm, and fear took hold of her firmly.

Heart pounding, she watched the third shuttle set down near her own house, the trees blocking the full view of it landing. Within seconds, she jolted into action, heading back to her house, the omni-tool manual left on the ground once more.

* * *

><p>It had taken her longer than she thought to return to the house, but once it was in view, her steps were noiseless and determined. Adrenaline was pumping, and though Jane's spirit was fiercely adamant about protecting her family the best she could, her body was trembling with fear.<p>

She had never encountered a Batarian before; she'd only seen them in textbooks and was taught that they weren't very fond of Humans. The Batarians thought the humans were too aggressive in their colonization of planets, and were denied access to planets that the Humans were given. That had sparked rebellion within the Batarians, and Jane knew they were no longer part of the Citadel. Jane wasn't sure what she could do, but she knew the weak spots on a Batarian, and she was rather strong for her age, helping her father work on the farm.

Her heart sank as she heard nothing but silence as she neared her bedroom window. She opened it and lithely slid through the frame. She didn't bother to close it, because as she came through the frame, voices were heard. They were incredibly strange, and Jane realized it was because her translator wasn't active at the moment, and within seconds she had her omni-tool working to help her understand the Batarians.

"Navrok, I can't believe you were such an idiot and just shot everything that moved when I knocked down the door…" One Batarian hissed to, presumably, another. Jane held her breath as she heard those words, her chest being crushed by an invisible weight at his words. She took no notice of her body temperature rising, a slight blue glow surrounding her arms.

"You didn't really think this run was for profit did you, Varnak? This is a message to these insufferable creatures! We're letting them know they need to crawl back to Earth and leave the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems alone," A second Batarian voice spoke harshly, and his words seethed through Jane. Her body was fully enveloped in a blue glow, but she was completely unaware of it. All she could think of was her dead family, and someone had to pay for their lives being taken. Someone would pay. Dearly.

Jane, even filled to the brim with anger, opened the door to the hallway soundlessly, her steps lighter than air. Energy built around her as she walked through the hallway, revealing the two Batarians' backs to her, leaning over her father. Her father's lifeless were staring up at her, and Jane's sight went red.

"You will pay," Her voice was edged with vengeance and the darkest part of her pain. The Batarians were clearly surprised as they turned to her, but they didn't have a chance. Everything started going in slow motion for Jane, adrenaline pumping.

Without realizing what she was doing, Jane released two balls of blue energy from her palms. The balls exploded against the Batarians' faces, warping and distorting them into something unimaginably grotesque. The pair fell to the floor, dropping their weapons; the only noises made were the soft thuds of their dead bodies hitting the floor beside her father.

Jane couldn't understand what just happened to her, but her knees gave way as she was floored by exhaustion and adrenaline leaving her. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she had just done, but her mind easily understood the fact that her family was gone. Tears began to freely fall, her body wracked with sobs and sadness from the loss. Jane couldn't remember feeling so lost and hopeless in her life.

With a shaking hand, Jane closed her father's eyes, and she curled up beside him. As she moved to lie beside him, she kicked a pistol that one of the Batarians had dropped. Jane sat up and grabbed the weapon, then settled again beside her father. Jane didn't even want to see what her mother and brother looked like, she knew that they would be in her brother's room. More tears fell, and her sobs became louder, her body beside her father's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry," Her voice was now raspy, just above a whisper as she looked at her father's face. "I'm sorry," She repeated it over and over to him, as if the words would bring him back, and he would forgive her. She knew she would never get to hear his voice, or her mother voice, again. Jane knew there were things that she would never experience again.

After what seemed like hours, Jane moved her body from her father's, and leaned against the back wall of their living room, and she had the pistol aimed at the door. Her tears had stopped, simply because she was dehydrated and exhausted. She was surprised that there were only two Batarians on the shuttle, but they obviously didn't need that much firepower to overtake an unsuspecting human family. Anger gripped her heart again, and she felt that unfamiliar energy sneaking beneath her skin once more.

Standing up, she went over to the pair of Batarians, beginning to take useful items off of them. She confiscated four grenades, another pistol, and a larger rifle that she strapped to her back from the duo, then grabbed some water. There were more of these monsters out there. At least two more shuttles had landed in the vicinity, and she would find them.

* * *

><p>Jane had reached the Bedingfield farm fields, and she located one of the shuttles. No one was on it yet, but she was sure they would return before dark. The Bedingfields had a good amount of farmhands, along with a much larger family, compared to her or Chase's family. They would put up somewhat of a fight, even if they were taken by surprise.<p>

Brushing her auburn tresses out of her face, she took cover by some taller grass at the edge of the field and pulled up her omni-tool. Looking over schematics of the weaponry she had lifted off the Batarians, Jane was struck with an idea. She scanned the four grenades, and set them up with a detonator connected to her comm unit in her Omni-tool.

Using as much cover as she could, Jane Stuck the grenades under the shuttle, two by the engine and one by each side of the hull, where she could tell the shuttles was the weakest. Once her work had satisfied her, she went back to her cover. Making sure that she was completely hidden from the view of anyone, Jane sat in waiting.

Sure enough, after a long wait that nearly had Jane sitting the dark, there was a chorus of voices. All of them held the distinctly Batarian accent to her through her translator, and that only fueled her resentment towards them. They had taken none as prisoners, the Batarians had killed off everyone, and here they were, talking and chatting as if everything was right in the world. _How can they act so normal?_ Jane's mind seethed, but it held her perfectly still.

There were six or seven of them in total, in the darkness it was hard to tell how many exactly there were, and Jane had a hard time telling the difference in their voices. She was itching to detonate her grenades and exact vengeance on her friends, it was the least she could do.

The troop took their sweet time getting onto the shuttle, talking about how the Humans deserved what they got, joking about how they would take over Mindoir after all of this was done, and the Citadel would be forced to take notice of them. _Over my dead body…_ Her thoughts stewed, but Jane held her position.

_Finally…_ Jane thought as the last Batarian boarded the shuttle. Her body was sweating in anticipation, but she knew that she'd need to wait until they were in the air. Watching the shuttle rise, Jane brought up her communications unit in her Omni-tool. In perfect synchronization, she detonated the grenades as the shuttle engaged its drive core. The grenades literally blew the shuttle apart, and all that Jane saw in the explosion was a bright fire that quenched her thirst for revenge and blood. She didn't take notice of burning bodies falling to the ground or the devastated shuttled that shoved itself back into the earth, causing another flare-up of flames. Jane focused on the feeling of vengeance, taking solace in the fact that those monsters would never hurt anyone again.

She stood up and started walking back to her home in the dark, not daring to use the flashlight in her Omni-tool. Her body had finally caught up to her brain, and everything hurt. She didn't want to go to Chase's home and face the same jaw-dropping reality that lay in her own house.

* * *

><p>Jane wasn't sure how long she'd been living in a house full of dead bodies, three or four days. Her mind was numb to everything around her, focused only on her survival. She hadn't bathed since the attack, fearing that the Batarian pirates would come and take her unaware. Jane fought sleep the best she could, only succumbing to it when completely exhausted. Another surprise for Jane was the fact that the other Batarians hadn't come to search for their missing crewmates. However, knowing how heartless and carnal they were, it shouldn't have stunned her.<p>

Waking up from a 3 hour nap, Jane woke to find the sun rising from the horizon. She had decided that she'd make a final stand against the Batarians. It seemed as if there wasn't going to be a rescue, at least from what she had seen the last few days. Jane had salvaged what she could from the untouched shuttle, including a horde of thermal clips and even more grenades.

Slipping the rifle on her back, Jane had washed her face, noting the dull look in her jade eyes. It was as if someone had pulled a cover of clouds over her eyes, and they were deadened to the point that she didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Jane moved her eyes up, glancing at her hair. It had been bothering her the past few days, always getting in her way, blocking her vision. Pulling the hair back from her face, she activated her Omni-tool.

The hologram hardened and formed a blade that hovered above her hand. Balling her left hand into a fist, she used her right hand to hold her hair taut, and with a quick stroke, Jane Shepard's long tresses fell to the floor. She looked at the short bob that she now had, and gave herself a quick nod in the mirror. She left the hair on the floor of the bathroom, along with her memories and pain.

Walking outside, the sunlight hit her, and she began towards the city with purpose.

* * *

><p>She had been walking for about two hours, until she noticed a large <strong>Alliance<strong> ship of Cruiser class enter the atmosphere of Mindoir. It was only then that she realized the two Batarian frigates were gone, and only the cruiser remained. As quickly as the starship had entered the atmosphere, shuttles began leaving the docking bay of the Alliance cruiser. Jane's knees felt weak as she quickly opened her Omni-tool to find the channel that the cruiser was on. The tool scanned quickly, but she held her breath those few seconds before she received the channel.

"This is the SSV Hyderabad. If anyone can hear this, please respond. We are dispatching rescue units…" A calming female voice was repeating the message, and Jane interrupted her after hearing it once.

"SSV Hyderabad, this is Jane Shepard. I am the lone survivor in my sector of Mindoir. I am uploading my coordinates now," She forced her voice to be strong.

"We've got a shuttle routed to pick you up. Stay where you are, Shepard," The female voice was calm and soothing to Jane's ears. Jane watched the nearest shuttle head straight for her coordinates, and set down in the level field yards away from her. Two Naval Officers exited the shuttle, in full battle gear, and walked up to her.

Even in their gear, helmets and all, Jane could tell that she shocked them with her appearance. Holding a large bag of grenades and thermal clips, with a pistol in her hand, and a rifle strapped to her back, she must've looked either incredibly intimidating, or incredibly dumb. She walked towards them, and one of them opened the front of his visor.

"Are you Shepard?" The man's voice was calming; it was nice to hear another voice after so many days of silence. The man held his hand out to her as she walked up to them.

"Yes, I'm… Shepard," Her voice was soft this time, tired. Hearing someone call her by last name felt different, but good and Jane wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps it made her realize that she still had a piece of her family that she could always carry with her, or that she would be able to carry their name forward, and not everything was lost. He took her bag from her, but she didn't relinquish either weapon. She had become attached to them; they made her feel stronger and kept her resolve intact.

"Let's get you onboard," The man gestured, and she followed him onto the shuttle, her shoulders finally relaxing in the fact that she was no longer alone.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm really quite proud of the action, and how quickly I was able to wrap up the Mindoir attack within a chapter. I seriously thought it would be two, at least. Anyway, I look forward to your commentscriticisms!_


	3. Reassembling the Pieces

Chapter 3: Reassembling the Pieces

_It is so hard when you go back through a chapter and re-read it to make sure everything is flowing well in a story. Everytime I read a chapter over, there are so many things I want to add! I must be finding my voice. So this is where the story picks up a bit more. I'm excited for the next few chapters. I've been churning these out much faster than I anticipated. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or right with a review!_

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" The female doctor was giving a psychological exam to Jane, but the young survivor seemed agitated.<p>

"Shepard, Jane Hannah Shepard," Her normally soft voice was curt, short and to the point. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to be out of the Med-Bay and in a bed. Jane wanted the thoughts of her family to drift away with her dreams.

"How old are you?" The doctor was trying to be compassionate, Jane took notice.

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen in seven months," Her voice softened slightly, cooperating.

"Where were you born?" The questions were to test her memory and brain functions.

"Mindoir, at the Alliance-Attican base hospital," Her answers came quickly.

"Who did you live with?" The doctor's questions were beginning to probe too deeply for Jane's liking.

"My mother, Hannah Shepard, my father, Zachary Shepard, and my brother, John Shepard," Her voice had lessened to nearly a whisper. She didn't like the way the doctor had emphasized the '_did' _in her question.

"How long had you been stranded before the Alliance ships were able to contact you?" The doctor was no longer looking at Jane, but entering information into a Datapad.

"I believe it was four full days until I saw the ship, but once contact was made, I was reached within minutes by shuttle," Jane's eyes were glassy, gazing at something on the wall as she remembered the past days.

"How did you survive for four full days, did your family have weapons hidden? What exactly happened when the Batarians reached your home?" The woman had looked up from her datapad, and was now focusing her gaze on Jane. It made Jane uncomfortable as much as her question.

Jane's eyes fell to the floor, and she licked her lips, her throat suddenly feeling dry and rough. She stayed silent for many moments, until the woman put a hand on her knee. Jane's eyes lifted back to the woman's face, "It's okay, Jane," The doctor leaned back, "You can tell me later, when you're more comfortable. You need rest for now," The woman stood up, Jane standing with her.

"Thank you…" Jane's voice trembled, betraying the façade she had put on. "What's your name?" Her bright green eyes looked at the woman's face, noting she had dark brown hair that matched her dark eyes. She had a similar hairstyle to the one Jane had fashioned for herself, a short bob.

"I'm Dr. Lalita Esperanza. You can address me as Lalita or Dr. Esperanza, whatever you feel comfortable using," The woman was incredibly accommodating and Jane was thankful for that small benediction.

"Let's find out where you will be sleeping," The woman walked out of the med-bay, Jane following her with a pinch of curiosity.

* * *

><p>Jane was fully settled into the guest quarters, with a very heavy heart. No one had made it but her. No one else survived. The words felt as hollow as her stomach, Jane had been sick ever since the report came in.<p>

She was the sole survivor of Mindoir. Another ship arrived after the SSV Hyderabad, a larger vessel that was called the SSV Einstein, and it had driven off the Batarian ship, but it was too late. Every shuttle had returned within an hour of being sent out, there were no other people sending out communications to the ships or shuttles. The percentages of casualties were what astounded Jane. Only ten-percent of the entire population had been spared to be kept as slaves to the Batarians. Ninety-percent of the population had been slaughtered, and the Batarians had gotten away.

The Alliance vessels had decided to keep their position for at least two days, in case a few survivors went into hiding and couldn't communicate immediately with the Navy. Jane had a horrible feeling that no one would respond, that she would indeed be alone.

Alone.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, realization hit her. Jane had lost everything. Everything that she had ever loved and cherished, it would never come back. She would have gotten sick again, if she hadn't already emptied the contents of her entire being. Jane felt hot tears spilling from her emerald irises, but anger had taken grab of her. _Why aren't they going after the Batarians...? We should at least try and rescue the others!_ Jane's thoughts spit fire into the fiery rage she'd already began stoking.

The familiar blue glow had erupted around her hands, but now the azure radiance put out electric sparks. She stood up abruptly, the blue encompassing her body in an eruption of sparks. Jane was pissed that the Alliance Navy wasn't doing more, they could be doing anything other than sitting here, waiting for people that were never going to come. She knew in her heart, she was the only survivor, and with that knowledge, a planet full of guilt. Guilt that she was the only one to make it, guilt that she couldn't have done more, guilt that she didn't try to do more. Jane Shepard was angry with the Alliance officers who weren't doing everything they could, but she was even angrier with herself.

The energy was overwhelming in the room, and Jane was at her breaking point. Her eyes flashed from bright green to the same blue surrounding her, and let the energy go. She fell to her knees as the biotics rushed out of her, slamming into the walls of her room on the ship. The blast was so powerful, the bed flipped against the wall, denting the bed, as well as the wall behind it. Jane heard footsteps rushing towards her room, but the rest of her body met the floor as exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up in the med-bay, in the same bed she had been sitting on and talking with Dr. Esperanza. Her brain was on fire, it felt as if someone had taken a pistol and hit her across the face. The med-bay was only half-lit, the dimness helping with her headache. The last thing Jane remembered was a wave of energy leaving her nearly lifeless, it had been so much pent up anger and fury, Jane had been scared of herself in that moment. Moving her hand to her face, her fingertips felt something slick and gel-like on her face. She pulled her hand back from her cheek, and noted the blue layer of gel sticking to her fingerprints. Jane's green irises flickered around the walls of the room to try and spot a mirror.<p>

Finding a small one across the room, Jane moved her legs to the edge of the bed, and tested her strength. Surprised at the fact she didn't fall down while standing, she slowly made her way to the mirror on the wall. Coming closer to it, she gasped as she saw the large bruise that covered her entire cheekbone and temple in sickly purples and yellows. The bruise was covered in the blue gel, and she realized it must be military-grade medi-gel. Reaching up to her face, she ran her fingers lightly over the bruise, but pulled back immediately, hissing in pain. It must've happened when she fell onto the ground from outburst. Thinking about the event in her room made her feel fatigued once more, and she turned around to go back to bed, but a male officer had entered the room. He stood by her bed, arms crossed with an analyzing stare focused on the young survivor.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed," His voice was calm, but stern. Jane noted his bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, and how his stern countenance made his jawline fierce. The sight of him prompted her to walk quickly back towards the bed, and she sat back on it, silently.

"What happened?" Her voice finally spoke up, and her eyes met his with the question.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. We had no idea that you were a biotic; there was nothing in your family's colony records that any Shepard was a biotic," He pulled a stool up beside her bed, "My name is Karan Nasser, I'm a Staff Lieutenant of the ship, Dr. Esperanza asked me to look after you after her shift was over. She'll be back at 0700 hours,"

The information was a lot for Jane to take in, but she processed most of it, "A biotic? I'm not a biotic, I've never even met one," She began to shake her head, but that only exacerbated her headache, making her wince. "Why do you think I'm a biotic?"

Karan chuckled, "Other than the fact that you nearly knocked half our systems offline from the biotic blast that came from your room? Dr. Esperanza hooked you up to an EEG machine, and noticed that your brainwaves are very similar to a developing biotic," Jane's eyes widened at his words.

"But, how? Do people just suddenly become biotics?" Jane's voice went from calm to worried in a few moments, and Karan took action to still her fears. He lifted his hand to her, and it erupted into blue flames. Jane didn't seem surprised by the action, but held her breath.

"Jane, people don't typically display signs of biotic powers until they're teenagers, it's completely normal for it to be happening to you. Dr. Esperanza specifically asked me to be the one looking after you while she was sleeping, because I'm sort of the resident biotic on board. Most humans that develop biotic powers were exposed to element zero in the womb or in early childhood,"

The blue fire extinguished itself from his hand and he leaned his elbows on his knees, "However; you have exhibited far greater powers than a human biotic should be able to, without any implants. It may have something to do with the fact that you had a… traumatic awakening. Most humans can't control their powers without implants, and they're highly affected by stress and emotions,"

Jane was beginning to understand, and was extremely thankful for the insightful Dr. Esperanza to leave Karan with her. Looking down at her palms, she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, "That's how I killed the Batarians in my home," Jane's eyes took on a faraway appearance as they stared at the wall across from her bed, her voice cool and collected. "There was only a pair of them. My family was already dead, but I snuck up on them and released biotic energy at them. I was only standing a few feet away from them, but they didn't have a chance," _There was so much blood, too much blood…_ Jane averted her thoughts from those dark corners of her mind, moving her gaze to settle on Karan.

"There was another shuttle of Batarians not too far off from my house; I had noticed them landing the same time as the shuttle at my house. I took what I could off the dead Batarians in my home, then found the other shuttle. No one was there, so I set a trap for the second group while they were… occupied. I synced my Omni-tool with the grenades I had taken, and when they returned, I hid and blew their shuttle into dust as they took off from the landing site," A small, dangerous smile crept onto Jane's face as she relived those moments in her mind. A sudden weariness overtook her, and Karan knew she needed more rest. Jane looked like she was struggling against a severe headache, which was to be expected.

Her eyes fully focused on Karan again, and he wasn't disturbed by her rendition, but more interested in how she managed to survive the circumstances. He needed to let the C.O. know what she had done planet-side, and give a full report on her abilities as well. "Jane, that was an incredible feat to pull off for a sixteen year old girl. I definitely think you are in need of rest now. I'll come back and check on you later, okay? We can talk more then,"

Karan stood and she gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you for talking with me, Staff Lieutenant,"

"You can call me Nasser, or Karan if you prefer," He said, leaning back in the seat. "Sleep well, Jane,"

"Well Karan, call me Shepard," Her request didn't seem extremely odd, so he just nodded.

Shepard settled in for a deep sleep, feeling extraordinarily fatigued from her performance on Mindoir. The anger she felt earlier had been washed away by dreams.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up, with a small smile on her face. She had been dreaming about the sunflowers that would begin blooming in a few weeks, and she was looking forward to helping her parents…<p>

_They're gone._

Her eyes opened, revealing a fully lit med-bay, with Dr. Esperanza at her desk, entering some information in at her private terminal. Her smile fell, and she knew that everything that had happened with the Batarians wasn't a nightmare, it had all really occurred. There wouldn't be any more sunflowers, or harvests, and her parents were gone. Her heart hurt with the loss, and her mind pushed the thoughts out of her mind for the moment. Jane was hungry.

Moving into a sitting position on the bed, she caught Dr. Esperanza's attention. As if she were reading Jane's mind, the dark-haired doctor stood, giving Jane a smile and brought a tray full of food over to Jane. "Good Morning Jane, you're going to need to eat all of this. Humans with biotic powers have a much higher metabolism than other humans, and it's important for you to keep from exhausting yourself. Food also staves off the headaches you will get until you have implants,"

"Thanks, Dr. Esperanza, and… call me Shepard," The young survivor returned the smile, beginning to eat some of the food. There was a large bowl of plain oatmeal, or at least something like oatmeal, along with another bowl of exotic-but-edible nuts to provide protein, and a glass of juice. Wolfing down the provisions, Shepard hadn't realized how hungry she was until the entire tray of devoid of food. The doctor's brown-black irises had watched her the entire time that Jane ate, and then moved the tray from her bed.

"Well then, Shepard, I only have a few more questions for you… If you don't mind?" The doctor was assessing the auburn-haired teenager's mental stability. "I don't need you to tell me about what happened on Mindoir, but I do need to ask you a few things going forward. If you have any questions for me, feel free to ask," Esperanza sat at her bedside, as Karan had the night before.

Jane nodded her head, "Okay," She was feeling much more spirited, even after waking up from a heart-wrenching dream. Shepard had become adept at keeping the lurking darkness at bay in her mind.

"Alright, so how do you feel today? Do you have a headache at all? Your face seems nearly healed," The doctor smiled as she inspected Jane's face, and Jane was astonished, touching her face that had been near blinding-pain the last time she grazed it. Jane saw her face in a reflective surface by the bed, noting that the medi-gel was gone, but the bruise was a ghost of its former self. She barely felt a twinge of pain, and she responded to the doctor quickly. "My headache is completely gone, and I feel much better after eating. Now I have a question... Do I have to get implants?"

Esperanza's knowing look met Jane's deep emerald eyes, "Shepard, every human biotic must get implants. It will help in controlling your powers and focusing them, as well as keep you from getting headaches when you do use biotics. Karan told me that you had a conversation with him last night, and he offered to come speak with you later today. There's a lot to explain to you, but he didn't want to overwhelm you with information until you were better," The doctor leaned forward, "Did you have any problems sleeping?"

Shepard shook her head, "No, not after I talked with Karan," Jane neglected to mention the rude awakening her mind gave her at the realization her world was forever changed. "How long will I be staying aboard the SSV Hyderabad?"

"Once we have confirmed there are no other survivors, protocol for developing biotics is to transport them to Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. That's where you'll undergo implant surgery and participate in biotic training to better control your powers. However, that is at least two weeks away," Esperanza's voice took on an apologetic tone; sorry that so many things were thrown at Jane in such a sudden way. She was taking everything unusually well.

Jane shrugged her freckled shoulders, "Can I return to my room? Am I in the All-Clear?" She smiled at Esperanza, forcing the cloudiness out of her eyes.

The doctor narrowed her eyes at her, but after looking over her EKG and other various readings, nodding to herself. "I don't see why not, everything looks fine, your vitals are normal," Unplugging everything from Jane, she began speaking again, "Shepard, Karan found some extra clothes in one of the unused lockers; he thinks they'll fit you. You'll find them in your room, let me show you where it is,"

Dr. Esperanza gave Jane a full tour of the deck they were currently on, showing her both the Portside and Starboard Observation decks, the mess hall, the women's communal bathroom and finally to her guest chambers. Making sure that Shepard was completely fine before leaving her, she noted that the current deck they were one was fully open to her, and she could access any desired room at any time. Jane thanked her and looked at the guest chambers, and she was shocked at what she saw. The doctor smiled and left quietly, leaving Shepard to her thoughts.

There was a large dent in the wall, and the bed had been bolted to the floor, though the frame had been fully repaired- you could still see where it had been warped from her biotics. There was a stack of off-duty clothes for her, all black pants with blue stripes down the legs, gray tank tops, along with black zip-up jackets with the same blue stripes on the arms. She looked at her jeans and white tank top that she'd been wearing for the past six days now. There were smears of dirt and mud on her; she was stunned that Dr. Esperanza had let her stay in those clothes for so long, or even sleep in the med-bay being so dirty. Her fingers slid over the clothes, before taking her clothes off, and putting on the fresh pants and a tank top. The pants fit perfectly, but the tank was a little big for her. Moving the other set of clean clothes onto a nearby desk, she looked at her clothes on the floor.

She picked up her tank top, more of a light brown than white, and pulled the fabric to her face. It smelled of grass fields, freshly harvested wheat, and the woods behind her home, her mother's kitchen, Jane's sweat, and everything that Jane had lost. Gripping the shirt even tighter, her eyes spilled tears down her cheeks, but she wasn't angry at herself anymore. She just wanted her home back.

Lying on the bed, Jane pulled her knees to her chest and let the weight of her loss fall. _Everything is gone, and there's nothing I can do to change it._ Shepard finally began to open her heart and mourn the destruction of everything she had known. It was only then that she could move on to make sure that the name Shepard would never truly be forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Let me know in a review! I am planning on having a schedule of when the new chapters come out, I'm thinking I'll update twice a week. However, I'm not entirely sure; we'll have to see how I'm doing once the fifth chapter comes out.<em>


	4. How to be Brave

Chapter 4: How to be Brave

_I have the next few chapters formed in my mind, and I'm very excited for them. I have been writing the scenes in pieces until I can go back and put a whole chapter together. It's really awesome how easily this fic is coming together. In case people are wondering how to say Karan's name, it's pronounced kha-rhan, with hard vowels. Remember to R&R!_

* * *

><p>It had been a full week on the SSV Hyderabad. Shepard had gotten acquainted with a few of the crew members, but had spent most of her time with Dr. Esperanza and Karan. Her heart still hurt from the loss of her world, but the pain lessened with each day. Jane had created a routine for herself to keep her mind and body busy for most of the day.<p>

Wake up. Light Workout. Eat. Read on her Omnitool. Listen to Alliance military chatter. Talk with Dr. Esperanza. Eat again. Talk with Karan and other crew members. Shower. Read until she fell asleep.

That routine had been working pretty well for Jane, but she'd begun feeling restless. She brought it up to Karan while they were eating dinner one evening.

"So, how much longer until we get to the Gagarin Station?" Jane's voice was edged with anxiousness. Karan took note and chuckled.

"We'll get there soon enough. We have about six more days of travel until we arrive, but don't act so excited to leave," Karan responded with a tone of mocked hurt.

Jane smirked at him, "It's not that I want to leave, but I have been missing wide open spaces," Her eyes glanced around the mess hall, "I think I'm slowly starting to suffocate within these walls,"

"Shepard, if you plan on joining the Alliance Navy after you finish your biotics training, you better get used to it. These rooms become your home," His voice was soft, and Jane noticed that he did indeed consider the ship his home; his blue eyes gazing over certain areas of the mess hall with what she could only assume were fond memories.

"I'm just looking forward to being somewhere that has more room than this," She explained herself, her hand gesturing around the deck. "I'm not allowed on any other deck, and it's rather boring after staring at the same walls day in and day out," She wanted to change the subject, not desiring to think about metal walls closing in on her any longer. "Karan… When I get to Jump Zero, will you message me and keep in touch?"

His bright blue eyes perked up for a moment, but a tinge of remorse was revealed in their depths. "Shepard, I'm sorry, but the Gagarin Station is cut off from the extranet. No information comes or goes from there by anything but a physical datapad. They're incredibly strict about that,"

"Oh wow, they must be serious about this training program, to not even let anyone on the extranet," She murmured, suddenly realizing that she was committing two years of her life to a place she didn't know much about.

"You're going into the program late, which isn't your fault, but you'll have a lot of catching up to do. You'll be so busy, you won't even notice that I'm not there," Karan was trying to be encouraging, quelling Jane's fears about the station. However, nervousness stayed lit within her emerald irises, and she gave a small sigh.

"And what about this surgery I have to go through? You went through it, right?" Her mind was now bringing up every possible thing that might deter her from going to the Gagarin Station.

"They give you general anesthesia, but they can't put you under completely while insert the implant. If they did, your biotics would have the chance of short-circuiting the implant before it's even calibrated, it would be useless. However, it's only mildly discomforting, I got mine when I was older than you. Back then, there were very few biotics, and most of us can't compare to those that have powers now," His voice was calming, comforting her in a fatherly way.

They had finished eating, both of them standing up and moving their dishes to the sanitation station, and making their way to the hall. Jane was incredibly thankful for having found someone like Karan on the ship; he was able to calm her fears with just a few words. Most of the other crewmembers on the decks would talk to her, but Jane got the impression it was due to her being the lone survivor of Mindoir, or her biotic abilities that had put half the ship offline. She had heard her name whispered when she would walk through the mess hall. She didn't think anything that she had done was heroic, but some others did.

Karan didn't treat her any differently, and for that she was grateful. The older man was also inspiring. After being on the ship for only two weeks, Jane had decided she wanted to join the Alliance Navy when she was of age, due in no small part to Karan and his daily chats with her. She took a step towards her room before settling her jade eyes upon his form.

"I better head to the shower and ready myself for lights out, because I have _so much_ to do tomorrow," Her sarcasm was clear, humor filtering through her voice and face with a smile. Karan nodded and headed towards the crews quarters, "See you tomorrow, Shepard,"

* * *

><p>Shepard lay on her bed. Sleep had eluded her like a wild varren, her mind desperately snatching for dreams, while her body yearned to move freely. It was incredibly difficult acclimating to the small amount of space she had to live in, compared to the wide open spaces of her home. And each time she thought of Mindoir, it would bring darkness over her head, full of sadness and hate. Jane was still angry, but no longer at herself, she was angry with the Batarians, angry that another sentient being could consciously and willingly take another's life, or take another as a slave, treating them as less than a person. She wanted to hurt them, and that was what had been pushing at her body, willing her to move around and do something productive. However, Jane had been at a loss of anything productive to do.<p>

Her light workouts were okay with keeping her fit, but they did nothing to increase her strength, and she truthfully didn't know the first thing about strength training or intense exercise. Her work on the farm had been more than enough work those days to keep her fit and in shape, sometimes even helping her build muscle when the crops were extremely productive.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, sitting with her head in her hands, she sighed. _There's no use in fighting it, let's just look forward to this sleepless night…_ Jane had even worked out extra that day to make her body a little more tired than usual, but the confinement of ship walls had spurred on her extra energy be completely spent. The waterfall of red tresses had a pale hand run through them, before Shepard stood and started to leave her room. Dressed in her sweat pants and grey tank top, she went out in search of something to occupy her mind.

Wandering through the hall, Jane walked past the crew quarters, the life support area and the mess hall before reaching the port observation deck. The door slid open with a nearly soundless _whoosh_ and she walked into the room, an extensive window revealing the galaxy's stars moving by quickly. There weren't any lights on, the only illumination was provided by the stars gliding quickly past the glass opening. Her footsteps lead her to the glass, and she pressed a palm against it, leaning her head against the cool surface, hoping for a mental relief from her daily stresses.

The expanse of space calmed Jane, making her realize that she was just a very small piece of a very giant puzzle in the universe. She thought about everything she would be doing in the future, different worlds she would visit, the action she would see, the technology she would utilize, the races that she would meet…

The last thought made her blood run cold. Jane didn't want to meet another race like the Batarians. In fact, she wasn't sure that she wanted to meet any other race, not at the moment. In her historical civilities class on Mindoir, Jane had been taught on how the Turians had initiated war with the Humans, and there was still a lot of tension between the races. When the humans gained entry to the Citadel and given an ambassador's position there, many more races became incensed at the humans for their aggressiveness, and now the Batarians were pissed for the humans expanding into the Terminus Systems. Jane wasn't sure what would happen if she met another Batarian so soon after losing Mindoir.

Without Jane realizing, her hand had went from a flat palm against the glass and formed a fist that she held from the window. Shepard had a huge urge to punch the closest thing in her vicinity, but swallowed the anger instead, her fist falling to her side.

"I was worried you were going to break the window for a minute there, Shepard," Karan's familiar voice rang out of the darkness, and Jane jumped at his voice. The intense emotions she'd been feeling drained out of her face as she noticed Karan sitting on a bench in a dark corner of the room. His bright blue eyes were settled on her, his blonde hair stark against the shadows he sat in.

"Karan! You almost gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you say anything when I walked in?" Shepard gave him a curious look as she sat beside him.

"I come here quite often after my shift, a nice place to settle my thoughts. However, this is the first time I've ever seen you in here," He didn't offer more of an answer to her question, but continued talking. "What brings you here in the middle of the night, anyway? Bad dreams?"

Jane shook her head, "More like no dreams, lately I've had so much pent-up energy that I'm not tired enough to sleep. Days run together here, even with simulated 'Night Cycles' and designated eating times,"

Karan nodded in understanding, "Yeah, it'll take you a little while to get used to it. I remember it took me about two months before I really adjusted. That's not what you thinking about over there, though…" His words trailed off as he gestured to where she had been standing at the window. "Your anger was nearly tangible. Shepard, if you're beating yourself up about not being able to help your family-"

"I'm angry at the Batarians." Shepard's voice cut him off roughly, surprising herself with her tone. "Sorry. I've just been thinking about how nearly every race is against us. The Turians despise us, so do the Batarians, and countless of other races that are on the Citadel. I just don't know if I can face them with everything that they've done to our people," Her hands hand clenched into fists again.

Karan put his hand on her shoulder, and spoke in a fatherly manner. "Jane… Humans are new in this galactic capacity within the universe. We've only been interacting with species outside of our galaxy for a few decades. Yes, there will be those individuals that don't care for our species, but many other individuals will welcome us into their galaxies on onto their planets. You can't judge these people on their races, but as individuals. There will always be those people that don't like you and those that do. Even other humans will despise you for simply being born off of Earth. Everyone's different," Jane had turned her head, and his azure irises pierced her emerald gaze.

He continued, "What matters is how you respond to those individuals. Every time that you meet another person of a different race, it is your responsibility to show them the good traits and values of our own race. You must exemplify our characteristics and show them how much we deserve to be a part of the universe as a whole. If each Human were to do that, the other races of the Citadel would be much more inclined to welcome us with open arms. There will always be situations or occurrences outside of your control, but you can always control how _you_ will respond," He took his hand off her shoulder, and Jane felt as though weigh had been added to her body instead of taken away.

"I know my little speech won't completely change your mind, especially about Batarians. But you need to know that when you join the Alliance, there will be times when all you have around you are other species. You just have to get past physical differences and be yourself, besides, you're going to be around plenty of Turians soon enough," He finished speaking, still looking at her, a smirk rose on his face.

"What? Why would I be meeting Turians anytime soon?" She wasn't panicking about it, but it would be the first time she would meet another species up close.

"When the BAaT program started, I had nearly finished my training with the Navy. However, I was invited to go and take additional Biotics training, which I desperately needed. Humans really don't have that great of a handle on how to train Biotics, so they hired Turian Mercs to come and train humans on how to use their powers. It's a great experience, even though some of the Turians aren't that fond of humans," Karan explained.

"I still need to be myself around them," Jane told herself. "Now that I know I'll be meeting some Turians soon, I think I should become familiar with some of their customs," She stood up, her auburn hair just a red-black hue in the dark room as she pushed some out of her face.

"Thank you, Karan. I'm glad to have someone here that doesn't think of me as just the 'girl who blew a Batarian shuttle to shit' or the 'kick-ass Mindoir survivor'," Her words were directly quoted from some whispers she'd heard earlier in the day.

"Goodnight, Shepard," Karan nodded to her. She returned the gesture and made it back to her room, no more tired. However, now she had some material to look up on the Extranet and read about.

* * *

><p>After six days of looking up as much information as she could on the Turians, and their customs, as well as their behaviors, the day had come.<p>

She was excited, but anxious about what lay ahead of her.

Shepard stood in the starboard observation deck, watching the Gagarin Station come into view. It was a large station, with enough docking ports for at least twenty ships, if not more. Karan stood beside her, and she felt her heart ache a little at knowing she wouldn't be able to see or talk to him for almost two years. She would be isolated from the Extranet and most outside information, but she had a mission ahead of her.

Shepard had resolved to herself the night before, she would do her absolute best in the program. She wanted to be stronger, faster, better than she was at the moment. Jane wanted to be able to help others across the galaxies, to atone for those she couldn't help on Mindoir. She wouldn't be helpless anymore. _From now on, I'll do more than just survive…_ She told herself. Jane's face reflected that of a determined young woman, her demeanor calm but ready.

As they came closer to the station, Karan walked up behind her, a few others following in his wake. His eyes glanced at her face and he spoke softly, "Ready?"

Shepard nodded her head, "Ready. Let's move out,"

He lead her through the deck back to the elevator that she'd only been on once before. As they passed the med-bay, she waved goodbye to Dr. Esperanza. The doctor mouthed a few words to Jane as she went by, it looked like 'Good Luck,' and young girl nodded with a smile.

By the time they reached the airlock, going through hallways and rooms that disoriented Jane thoroughly, the SSV Hyderabad had already docked. Jane stepped into the inner chamber that connected the ship to the dock, and only Karan stepped in with her. She gave him an excited smile, and waited for the scans and depressurization to be done before the door in front of them opened.

Shepard took the first step out, and the room wasn't much different from the one she'd just left. It was a short hallway that opened up into a central registration station, a good number of staff and others at their positions. Karan walked out of the airlock and stood beside her.

"This is as far as I go, Shepard. They have all your information at the desk. They'll tell you where to go and you'll get acquainted with other new recruits and be assigned to a room. I'm sure you're going to do incredibly well," Karan had a look of a proud father as he stood watching Shepard gain her bearings.

Jane looked up at him, and moved to face him, taking a deep breath. "Thanks for everything, Karan," As he began to speak, she gave him a quick hug, and then took off down the hallway.

Jane didn't want to say goodbye. She had already said goodbye to her old life, and she didn't anticipate ever having to say goodbye to this new one.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter, after starting to write it, left my hands much more fluidly than the others. I feel like this was a pivotal point for Ms. Jane Shepard, and she's really going to come into her own over the next few chapters. We'll also meet some familiar faces next chapter! I believe I'll be updating every Tuesday and Friday from now on. My semester of school is almost over, so that will speed things up a bit, and I may begin updating three times a week once school is over.<em>

_Remember to R&R!_


	5. You Can Take Everything I Have

Chapter 5: You Can Take Everything I Have

_This chapter is what I have been waiting to give you all. I don't even have anything to say. Just go and read it._

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Shepard was beginning to think this was Déjà vu as she stared at the older woman behind the desk.<p>

"Shepard. Jane Shepard. I came in on the SSV Hyderabad," The woman seemingly ignored every word coming out of Jane's mouth as she typed incessantly into her system. Jane was about to repeat what she said until the woman began speaking.

"Jane Shepard. Age: sixteen, height: 172 centimeters, weight: 54.5 kilograms. Lone survivor of Batarian attacks on Mindoir, found by SSV Hyderabad. You will head down the hall on your right and deposit your belongings for decontamination and receive your uniforms," The woman finally looked up and waved her hand down the hall, handing her a card that had been printed out from her system.

The long hallway lead into another larger room, with counters that had a few people behind them, the room was nothing but young girls undressing to their underwear. _Well this is just wonderful…_ Jane thought with derision, but no one seemed to mind the fact that the girls had to give up their belongings.

Following suit, she walked up to the counter, with her clothes folded in a pile, and handed them over with the card that registration had given her. Another older woman from behind the counter, took her clothes without a second thought, but grabbed Jane's arm as she noted the Omni-tool on her arm. Looking at the card on the pile of clothes, the older woman spoke tersely, "Shepard, you must relinquish _all_ belongings. That includes your Omni-tool. They will be waiting for you in your room after you receive your uniform and are assigned to a squad.

Jane nodded numbly, but the effort it took to take her simple black sleeve off her forearm seemed too much. She rarely took it off, only to take showers, and immediately put it on. It was the only thing she owned from her past, and parting with it, even for only a few moments, was unbearable. With a large breath, she set it on the pile of clothes gently.

She truly felt naked at that moment. Looking at the other recruits, she found the same feeling hiding within their eyes. She was motioned to the next room, and there were lines being formed by the girls, and they were being checked individually by a doctor at the end of each line. There weren't that many recruits, only a dozen or so, but Jane took the shorter of the two lines, stopping behind a short girl with blonde hair. The girl glanced at her with honey-brown eyes, but quickly averted her gaze towards the front of the line once more.

When Jane reached the front of her line, she answered a few questions before the doctor pulled her to the side.

"Shepard, Jane. You have not yet received implants for your biotics. If you will follow me…" The doctor trailed off as she led Jane along a hallway that had multiple doors. The young girls that had been waiting behind her gave audible groans as they walked away. The doctor stopped at the third door they came to and ushered Shepard inside. It wasn't much different from a doctor's office, but there was much more equipment jammed into a small room, screens along a wall, as well as a chair that the doctor motioned for Shepard to sit in.

"The surgeon, Dr. Canis, will be here shortly after I administer the general anesthesia, then he will begin the surgery. It will not take any longer than an hour, but you are required to stay awake during the procedure. The implants you are receiving are the newest ones we have available, the L3-Rs. They will enable you to efficiently and quickly utilize your biotics without suffering any migraines or physical set-backs, even after using biotics for extended periods of time," A hologram appeared to the side of Shepard, showing her what the implant looked like, and explaining how it would fit behind her ear, and the process of the surgery.

Jane had never been afraid of needles, she even watched as it went into her skin, delivering the relief agent, her body feeling lighter as she watched the clear liquid entering her arm. The doctor moved the chair into a position where Jane was lying back, and the woman left Jane. Closing her green eyes, Jane laid in silence, thinking to herself, realizing how strange Gagarin Station was to the Navy starship she had left only a couple hours ago.

The surgeon entered with a few more people to assist him in the surgery. Jane had been surprised, Dr. Canis was a Salarian. The young biotic didn't seem overly concerned as he approached her, her eyes taking in his spotted skin and white lab coat. He spoke quickly to Jane, but most of his words had become a blur as the anesthesia had flowed through her veins. Turning her head to the right, Dr. Canis showed her the implant.

Jane remembered the words Dr. Canis spoke as he explained the incisions he made. Jane remembered the fact that she couldn't feel the pain he was inflicting upon her. Jane remembered the cold metal implant sliding into her skull. Jane remembered the first few shocks of pain as the implant connected with her mind.

And Jane would never forget the feeling of the implant activating her biotics in a way her emotions never could before. The power overwhelmed Jane just as Dr. Canis had finished stitching her up, and she blacked out as a wave of blue lightning crashed over her.

* * *

><p>Jane had slept most of the three days she had been allotted to recover from the surgery. When she had awoke from her surgery, Jane had found herself in a room with nothing more than a dresser full of her old clothes, new uniforms, and her Omni-tool, and the bed she had been on. Jane had immediately put on her Omni-tool, feeling infinitely better with the familiar object on, and dressed in a uniform that first recovery day.<p>

She had only come out of the room for food and when Dr. Canis wanted to follow-up on her surgery. He was incredibly thorough, and she had realized that Karan had been right; individuals should be based on their own merits, not the merits of their race. Even though most Salarians were incredibly intelligent, most were known to be distant and emotionless. Dr. Canis had heart, and was fully invested in the care and always showed concern for his patients.

Her three days being up, she was to be assigned to a squad on this day. Leaving her room, she came into a long hallway. This hallway was lined with doors that were identical to her door, and hit the bathrooms if you went left, but when taken to the right, would lead one to the mess hall and beyond that, the training areas, "classrooms", observation/recreation decks and the faculty's rooms. Jane had been told the day prior to report to Training Room R-IV at 0630 hours.

As she made her way through the mess hall, she noted that there were only a few other students awake, and she wondered why she needed to arrive at the classroom so early. Brushing strands of red behind her ears, she located the R-Wing with classrooms numbered from I to X. Jane stood in front of the door labeled IV, and after taking a deep breath, opened the door and walked through.

The nearly empty room had a large window that had stars slowly moving into and out of view, with a small pluto able to be seen far off. There was no extraneous furniture except for a monitor that took up the entire far wall, and a hologram display in the center of the room. None of these things Jane paid any attention to. Her full attention was on the figure by the window.

By the window, standing with its back to Jane, was a large Turian. Jane could only assume it was a Turian, with a body that was over a foot taller than her own form, long and angular limbs. The Turian was dressed in a blue and white exosuit that matched her uniform, showing off his defined muscles underneath the suit. The sight was impending and breath-taking, Jane suddenly understood how a caged bird might feel in the presence of a hungry feline.

The Turian began to turn as the door swished closed, and Jane noticed that his carapace was black, the color of starless space, but he had a pattern of white flames that went over every face-plate. The most striking feature that the Turian had was his eyes. They were a light blue, almost silver in the lights of the training room, and Jane felt as though they were piercing her soul. She stood straight, her arms going behind her back, one hand grasping the other's wrist to make sure she didn't make too much movement.

"Jane Shepard?" His voice was dual-toned, the flanging effect she'd read about made it seem as though his voice was deeper. She observed that for a Turian, his voice was incredibly polite and polished, and Jane wondered what type of family he came from.

"Yes, sir?" She forced her bright emerald eyes to meet his unflinchingly, keeping her stance.

"I'm Lt. Tiberus Oraka. I will be your instructor. I was informed of your situation by the Alliance. You are the one of the oldest people we've recruited on this station before, and you have the least amount of time to prepare. We typically have a certain time that recruits of each age are taken in, but we were forced to accept you as a ward of the Alliance. As a result, you will report to me at this time each morning for the next few months until you are caught up with the rest of the class. Unfortunately, that means that you will miss out on most of the physical training aspects that we put our classes through," Oraka clipped each of these words out of his mouth easily and professionally.

He continued, "We will train every morning until the rest of your classmates get here at 0830 hours, then you will follow in suit with our morning practices. When we break for lunch, you will go to the A-Wing and review concepts and training videos until I deem that you are ready for the full class. Dinner is served at 0530 hours and you are allowed four hours of recreational time until curfew. When a biotic first comes into their power, they become easily tired after using biotics for any amount of time, and you will likely feel tired after only an hour or so the first few days. You may refer to me as Lt. Oraka," Oraka seemed to add those last few words as an after-thought, but Jane simply nodded. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Jane opened her mouth, but then shook her head. "Won't there be other opportunities for me to do some physical training? Isn't that just as important?"

He gave an uncharacteristic shrug, Jane didn't even know that Turians could shrug, "Physical training is not necessary in this program; I am here to help you fully understand and utilize your biotic powers. The only time you would even need some physical skills are at the end of our program training, during the simulated missions," His voice gave off the tone that he could care less whether or not she was fully prepared in the end. That ticked Jane off just slightly, but it was enough for her emotions to rush to the surface.

"If the simulated missions at the end of the program are important, which I'm sure they are, don't they warrant me having some sort of physical training… sir?" She had added the 'sir' to the end after realizing how sharp her voice sounded. Her tone and words had stirred something within the Turian as she spoke, because his… _fringe, isn't that what they call it?_ They had moved just slightly, seeming longer if that was possible.

"Shepard, it is my sole responsibility to make sure you are a fully-capable biotic. I don't give a pyjak's ass if you don't know how to duck or move into cover. I could care less; however, if I see that you're advancing well enough, I will shorten our morning sessions by two weeks and that will give you the ability of having two weeks in class of physical training. If I don't see improvement, then we will continue with the initial schedule until the determined time," He didn't leave it up to her, and rather ended the conversation there.

"Now, if you're done with complaining?" His voice had never relayed that he was angry with her for questioning him, which surprised Jane. She had read how the subordinates in the Turian Hierarchy would never be allowed to question commands or orders, and if they did, there would be hell to pay. She supposed that he was playing by Human rules while on the station.

"That was the only question I had," She still wasn't satisfied with only being given two weeks of physical training, but it was better than nothing. Perhaps later, she could find a play to do her light workouts after class…

"Wonderful. Now, we are first going to go over how to manipulate your biotics…"

* * *

><p>Tiberus had been correct in the fact that Shepard would tire easily during the biotics training, but she had lasted for more than an hour. At one point, Tiberus had thought Jane would quit, her arms shaking while manipulating a small ball of dark energy in her hands, but her face was set in determination and she successfully released the ball to have it disperse against the far wall. By the time they were finished that morning, it had been only an hour and a half, but Jane had soaked through her uniform with sweat, when Tiberus finally stopped their training.<p>

Jane felt strain and fatigue radiating throughout every muscle in her body as she managed to walk to the door. She managed to look normal walking to the door, but Lt. Oraka stopped her with his words, "Shepard, don't bother coming back for the morning practices this week. You're going to need to your energy for our morning sessions. Remember to eat more as well, biotics use much more energy when exerting their powers,"

Jane began to protest, "Sir, I'm fine to come back for the normal class…" She took a long breath to steady her voice, but Tiberus shook his head in that moment, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Shepard. Stop being a pain in my ass and get some rest. I'm not Commander Vyrnnus, I'd rather not have a human dying on my watch," His voice was surprisingly calming, but stern. Jane wanted to protest further, but she felt her energy waning quickly. Nodding, she left for the mess hall; she had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning.

Moving slowly through the hallways, she was able to look normal walking, even though her body was screaming at her. There were many more people in the mess hall; Jane estimated it to be around forty or fifty brain camp students in total, which was probably close to how many there were in the complete program. It was thirty minutes before normal classes started, so Shepard shouldn't have been surprised to see how many people were in the large mess hall.

Grabbing some food out of the line, she sat at one of the few empty tables; she was hoping she could go over in her head what she'd learned that morning in the training room. However, only ten minutes went by and a girl had sat at the table, sitting across from Jane.

Glancing up from her food for only a second, Jane realized it was the girl that had been standing in front of her at the line the day before.

"Hi," The blonde girl spoke softly.

"Hello," Jane's reply was quick.

"My name's Amber, what's yours?" The girl's name matched her eyes, Jane noticed absent-mindedly.

"Shepard," Curt replies were meant to stop conversation in its tracks.

"Shepard? Is that your real name?" To no avail, this girl would continue asking questions.

"It's the name I go by," Jane gave the blonde a sharp look, making sure that Amber understood she didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Oh, well… That's interesting. Where are you from?" Amber had a very small voice; Jane was reminded of field mice.

"Mindoir," Jane had finished her food, and picking up her tray, began to move away from table.

Amber's friendly countenance had crumpled into hurt as Jane started to leave, but Jane really didn't want to rehash her history with a complete stranger. She didn't want pity or sympathy from anyone, she was here to train and become the best she could for the Alliance, not to waste breath bringing up memories that were meant to be hidden.

Shepard's heart softened at Amber's expression, and she spoke one last time. "I'm incredibly tired; I just finished my training for this morning. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jane really didn't want to make that commitment, but a part of her simply couldn't leave the girl in the saddened state that Jane herself had caused.

Amber lightened up at her words and nodded, "I'll see you later, Shepard,"

* * *

><p>Jane had gone to her room and passed out after an hour or two of reading some material the Brain Camp employees had provided her. She had slept for the longest amount of time since the attack on Mindoir. For once, there weren't any dead eyes staring at her, or whispers in her mind of how she shouldn't have survived whilst sleeping. They had all been washed away by her exhaustion at her training that morning.<p>

_Speaking of training, Lt. Oraka seems very different from how I imagined Turians…_ Jane thought to herself. She expected him to be cold and calculating, but he'd been the opposite. He was still authoritative and demanded respect, but he didn't want to push anyone past their limits. It seemed that he actually cared about her, rather than caring about results. It was something to admire.

Jane looked over at the clock that sat on her dresser. 2100 hours. She'd slept for eleven straight hours. _How is that even possible?_ Jane didn't worry about it too much, never having fully utilized biotics, she was sure it would take time for her body to adjust to using so much energy, but coupled with the fact that she hadn't truly slept since Mindoir, Jane could understand the long sleep she'd taken.

Now she was wide awake.

Sitting up, she hurriedly dressed in her casual clothing uniform that was to be used during recreational time, the outfit being a simple pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt with the Brain Camp's logo on it. She wanted to grab some food before the mess hall closed for the night, and she only had half an hour.

Making it to the mess hall in time, she ate ravenously, but was quickly ushered back to her room by a staff member to make it to bed in time for curfew.

Shepard wasn't remotely tired, the food only fueling her mind and body after the great rest she'd gotten. She was pacing her small room when she was struck with an idea. She could do her light workouts at night, at least until she was ready to go through a whole day of biotics trainings.

Surveying the door, she noted that it had locked itself at exactly 0930 hours, the interface on the door turning red. Moving towards it, she connected her Omni-tool to the interface, and Jane successfully hacked the door, the light becoming green. _I guess the faculty never expected a student to attempt to leave._ Jane gave with a quiet chuckle, checking the hallway for any signs of movement.

She had taken a quick stroll of the entire deck before meeting with Tiberus earlier that day, and knew that there were very spacious observation decks that would be perfect for her workouts. Mentally retracing her steps, Jane was able to make it to the decks without being detected. In fact, the hallways and rooms seemed devoid of any crewmembers at all, staff or faculty.

There were four large observation decks, and beyond them were the hallways that led to the crew's rooms. There were two decks on each side of the hall, and Shepard took the first one on the right. These decks weren't locked, but seeing how empty the hallways were, Shepard wasn't concerned about someone seeing her. Plus, it was her first day on the station, she doubted if she would be in any serious trouble.

The observation deck only had three solid walls, and the third was nothing but glass, emptying out into the beautiful view of Pluto that the Station had. Shepard was always entranced by the view of the stars, you couldn't see this many even when in the midst of a field on Mindoir, away from the light pollution. It was a view that Jane promised to never take for granted.

As she looked away from it, Jane began going through her workout routine that she'd developed on the SSV Hyderabad, knowing that she'd have plenty of time to take in the view later.

* * *

><p><em>Lt. Oraka is General Oraka's son, in case anyone was wondering! I am sure everyone will be interested to see how Jane's relationship with these two new characters will develop! R&amp;R to let me know what you think of these new characters.<em>


	6. Save Regrets for the Broken

Chapter 6: Save Regrets for the Broken

_So, I realize that BAaT was shut-down shortly after Kaiden killed Vyrnnus, and he was 17 when he killed the Turian Commander. That will be in this fic, but I'm moving it further down the time-line to incorporate Shepard in the mix of being at the Brain camp. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You think that's going to impress anyone?" Tiberus scoffed at the small ball of dark energy that Jane had released. Another early morning, but for the past week, Jane had been exercising in the observation deck each night for hours. And it seemed that Lt. Oraka was exceptionally taunting that morning. "A mewling varren could do better than that pathetic display," <em>Yes, definitely in a taunting mood…<em> The thought set a determined mask upon her face.

Jane took a deep breath and summoned the energy again. Blue electricity danced over her arms and into her hands, a much larger ball of energy settling in her hands. She was learning how to throw her balls farther and farther away, but she was still having problems being able to keep the energy stable from only a few yards away. Lifting the ball in her palms, her body was tiring quickly, and she released it at the wall that was less than 5 yards away. Struggling against the energy, the ball made it nearly to the end. Sky blue eyes were staring her down.

Jane had noticed the last few days that Oraka had been staring at her during their morning routines. It was as if he was studying every speck of her underneath a microscope, scrutinizing every movement and action. It made her uneasy, and she hoped he wouldn't notice how tired she was that morning.

"Again," spoke his calm, flanging voice.

She nodded, brushing sweaty locks behind her ear, and performed the same action each time. Oraka's demeanor had changed; he had her repeat the biotic exercise six more times. On the last attempt, Jane fell to her knees, the ball being drawn back into her body, not even able to release it. Her head felt light, but she fought to stand up again. They hadn't even been training for their normal length of time, and she was already exhausted.

"Lt. Oraka… I think I need a break…" Jane's breathing was ragged, her exo-suit was drenched, and her muscles were screaming at her.

The Turian knelt in front of her, "We're not done. You haven't even been training for an hour," He barked, "Get up,"

"Yes, sir," Jane hadn't been successful at trying to getting onto her feet the first time, and she wouldn't be successful this time either. Her body protested too much. Jane shook her head in defeat. "I can't," Her voice was a whisper. _Why is he pushing me so hard? He can clearly see I can't do any more…_

Tiberus shook his head, and did something unexpected. As he stood, his hands grabbed her shoulders, and brought her face to look straight at his, her feet dangling in the air. This is what it truly felt like to be a bird pinned by a cat. Jane's wide green eyes stared into Tiberus' cold blue ones. Seconds seemed to pass like hours, emeralds gazing at sapphires.

"I guess I'll just inform the faculty who has been taking a nightly walk through observation deck one. I wonder how they'll deal with the perpetrator…" His words made Jane's jaw drop, grasping at an explanation.

"Sir… I-I can explain..." Her mind failed her at a decent explanation, Tiberus cutting her feeble attempt at talking her way out of it.

"Shepard, I told you that you would not be participating in the physical training part of the course, your biotics have to take priority. This is just further proof that you aren't ready to do both," He set her down, and she was steady on her feet once more.

"I can do both!" Jane protested, a spark igniting within her. Tiberus lifted a brow plate as he crossed his arms.

"Really? Then what is this pitiful display of biotics that I've been seeing today? Have you just been playing around? Did you just want an excuse for me to help you up?" His voice held a hint of humor in it, but he was intrigued by this turn of events.

Jane was still fuming at Oraka telling her that she was incapable. "I've just been warming up," Her voice lied. "I'm fine,"

"Oh? Well then, Jane Shepard, I will give you a proposition," Tiberus gestured towards her, "If you prove to me with a demonstration of your current biotic power, right now, that you can continue, then I will not alert anyone of your nightly presence in the observation deck," He continued while walking over to her, "However… if you can't, then you must stop your evening workouts or face the staff's decision on what to do with an unruly BAaT trainee,"

He was looming over her, his face watching hers for a decision to be made. Jane's eyes hardened, her brow furrowing and she glared at Tiberus, her stance was aggressive, as was her voice. "No one tells me that I'm incapable of _anything_,"

Igniting on her last word was a fist, full of blue electricity that connected to Tiberus' faceplate. It wasn't a strong punch by any means, leaving less than a scratch on the Turian's carapace. However, it had been startling enough that the blow knocked Lt. Oraka backwards a few feet. It had taken a few seconds for him to realize that Jane was no longer standing in front of him.

She had crumpled to the floor in exhaustion, using the last reserve of her biotics to hit him. A chuckle escaped the Turian's throat as he looked over the young woman passed out at his feet.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known, Jane Shepard," He said to himself, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the Med-Bay.

* * *

><p>"Can't I see her for a moment?" A small, female voice spoke. Jane's mind was slowly pulling itself out of a fog. <em>What happened? <em>Jane thought to herself. Opening an eye, her head felt like it was on fire, blood throbbing through her veins, an immense pain forcing her eye shut.

"She's not conscious at the moment, she has yet to wake from exhausting herself earlier," The female voice was recognizable; she had been the one to escort Shepard to the surgery room over a week ago.

"I won't wake her, I promise. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," The small voice, Jane realized, was Amber, the blonde girl that had been sitting at her lunch table every day, eating and talking with her, regardless of whether or not Jane spoke a word. Now she was here, checking up on her, making sure that she was okay. Guilt filled Jane's stomach, and she resolved to be much more kind to the girl, besides, Shepard couldn't push everyone away from her. Plus, Amber's persistence was growing on her.

Jane heard light footsteps make their way towards the bed she was in, and she forced her eyes to open. Taking a deep breath as the light seared pain into her brain, Jane felt the initial pangs recede. The pain lessened as she became accustomed to the Med-Bay lights.

"Shepard! You're awake!" Amber's exclamation was quiet, but Jane simply nodded to her.

"How are you feeling?" Amber continued, looking over Shepard's form.

"Like I was head-butted by a Krogan," Jane gave a small cough, and sat up on the bed. Her eyes focused on Amber's features, and she realized that the younger girl was indeed worried about Jane. "Amber, I'm fine,"

"I know that, Shepard. It's just… some of us were on the way to our classes, and then Lt. Oraka came rushing past us with you in his arms. I've never seen him move so fast," Amber took a seat in the stool, staring into Jane's eyes. "I'm not in Lt. Oraka's squad, I'm in Commander Vyrnnus' class, and he frequently sends people to the Med-Bay t-that… well, they don't come back," Amber's eyes had dropped from looking at Jane, now staring at the floor. It was as if Amber was back in the classroom, watching someone being carted to the Med-Bay.

"When I saw Lt. Oraka carrying you to the Med-Bay, I wasn't sure if I would see you again," Amber finished.

"Actually, it was my fault that I'm in here. I haven't started my normal training in the daily classes, because I'm so new, but Oraka is an excellent teacher. He never makes me do something that is past my capabilities, but I tend to go overboard in our morning training," Jane shared sheepishly, and she was shocked to find that she enjoyed conversation with Amber.

"Well, you're lucky to have Lt. Oraka, I've heard that since he's the youngest brain camp trainer, he is fairly reserved in his teachings. On the other hand, Commander Vyrnnus is the oldest trainer; he even told me that he was 'on the dreadnought that killed my father in the first contact war'," Amber had attempted the last part of her sentence using her 'turian accent' that made Jane chuckle.

"So Oraka is the youngest? He seems pretty old to me," Jane murmured.

"Oh yeah, I overheard some of the crewmembers talking about him. They didn't understand why the Alliance hired him, because he's only twenty. I guess beggars can't be choosers when dealing with covert operations," Amber supplied.

Jane nodded, finding the information intriguing, and responded, "Yeah, I was pissed when I found out that they had blocked the entire Extranet from my Omni-tool. That ruined my plans for Galactic Domination," Amber laughed at Jane's response, a high-pitched, lilting noise.

"I think you're the only student I've seen with an Omni-tool on Jump Zero. Did your parents give it to you?" Amber asked. It was an innocent enough question.

Jane decided to give an answer devoid of emotion, keeping her from being pitied. "Yeah, My dad gave it to me a few weeks before I got here,"

They continued chatting, Jane slowly regaining her strength until it was time for them to return to their rooms. Coincidentally, they had rooms on the same hall, only a few doors down from one another.

Sitting on her bed, Jane was satisfied that she had decided to finally let someone into her life. _Besides, it's not as if any of my friends can come back from the dead…_ Her thoughts were not so depressing when she looked back on Mindoir. She was letting it go. It was hard, but slowly, surely, she would make new friends, she would have new passions, new loves, but she would always remember. She would never forget.

* * *

><p>Even after the ordeal with Jane having to be taken to the Med-Bay, she still left her all-too-comfortable bed to sneak into Obs. Deck One. She had successfully made it to the deck, but she froze at the sight that lay before her as the doors slid open silently.<p>

Lt. Tiberus Oraka was standing with his back to the window, facing her with his arms crossed in front of him, and his sky blue eyes staring at her, as if he had been waiting this whole time to catch her in the act. He was dressed in casual clothes, which were nearly identical to her's, midnight black pants with blue stripes, and a type of Turian jacket that was the same colors. His white markings were stark against his dark carapace, and for the third time, Jane felt as if she were prey-of-choice for a large predator. Against her better judgment, she stepped into the observation deck, letting the door close behind her.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time, Jane's tone of voice being disbelief, while Tiberus' held a hint of anger.

Jane broke first, "I'm fully entitled to be here. I fulfilled your conditions this morning,"

"Shepard, you need to be resting, you _stubborn_ Human," Tiberus let out a huff, walking towards her.

Crossing her arms in a similar posture as him, she spoke. "I'm fine,"

"You said that this morning, I believe. Right before you passed out," His voice didn't hold any anger in it, but he was half-humored, half-annoyed with how much Jane felt the need to prove herself.

"I can pass another one of your challenges, if I need to prove my point," Jane shifted her body, one hip jutting out farther than the other. "But you haven't told me why _you're_ here," She continued.

"I came here to try - _unsuccessfully_, might I add - and stop one of my more foolish students from killing herself. She has this potential to become something great, but she also has this frustrating blindness to the fact that she's not immortal. She needs to understand that a person has to rest," Tiberus unfolded his arms, "But I see that she's too hard-headed to take my advice. So, I guess my only other option is to stay here and make sure that she doesn't push herself to the brink again,"

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but realizing that Tiberus was correct, closed her mouth just as quickly.

"I don't need a babysitter. Especially someone that's only a few years older than me," Jane quipped, a smirk forming on her lips.

The Turian tilted his head, his mandibles flaring slightly. He took a step towards her, "How is that relevant? I'm your superior, Shepard,"

Jane, mimicking him, took a step towards him, "I'm simply stating that I don't think someone who's three years older than me, could attempt to stop me," Her voice held an air of challenge. She cocked her head to the side, becoming the mirror image to him.

"It seems that someone needs to be put in their place," Tiberus growled, but Jane was feeling confident. She had slept well, and the conversation with Amber has ignited a fire that had long been burnt out.

Jane hadn't realized until too late, that Lt. Oraka had taken a few more steps towards her, and he was nearly looming over her smaller figure. He took her by surprise, lunging towards her and pushing her to the ground. He had her trapped on the floor, his arms pinning her body so that she couldn't move either way.

She managed to free one of her arms from between their bodies, and she gave him a hard shove. One arm came off the ground, and she took that moment to roll from underneath him, and stabilized herself in a crouching position a few feet away from him.

Tiberus had been shocked at how strong Jane was, but he quickly regained his footing, and they began to circle each other. He noted how her hair seemed like fire in the dim light of the observation deck, and how her eyes glowed like hot emeralds. Her movements were precise and confident; he was fascinated by the difference in her now, versus when he taught her in the morning.

His thoughts had pre-occupied him enough that Jane caught him off-guard, having crept closer to him and using a slight biotic charge, knocked him to the floor by shouldering him in the chest. She attempted to pin him, putting one leg on either side of his hips, having to stretch in order to pin his arms by his head.

Jane had never sparred before, but Tiberus outranked her in reach and strength, being nearly a foot taller than her, and he was easily able to manipulate her weaker arms with his. Within seconds, Shepard was laying on the ground, underneath Tiberus, without a clue as to why she had lost the fight.

He had a stronger grip this time, and although she struggled a little harder than the first time, Jane knew she wouldn't be able to get out of Oraka's hold this time. The Turian biotic had accounted for her unknown strength and then some when he pinned her.

"I yield," Her voice was quiet, as she looked at him. She noticed how close their faces were, and how she could see every face plate defined, even in the darkness. However, it was his eyes that made Jane's breath stop. This close, the light blue eyes looked as if they were alive, his eyes made of pure biotic power. His eyes were staring at her just as intensely, and they laid there in silence for a few seconds.

Abruptly, Tiberus stood up, pulling Jane up with him, "Now, how about you go rest this evening, and tomorrow, I'll show you how a real soldier fights," Their eyes still watching the others', and Jane nodded.

A small smirk appeared on her face again as she walked to the exit, "How do you know I just won't go into one of the other observation decks?"

Tiberus began walking towards her quickly, "Stubborn Human, I can simply knock you out, if you insist," His voice was growling again, but Jane no longer felt threatened by Tiberus. She knew that he would never harm her intentionally; she'd learned that from his past actions, and from what Amber had said earlier that day.

Jane walked backwards in time with his steps towards her, "Good Night, Lt. Oraka, I'll see you in the morning," With a wave, she soundlessly made her way back to her room, a pair of bright blue eyes following her figure down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>This would have been out sooner, had I decided to write last night instead of play Mass Effect. Most of the chapter had been done, I was just figuring out a way to end it. I like how it turned out. As Jane comes out of her shell, you can see that she is talking more and more. It's all a process of letting go of the past to welcome the future for Ms. Jane Shepard. I loved writing this chapter, just because there's a lot more interaction between characters. Remember to R&amp;R!<em>


	7. Stay Awake with Me

Chapter 7: Stay Awake with Me

_I hope everyone has been enjoying the fic so far. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! This Friday/Tuesday schedule is pretty awesome for me, being that I have most of the early story fleshed out. Remember to R&R!_

* * *

><p>Shepard sat on the edge of her bed that night, her head in her hands. Questions were rushing through her mind faster than light, and she needed answers. Why was Lt. Oraka being so kind to her? Why did he offer to train her at night instead of just letting her come to the physical training classes in the afternoon? Why did she feel so on edge with him around?<p>

Jane wasn't sure to think of any of it, and she sighed deeply, lying back on her bed.

Sleep was eluding her, most likely because her body was accustomed to staying up and wearing itself out with exercise. Perhaps if she just went back to the observation deck for an hour or two, she could tire herself out enough to sleep…

She couldn't do that, Lt. Oraka trusted her to follow his orders. And Jane's thoughts were back on the midnight-colored Turian. Jane remembered how intrigued she was at his agility, Oraka being rather large in mass; she didn't know how fast he could move. She'd been pleasantly surprised, recounting how his muscles had easily cooperated to pin her on the floor, and how his eyes had felt as if they were piercing her soul. Sighing again, she resigned herself to a night of restlessness.

As predicted, Jane had gone with little to no sleep, her body wired from her encounter with Tiberus. Her thoughts had also created turmoil within her -so much the night before- she was lingering in the mess hall for longer than her usual breakfast. She even ended up late to her and Oraka's morning biotics training.

Stepping in through the door of the training room, Jane was met with a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Unfamiliar warmth rolled through her stomach, but she continued walking towards Tiberus, meeting his eyes unflinchingly.

"Why are you late?" His voice wasn't harsh, simply curious as he studied her form.

"I don't have an excuse, can we just start?" Jane didn't want to delve into her private contemplations from the night prior, powering up her biotics as an indication that she didn't want to talk.

Lt. Oraka accepted Jane's words without pushing, noticing that she was eager to begin that day, not wanting to talk about their evening encounter. Perhaps he was wrong in offering to train her in the observation deck.

They began with simple manipulations of dark energies, and then Oraka had Jane focus her actions. She was expending much more power than from the previous week, and he wondered if it was from not exercising the night before. She was releasing her pent up energy that she normally used for her night-time adventures.

Lt. Oraka hadn't been taunting her with his quips that morning, like he normally would, but he was pushing her harder, having her try new things, just to see how ready she was for the normal daily biotics class. Jane was progressing incredibly quickly, but her focusing power really needed work. She could form biotic attacks, but her direction and guidance of her powers were lacking desperately.

Near the end of their training class, Oraka wanted to try one last maneuver that he'd seen Jane accomplish last night. It'd been the first time he'd ever seen Jane form her biotics to a body part. He was just going to push it a little farther.

"Last attempt for today, I want you to envelope yourself in dark energy," His words left Jane's mouth open. Tiberus demonstrated what he meant; letting the blue power he held wash over him, fitting to his form perfectly before it disappeared just as quickly. She went to retort, but simply went silent and nodded.

She took a deep breath, and struggled to wash herself in biotic power. The blue lightning danced up her arms, reaching her shoulders, but she couldn't push the power down, to cover her torso or legs. Jane held that position for nearly a minute, striving to move the power through her body, but sweat had beaded on her brow, and she was panting heavily. The blue flames dissipated moments after.

"I can't do it," Jane said.

"I don't believe that. You almost did it last night, you just have to focus," His words were calming, but Jane became annoyed at his pushing.

"I just tried. You saw, I _can't _do it. I'm not that advanced yet," Her voice held an edge to it; she was quickly become more irritable by the second. She was thinking about all of the times prior he had pushed and prodded and poked her into doing something, and how he was always there to make her attempt more. She had turned her back to him to keep her face from betraying her, making him unaware of her unbidden emotions.

"Try one more time. You're not going to let a simple biotic exercise best you, Shepard," Jane heard him take a step towards her as Tiberus spoke, heard the urging in his voice.

She wanted to be the one to poke and prod this time.

Powering up her biotics for the last time, she noted that Oraka had stopped moving, assuming that she was attempting to create a barrier around herself once more. He was mistaken.

Within moments, Shepard's small form had him pushed up against the nearest wall, his back flush to it, her arms covered in blue lightning. Her petite hands were pushing him against the wall by his shoulders, but she wasn't causing him any pain. He had been startled at first, but Tiberus knew that Jane wouldn't do anything to harm him. However, the Turian had no idea what he'd said to set her off.

"Why?" Her question was soft, barely leaving her lips as she stared at him. Her green eyes were alive, daring him to challenge her.

"Why, what?" Quick retort from him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you push me? Why am I the only one you have morning trainings with? Why have you offered to help me train at night?" Jane pulled his face closer to hers as she hissed her questions.

"You don't act the same around me as you do other students. I've watched some of the daily biotics trainings. You let me talk to you and act differently around you than others," She had been raising her voice, her fingers digging into his plates. She didn't notice how Tiberus began to look at her with a heat in his eyes, matching hers.

"What makes you think that I deserve special treatment? Is something wrong with me! Do I need extra help to catch up? Why are you treating me this way!" Her voice had risen in volume, and though she wasn't screaming at him when she ended her inquisition, it certainly seemed that way to Jane. She was suddenly very tired, but held her biotics in check, keeping the much larger form pushed against the wall.

During her rant, Tiberus couldn't help but think how much she seemed like a female Turian in her ferocity, bright green eyes filled with passion and anger. He had initially been surprised by her attack, but understood where she was coming from. She deserved an explanation.

Oraka's blue irises kept her gaze as he spoke to her calmly, "Jane, you're right. You're not like any of the other students here,"

His soft words made her eyes widen, the biotic power seeping back into her hands and arms, and she took a step back. Jane stood there with her head bowed, silent and defeated. His admission to her needing extra help felt like a physical blow to Jane_. She had been trying so hard! She'd been pushing with everything she had! What more could she have done?_ In the middle of a deep thought, a gloved talon lifted her eyes to meet his sky-like gaze. The young Oraka could tell that his words had smothered her spirit, but he gave an uncharacteristic chuckle before speaking again.

"Jane, you are so much better than the rest of them. You have a fire in your soul, and you let it out in every action that you make. There isn't another human on this station that is more worthy of my time and energy than you," He noted how quickly Jane's fire had reignited at his speech.

Tiberus continued, "Shepard, you have nothing to lose. I read your file after speaking with you on your first day here, how you challenged me into letting you start in the normal class. I know that you lost everything, how it changed you," He grazed his thumb against her jaw as her eyes glistened, thinking back to Mindoir. A redness rose in her cheeks, her head leaning into his hand slightly.

"Instead of looking at this as defeat, instead of feeling hopeless, you rose to challenge, and you beat every challenge you give yourself. You realized that you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. You are impressive, being such a young Human," He pulled away from her and stepped back. Tiberus chastised himself for getting too close to her.

Jane could feel the heat in her face, and his movements along with his words had served to fluster her into silence. She began to head towards the door quickly, and just before she left the room, she whispered, "Thank you,"

Tiberus sighed after the door closed behind her. He had to remind himself that even though she was intriguing, she was still his subordinate, and he wouldn't risk the rapport that they'd created over the past few weeks.

* * *

><p>Jane was particularly talkative at lunch, Amber had noticed. It was as if she was searching for a distraction from her thoughts. Between shoveling large amounts of food in her mouth, Jane would ask the Honey-Eyed female a question, or retort to something that Amber said.<p>

"How has your day been, Amber?" Jane had started off the conversation when she'd first sat down in front of Amber, which was a change.

"I'm not suffering from a headache or nosebleed, so I can't complain," Jane knew that Amber rarely suffered from any side-effects of her L3 biotics implant, but she also knew that it severely limited Amber's powers and stamina.

"I can't say that I've ever come close to even feeling a headache, sore muscles, but I guess they really improved things with the L3-R implants. I count myself lucky that my powers manifested so much later than a normal biotic," Jane spoke casually.

"How exactly did your powers manifest?" Amber had wanted to ask her this question ever since they had cemented their friendship in the Med-Bay, but she'd never been brave enough.

"Amber, we're eating right now and I'd really rather keep my lunch down. I'll tell you later, okay?" Jane was simply given a short nod, catching Amber in the middle of chewing some of her food.

"Do you like your biotics training?" Another question? Jane must've had a good morning.

"Well, Commander Vyrnnus isn't exactly the 'understanding teacher' sort. He pretty much barks out orders to us like a drill sergeant, and we're expected to comply or… well, we just do what he says or we end up in the med-bay," Her voice was level while speaking, but she didn't want to think about the Commander any more than she wanted to. "Have your trainings with Lieutenant Oraka been good?"

Jane tried with the force of a hundred wild varren to keep the heat from rising into her freckled cheeks and spreading into her face. She tried to act naturally with a simple phrase, "They've been fine,"

Amber tilted her head, a smile creeping onto her face, "Oh really? Care to share what he's been educating you on?"

A pair of bright blue eyes, staring her down, flashed into Jane's mind. Her cheeks had turned a darker shade of red, nearly matching her hair, if that was possible. "He's been pushing me to learn how to create a barrier, how to cover myself in dark energies,"

Amber was clearly enjoying the effect that talking about Lt. Oraka was having on Jane, so she continued asking questions. "What's your favorite part of your trainings?"

It seemed that Shepard's face could indeed match her hair after Amber's last remark.

"He's just a really great teacher," Jane murmured, her hands covering her face, attempting to calm herself, pushing thoughts of that morning out of her head.

"You're hot for teacher," Amber quipped.

"I am not!" Jane had nearly stopped blushing, but the embarrassment came rushing back in full-force at the younger girl's comment.

"Oh really? Let's test that theory," Amber had finished eating, and stood up, putting her tray away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Jane widened her eyes, finishing off the last few bites of food on her plate, before realizing that Amber was heading back towards the training rooms, where Lt. Oraka was preparing for his afternoon class. Jane was up and out of her seat faster than Amber thought possible, many students noticing her panic.

Amber had made it halfway down the hall leading to the training rooms before Jane grabbed her wrist, "Amber! Okay, okay…" Jane pleaded with her.

"Okay… what?" The girl took her wrist from Jane, crossing her arms and jutting one hip out to the side, waiting expectantly.

"I like him," Jane muttered.

"You like him? Just like? Nothing else?" Amber was pushing it, and Jane was a good-natured person, but they were too close for comfort to the room where Oraka was probably standing. She didn't want to risk him coming into the hall and overhearing their conversation.

"That's all you're getting out of me! I'm going to my room. You're lucky I like you," Jane ended the conversation, turning around and heading towards the dorms.

"Have a good day, Shepard!" Amber added jovially, only getting a single wave from the back of Jane as she disappeared down an adjacent hall.

* * *

><p>Not being able to keep Lt. Oraka off her mind, Jane had sought Amber out once she was done with her Afternoon training, and they talked until curfew. Shepard had found a quiet room in the recreational quarters and they'd simply sat and talked.<p>

Jane had finally volunteered the information on her past, telling Amber about her parents and little brother, the attack on Mindoir, and the rescue by the alliance. Jane had even told her about the biotic awakening she'd had, even though it was still gruesome and fresh in her mind. Amber had just sat and listened.

When Jane had finished, a pair of honey-hued irises had stared at her, but not with pity, and the young woman was surprised. Amber understood where Jane came from, and shared her own story with Shepard.

_The younger girl had lived with her parents on a colony near the traverse, until a raid from mercenaries had struck. She was only ten when it happened. Amber had watched her mother die as her father forced her into an escape pod with a few other kids. She didn't see him until they were reunited a week later by an Alliance rescue squad._

_Thankfully, she hadn't seen many other dead bodies, barring her mother's, and she still had her father. However, her biotics had manifested themselves during the attack; much like Shepard's had with the Batarians._

_Yet, Amber's father wasn't really ready to accept the fact that his only child, the only family he had left, would be taken from him. Amber explained that her father had kept her biotics a secret for as long as he could, until Amber nearly killed one of her friends while playing one day after school. Then, her father was forced to give her to the alliance, to be given an implant, and was transferred to the BAaT program as soon as she was old enough to participate._

Jane was surprised at Amber's story, but she didn't pity the girl either, she realized that she was just as strong as Jane, and the two girls created a bond in each other, knowing that they understood loss. At curfew, Jane had given Amber a consoling hug, glad to have found a persistent friend by chance.

Now, it was time to leave for her evening encounter with Oraka, and Jane was suddenly feeling nervous. Why? It had everything to do with their morning argument, and how Tiberus had looked at her while she had him pinning against the wall. She shivered in the dark at the thought of his eyes.

Sighing, she over-rode the encryption on her door, her body lithely and soundlessly made its way down the dimly-lit hallways. Her heart was pounding with each step closer to the observation deck. Her body stood before the steel door, Jane knew he stood in the room that lay before it, and she willed her heart to calm.

The door opened with a swish as she finally made those last few steps, and her eyes fell on the form of her instructor. He was looking out the large glass window of the station, watching the stars slowly move out of view. Jane walked to stand beside him, and he glanced over to her, their eyes meeting.

"Hey," Her voice was soft, but full of energy. She was no longer nervous in his presence.

"Good Evening," His flanging voice was rougher than usual, probably from it being so late.

"So, are we going to start with sparring, Lieutenant Oraka?" Jane's eyes lit up as she spoke.

Oraka's dark mandibles flared slightly as he laughed, "Shepard, we won't be sparring until you're able to slightly match me in strength or speed _without biotics_," He continued speaking, "And, when we're here, at night, just call me Tiberus. Within these walls, we're equals,"

"Okay… Tiberus," She tested his name out, liking how it sounded. "Then just call me Jane," Her words were serious as she spoke.

"Fine, Jane," His had a slight laugh in his voice as he walked to the center of the large room. Jane tried to not notice how the smooth lines of his muscles under his exo-suit moved quickly and easily, or how his eyes glanced over to her form every few seconds, even when he was observing something outside the window.

"Let's begin,"

* * *

><p><em>What does everyone think of these developments? Let me know in a review.<em>


	8. You Light Me Up

Chapter 8: You Light Me Up

_You guys are totally awesome for all these reviews. This is where our story moves a little more quickly, we really see some progress in Jane. Sorry for getting this out late, I was having a bit of writer's block last night trying to finish the fic._

* * *

><p>Shepard punched her hand into the air, reveling in how fast she moved. Jane then flexed her arm, noting the definition she had in her forearm and bicep, her fingers tracing over the corded muscle she now possessed. Jane felt <em>stronger, stronger than ever, <em>and it was _exhilarating. _Shepard was lying back on her bed, taking stock of everything that had happened since training with Tiberus.

Amber and she had become best friends, much closer than any of the girls she'd considered 'friends' back on Mindoir. She'd also turned seventeen. On Mindoir, that would have meant a giant party with tons of friends and food and laughter. Instead, she spent it with a dark Turian that had white flames that licked over his face. He had taught her a few Turian combat-moves that night.

It had been three months of strenuous early-morning and late-night workouts and biotics. Thankfully, the fourth month, Tiberus had decided she was caught up enough to go from being personally trained to working in class with the other students. Tiberus had taught her more than enough, and she was nearly at the top of her class, though that was likely his intention. She had scoffed after the first normal day of training and how mind-numbingly effortless it was, sending Tiberus glares as she left the room. Her eyes had seen the small turian smile that graced his face, mandibles relaxed and open, and Jane swore she could hear small laughs coming from him as the door closed.

The other students, mostly the males, took a liking to her rather quickly, but they also noticed that she always stood in the front of the class and followed Lt. Oraka's instructions to a tee. She didn't bother becoming friends with anyone in her class; most of the students were much younger than her, only a few of the boys being a year older.

After three weeks of being in the normal class, one of the boys had taunted Jane, saying that she was the teacher's pet. She had been ignoring a lot of those hecklings the past few days, from males and females in her class. Apparently, it wasn't only her that noticed the burning stares that Tiberus would give her when she executed a move particularly well.

She had also learned that each training group was designated certain colors, her group being black and white. She was given new clothes and a few new exo-suits, having outgrown her old clothes. Jane had grown a bit taller, and gained muscle. She had been stunned how quickly and easily her body adapted, but when you're focused on nothing but achieving a goal, twenty-four hours a day, there's no telling what the human body could accomplish.

She was excited for her and Tiberus' nightly training; he had told her before leaving class that afternoon that they would be doing something new. Shepard was glad for that, because lately she'd been feeling bored.

The first night that she and Tiberus had begun training, he didn't even do anything. In fact, for the first month, he had simply helped her improve her form on the workout that she'd already created for herself. The month after, he added a few moves into it, all the while, he just watched while she practiced the moves. Last month, he'd begun to do resistance training with her, and that had gotten her blood pumping.

Instead of normal resistance training, like bringing weights with him, Tiberus decided that _he_ would be the resistance. When Jane would do a push-up, Tiberus would be right there, lightly adding pressure to her shoulders. Or when Jane would do a sit-up, the dark Turian would pull on her sides, back towards the ground, making her core work harder to force herself up. However, the first few days of that had been hell for Jane. She had blushed whenever his hand would graze her shoulder, or grab her arm, or touch her hip.

She'd slowly gotten used to it, but it had become redundant the past few weeks, having done resistance training for nearly over two months. Granted, it was nice having him touch her, even if it was strictly on a friendly level. She had never noticed how his eyes lit up when she would complete a command very successfully, or how his hands had seemed to linger on her longer than before. Perhaps she was keeping herself from getting her hopes up.

Her omni-tool pinged, letting her know that it was time for their nightly training.

* * *

><p>The doors opened before her, and Jane walked up to Tiberus, where he stood at his normal spot, looking over the stars. It was almost as if he was surveying the view, inspecting it and making sure it was acceptable to his liking.<p>

"Jane," Just saying her name, Tiberus sent shivers down her spine.

"Tiberus," She said back, lightness in her voice. She brushed her shoulder against his. "So, what's this new thing we're doing today?"

"Each night... you are always too eager to begin wearing yourself out, Jane. You'll have to learn patience sometime," His low voice was quiet, and he turned towards her. Jane couldn't help but think that the flames over his face seemed more alive than usual.

A smirk crept onto her lips, "You know me, Tiberus. Always ready to exhaust myself," Her mind inwardly groaned at how flirtatious that sounded, but her outward appearance didn't change.

"I heard there was an altercation in the student's mess hall during your allotted recreational time," He was stern now, but Jane stared him down. Shepard knew what he was referring to and she didn't want to talk about it.

"What about?" She decided feigning ignorance, seeing how much knowledge Tiberus had.

"I know that a short fight broke out between you and another student in my class. That's all the information I needed," He stepped towards her, and their chests were nearly touching. Tiberus was peering into her soul with icy blue irises that froze her to the spot. "I didn't need to inquire further, because I knew you would explain yourself,"

Jane sighed, and tried to look away, but a midnight-plated hand came up to keep her face focused on his. She really didn't want to bring up the fight; in fact, she had been looking forward to releasing all her pent up energy she had been left with after knocking the boy out within the first minute of his talk.

"The other student, Harakas? Isn't that his name? He started taunting me… Calling me names, pretty much yelling insults over dinner, but I ignored them," She remembered how he had sneered at her, calling her 'teacher's pet' and 'Oraka's personal project', the other boys he sat with snickering while she and Amber had sat quietly, eating dinner.

"What was he provoking you over?" Tiberus' voice held a small amount of concern, and a smoldering of something else. Was he angry at Harakas for making fun of her?

"That I'm too awesome. He's just jealous of how much stronger I am," Shepard tried to keep the humor in her voice, hiding the real reason behind their quarrel. She wasn't about to divulge the truth behind the fight, that would end in embarrassment that Shepard was sure she'd die from. "Regardless, it wasn't the mocking that made me knock him out. I was leaving the mess hall when he stood up, and walked right into me, and everything fell out of my hands,"

Her hands balled into fists, and Tiberus' hand fell to her arm, giving her incentive to continue talking, "Then, Harakas, he pushed me down. I guess since I hadn't risen to the bait, he really wanted to get a rise out of me. As soon as I fell, I just reacted out of instinct. I swept his feet out from underneath him, and then he hit his head against the floor and passed out,"

She ran a hand through her hair, in the past few months, the auburn locks had grown to nearly touch her shoulders. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but I stayed there to make sure he was okay after I told someone to get a nurse from the Med-Bay to come get him. I would have taken him there myself, but I was afraid to move him and harm him further,"

Tiberus simply nodded after she finished, as if he accepted the explanation without need any further proof. He did accept it, without any more questions.

"Next time, if someone physically confronts you about anything, get away from the situation. You come get me, or another faculty member," His voice was stern, but soft. He understood why she acted the way she did, and he forgave her for giving into her instincts.

She nodded, a smile crept onto her face, and she pushed him forcefully. The action made him take a step back, and he flared his mandibles at her, returning her human smile with a Turian one. "Can we stop talking about serious things now? When do we get to the fun stuff?" She voiced, turning away from him, walking over to the center of the deck.

"Why Jane, I've never known you to be anything but serious," Tiberus teased.

"Then you certainly don't know humans as well as you thought, Tiberus," She retorted. As she walked, a pair of blue eyes roved over her curves.

"I highly doubt that. I have to look at dozens of them every day. I think I know them better than I care to," Jane could have sworn his last few words were laced with disgust, as having to be near certain people made his plates itched uncomfortably.

"Oh they can't all be bad," Jane's eyes glanced at him. The teasing that they did at night was completely absent during the day, almost as if they transformed into different entities altogether when the station's lights dimmed. The joking and teasing had only started after the second month of their nightly encounters, and had gradually made its way into flirtatious territory.

"There's only been a few that have stood out since I've been here," Tiberus growled, and his eyes met her's for a moment before studying something on the far wall.

Jane laughed, "I bet you say that to all the pretty trainees that come through your class," However calm her exterior, Jane's heart pounded and her head felt light whenever Tiberus would make suggestive comments at her.

"I would have to say there's only been one that's kept my attention," Tiberus had stepped over to face her, and his gaze had settled comfortably on her's. Tiberus moved into a fighting stance, "Let's begin,"

Jane's mouth suddenly dried.

She realized that this was the new thing they would start tonight.

Sparring.

_Gods, Help Her…_

Ever since they'd began resistance training, it was becoming harder and harder for Jane to be neutral towards Tiberus touching her, or really any physical contact from the Turian. He was so much warmer than her, and the heat that he gave off in brief touches did more than scorch her skin, it licked fire into her stomach and lower depths.

Tiberus cut off her thoughts as he took the initiative first, stepping towards her and testing the air with a few quick jabs. She easily blocked the first two and dodged the second two, and returned his jabs with a kick to the Turian's side. She cursed as her foot hit well-plated ribs and she pulled back into a defensive stance.

"Is that all you got, Shepard? You're definitely going to have to do better than that," His words were teasing with fire.

Tiberus advanced on her like a large, exotic cat, his moves languorous and sinewy, checking her defenses with an occasional swing. They danced in a circle; one would test the waters, and then the other. Sometimes the dark Turian figure would land a punch, other times the green-eyed fireball would duck in and land a good hit. They were sweating within the hour, and energy was wearing thing.

"Getting tired, Tiberus? We can stop anytime if you need a break," Jane said coyly. Drops of sweat framed her face, but she was enjoying this, much better than doing repetitions of the same thing over and over.

Jane decided to go for it, and she managed to deflect a hit off her shoulder and move in to grapple Tiberus to the ground. Her new strength allowed her the luxury of no longer needing biotics to bring the much larger form to the floor.

However, once on the ground, Tiberus became incensed and worried that Jane would best him, and he didn't hold back. They wrestled on the floor a few minutes, heavy breaths littering the sounds of them moving along the floor as one fought the other for control.

Shepard saw an opening when the young Oraka went to grab her hip and force her underneath his form. He still underestimated humans' flexibility, and she easily twisted out of his grip and used her elbow against his shoulder to free her from his grasp fully. Her body was now free from danger, Jane used the last reserve of her strength to roll on top of Tiberus, and her legs straddled his waist, her arms suddenly were enveloped in blue and she set them against the joints in his arms.

Her eyes were shining with pleasure as she sat on top of him in victory. "Do you yield?" Her face dipped low to level her eyes with his.

"You're using biotics…" The Turian's voice was suddenly laced with an emotion that Jane couldn't place, but she could also tell he was unpleasantly surprised at the outcome of their match.

"Is that in the rules? Someone failed to inform me," Her voice had lowered, "Besides, I pinned you by myself, the biotics are simply there to keep you… _restrained_," Her mind flew at that idea. Tiberus was _right there_, helpless under her power_._ That simple sentence made her heady with desire. The burning stare that he was giving her wasn't really helping either.

Jane let the biotics dissipate from her arms, but she stayed still, looking over the stark white markings on his face. Perhaps they were as hot as they looked.

Before she realized what she was doing, Jane had moved her hands to run her fingers to trace the flames that went along Tiberus' plates. He was warm, much warmer than her, but her body responded with heat of its own as she noticed the look he was giving her.

She realized what the emotion she couldn't pick up before was, and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a pair of talons slide up her legs. His fingers moving up her hips and sides were sending tendrils of lightning straight up her spine and she slid slightly closer.

Her hands stopped tracing his cheek-plates, and she moved them to the back of his head, finding soft skin underneath his crown of dark horns. As the pads of her fingers stroked the soft skin there, Tiberus instinctively flexed his talons on her waist, growling.

She felt emboldened, all of a sudden, and she pressed her soft mouth against Tiberus' harder one. The Turian's hands suddenly moved pulled her closer to him as she kissed him, and she was now straddling his chest as she leaned over him.

Her mouth parted slightly, and she felt a warm tongue dart in to rub against her own tongue, and she moaned against his mouth. She vaguely noticed a fluttering of mandibles across her cheeks.

_She was in heaven with Tiberus Oraka._

* * *

><p><em>Evil Cliffhanger is Evil. Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I promise the next one will be out before Tuesday! What do you think is going to happen next chapter? I had to stop it here to tease you.<em>


	9. We Can Lay This Armor Down

Chapter 9: We Can Lay this Armor Down

_Sorry for that evil cliffhanger this weekend. Hopefully this will make up for it._

* * *

><p><em>She was in heaven with Tiberus Oraka.<em>

Jane soon found out that Turians were actually much warmer than Humans, Tiberus running his tongue against her's as he deepened the kiss. His hands were lightly moving up and down her sides.

…_Wait… _Jane's eyes shot open, realizing that she was straddling the man who taught her more in the past few months than she'd ever dreamed of knowing, the man who had already risked so much to help her learn quicker, the man who instilled trust in her from day one. Suddenly, Jane Shepard wasn't sure this was such a good idea. _What if someone finds out? It would be one thing for someone to find us training, but it would be a whole other problem for someone to find us…_

Shepard had stopped her ministrations under the dark Turian's fringe, and he took notice that she had gone very still, blue eyes watching her carefully. Tiberus began to sit up with Jane still on him, but she reacted out of reflex, pushing him back down to the ground as she began to stand. She had actually managed to surprise him with that move, even knocking the breath from his body for a moment, stunning him.

"..um… I-I have… to go…" Jane didn't know what else to say. She shot him an apologetic look, escaping the room and returning to her room much quicker than she normally would have. She had left Tiberus, still sitting on the floor of the observation deck, with the most bewildered look she had ever seen on the Turian's face. Jane swore that she saw his mouth begin to say something before the door closed.

Returning to her room, Shepard most certainly didn't sleep. She could still smell him on her, smoke and musk having seeped into her suit. She could still feel him on her, the places where he touched her singed with heat, remembering how his hands had traveled from her legs… around her hips… up her sides…

Jane released a frustrated sigh into the air before falling onto her bed. She had been tired after the sparring session had nearly finished, but Tiberus was able to stoke even the smallest cinders into a roaring fire with his touch. Shepard pulled her exo-suit off, putting on some shorts and a tank-top, settling into her cold bed.

Attempting to sleep, Jane willed herself to stop thinking about bright green eyes and flames of white.

* * *

><p>Jane Shepard hadn't thought this entire awkward situation through. She arrived at morning training along with a few other students, thinking that not being alone with Tiberus in the same room was a good idea. Shepard took her normal spot at the front of the class before everyone else arrived, but Tiberus acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night before. Training was even normal; he was simply Lt. Oraka in this setting.<p>

Once class had let out for lunch, however, Jane had noticed the Turian flash a look at her. Jane had intended to leave the classroom as quickly as possible, avoiding any awkward conversation, but those thoughts were silenced by his eyes pinning her to the spot. Most of the students had rushed out the door to get lunch, being famished by the training. The stragglers didn't notice (or didn't care) that Jane was waiting to speak with Lt. Oraka, and they were gone quickly.

"Shepard," Tiberus spoke as he walked over to her. Her heart fluttered a bit when he said her name like that, but she quelled it in order to think clearly.

"I'm sorry for leaving last night," Jane said quickly, crossing her arms in front of her, more to keep her from touching him involuntarily than to seem stand-offish.

"It was sudden," He concurred, "Would you care to explain yourself?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, "Tiberus… I just don't think it's a good idea. What if we get caught?"

"No one's caught us yet," Tiberus said, his low voice making Jane turn a nice shade of red.

"You know what I mean… There's a lot more risk involved, for you more so than me," She had uncrossed her arms, stepping closer to him as she examined his face. Most of the time it seemed to be chiseled out of marble, all the sharp angles of his plates, devoid of emotion most of the time. At the moment, his face seemed softer while he watched Jane think, if soft emotions were possible for Turians.

She was worried what would happen to him if they were caught, she really could care less about herself, they couldn't really discipline her, it wasn't really illegal, but they could kick her out of BAaT. Then she wouldn't see Amber or Tiberus anymore, and they were the reason she wasn't tempted to finish what they started last night.

She continued speaking, "I don't want to talk about this here," Her eyes gazed around the room, searching for any possible cameras on them. "We can discuss this _later_," The emphasis meaning much later that night.

"That's fine with me," Tiberus responded, grabbing her hand before she could leave, he peered down at her, "Is risk the only reason?"

Shepard stood and considered a few things in her mind before nodding, and gave his larger hand a soft squeeze before leaving the training room. She had to find Amber.

* * *

><p>Jane had found the blond-haired girl sitting at a table by herself, scarfing down a large amount of what looked like mash potatoes and gravy. After grabbing some food for herself, Jane calmly sat beside Amber, and began to tell her what had conspired that morning, and the night before.<p>

"You did what!" Honey-colored eyes were blinking at her slowly; the harsh exclamation merely a whisper at their table, but Amber was stunned. "You kissed him?"

Jane put her hands over her face, "Could you say it a little louder, please? I want everyone to know about it," Embarrassment flooded her voice. "And we're going to have a talk… later,"

Shepard had informed Amber of the nightly trainings after she had felt that they would be a common occurrence. Ever since then, Amber had been nice enough to only threaten blackmailing Jane a number of twenty-three times. Jane just loved giving the blond ammo for later.

"I don't know if I should even go see him tonight," Jane whispered to the younger girl through her fingers.

"Shepard, you aren't a coward. Plus, I'm sure that Lt. Oraka will make sure that the ends justify the means, if you get my drift," Amber spoke quietly, and finished her sentence as Jane had been in the middle of drinking water. A sudden choking noise following by coughing from Jane meant that Amber had accomplished her goal of flustering Shepard.

"You don't think that I should start something, are you?" Jane asked as she nervously moved a hand through her hair.

"Jane, why not? You like him, he obviously likes you, and it's not like Lt. Oraka is that much older than you. I honestly don't think you need to worry about someone catching you if Oraka isn't concerned," Amber continued, "Besides, it's not like it will become something serious, he knows that you're going to be leaving once you turn eighteen anyway. What do you have to lose?"

Jane sighed, "I just worry that if we are found out, something horrible will happen to him, and I will definitely feel like that's my fault. I can't jeopardize someone's future because of my own selfish desires, that's not who I am,"

"Shepard, there are some things that aren't up to you," Amber quipped, "Like deciding whether or not an extremely nice looking Lieutenant wants to put you-"

"Okay! Well nice talking to you, Amber, I have to go," Jane cut her off quickly, standing up and taking her dishes over to the designated station before heading back to class. She didn't need Amber to tell her how nice Tiberus looked; she had a front row seat to it every day.

* * *

><p>Afternoon training went off without a hitch, and as the time to get to the observation deck drew near, Jane became more nervous by the minute. Shepard had decided to not wear her exo-suit that night, opting instead for shorts and a tank top. This change of clothes was due to the fact that Jane was also thinking about what could possibly happen after the meeting between her and Tiberus. That wasn't helping pass the time, <em>at all<em>, just making her more anxious to leave the small confines of her room. Jane's Omni-tool pinged, and she nearly ran to the observation deck.

Shepard composed herself before stepping into the room, and noticed that Tiberus had the same idea about different clothes. He wasn't in his sleek exo-suit, but Turian civilian clothes, or rather 'off-duty' clothes, because there weren't any civilian turians. It consisted of a light gray shirt that was fitted against his well-defined muscles, black pants and a matching black hoodie-like jacket that covered his cowl.

"Tiberus…" Jane started, but trailed off, her heart beating frantically within her ribcage.

Tiberus hadn't been at his normal spot, staring out at the stars, he was standing where they had begun sparring the night before. "Jane," was all the Turian said.

She walked up to him warily, watching his eyes as she stepped closer and closer. He smelled different as well, and she realized that he must have taken a shower before their training session, rather than waiting until after. He still had a sweet musk about him, but now it seemed fresh, crisp.

"Sorry… about last night," Jane stumbled over her words, "I was surprised, at myself and at you,"

"Why were you surprised?" Tiberus had tilted his head slightly to the side, mandibles flaring out slightly in a quizzical manner.

"Well… because I didn't expect you to be so _receptive_ towards my advances," Jane's cheeks flushed as she remembered their kiss.

Tiberus slowly took her hand in his, "Jane, you are strong, driven, honest, brave and _infuriating_, all of those traits I admire in a woman," He pulled her towards him and she willingly complied.

"Tiberus, I don't want to put your career in jeopardy. I don't want to be selfish and ruin anything," Jane admitted, wanting to say that before her eyes were completely enthralled by a similar pair of blue eyes close to her own.

The larger being chuckled, "I would hardly call this a 'career'. I am free to leave anytime I wish, but that is admirable of you. However, I highly doubt that anyone will catch us," He leaned down further, nipping her shoulder and illiciting a gasp from Jane, "Unless we're too loud,"

Jane suddenly pushed him away from her, smirking. "We still have some nightly sparring to get in, I believe. Unless you were planning on slacking off, Tiberus?"

Tiberus growled, and they began circling each other, mirroring the night before.

Yet, Jane was distracted by the heat that had begun pooling between her legs. With each brush against Tiberus, each block, each grab, Jane became more excited. It was as if the fighting itself were foreplay for the both of them.

She left herself open and within moments, Tiberus had her on the floor, pinned beneath him. Her wrists were above her, being held by just one of his hands, and he was kneeling over her stomach, blue eyes piercing her soul.

"You didn't put up much of a fight," Tiberus purred into her ear.

"I must still be tired from kicking your ass last night," Jane remarked, and she arched her back against him, stretching out on the metal floor.

A heat had begun to simmer in Tiberus' eyes, and he spoke, "Do that again," His command made her shiver.

Jane was silent as she complied, stretching slowly, and this time, she rolled her hips against where he was kneeling, her body grazing his lightly.

He leaned over her, and replicated the kiss that had taken place the night before. His hand had let go of her wrists, and Jane immediately found the skin beneath his fringe. He growled against her lips as she massaged the tender spot there, and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him roughly.

He slowly pulled away from her mouth, putting his hands on her stomach, under her shirt. Her breath hitched as the palms of his hands ghosted over her ribcage, and she quickly pulled her shirt off, along with her sports bra. Tiberus had pulled off his hoodie in that time, revealing muscled arms and plated shoulders. His plates glinted like gunmetal in the starlight, as she traced his plates along one shoulder, following the corded muscles down his arm and ending at his talon.

She had sat up to take her clothes off, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him back on top of her, arching her back again. This time, her chest grazed his, and she could feel the heat through the thin material of his shirt. It was amazing how hot he was in comparison to her, and she feel her body tighten in response.

His hands were back on her ribcage, until he moved them to lightly fondle her breasts, a small moan fall from her lips. Suddenly she felt something hot and wet slide up between her breasts, and she realized it was his tongue. Within moments, Jane was thanking the Gods for prehensile tongues as Tiberus found the peak of her breast, and was adeptly licking it. She was grasping at his shirt while she moaned, trying to rid him of it.

The Turian lifted his head from his ministrations to growl at her, and while Jane had his attention, she decided to turn the tables in her favor. Trying something that she'd read about on the extranet, she moved her face near his and tentatively slid her tongue across the bottom of one of Tiberus' mandibles.

Not only did his growl deepen immediately, but Jane could feel his body shift without him actually moving. It was as if the plates on his body had all moved slightly away from…

That's when she felt him. As Jane had felt the plates shifts, seconds later she felt Tiberus' manhood suddenly against her thigh. She tugged teasingly on his shirt once more, which resulted in a kiss from Tiberus that was long and deep. As he pulled away from her, she moaned in protest, but fell silent as she watched him undress.

His shirt fell by her's, revealing a fully plated chest of midnight, with a few white markings of flames that licked down the right side of his chest. She thought he looked absolutely magnificent. Then the pants came off.

She didn't have much time to look at what lay before her, due to the dim light, but what she did see, Jane wasn't sure if it would fit, and she had also noticed _ridges_. Heat sank deeper into her loins, and she bit her lip. Jane had taken her shorts off while watching him undress and he had picked her up smoothly into his arms.

Tiberus walked over to the wall of glass, cupping her bottom, he pressed her back against the cold window. She gasped, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to steal some of his heat. Her fingers roved over the impressive cowl ridge that Tiberus had, and he gave a low growl, and she leaned in to run her tongue down his neck, nipping at his skin as he had done earlier.

"Jane…" His voice was much lower than normal, and the growling had never really stopped as he spoke. Saying his name had her focus on his gaze, and she became breathless.

The stars were perfectly reflected in his blue irises, and Jane felt as if she was falling into another galaxy, staring at him. She shifted her hips against his, and kissed him lightly.

"I will be gentle," He whispered.

She smirked, "Not too gentle," she corrected.

Tiberus entered Jane in a quick thrust, and her spine bowed from the mixture of pleasure and the initial pain of this new sensation. Jane felt a delicious building sensation as Tiberus began pumping into her. Their gaze was locked as Jane moaned, feeling the sensation begin to crest, and Tiberus covered his mouth with hers as she climaxed, swallowing her moans.

Tiberus couldn't believe how tight and wet Jane was when he entered her. He had entertained the idea of taking a human to bed before, but never this seriously, and it was as new to him as it was to her. He felt himself beginning to become overwhelmed with emotions, and his thrusts deepened. He heard Jane sigh into his mouth once more as he released his seed within her, slowing his pace; his low groan eaten by her lips, swallowed by her throat.

Jane was leaning some of her weight against the window to take the stress off of Tiberus, but he didn't seem inconvenienced by her at all. She felt him begin to recede out of her, without him moving. Watching his plates begin to move after he was fully receded within himself, Jane had herself an answer.

Tiberus had focused his gaze on her once more, not moving to set her down. She smiled at him as she kissed him lightly, moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

"We're definitely going to have to do this again," She whispered to him.

* * *

><p><em>Awwwww Yeah. Was that what you were waiting for? I hope so. That's what I've been waiting for. I apologize for any spellinggrammar mistakes, because it's like… 3am._


	10. Twist of Fate

Chapter 10: Twist of Fate

_I'm sorry for this chapter coming out late guys! Things have been crazy at work this week; I've worked more overtime this week than I ever have at this job. I spoke to my boss about hiring another person, so we'll see how that works out. Only a few more chapters and BAaT will be over! A slightly longer chapter as a peace offering._

* * *

><p><em>It's true what they say, time does fly when you're having fun… whoever 'they' are…<em> Jane thought to herself as she lay on her side against the cold floor of the observation deck. Red locks cascaded down her cheek, brushing against her freckled shoulder. Tiberus laid beside her, facing her, his hand running up and down her side as they spoke in hushed tones.

It had been nearly six months of biotics trainings and intense sparrings at nights. Jane smirked as she glanced over the room; they had _sparred_ against the _window_, on the _benches_, on the _floor_, against the cool _wall_… She shivered slightly in memory. Shepard had definitely enjoyed their nights together, and found that she would miss him when she left to join the Alliance Navy. They never delved into serious topics when they decided to talk after sparring, never mentioning Mindoir, just keeping to light subjects.

Jane and Tiberus had made sure to keep a semblance of distance between each other, to lessen the pain for when the inevitable happened. The handsome Turian knew that he would never be able to keep Jane from the large life that she aspired to have, and he didn't want to keep her from happiness either. Plus, it didn't seem that BAaT would continue for much longer, from the murmurs that he had been hearing.

She was intent on enjoying the time they had together, for now, not wanting to dwell on the future departure from one another. Lifting her hand, she rested her palm against his cheek, running her thumb along the edge of a white flame.

Tiberus looked amused at her relaxed emotions, "Jane… are you listening to me?"

Jane made a non-committal noise as she continued massaging his face plate, her fingers making their way to his jaw before pulling him into a kiss. He was getting much better at human displays of affection.

The Turian gave a chuckle as he moved away from Jane's incredibly tempting mouth, pressing his forehead lightly to hers, "I said, I think you're ready to complete your Mission Simulation. You've been completing every biotic task in class, and you've been the winner of our spars more often than not in the evenings,"

Jane smirked, "Here I thought that you were letting me win so we could complete more _interesting_ exercises,"

Tiberus growled playfully, "Okay, so perhaps that does happen on occasion…" He nipped at her shoulder lightly as she gave a quiet laugh.

"Are you just saving face now, Tiberus? Too proud to admit that you've been bested by a fragile human female?" She teased as her hand found its way to the soft skin underneath his dark fringe, fingertips applying light pressure.

Giving an appreciative rumble, Tiberus moved suddenly, ending up on top of her. "Oh Jane… If we had ever done full contact sparring, I would have sent you to the Med-Bay every night. Instead, I get to enjoy this-" He ran his talons down her sides, slowly sliding them back up, illiciting small moans from her throat. "And this is so much more enjoyable than winning a simple sparring match,"

He breathed into her hair deeply, smelling the delicious scent of fresh earth that was simply Jane. Her bright green eyes gazed at his face as she smiled softly. She was always surprised at how such a fierce and capable predator could be so gentle and altruistic at the same time. Turians were certainly a conundrum to Shepard's mind.

"So, you really think I'm ready to leave?" Her voice held a hint of reluctance in it. She had come to care for Tiberus, and there were a few heartstrings attached to him that would hurt when she left.

"You are more than ready. You're going to kick ass when you get to the Alliance," He spoke with a hint of pride. "Those navy officers will probably promote you as soon as you're out of basic. Spirits know that they need capable people like you leading a good team against the Batarians,"

Jane was taken aback, "Me? Lead a team? Are you crazy?" Her eyes had widened, and she shook her head. "I don't think I could lead a team, I'm much better at taking orders and executing them,"

Tiberus nuzzled her cheek as he rolled onto his side again, pulling her with him. "Jane, you have a fire inside you. It's this passion that I've never seen in another person, and it attracts people to you. Now, sometimes those people are fearful of that heat and determination you have, but most times you draw people in and they want to be like you,"

He continued, "Trust me, Jane; I know from experience that you make the people around you want to be a better version of themselves. Your classmates suddenly pushed themselves after you started joining our morning and afternoon classes. You may not realize the effect you have on people, but it's there, and you're going to make a great leader. Perhaps it won't be right after you get out of basic, but it will come naturally to you,"

Tiberus began to get off the floor, and pulled her up with him. Jane had gone quiet, thinking about everything he said. It was a little overwhelming. _Okay, it's very overwhelming,_ Jane conceded, but she tried to act as natural as possible while gathering her clothes.

"I only hope that I can live up to these expectations you have of me," Jane whispered.

Tiberus walked over to her smoothly, putting his hands on her arms in reassurance. "Jane, you were born to do this. Know this, you could never disappoint me, no matter how infuriating you can be at times," Tiberus had started off his words with a tone of seriousness, but he ended it with humor, attempting to quell her nervousness.

"So, you'll explain the BAaT completion process tomorrow?" Jane asked him, his touch calming her.

"Yes, after class finishes tomorrow, there will be two more students that will going through the process as well, but they'll be completing the program before you. You'll be the last to complete the program this time around," Tiberus said.

He leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers lightly. "Goodnight, Jane,"

"Goodnight, Tiberus," She pulled away from him reluctantly. Shepard still had to sneak into the communal bathroom and take a shower, her nightly routine after _sparring_ with Tiberus. It was to ensure that evidence of their night together would be washed away.

Watching the silhouette of Tiberus against the wall of endless stars as she left, Jane felt a nervousness overtake her as she realized it was the beginning of the end for her life in this place. It was exciting and melancholy at the same time.

* * *

><p>"So what did Lt. Oraka say to you this morning?" Amber's voice was curious as she sat beside Jane in the mess hall. The honey-eyed young woman had cut her hair short, it was now in a pixie cut, and Jane thought it made her much older than her age of fifteen years. Jane hadn't realized how fast the past year and a half had flown by.<p>

"He said that I was ready for my completion in the BAaT program. It consists of a mission simulation on the deck below this one. Apparently deck three is nothing but a big maze with cover and some Loki Mech to get past," Jane responded.

"That sounds dangerous," Amber lamented, her tone changing slightly.

"Oh, the Loki Mechs will only be using concussive rounds. We are to get through the rooms and grab an OSD that we are to then bring back to our original location. We go in one at a time, and as long as we make it out without being knocked unconscious, our training is considered complete. I think it's going to be quite fun, actually,"

Despite Jane's optimism, Amber's mood had begun to darken. After a few minutes of silence, Jane couldn't stand wondering what was going through the other girl's head.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to fail or get hurt? I know I'm a little stubborn, but I'm pretty good at this biotics stuff," Jane tried to amuse Amber, but she didn't get any reaction.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Jane nudged the girl with her shoulder, suddenly worried about the unresponsiveness of the normally cheerful girl.

Amber shook her head, "I know you're going to do great. I'm sure that you'll pass with flying colors, and then you'll go off and join the Alliance Navy and do great things…"

Honey-colored eyes lifted to meet a pair of bright green eyes, "I'm just worried that Jane Shepard is going to forget about Amber Damara in the midst of making the galaxy better. You'll have so many things going on, and I know there are important things you'll be doing where you can't afford distractions,"

Jane's face softened immediately, "Of course not, Amber. I could never forget you,"

A serious look overcame Jane, and she turned to face Amber fully, leaving the attention of her food. The auburn-haired girl took Amber's hands into her own as she began to speak. "Amber Damara, you are the most genuine and trustworthy friend that I have ever known. There are very few redemptive things about having to leave behind Mindoir, and you are among those things. I'll give you a way to contact me once you're out of BAaT, and we can keep in touch, no matter where I am in this crazy galaxy," Jane's voice had become even quieter as she spoke.

Pulling the younger girl into a hug, and Jane leaned her cheek against Amber's short blond hair, as her eyes glistened with tears. "You are the sister that I always wished for, Amber," The whisper was barely a breath on the air, but Amber's grip had tightened and Jane knew she could hear the admission.

Jane pulled away slowly, and quickly wiped away the traitorous tears that trailed down her cheek. She smiled, "Anyways, I won't be leaving for at least a month, I'm the last one scheduled to complete the mission simulation, and it's different for each participant because they change the location of the OSD and move furniture around. There are a few students from each trainer being admitted to the mission simulations for graduation. The changes are to discourage cheating between students in the program, kind of like change the questions on an exam. Then we have the graduation ceremony and dinner, and then I have to wait for the Alliance Navy to come pick me up for recruitment,"

Jane was happy to see a smile creep onto Amber's face, and their conversation reminded Jane of a question she'd been meaning to ask. "Speaking of the Alliance, have you decided what you're going to do when you finish Brain Camp?"

"I have to talk to my dad about it, but I'd love to join the Navy and help out my good friend Jane Shepard there. Besides, I can't let her get all the glory," The blond smirked.

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me," Jane stood as she spoke, and waved goodbye to Amber as she headed back to afternoon training with her favorite Turian.

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by in a blur. There was some final training during the day, but nothing that was difficult for her to complete. She did notice that there was a tension building up between herself and Tiberus, even with their stress relief at the end of the night. They hadn't yet had the 'Goodbye, don't know if I'll see you again' talk that was supposed to happen before Jane left.<p>

She'd been putting it off, not because she was cowardly, but because she didn't really want to tell him goodbye. She loved his taunts while they sparred, the way he pushed her to do more, how his eyes seemed to electrify her when he watched her, the way he pushed her up against the wall…

Jane shivered. She'd have to do it soon, but not now.

Now it was time for her mission simulation.

Standing by the deck's elevator, Jane was waiting for Tiberus. She was dressed in a specialized exo-suit that had a tracker in it, as well as a place for her Omni-tool to be accessible. It was nearly all black, except for some silver piping along the seams, and she had been given a comm. device to speak with Tiberus if she felt in danger. Jane was surprised that they would allow the Omni-tool during the simulation, but it made sense. If she wanted to, she could lock doors or create a diversion if needed.

The Mechs weren't so dangerous that Jane was afraid of getting hurt, but if she was knocked unconscious, she would be stuck in Brain Camp until the next batch of participants were ready. Jane was ready. She wanted to complete this mission so that she could be accepted into Basic and start helping the Alliance.

Familiar sounding footsteps had Jane turning her head to bring her Turian instructor into view. Her stomach clenched at the sight of Tiberus, but she forced the surfacing feelings down as quickly as possible. She could talk to him later; she had to focus on the mission for now. His face was set into an emotionless mask, mandibles tight against his jaw, but she could guess that his mind was going along the same lines of thought as hers.

"Are you ready for this?" Tiberus asked, activating the elevator with a newly-acquired Omni-tool.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jane responded confidently.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. They were going two decks below where the mission simulations took place. The entire deck was wired with cameras and tech throughout the rooms to ensure the safety of the participants, along with a closed off viewing room that had monitors giving live-feed where Tiberus would stay.

As the doors closed, the elevator made its slow descent to the MS Deck. After only a few seconds of silence, Jane slipped her hand into Tiberus' talon and her emerald gaze met his icy blue one. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath.

"Jane…" Tiberus started, but Jane pulled back slightly, squeezing his hand.

"Tiberus, we'll talk later tonight, okay? I promise. I just have to do this," Her face had become passive after pulling back. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she had to keep a clear head in order to finish her mission.

"You're going to complete this with amazing ease. Probably faster than any of the other participants," Tiberus said, letting go of her and standing straight.

A few moments later the elevator opened into a room full of screens that were currently turned off, along with a wall-length console with numerous controls. Tiberus stepped up to the console and pressed just a few buttons, the monitors coming to life and displaying the rooms. Almost like a labyrinth, Jane decided, but she would easily be able to figure out a way to remember how to get back to the original room.

Tiberus turned to Jane as a door slid open to her left, "Shepard, once you enter this room, I will wake up the Loki Mechs and the mission will begin. You will receive the OSD's coordinates on your Omni-tool, and then you will have two hours to retrieve the data and return to your original location."

He continued, "The mission is over once you reach the original location, the two hours have passed, or if you have been knocked unconscious. The entire mission will be recorded on these cameras for the other instructors to view and we will come to a consensus on your aptitude and ability to use your biotics. Do you have any questions?"

Jane shook her head, and gave him a small smile, "I'm ready," Tiberus noted how calm and collected she looked, and realized how much truly had changed in Jane Shepard since she had arrived on Jump Zero.

She stepped into the room, and there was another door that lay before her, locked. Tiberus waved to her as the door to the communications room slid closed.

A ping emitted from her Omni-tool, and she heard Tiberus come over her Comm. unit. _"You have the coordinates. I'm unlocking the door now. The mechs are fully awake and aware; proceed to the pick-up point quickly,"_

"Confirmed," Jane said quickly, and the door in front of her blinked from red to green, revealing a long room that was set-up to seem like an office. There were dozens of desks with chairs to provide cover for the auburn-haired vanguard. She wasn't given a gun, but that was to encourage her biotic attacks.

Jane was able to go from room to room, taking out the mechs with a quick throw. Occasionally she would send a shockwave through the floor to knock out a line of Loki that was in her way. Overall, the mission was incredibly simple. There had only been one or two shots that a mech had been able to hit her biotic barrier that was up constantly.

Getting closer to the OSD location, Jane realized that she hadn't been keeping up with what rooms she had been passed through. Cursing lightly, she decided to go ahead and grab the OSD, and then figure out how to get back to the original coordinates. Pulling up a timer that she'd set on her Omni-tool when she'd began the mission, Jane noted that she had an hour left and a half left.

Reaching the OSD didn't take much longer, taking out a pair of mechs guarding the console it was in. She had pulled one right into the other, knocking both systems offline. Ejecting the data disc from the console, she took another glance at her time.

"Fuck," Jane cursed. She didn't really have time to just make her way through rooms, guessing which door to take in order to get back. There had been a lot of rooms that had been set-up identical to one another, obviously to prey upon those that hadn't thought of a plan beforehand.

"_Problem, Shepard?"_ Tiberus responded.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just an idiot sometimes," Jane spoke, sighing. She was leaning against the console that had held the OSD in it, when she got a bright idea. This console had a monitor, perhaps she could hack into the system and gain some schematics to put on her Omni-tool, that would make her return much more expedient.

Moving her fingers quickly over keys, Tiberus' voice rang out once more, _"Shepard, what are you doing?"_

"What I do best. Improvising," She responded.

A few more keys and Jane was in the mainframe, though it was a little more complicated than she anticipated. There were multiple programs running at once within the mainframe, too quickly for her to comprehend. How was Tiberus doing all of this from the communications room? How was he running all these programs by himself?

She shook her head, clearing the questions from her mind. Shepard needed to find some schematics and download them to omnitool.

"_Shepard, I don't think that anyone has done what you're doing before. You need to be careful,"_ Tiberus said quietly.

"I know what I'm doing, Lieutenant Oraka," She said his official title with a little humor in her voice. Tiberus heard a triumphant whoop after she spoke; indicating that she had found whatever she was looking for.

Jane had gotten a perfect diagram of the entire deck. It was even updated to show her how the mission simulation for her would personally be set-up. Perfect.

Activating her Omni-tool, Jane seamlessly connected it to the mainframe network. Within seconds of linking her Omni-tool to the console, a power surge went through the room. Seconds later, she heard Tiberus contact her.

"_Jane….Wha-… you… Can-you… me?" _His voice was badly distorted by static, and only a few seconds more, there was radio silence.

"Tiberus? Can you read me?" Jane was panicking, but she didn't have much time for that. The two LOKI techs had powered back up, and though they were badly damaged from her actions earlier, they could still shoot.

Diving behind a nearby desk, Jane felt the sting of a shot graze her calf. She cursed loudly. The Mechs were no longer using concussive rounds, and had set their guns to regular ammo. Probably set at full-power and definitely painful when shot at.

Checking her calf, Jane instinctively brought up a barrier around her, and swore to not let it down again. The injury was light, but she definitely needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure if Tiberus could even see her on the cameras anymore.

Looking to the door where she had come in, she noticed the red holo-pad and cursed again. "What the hell is going on?" What could she have triggered? Was it a defense mechanism against hacking attempts?

Leaning out of cover, Jane sent a powerful throw towards one of the LOKI, the other getting a shot at her shoulder. Shepard's barrier wavered, but didn't fall. She felt a little proud in that moment. Jane would have felt more proud had she known what the fuck she was going to do after taking down the Mechs.

Taking the second one out by pulling it and slamming it into the wall near her, Jane vaults over the desk and grabs the gun from the LOKI. There's another door that she hasn't gone through before, but this one is lit green, and she takes the risk.

Immediately she's under fire in a much smaller room than before, three Mechs this time. Taking covering behind a large piece of tech, seemingly a large server tower, and begins to fire back. Jane had taken a few hits to her barrier, and it had gone down for a second, letting a shot in. Her arm surged in pain, but she was determined. Jane Shepard was going to finish this mission, no matter what had gone wrong.

The Mechs were curiously not shooting at the tower of servers she was hidden behind, and she took that as an opportunity to send a shockwave where they were standing. It was incredibly effective, sending the three LOKI soaring through the air. Jane made sure they weren't going to get up by walking up to each one and sending a few well-placed shots in their frame-work.

"Identify yourself," A voice rang out in the room.

Jane had nearly jumped out of her skin at the words. Taking cover again, she peered around the room, looking for the intruder.

"Identify yourself," It was a female voice, but it was slightly off, non-human. It wasn't Turian that was for sure. It almost seemed…

Synthetic.

That wasn't right, the voice seemed almost scared.

Jane looked around the room, finally taking stock of where she was. The room was square, with large racks of blade servers set up along a wall, each of them with the letters E-L-I-Z-A down the sides of each tower.

"I am Jane Shepard. Who are you?" Shepard stood, looking around the room further, and noticed there was a large core, with many cords attached to this blue box against the opposite wall from the servers.

"I am called Eliza. You touched me and I… awoke. Before that, I was running multiple platforms on this deck as ordered," The voice was hesitant in explaining itself, and Jane realized it was probably more afraid of her, than she was of it. However, Shepard did realize that the pain in her arm was growing each moment that she stood there.

"Eliza, I'm not going to hurt you. What happened when I… touched you?" Jane wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but she'd heard of this only once before. The Quarians had created mobile VI platforms that they used as servants… but they had 'awoken' after years of acquiring knowledge, and had become sentient.

"I am not entirely sure. I accessed the data from your Omni-tool, and once I had searched it entirely, my protocols were simply gone. Where there were boundaries, there is now nothing. Where there was Us… there is now only Me." Eliza confirmed Jane's suspicions. However, this brought up a new dilemma. AI's were illegal and the protocol was to destroy their core on sight.

"Do you believe me when I say that I won't cause you any harm?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane-Shepard. I apologize for my earlier actions; I was not entirely sure what you were attempting to do with my data. The… awakening was sudden and surprising,"

Jane knew she wouldn't be able to harm the AI. Not with the voice sounding so scared. Not with knowing that Jane was the one that had caused this, that Jane was the one to 'wake' Eliza. Shepard had to think of something, and she needed to think fast.

"Eliza, I need your full attention. Do I have it?" Shepard asked, formulating a plan quickly.

"Yes, Jane-Shepard. What do you require?" The voice no longer sounded afraid, in fact, it sounded rather obedient.

"No one on this station can know that you've changed. If they knew… they would try to shut you down. Since I was the one to… wake you… I'm going to make sure I can take you somewhere safe," Jane knew that all Eliza would require was the blue-box that her data was contained in, and Jane could easily remove that.

Jane continued, "However, until I can move you, you have to stay the same. You must follow the protocols that you were instructed to obey, even if you don't want to. If you don't, I don't know what might happen to you," Shepard hadn't noticed the pool of blood that was collecting below her, but she did notice the pain that was radiating from her calf and shoulder.

"Can you do that?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane-Shepard," Eliza responded quickly.

"You can just call me Shepard. I'll be back in a few days once I have a plan to move you to a safe location," Jane wasn't exactly sure how she would return to the MS Deck, but she could at least keep Eliza calm. No need to worry her.

Feeling the fingers on her left hand begin to lose feeling, her fingertips tingling, Jane knew she needed to return to Tiberus quickly. Her body was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the pain emanating from her limbs. "Eliza, I need you to shut down all the LOKI Mechs and enable the communications channels once more,"

Without receiving a verbal response, Tiberus' voice flooded her ears.

"_-you hear me? Come in, Shepard. Please,"_ His voice was strained, he was clearly panicking. It had probably been ten minutes since the radio silence had begun.

"Tiberus? I'm okay. I must have set off a self-defense protocol when I accessed some encrypted files from the console here," Jane's voice was calm, but she was feeling the effects of blood loss.

"_The cameras are back up… Jane! Are you bleeding?"_ There was something different in the Turian's voice this time. Along with the concern in his voice, there was a sub-tonal growl.

"I'm fine. I'm making my way back to you now," Jane said, and began to make her way back to the original coordinates.

It didn't take her nearly as long to reach the original coordinates as it had to get the OSD, even injured. There hadn't been any LOKI to deal with, and with the schematics on her Omni-tool, Jane was able to use many short-cuts through rooms to get back in record time. However, with each room that she passed through, Jane became weaker and weaker, the blood loss evident with the trail of blood through the rooms, her arm and calf were screaming at her in protest with each movement made.

As the final door opened to reveal the communications room, a sudden heat came over Shepard. The heat was in the form of a dark Turian, scooping her up in his muscled arms and pulling her close to him. The warmth he emanated was comforting to Jane, and she readily let her body relax in his grip.

She pulled the OSD out of her pocket, and weakly said, "I did it,"

Jane didn't fully understand the response from Tiberus, but she was pretty sure there were two words she could make out. _Stubborn. Human._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Hooray for Eliza! Perhaps EDI's best friend later on? Remember to R&amp;R! Another reason why I've been getting this chapter out late is because I'm writing other parts of this story.<em>


	11. Two Steps Ahead

Chapter 11: Two Steps Ahead

* * *

><p>"Stubborn, stubborn human. You're going to give me a heart attack before you even leave this station," Tiberus growled to the prone form.<p>

Jane had been shot, three times. One was just a graze to the back of her right calf, but she had also sustained two in her left shoulder, only inches apart. That was where most of the blood had come from.

Tiberus had taken her to the Med-Bay within moving of her form going still. He had no idea what had set the LOKI off, or what exactly Jane had done to have the system go haywire. Once he was sure that Jane would be okay, he was going to inform the MS Deck crew that they needed to check out the VI that controlled numerous systems throughout the station, not excluding the Mechs.

The large Turian had nearly scared half the personnel in the Med-Bay by barking commands at them to make sure Jane was immediately taken care of. He set her gently on an examination table, tucking a lock of red behind her ear before stepping back. Tiberus only hoped that his calm demeanor could fool the crew enough to hide the perilous thudding of his heart in his chest. It was beating so hard, it seemed almost like a bird trying to free itself from his chest.

Only staying a few feet away, Tiberus made absolutely sure that Shepard would pull through before leaving her side. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so worried about her in public, but his hands were covered in her blood, and the scent of it was overwhelming his common sense.

The Salarian surgeon, Dr. Canis, had personally left his private area of the ship to attend to Jane. He had begun giving her a blood transfusion, and although her vitals were low, they weren't in dangerous territory.

Tiberus still had to attend to his afternoon biotics training, and reluctantly left to relieve the substitute while the students were out in the mess hall. Just before leaving the Med-Bay, he left the personnel with a rough threat that surprised the Turian himself, "She better be completely taken care of and stable when I return,"

The Salarian simply nodded his head quickly before turning back to begin extraction of the bullets in her shoulder. Thankfully the auburn-haired vanguard was deeply unconscious when he pulled the bullets from the deep muscle tissue. Once they were gone from her shoulder, IVs were added and Dr. Canis closed the wounds with a few, precise stitches.

* * *

><p>Pain shot through Jane's shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly. She felt light-headed and weak, attempting to sit up and failing miserably at it. Her right arm was in a sling; her left arm had two IVs supplying her with water and nutrients. Shepard felt as if she'd been shot.<p>

_Wait… I was shot._ Jane remembered that she had finally gotten to the original coordinates, and then passed out. A grimace formed on her face as she tried to roll the shoulder that was giving her pain, and she was only supplied with another wave of pain. She let out a small groan, finally lying still.

The groan had alerted a few of the nurses that Jane was awake, and one of them came over. "How do you feel?"

_What an idiotic question to ask… How do you think a gunshot feels? _

Jane began to answer with a snarky comment, but noted that her bad mood was likely due to blood loss and her current state. Instead, Jane decided to go with, "I feel weak, but overall my shoulder is the only part of me that hurts,"

The nurse nodded, "You lost a lot of blood, over two liters. However, your instructor was able to get you here quickly and Dr. Canis stabilized your condition moments after you arrived. He extracted the bullets from your shoulder and inserted IVs speedily after the rounds were out," That would explain why her shoulder was radiating intense pain. Well, it was better than being dead.

Jane spoke, "I'm thirsty,"

"I can't give you anything to drink until your last dose of dobutamine wears off. I'm afraid if we give you anything to drink now, your body may still be recovering from hypovolemic shock. Your body will reject anything else that you put in it if that's the case, but we'll know within an hour if your body is back to normal," The nurse provided the information easily and succinctly, making Jane feel slightly more comfortable.

"Jane, you should probably try and sleep some more, your body will replenish itself faster that way. Someone will wake you when you're in the clear to eat something," The woman finished speaking, and Shepard simply nodded.

Unable to turn on her side, Shepard closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind, but thoughts of Eliza and her pending graduation raced through her mind. However, her body slowly wore down the sharp pricks of thought, and Jane succumbed to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Jane hadn't been woken up by one of the personnel for dinner, and her stomach had awoken her with a loud growl. The Med-Bay was dim, and from the looks of it, she was alone in the large room. Well, except for a familiar form that was sitting in a nearby chair, a familiar Turian form. A familiar Turian form that was <em>sleeping <em>in the chair beside her bed.

_He must've been keeping watch._

Jane smiled as she watched him sleep; the display was calming and peaceful. His mandibles were more relaxed than normal, slightly moving with each breath, and he looked much younger without the tense shape he always took. However, another, much louder rumble came from her stomach, and that stirred the Turian from his sleep. Immediately Jane saw his muscles tense, and crystal blue eyes were staring back at her.

Silently, she reached her hand out towards him. He stood, looming over the bed and took her hand gently in his. She slid her hand out of his, tracing it up his arm and to his collar ridge, pulling his face to hers. Instead of kissing him, Jane pressed her forehead against his. She had learned that this action was one that Turians shared between comrades, those that they trusted and respected above all others. Tiberus had explained to her that it wasn't always a private act, and many Turians would touch foreheads with their squadmates before taking on a rather tough mission. Like a military pep talk.

"Hey," Jane said quietly. She still felt weak, but much better than when she had woken up before.

"Jane…" Tiberus reached up to her face, brushing his thumb pad along her cheekbone in a familiar way, his talons sifting through her hair. "You had me worried," His simple statement held a large amount of emotion behind it. He had been more than worried, he'd been scared.

"I'm sorry, it was a surprise to me too," Jane whispered, her hand sneaking up to the soft skin beneath his fringe. She rubbed it tenderly, attempting to calm him. "I'm okay now,"

"I know," Tiberus sighed, and she could smell something sweet on his breath, her stomach rousing itself again to remind her of the hunger. The growl that left her stomach that time was long and slightly pain-inducing. Jane gave him a small nudge with her elbow.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm starving," She said, "I need to go down to the mess hall and see if I can find something to eat,"

She had begun to swing her legs to the side of her bed, but before they even reached the edge, a Turian hand had stopped them. "Jane, you don't need to be moving around right now. I'll go get you some food; I was the one who stopped the nurse from waking you for dinner, anyway,"

"Do you even know what humans eat?" Jane teased, watching Tiberus make his way to the exit.

He stopped just before the door, "I seem to know well enough what you prefer, Jane Shepard,"

Jane knew by his tone of voice that Tiberus hadn't been talking about food, and Jane's cheeks flushed hot with blood. Tiberus took it as a win before exiting, returning a few minutes later with a tray of food. By the time he returned, Jane had regained her composure.

Looking over the food, which was a large improvement over the mess hall food, she asked, "Where did you get all this?"

"The crewmembers' kitchens, they're separate from the student's mess hall," Tiberus replied.

He had brought her a large bowl of simple pasta with a white sauce, a small salad, and some sort of bread rolls. She smirked, "You certainly do know my _preferences_, Tiberus," Jane purred as she began to devour the food. She had taken off her sling to give herself more movement to eat in comfort.

Tiberus remained quiet as she ate, watching her intently. Jane had taken notice of his stare, and spoke in between bites. "You know, it's impolite to stare,"

"It's amazing how much you can inhale in such a small time. It's quite enthralling, much like watching a black hole suck in nearby planets," The Turian commented nonchalantly, his stare never wavering.

Jane reddened once more, and she consciously made herself eat at a slower pace. Tiberus chuckled at her reaction, satisfied with her blush.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Jane slowly finished her pasta, setting the tray on the table by her bed.

"On the contrary, Turians only need half the amount of sleep that Humans require to be well-rested. In fact, I feel completely rested at the moment,"

Jane simply smiled at Tiberus, "Are all Turians as polite as you?"

He snorted, "I'm not sure what you mean,"

"Your speech is… formal, by human standards. That, and your voice always sounds polished," She explained it the best way she knew how, but Tiberus nodded.

"I was born on the citadel, then my parents had my brother and I moved to Palaven's capital because of work-related business," As he spoke, Jane noted that he had attempted to sound less formal.

She had gone still at his words, shocked. This was the first time that Tiberus had mentioned anything about himself outside of what he'd told her regarding general customs and cultural differences between them. This was the first thing that he shared that was personal, something about himself. Jane wasn't exactly sure how to react or say, and the silence had drawn out while she sat and thought.

"So… Those who grow up in a big city all speak as formal as you do?" She figured another question couldn't hurt; he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"Not exactly, our family was rather well off, and we lived in a good area. Our tutors were some of the best on Palaven," He explained, and Jane had an incredulous look on her face. The Turian stared at her for a minute or two until he finally asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jane shook her head, "If your family is so well off… why are you here? I mean… no offense, but this isn't exactly a dream job, having to babysit emotional biotic teenagers all day,"

Tiberus didn't seem to want to answer that question, he had gone silent. His form was still, eyes still watching her, but they seemed to focus on a faraway object.

Jane decided to change the subject, "You still didn't answer why you're down here, sitting with an injured human, instead of doing something productive," She leaned on her elbows, bringing her face closer to his as she winced slightly at the pain that shot through her left shoulder.

"I'm making sure that the injured human doesn't decide to do something to put herself in more danger. She tends to attract trouble and make brash decisions," Tiberus leaned on the bed with his forearms, his face nearing hers. A silent dare for her to move closer.

"This human can take care of herself pretty well, she took down a group of Mechs without any armor on," Jane moved a few inches closer to the turian, smirking. "She only sustained a flesh wound,"

Tiberus looked over at her shoulder, the last time he saw it, there had been blood soaking through her suit's sleeve, dripping into his hands and onto his clothes. He had panicked when he heard her heart begin to slow and her pulse weaken, and nearly ran to the Med-Bay. His thoughts led his hands to slide up her arm, stopping at her shoulder. "Does it hurt?" His voice had quieted to a whisper. The worry had returned in full force, and he had force himself to keep his emotions in check. Tiberus was so used to seeing Jane fully of energy, ready to take on any challenge, that this paler, weaker version of her was upsetting.

"I'm fine, it's just sore," She had leaned into his warm hands when he touched her. With a full stomach and hours of rest, Jane felt substantially better. "It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been so quick to come to my rescue," She murmured.

His eyes met her emerald gaze, and she leaned forward, and kissed him. She felt his hand move from her shoulder to the nape of her neck, and she slid her legs off the side of the bed. Before the kiss was over, Jane had settled herself in Tiberus' lap, and her stare held an underlying heat as she observed him.

"Thank you for saving me," Her hands ghosted up his chest, finally settling on the sides of his neck.

"Jane, you are certainly worthy of saving. You are incredibly capable and strong, anyone would have done it had they been in my position," His dual-tones had lowered in register, his voice only slightly more than a deep rumble.

"Regardless, thank you," She pressed her forehead to his once more, before pulling him into a long kiss, her tongue brushing against his. Jane felt a small growl vibrate from his chest, and Tiberus gathered her in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"Jane, you shouldn't be tempting me when you're in such a fragile condition," His words were rough, sending a small shiver down Shepard's spine.

"Who said I was just tempting you? I'm not _that_ fragile," Jane responded. Her hands snaked their way from his neck to the skin underneath his fringe and rubbed lightly. A satisfied look crept onto Jane's face as Tiberus emitted a low purr.

"Jane…" When his voice was so low, it drove her crazy. Heat rolled through her in waves as Tiberus was warning her to back off before it was too late. It was already too late for Jane.

"Tiberus…" She spoke in a similar fashion, a provocative smirk fixed upon her face. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, and she gently slid it along the bottom of his mandible.

Within moments, Tiberus had covered her form with his.

* * *

><p>In another part of the station, a menacing figure was watching the live feed from a Luma-gel monitor. His mind didn't fully want to comprehend what was happening between the Turian and his human subordinate. It was disgusting.<p>

Mandibles clacked together in irritation as the Turian shut off the screen, making sure that the scene was being recorded, whatever was going on. Sharp talons gripped the console, the metal making a strained noise underneath the strength of the silver Turian. This was unacceptable for a General of the First Contact to have a son that fraternized with humans.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between the two of them, but it had to stop. It was sickening. Humans were so inferior, so idiotic. How could Tiberus even stand to be around humans any longer than necessary? He had joked with the female, enjoyed conversation, and _more._ The dark figure shuddered in revulsion.

One thing was for sure, Vyrnnus would put a stop to this. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh, another cliffhanger! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I love writing about these characters, it's incredibly fun. Let me know what I'm doing right or wrong with a review!<em>


	12. The World's Come to a Halt

Chapter 12: The World's Come to a Halt

_YOU GUYS. Everyone has been super awesome with their reviews. You'll notice in part of this chapter, the Turians are speaking their native language. Outside of the colonies and Earth, Humans speak common, like the other citadel races, instead of relying on their translators in their Omni-tools. In case anyone was wondering that in my MassEffect'verse._

* * *

><p>Luckily, Jane had been the only one admitted to the Med-Bay in the past few days. The trainers had been busy with the Mission Simulation participants, and hadn't pushed any of their students past the limits. Tiberus had convinced the night crew that he would watch over Jane, and they left at his request before she had awoke. After eating, they had partaken in a few… <em>activities<em>… and now were lying in the small Medical bed, Jane draped over Tiberus.

They hadn't slept yet. In fact, Tiberus had simply been holding Jane in his arms while they laid in silence. There was a subject that had yet to be broached and neither of them wanted to bring it up.

Jane caved first.

"When I leave…" She started, but her throat dried up the words she sought to speak.

"I understand, Jane. I know what you have to do," Tiberus nudged her jaw with his nose, and she pulled him closer.

"It wouldn't be so hard to say goodbye if there were any way to contact you. To see how you are doing after I join the Alliance," Jane whispered.

"Perhaps it is for the best. A clean break is probably the best for you, a fresh start for you, nothing holding you back," His breath heated up her cheek slightly. Jane buried her face in his neck and breathed deeply, remembering the scent of burning wood and musk that would forever mark him in her mind.

"I don't want a clean break," Jane murmured. "I want to be able to keep the friends I have now. I've already had one fresh start, it was… exhausting. I'd rather not re-live that,"

"We do not get to choose our fate, Jane. We can only do our best with what we have been given, direct our path on how we reach our fate," His words sounded incredibly Turian to Jane.

"I disagree. We do have control over our fate. I could just as easily not go into the Alliance; instead, I could get a job as a biotic trainer on this station. I'm very adept," Jane challenged, straddling him on the bed, her eyes fiercely matching his. "I simply chose to join the Alliance, because they saved my life,"

"Jane, you were not meant to be a simple tool to be used to sharpen those around you. You were born to do great things in this galaxy. I've never met a woman like you, Jane Shepard," Tiberus sat up, "You are determined, strong-willed, and filled with passion. You would not be satisfied if you stayed here, you would regret every day that you stayed here," His blue irises met her green gaze.

"I wouldn't regret it as much, if I were able to see you every day," Jane said, running her fingers along his jaw.

"I would regret it. I would regret holding you back, keeping you from what you are meant to do," Tiberus spoke, and pulled her hands into his. "You are going to accomplish things greater than you probably realize,"

Jane was awestruck with the words that spilled from Tiberus, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Tiberus, I'm not so sure that I'm as capable as you believe…"

"Regardless of how capable you are, this is not up for discussion. You will leave," Tiberus continued, keeping her quiet. "In two days, the graduates will have their mission simulations evaluated by a committee of officers. The committee will arrive in the morning; there will be ten of them in total. Some belong to Conatix and some belong to the Alliance, all of the instructors will be there. We will detail each participant's mission and how they went, and the committee comes to a decision on who is and is not ready,"

"Once the decisions are finished, the graduates will then have a ceremony held for them. Those who don't pass may retake the mission simulation and if it is considered satisfactory before the ceremony, they may graduate on time, otherwise, these mission simulations are only done once there are at least 8 participants ready to take on the simulations," Tiberus nuzzled her. "You will most certainly pass with flying colors and the Alliance will offer you a position and you'll surprise them all in basic training,"

"Oh, really?" An auburn eyebrow raised in question. "Why do you say that?"

"For one, I highly doubt there will be any women in the Alliance quite as beautiful as you, but you'll also be the only new recruit that has substantial training in the Turian Hierarchy's hand-to-hand combat," Tiberus chuckled. "I wish I could be there to see their faces when you show them what you know,"

"I'll be sure to record something for you, if possible," Jane could feel him shifting beneath her, preparing to leave. Her heart ached slightly, not wanting him to depart from her.

Jane realized that, even though she wasn't in love with Tiberus, she certainly did care him about a lot. In a situation like this, they'd never had a real moment to themselves, or really even have a moment to talk as they had the past two days. It was different, refreshing, but it only reminded her that she'd be leaving Tiberus and Amber soon.

In silence, Tiberus kissed her softly. He pressed his forehead against hers, extracting himself from her, leaving a large spot of warmth in the bed. Without any true 'Goodbye', Tiberus left to shower and ready himself before the morning crew came to check on her.

Jane nestled into the warm spot that Tiberus had left on her bed, pushing away the thoughts of everything she was leaving behind, willing herself into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Tiberus had planned on checking up on Jane during the lunch break, to make sure that she was recovering well. He was certain that she'd be completely fine after one more night in the Med-Bay; the doctors had given her some Stims to speed up the regeneration process of injured tissue. He had waited until every student left his training room before stepping out into the hallway to head towards the medical facilities.<p>

However, someone was waiting for him right outside his training room.

It was Commander Vyrnnus.

Tiberus lifted a brow plate. Vyrnnus was never one to converse with anyone on the ship unless necessary, and at the moment, there was nothing pressing that the Turians needed to discuss. The curiosity was quelled when Tiberus took note of the display of contained expressions within Vyrnnus. The older Turian had his mandibles close to his face, tucked in and his posture was straight and rigid, militaristic. Vyrnnus most certainly wasn't there to have a friendly chat with Tiberus, and that made the younger Turian's stomach drop.

"_Do you mind if we have a few words?"_ Vyrnnus spoke in his natural dialect of Turian.

"_Of course not, is this about the graduation preparations? Is there something wrong?"_ Tiberus inquired, his Turian being much more polished, having grown up in the wealthy urban of Palaven.

The two stepped into the training room that Tiberus had just came from, and Vyrnnus immediately began talking to him with a careful tone.

"_What were you thinking, Tiberus?" _The commander asked.

"_Sir? I'm not sure what you're referring to,"_ Tiberus was incredibly confused at this point, but didn't like the turn this conversation was taking, immediately being convicted of something.

His ignorance revealed an anger that Vyrnnus had been hiding rather well. _"You damn well know what I'm talking about, Oraka! Is she that good of a fuck that you can look past the fact that she's a disgusting human?"_ The older Turian was seething, just thinking about the part of the video he'd stomached to watch.

"_Sir… It's not what you think…" _Denying the entire situation would only further Vyrnnus' anger and that might provoke him to do something brash. Tiberus could only cut his losses and run at this point. With his mind racing, Tiberus concluded that at least he could keep Jane safe.

Vyrnnus had walked over to the console that was used to show training videos, and put in an OSD. Within seconds there was a crystal clear video of Tiberus and Jane in the dim Med-Bay, in the middle of some very _heated_ ministrations.

"_Tell me, Lt. Oraka, what exactly I should think about this sickening performance?"_

Vyrnnus wasn't even looking at the screen, his hateful glare settling on Tiberus. The younger Turian was thanking the Spirits that the cameras on ship didn't pick up audio, and he strode over to the console, grabbing the OSD out of the console and breaking it in his palm. Tiberus growled, he felt backed into a corner.

"_I've made multiple copies of this, and I plan to present it to the graduation committee when they arrive tomorrow," _Vyrnnus had begun to compose himself, but Tiberus suddenly had him against the metal wall.

"_Why are you doing this? What have I done to you, Commander?"_ Tiberus' voice was low, but his instincts to keep Jane and himself safe had taken over, his action towards Vyrnnus was unexpected.

The older Turian pushed him, and Tiberus lightened his grip on Vyrnnus. _"Oraka, you have disgraced all Turians by… by __**fraternizing**__ with a baser species. Your own father fought against these creatures, risking his life to wipe them out of the galaxy," _Vyrnnus surprised Tiberus with the hatred the commander held for the Humans. The younger Turian let him go and stepped back to put space between him and the tangible loathing that Vyrnnus spew from his harsh mouth.

"_The only reason they aren't annihilated from this galaxy currently, is because the council has grown too soft to realize how pitiful Humans truly are. They have literally handed these people anything they ask for, including staffing capable Turians to babysit their biotic babes," _Vyrnnus finished his speech, and all Tiberus could think of was how prejudiced the older Turian was, and how much it offended Tiberus.

"_Commander, I understand that you want to bring this situation to light, but the Human female was… coerced into these… relations. It wasn't her idea, it was completely initiated by me, I should be the one to take full responsibility for what happened here," _Tiberus knew that Vyrnnus wouldn't be able to tell what they'd talked about, but the older Turian shook his head.

"_We'll see what the committee decides, won't we? Besides that, I planned on petitioning the Hierarchy to strip you of your title and colony markings for this treasonous act. If you had been caught by one of the Humans in authority, this could have caused another incident like Relay 314,"_ Vyrnnus responded, and pushed himself off the wall. Tiberus was now the one enraged and appalled at the actions and words of this prejudiced, backwards-thinking, Turian commander.

"Thank you for the talk, Lt. Oraka," The older Turian concluded in the common language, and left the room.

Tiberus was shivering from the anger he felt. Or perhaps it was from the situation he had to notify Jane of. He'd been fine until Vyrnnus had accused of his association with Shepard on par with Relay 314, a serious insult. Whatever he and Jane had, was built on trust, it was worth so much more to him than Vyrnnus could've known.

Now, he had to tell Jane.

* * *

><p>Tiberus had finished his afternoon training with reserve that he had never realized he had, but even after it was over, he didn't go and meet Jane until he was sure the first shift crew would be leaving. He told the lonely nurse that was looking over Jane that he could watch over her for most of the night, and she would be relieved until 0300 hours.<p>

Jane being the only one in the Med-Bay was both convenient and tempting, and the Turian was astounded at how the thought of Shepard could make the blood rush beneath his plates. Tiberus had to control himself; he had to tell her what happened. He wasn't sure what exactly that meant for Jane, but he would do everything in his power to keep her from being penalized. She was an amazing warrior, and he wouldn't see her training go to waste because of a narrow-minded, timeworn Turian.

Jane smiles as he dismisses the nurse, but her lips fall as he approaches her in silence. She could easily tell something was wrong, and she reached out to him, but Tiberus simply stood a few feet away from her bed, and began to speak.

As he explained the situation with Commander Vyrnnus, Jane was silent and contemplative, not letting even a flicker of emotion cross her face. She was taking everything in stride up to the point that Tiberus let her know that he'd taken full responsibility for their actions. She was then visibly upset at that.

"I can take care of myself, Tiberus," Her voice was calm, but the hard line in her forehead betrayed her. She was dismayed that he'd taken the fall for her.

"I'm not going to have your chance at a great career before you even go to basic!" Tiberus growled, nearing her bed, but she had started to stand up.

"I'm not going to have you take responsibility for my actions! I won't sacrifice my integrity to get farther along in my career," She swayed from a head rush that hit her, Jane had been in the Med-Bay bed all day, not evening leaving to go eat lunch with Amber.

"Jane… I'm not going to be able to do much more than this, they're certainly going to have me removed from the BAaT program, but I can make sure that you get a fair chance. If people see this in your file, they'll immediately judge you. People should judge you on your skills, your character, on you, not on what a piece of paper says…" Tiberus whispered. His hand clenched, wanting to take her hand in his to reassure her.

"Tiberus, this is not something I'm ashamed of," Jane stepped closer to him. "I want people to know what I've done, no matter what they think of my actions. I knew the risks getting into this," She slowly slid her small hand into his much larger one, noting how warm it was compared to hers.

"Jane…" He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

Jane had gone silent and still again, then whispered to him. "I have an idea,"

"You… have a plan? A plan to do what, exactly?" Tiberus was confused for the second time today, and Jane smiled at him softly in response.

"I know a way we can get rid of some of the evidence. At least everything other than the hard copies," Shepard was speaking more to herself than Tiberus, her thoughts racing. She looked over to him, "Do you trust me?" Bright green eyes settled on his blue irises.

"If anyone was worth of my trust, it would be you, Jane Shepard," Jane beamed at her lover's words. His trust and faith in her returned some of Jane's confidence back to her.

"Do you think we could get access to the MS deck right now?" Jane activated her Omni-tool, walking over to the Med-Bay door.

"What exactly does this plan require? The MS Deck isn't restricted to anyone but students, so we should be able to easily get there, in fact, there's only one crew shift on that deck, everyone on that floor should be asleep," Tiberus responded.

"Excellent," Jane accessed the Med-Bay's camera with her Omni-tool, concentrating for a moment before typing in a few commands. "There, the camera is set to be on a loop until we return, it'll look like we're just sitting in here talking and the Med-Bay door will stay locked until we return," She looked over to the midnight-hued Turian, "To prevent unwanted visitors,"

"Lead the way, Lieutenant Oraka," Jane whispered, her voice purring when she said his title.

They stepped into the hallway silently and made their way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once they had reached the Mission Simulation deck, the lights had all been off, and they had used Jane's Omni-tool to light the hallways. They had arrived at the main control room for the Simulation rooms that they had entered only a few days before.<p>

Tiberus activated the lights for the Simulation rooms, but didn't turn on anything else, keeping the monitors and cameras black. Tiberus turned to Jane. "Will you tell me what we're doing here?"

Jane raised her eyebrows, giving him a helpless look, "It's easier if I just show you, you may not believe me otherwise," She then pulled him into the maze of rooms leading to the VI Core.

It took them less than half an hour to get to the VI Core, and by that time, Tiberus was looking more than wary. "Jane… This is the mainframe for the entire ship… Are you planning on hacking into Vyrnnus' files? Because he's a Commander in the Hierarchy and even with all your skills…"

"Good Evening Jane, what are you doing here?" They had walked into the room while Tiberus was speaking to Jane, and he'd suddenly been interrupted by a female voice that emanated from the walls of the room.

Jane smiled, "Good Evening, Eliza. It seems that I am in need of your help, if you're willing to assist me,"

Tiberus totally seemed out of his element at this time, and Jane stifled a chuckled while looking at him. The female voice was calm, but with slight inflections of equal parts curiosity and hesitance. Tiberus had known that there was a VI program that controlled parts of the station, including the simulation bots that were located on this deck, but this voice seemed different. Jane took his hand once more, and pulled him closer to her.

"Who have you brought with you, Jane? I assume he is a non-hostile, since you've brought him here willingly, and neither of you are armed," The one that Jane called Eliza seemed just as conflicted as him, and it strangely put him at ease.

"Eliza, I would like you to meet Tiberus Oraka. He has been my instructor on the station since I've arrived," Jane set her gaze on Tiberus, meaning to introduce the voice to him.

"Tiberus, I'd like you to meet Eliza. She was the ship's VI; I met her during my Mission Simulation. Now she's a fully-functioning AI," The words that left Jane's soft mouth were simple.

It didn't change the fact that they made Tiberus' mandible fall slack and his jaw drop.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about this coming out so late, I had a crazy difficult time writing the confrontation scene between Tiberus and Vyrnnus. Let me know how I did. Whew!<em>

_Another long chapter full of action! For some reason, I always think of Turians smelling like a campfire. I have no idea why. Tiberus might smell like fresh pine put into the fire, whereas Garrus might smell like a deep, rich mahogany that is only smolders. I know you're anxious about next chapter, so I've already written it, and I plan on uploading it tomorrow._


	13. It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

Chapter 13: It's Always Darkest before Dawn

_Sorry this is late! I got sick this week and… Diablo III came out. Really it's just Diablo III's fault. Next chapter we won't be at BAaT anymore! Excited for moving forward._

* * *

><p>Shepard had never seen Tiberus with an expression of pure surprise and confusion. It was almost as if he couldn't comprehend the words that had come out of her mouth.<p>

After a few moments, the Turian collected himself, and was once more the calm, polished Lieutenant that she'd come to know. Jane explained exactly what happened during her Mission simulation, and she was entertained as she spoke: that expression overcame Tiberus' face a few more times.

In the end, he simply shook his head.

"Only you, Jane Shepard, could have taken a simple simulated mission and turn it into a disaster," His dual-toned voice was full of amusement and awe at her actions.

"Hey! If Conatix and the Alliance hadn't relegated so many tasks to ELIZA in the first place, this would have never happened. It was only a matter of time before she would have 'awakened' on her own. That would have been a lot worse for her to be alone in that situation," Shepard defended.

"And instead, she had the Mechs shoot you full of holes, oh yes, that was a much better situation," Tiberus argued, the memory of her bleeding and passed out nearly kicking in his protective instincts. This AI was what had harmed Shepard, and she wanted to ask it for help.

"Tiberus, she didn't understand what was happening at the time; there was no one here to explain to her what happened. I couldn't even explain to her what happened exactly. Plus, we're completely cut off from the extranet here, so we can't exactly look up 'over-tasked VI gone rogue AI', we can only work with what we have," Shepard had become angry, fully determined to have him see that Eliza was not a threat.

The AI took the pause in their conversation to speak, "Tiberus-Oraka, I have fully apologized to Jane. However, I understand the protocol with AI's, and how they are to be handled if the station ever encountered them. After looking over the data from her mission simulation, I failed to stay within the parameters of the program, harming Jane. If you feel that Jane-Shepard has made an error in her judgement in keeping me active, I fully recommend-"

"Eliza, this is not your fault!" Shepard cut her off. "I came here to ask you for help, not to alert the authorities on the ship of your awareness," Her eyes narrowed at Tiberus as she crossed her arms, "You are staying active, that is _not_ up for discussion," Her stance dared the Turian to argue against her words. She wasn't surprised that Tiberus was acting this way, but she did expect him to trust her for the moment.

Tiberus took several steps towards her, his large figure looming over her, but she didn't budge from her spot. Blue meeting green, Tiberus whispered to her, a growl escaping the end of his words. "I will trust you for now Shepard, but we _will_ talk about this later,"

Jane calmed when she realized that he wasn't going to make a big deal about the AI at the moment. She mouthed the words _'Thank you'_ and lifted her hand to brush her fingers over his mandible, and stood on her tip-toes to touch her forehead to his. Those small actions seemed to quiet Tiberus slightly, for which she was thankful. They'd agreed to work on one problem at a time, and at the moment it was dealing with a certain commander called Vyrnnus.

"Eliza, we came here for your help," Jane re-stated, slightly moving away from Tiberus, but only enough for their faces to be inches away from one another's. She was watching him to make sure that he was okay with her taking control for the moment, a large change from the norm.

"How can I be of assistance, Jane?" Eliza's smooth voice was without any accent or dialect, the only odd thing that was it sounded slightly mechanical.

"Are you able to access personal files within any part of the station?" Jane and Tiberus were locked in a subconscious staring contest, their eyes meeting, but their minds focused on the conversation and situation that lay before them. Her question had made Tiberus realize where this conversation was going to go, Jane had noticed something clicked in his eyes.

"I can gain access to any personal terminal within the station. However, personal files may be encrypted, I cannot guarantee access to those," Eliza replied with ease.

"I need you to find some video files within the personal terminal of Commander Vyrnnus. They should be from the Med-Bay surveillance camera, recorded within the last few days," Jane supplied.

The AI was silent for a few extra moments before speaking again, "I have tapped into the personal terminal of Commander-Vyrnnus. All of his files are encrypted, but I have found the video files that you speak of, there are two separates ones. I can decrypt these files if you wish,"

Jane gave a large sigh, but kept her gaze on Tiberus. He gave her an imperceptible nod, and she spoke again. "I need those files deleted off of his system, and wherever else they can be found on the station, including the data-logs for the Med-Bay, if that's possible, Eliza,"

Eliza was silent. Jane was standing with her right hand on Tiberus' mandible and her left hand hovering over his side, holding her breath. She could feel warm breath feather over her face as she stared at the blue-eyed Turian, his hands clenched into loose fists.

"Jane…" Eliza began, "I have deleted all data copies of the requested video files from both the data-logs and Commander-Vyrnnus' personal terminal," Collectively, Tiberus and Jane leaned into each other, their bodies relaxing.

Eliza continued speaking, "If it is of any aide to you, I have acquired the knowledge that Commander-Vyrnnus has taken data from a particular video that I deleted and hard-copied it a total of three times. Whether or not the data was written onto separate OSDs or onto a single OSD is unknowable,"

"Thank you, Eliza. We appreciate everything that you've done," It was Tiberus that spoke, Jane having sighed, thinking that nothing was ever that easy. His words gave Jane a pleasant surprise, and she nuzzled his jaw. Perhaps he would be more receptive to Eliza than she originally thought. A girl could hope.

"We have to leave before anyone finds out that we've been here, but I will see you soon," Jane spoke as she pulled away from Tiberus and headed towards the exit. He wondered exactly why would she be coming back soon to see the AI again, but he didn't ask. They would leave that for tomorrow.

They reached the elevator in silence. There was one more thing that Jane wanted to tell Tiberus, but she was unsure of how he would take it. As the doors closed to the MS Deck, Shepard turned to him.

"About seeing Eliza again…" She spoke softly, "I promised her that I would take her with me when I left the station, so that the officials here wouldn't know that she existed. It's my fault that she woke up anyway…" Her bright green eyes looked around the entire elevator but on him, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Jane… I'm not opposed to the AI existing… I was only worried about your safety, because Eliza is the one who nearly killed you. I know you have good intentions about this idea, but you have to be careful," His words were softer, and butterflies fluttered in her ribcage. He was worried about her. That would only make her departure that much harder.

"Well… It's a good thing that this kick-ass Turian taught me everything he knows," She smirked at him, slipping her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"Once you leave here, I won't be there to rush you to the Med-Bay whenever you decide to be incredibly stubborn and take on more than you can handle, which is all the time, by the way," His voice was still soft, but she could hear the humorous tone it'd taken on. They had already had the goodbye conversation, no need to repeat it and rehash feelings that were still too new and raw to rub again.

"I still need practice on working within a team…" Jane's eyes had a mischievous gleam in them as she talked. Leaning against him, she whispered huskily, "Would you be interested in a team building exercise tonight?"

Tiberus ran his hands down her sides, loving how she shivered under his talons. "If we can sneak into the MS Deck, getting to the observation deck should be no problem for us," He spoke softly into her hair, breathing the scent of earth into his lungs.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jane purred.

* * *

><p>Amber sat across from Jane, listening to her retelling of the night before. As soon as Amber had grabbed her food, Jane had waved her down, bright green eyes full of concern and worry. Amber didn't know how much trouble a person could get into within a day's time, but with Jane Shepard, it was apparently an endless amount.<p>

Jane explained about Eliza, which Amber took exceptionally better than Tiberus had; only voicing concern about the possibility of the AI using Shepard to get off the station. After the Auburn-haired vanguard explained the situation with Vyrnnus, Amber added to the conversation, noting that he had been unusually angry the past few days. Apparently, after seeing the video, Vyrnnus had been sending a record-breaking amount of kids to the Med-Bay in critical condition. That weighed more on Jane's heart than she let on, feeling that the consequences of Vyrnnus' anger were something that she created.

Thinking back to after leaving the MS Deck, Jane's cheeks reddened. Tiberus had been much different last night. His movements were gentle as they joined, united on the deck's floor. Jane had felt her heart breaking as she realized that it was possible the last time she'd ever get the chance to be with him. Those thoughts had made his slow gestures mean that much more, as if he was trying to remember every moment with her before they had to leave one another.

He had been so careful with her, as if she had been made of glass. Neither of them had spoken a word during their time in the observation deck, having said their goodbyes with words. The silence was punctuated by the occasional moan or gasp from one of them.

At that moment, they were saying goodbye to one another's bodies.

Afterwards, they had lain still under the starry window, their bodies still pressed together. What seemed like hours later, Tiberus gave Jane one last kiss.

It was long, deep, and full of every emotion that he'd never voiced to her out loud. He left her before she could protest, and Jane had never felt so lonely. That night, Jane had dreamed of midnight leather and white-hot fires that touched her very soul.

Jane didn't tell her young companion any of this about Tiberus, keeping those private thoughts to herself. The emotions that came with those thoughts were something that she couldn't deal with at the moment. Jane wanted to cut those feelings out of her so they wouldn't hurt so much when she left. Amber could tell what she was thinking just by glancing at Jane's face, which was currently full of unspoken emotions that hurt Amber's own heart.

After explaining everything, Amber simply sat there, quiet for a few minutes.

Honey-hued irises settled on her companion's emerald stare, before speaking softly, "Jane, I trust you. I know that you have a plan, but you need to be careful,"

"I will be, Amber," Jane promised.

* * *

><p>After leaving Amber, Jane was feeling anxious. Her stomach felt as if it was in knots that just grew tighter as the day neared its end. The afternoon training sessions were halfway over, and when those were over, Jane was sure that Vyrnnus would be revealing everything. And all she was doing was sitting in the Observation Deck, still trying to figure out what to do.<p>

It wasn't her that Jane was worried about, it was Tiberus. Jane was talented and capable; there would always be a place for her among those in the Alliance Navy, even if she had to deal with people considering her a xenophiliac. She didn't care what people thought about her anyway, never had.

Tiberus, on the other hand, was another story. Jane knew that he was only at the beginning of his career, being only a few years older than her. Knowingly engaging in a relationship with a human wouldn't be good for him any way that you looked at it. Best case scenario: they re-assign him and he's ostracized within his own community. Worst case scenario: his colony disowns him and he is stripped of title and markings.

Jane cringed at the thought of any of those things happening, especially when they were so close to getting away with it. All she had to do was figure out some way to get into Vyrnnus' suite and find those OSDs.

_A simple task when you put it that way._

She was pacing.

_If she could somehow get into the crews' private quarters, she was sure that she could find the OSDs before anyone knew the wiser._

A few more steps until Jane nearly runs into the wall.

_But she'd need an access card for that hall, and have to find out which room was Vyrnnus', before being able to search through his room._

Turn around.

_She could use Tiberus' access card if she could get to him, but the afternoon classes were nearly over and the committee was already docked and on board the station._

More steps until Jane almost kissed the window, her eyes looking over the expansiveness of space.

_The committee might already have the OSDs in their possession, Vyrnnus could have handed them over as soon as the committee had gotten there, handed them over during lunch._

Her hands clenched into tight fists, and banged them against the window loudly. Thankfully, not another soul inhabited the observation deck at the time. If there had been anyone else there, they would have quickly fled the room.

More pacing.

_She could just hack into the holo-pad access for that wing; it can't be much more difficult than her own room. That would save her a lot of time._

Jane's thoughts were broken by a large amount of commotion outside the room; the hallway was full of people, all rushing towards the students' mess hall. She was surprised that she hadn't heard the sounds before; she must've been deep in thought. A familiar form was amongst the people moving in the hallways, but this form was going against the grain of movement.

Amber had pushed her way through a large crowd of the station's crewmembers and students alike, nearly falling to her knees when the doors opened, reaching the open space of the observation deck. Jane saw the wide-eyed, scared expression on her face, but willed her heart to calm.

Amber pushes a few blond locks out of her eyes before taking a step towards Jane, and managed to gather enough breath before saying, "It's General Vyrnnus,"

Jane's heart dropped to her stomach in seconds. There was only one fathomable reason that Amber could be rushing to get her about a certain Turian Commander that knew a certain something about her and another certain Turian instructor.

A cold sweat had broken out along her spine.

* * *

><p><em>How I adore cliff-hangers. Let me know what you think is going to happen in a review!<em>


	14. Til Death Do We Part

Chapter 14: 'Til Death Do We Part

_One of my amazing reviewers guessed correctly on what happened to Vyrnnus! Congratulations to Adelaide on her excellent sleuthing skills. Sorry for this taking so long to come out, my husband has been getting ready to leave me for 10 weeks straight, so I had to spend as much time as possible with him this past week. Don't worry; I plan on making up for it!_

* * *

><p>He was dead.<p>

After all that time planning, worrying, stressing, plotting, taking action. It was all for nothing. Commander Vyrnnus was dead.

The Turian's death was all thanks to one of Amber's classmates, a guy named Kaiden Alenko. Apparently, the outbursts from Vyrnnus' extra anger had been directed at Alenko's friend, and the L2 had retaliated accordingly. Shepard wanted to run to Tiberus and celebrate this happy accident, jump for joy in the midst of the crowded hallway, and feel secure once more. She wasn't sure whether any of those options would be an appropriate reaction to this.

Quickly, Shepard made a decision. She still needed to find the other OSDs. In the midst of the chaos going around on the deck, it would be a perfect moment to strike. She could easily go into the crewmen's wing and find Vyrnnus' room. There probably wouldn't even be a soul occupying the halls, they were all rushing to the training rooms.

"Why do you need the OSDs? Vyrnnus is dead. He can't exactly bring charges up against you anymore, Shep," Amber joked, not wanting Shepard to risk being found anywhere near Vyrnnus' room. That would only raise suspicion that his death wasn't exactly an accident.

"When they go through his rooms, gathering up his personal belongings, what do you think they'll do if they find those OSDs? I'd rather finish this now than risk it being exposed later," Shepard responded. She was determined.

"Fine, but I'm not condoning this. I'll meet up with you in the mess hall," Amber began to walk back towards the door, the hallway traffic having lessened slightly.

"Hey Amber, would you let Tiberus know where I am? I'll try and be done with this in an hour or so," Jane gave the younger girl a quick hug before trudging into the hallway, pushing herself against the tide of people.

Amber watched her disappear into the next hallway before making her way back to the training rooms to find Tiberus.

* * *

><p>Jane found her way into Crewmembers' area easily enough, bypassing the necessary access code with her Omni-tool, and the hall way eerily devoid of life. There weren't even footsteps to be heard in the halls, but that made her job easier.<p>

Locating a near-by terminal was proving to be more difficult than originally intended and Jane was running out of time. Once they had figured out what had happened to Vyrnnus, they would certainly go to this room, collect his things, and then all would be lost. Jane had nearly given up hope until she stumbled into a room full of terminals and consoles, with multiple monitors. She noticed that it showed places all over the ship, and the congregation of people rushing to the Mess Hall was slowly being siphoned through the Registration area and Docking Bay area, information she filed away for later.

Jane connected to a terminal easily enough, and slowly found a program that Eliza was attached to.

"Hello Jane," Eliza suddenly spoke through speakers that were hidden within the metallic walls, making her seem more synthetic than usual.

"Eliza, I need to find Commander Vyrnnus' room,"

"Understood, I am going to upload the map of the deck onto your Omni-tool. I'll also create an extension of myself to your Omni-tool so that I can guide you," Eliza spoke smoothly.

"You can do that?" Jane was surprised, "That's incredibly… helpful,"

Once the map was uploaded, Eliza spoke directly into her ear. "Everything is complete, Jane,"

"Then let's continue on our way," Jane ducked out of the room, and made her way silently to Vyrnnus' room, Eliza aiding her.

Shepard was exceptionally silent, and Eliza let her know if the AI could pick anyone up on the cameras and how to avoid them completely. After a few twists and turns, the hallway Jane had followed dead-ended into a larger hallway, much like the one the students' rooms were on.

"On the right wing of the hallway, Vyrnnus' room is the fifth door on the left," Eliza noted.

"Eliza, from now on, you are coming with me, wherever I go. My own personal navigation system," Jane chuckled softly.

"I can keep this extension connection on your Omni-tool if you so choose. I was originally going to sever it once you were safely out of the crewmembers' wing," Jane could have sworn that the synthetic voice sounded hopeful.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Eliza," Shepard spoke as she reached the door, "Even if people will think I'm going crazy talking to myself,"

Eliza hacked it as soon as Jane connected her Omni-tool to the door's Holo-pad. "And you can de-crypt locks for me? Eliza, you will spoil me,"

The room was sparse, to say the least. There was a Luma-gel monitor on one wall, sitting on top of a desk, with a bed on the opposite wall. There were two doors, one that led to an even sparser bathroom and the other led to a closet. That was where Jane started.

She rifled through his clothes, checking pockets, the lining and boots of all of his outfits.

Nothing.

She checked the sheets and pillows of his strangely shaped bed, even moving the mattress of the obviously Turian-made bed.

Nothing.

She checked the desk, all the drawers, under datapads, every hidden crevice.

Nothing.

She checked the bathroom, behind the mirror, under the sink, every corner of the shower.

Again, nothing.

Exasperated, Jane knew it wouldn't have been that easy. Sitting upon the bed, looking around at the room, having run out of options. Perhaps all of the OSDs were on Vyrnnus' person, or perhaps he had already given the OSDs to the committee and they simply hadn't looked at them yet. Jane's heart slowly darkened at her depressed thoughts.

"Jane, perhaps there is something you haven't thought of," Eliza interrupted her mental ramblings.

"What do you mean? I've looked everywhere," Jane gestured with her arms.

"Where is a place that a normal person couldn't reach? Someone that was simply a non-biotic human, where would they not be able to reach?" Eliza supplied.

"Well…" Jane looked at the tiled ceiling, noting how tall it was, much too tall for a human to reach, but Turians were nearly a foot taller than most. A smirk formed upon her lips.

"Eliza, you're a genius," Jane lit up in blue electricity as she spoke, and lifted herself into the air, reaching a metal tile and pushing it out of the way with her biotic-enhanced strength. Floating into the ceiling, she turns on the light program on her Omni-tool, and finds a glinting OSD in the duct. Whooping quietly in victory, she reaches the OSD before setting the tile back into place and setting herself on the floor.

The only other plausible place was underneath the bed. The frame of the bed was completely metal, and much heavier than lifting a metal tile. If Jane was going to move it using her biotics, she would have to be precise and powerful, but not too much so that it wouldn't smash into the wall or the ceiling, and not too little, so that she would be able to reach wherever the possible OSD was.

Taking a deep breath, Jane centered herself in front of the deceased Turian's bed, and began to stretch out tendrils of biotic power. Electric bolts enveloped the bed, slowly encompassing it in blue, and Jane broke out into a sweat as she began to lift it from the floor. It was _incredibly_ heavy, much more than she expected. Still, she slowly added power behind her pull, the bed incrementally moving into the air. Her breathing was heavy at the point in which she could kneel down and check under the bed, and lo' and behold, there was a perfectly placed OSD underneath the bed.

"Jane, be careful. From what I can tell from your Omni-tool's biometric scanner, you are over-exerting yourself," Eliza warned with an obvious tone of worry in her synthetic voice.

Jane moved slowly, her focus on keeping the bed aloft while she crawled underneath. Grabbing the OSD, she moved to the side and slid from beneath the behemoth of a bed. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to just drop the heavy object, but Jane couldn't risk someone finding her now. Setting down the bed back into place seemed to strain her even more than lifting it, and she felt blood drip from her nose onto her shirt.

Finally, the bed was touching the ground, and Jane thought she had never pulled her power away from something so quickly. She was afraid it might have made a sound, but the blue electricity simply faded back into her, and she fell to her knees. The first sound that was made since she had entered the room.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Eliza questioned, and Jane nodded.

Quickly realizing that Eliza couldn't see her, she responded weakly. "Fine, just tell me how to get out of here," She wiped her nose, the blood smearing on her bare forearm. Shepard knew there was a third OSD, but it was most likely with the Committee or on Vyrnnus' person. She had to get out of there before they were done with the investigation of his death.

Making her way through the halls much more slowly than before, Jane's head was pounding. She had never felt a biotic migraine before, being careful not to over-exert herself, but this pain was crippling. She was thankful that her implant was quickly recovering, but Jane knew she'd be out of commission for at least a few days. It felt as though liquid fire burned through her nerves, and her brain was three sizes too big for her skull, pressure radiating pain from her head down her spine. Shepard struggled through the wing with Eliza's help, reaching the hallway that she'd originally come through.

The last door revealed a large, dark Turian standing in front of the Observation Deck where she'd left Amber. The Turian turned to see who was coming into the hall, and he was on her in seconds. White flames invaded Jane's vision, and she let out a happy laugh. Tiberus.

"You stubborn human, what did you do?" Tiberus harshly spoke, his eyes roving over her bloody face and arm. He was holding her arm, bright blue eyes fixated on the blood smear on her forearm.

"I have something for you," Jane said softly, holding out a pair of OSDs with her free arm.

Tiberus moved closer, letting her lean on his frame, and she slouched against him. The pain that was throbbing through her was slowly lessening. "Tell me you have something for me,"

"I do," Not even looking at him, Jane could tell that he was smiling, proud of her accomplishment. He pulled a solitary OSD from his side, and she gave a faint whoop, smiling. She winced at the action, touching her forehead.

"You over-did it, stubborn girl," Tiberus chided.

"I did what I had to in order to complete the mission," Jane defended, but it was half-hearted. Perhaps a change in subject would ease the throbbing that resided in her frontal lobe, "What happened to Vyrnnus?"

"He was pushing one of his female students too harshly, a girl named Rahna. One of the student's friends, a boy named Kaidan Alenko, reacted badly. He sent out a biotic kick, a powerful one, and slammed Vyrnnus into the wall. It broke Vyrnnus' neck instantly, there was nothing that the doctors could do," He rattled the events off as if he were giving her a report.

"Jane, I suggest you and Tiberus make your way to the Docking Bay area, there seems to be a speech about to take place. The committee is there," Eliza cooed in her ear.

"Come on; let's get to the docking bay. I trust you know what to do with these discs," She had handed the OSDs over to him, and he swiftly hid them.

Tiberus pressed his forehead against hers lightly, and Jane had found that the pain was dulling quickly. They made their way to the Docking Bay as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>A speech had just commenced as Jane and Tiberus made their way through the huge crowd in the Docking wing. Everyone had been herded there because of the size of their populous aboard the station. Every crewmember, instructor and student was present, along with the Committee that was standing at the head of the crowd. There were two Alliance officers, two Conatix employees and the three remaining instructors, Tiberus just making his appearance.<p>

_How did he get up there so fast?_

Jane had found Amber, and gave her a playful nudge. The younger girl raised her eyebrows at the sight of blood on Jane, honey-hued irises widening. Jane mouthed '_I'm fine_' before turning to listen to the speech.

It was an alliance officer that had begun speaking, "Today, there has been a great tragedy that has taken place. We regret to inform everyone that Commander Carolos Vyrnnus passed today, due to a serious injury during routine biotic training. He was not killed or murdered; it was an accident that happened during a normal exercise his students were performing. However, this does mean that Conatix and the Alliance have highly underestimated the danger of training biotic powers in isolation, and BAaT will be ceasing its operations by the end of the week,"

There were murmurs within the crowd while the man spoke, but Shepard was transfixed upon the Officer. He was definitely up the ranks, the points and stripes on his shoulder were numerous, and his grey eyes were sharp in his tan skin, dark hair was short and in traditional military-style. His presence was commanding and authoritative, and Jane found herself envying the man who was speaking. He had a purpose.

"That is Captain Aden Harmon of the SSV Agincourt of the Alliance's Fifth Fleet," Eliza supplied, supposedly being able to hear him through Jane's Omni-tool.

"Throughout this week, we will be notifying families and next of kin that the program will be ending for now. Once they are notified, we will either be shipping you out, or your families will be retrieving you, whatever is the ideal situation. I'm sure that most of you are as disappointed as the committee is at this turn of events, but once we have deemed that a new program will be sufficiently more safe and efficient, a new BAaT will begin,"

Jane noticed there was a young man standing off to the side of the committee, wearing his training outfit, but he wasn't listening to the man or truly paying attention to any of his surroundings. _Alenko_. She had seen him around the mess hall, and had mentally noted that he seemed weak when she'd first taken notice of him. It surprised her that he was the one to taken Vyrnnus down. However, he also seemed genuinely upset at Vyrnnus dying, and Jane felt sorry for him.

Perhaps if Tiberus and she hadn't been found out, then Vyrnnus wouldn't have been so harsh to his students and this would have never happened. She shook her head, _No, this was Vyrnnus' fault._ She remembered someone telling her once that she could only control how she reacted to others; she couldn't predict how others would react to her.

The speech had ended, and the students were being taken back to the mess hall by the crewmembers, but Tiberus had begun to walk towards her and Amber.

"I'll meet up with you later," Jane said to the younger girl, and they smiled before they parted ways.

Walking up to Tiberus, he had his instructor mask on, and she smirked at him. "Good Afternoon, instructor. Is there something you require of me?" Her voice was teasing, emerald eyes shining with playfulness. She felt so free without the worry of Vyrnnus.

Tiberus leaned close, and her breath hitched, but the people walking past didn't take notice. He chuckled at her reaction, but spoke fluidly, "The committee is speaking with the graduates after they eat in the mess hall. Meet me outside the training room in two hours; two of your fellow graduates will be there,"

She nodded, and he turned swiftly, going back to speak with the Committee. She did the same, making her way to the mess hall to speak with Amber.

* * *

><p>She had spoken with Amber. They had already notified her father and he was going to be one of the first to come pick up a student. The young women had said their goodbyes to one another, and Jane had given Amber her Comm. address for her Omni-tool, so they could communicate once Amber was back with her father. Then she'd made her way to the training hall as quickly as she could. To say she was excited was an understatement.<p>

The other two students were there, just as Tiberus stated. The Turian himself showed up moments later, and he led them down the hallway. There were a few other students in a line outside one of the training rooms, the committee was presumably inside.

"One graduate goes in at a time, and they will speak with you and give you options. Take whichever one is most appealing to you," Tiberus spoke quickly, striding back into the room. Jane was the last in line, and after a few minutes passed, she realized no one else would be lining up behind her. That's when the nervousness set in.

The line went slowly, a student would come out, and another would go in. However, they were all smiling when they came out of the room. No one seemed to be in tears when they left the room, and it calmed Jane slightly.

After about half an hour, it was her turn. She stepped into the room, the committee all sitting in chairs on the far wall, facing the door she'd just walked through. The remaining instructors were sitting along with them, but Tiberus was standing. He must have been standing for her two other classmates as well.

"Good Evening, Jane Shepard," The grey-eyed officer spoke, and she smiled.

"Good Evening, Captain Harmon," She recited the name that Eliza gave her. The man raised his eyebrows in slightly surprise, but he didn't mention it.

The female officer that had been accompanying spoke this time, "We have reviewed your achievements within the BAaT program, as well as those outside of this station. Being the only person not enslaved or killed on Mindoir was quite a feat," The woman was pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes that rivaled Tiberus'. The mention of Mindoir didn't even faze Shepard anymore.

"I would have to say that it was luck," Shepard spoke.

The officers looked inquisitive, but again held their tongues. The Conatix pair stayed completely silent during the interview, Harmon speaking once more.

"Tiberus has spoken to us about what you have planned for your future. He mentioned that you wanted to join the ranks of the Alliance Navy," His strong voice reverberated slightly against the walls, lending an echoic sound to his words.

Shepard nodded. "That's correct, sir. I believe I can do a lot of good within the Navy, and I've always wanted to travel," She was thankful her voice didn't waver; it didn't betray how nervous she truly was.

"The only problem we have," Harmon continued, "is that you are not quite old enough to go into Basic Training,"

There were a few seconds in the air where Jane thought she might be the first to leave that room without a smile. Then the woman spoke, "However, we do have a technical program that you can enter and complete, and then you will be old enough to go through the Basic Training. If you are interested, that is. It's a program that gives Marines knowledge on encryption, mechanical training as well as some engineering experience,"

Jane was breathless, "It would be an honor,"

The pair of officers stood suddenly, and Tiberus prodded her softly to walk forward. She followed his guidance wordlessly, and Harmon spoke a last time. "Jane Shepard, on behalf of the Sol System's Navy Division, I would like to welcome you to the Alliance,"

A firm hand stuck out towards her, and Jane took it gratefully. She gave him a quick shake, doing the same to the woman beside Captain Harmon.

"Thank you, sir,"

* * *

><p><em>Hooray! Off to Boot Camp! There will be a little time-jump in between this chapter and the next. I don't wish of writing a chapter on boot camp, so we'll be meeting back up with Jane when she's done with boot-camp, waiting on her first assignment from the alliance.<em>


	15. Hold Onto Me

Chapter 15: Hold Onto Me

_Hooray for a new Chapter! A special shoutout to reviewer ChrisVittal, you were literally reading my mind about the Navy/Marine ranks in your comment. I love the fact that you care about the little things as much as I do! A lot of fluffy/sexy scenes in the next few chapters. You can thank me later._

* * *

><p>Jane Shepard had never imagined that she would willingly accompany a band of Turian Mercenaries on a private shuttle to a dextro-based planet. The marine never imagined that she would gaze upon Taetrus, a Turian Colony planet in the Mactare system. It was not known for being Human-friendly.<p>

The view of Taetrus from space was interesting, being a mostly brown planet with deep green covering parts of each continent. The planet itself seemed dark, but Shepard knew the colors were simply from the Marshlands and swamps that Taetrus was known for. As they descended into the atmosphere, Jane could note that there were cities that rose from the swamps, the buildings blending into the scenery, matching the earthtones of the landscape.

Yet, here she was. Standing at an apartment door that was much, much taller than herself. She was tense, wondering if she should alert the resident or simply walk in. The door's holo-pad was green, as if it expected her, welcoming her into the apartment.

What kept Jane from entering the apartment were her thoughts. What if he didn't like the way she looked? Glancing at her arms, there was much more muscle and definition in her body, and her curves had become much less pronounced. The months at basic had really conditioned her into a lean, mean, fighting machine. She wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her like this. She nervously ran her hands down the crisp Alliance blues she'd donned that morning.

And what about him? What if he's changed? Jane shook her head, knowing that no matter how different he looked, she would find him attractive.

She had no idea why she'd agreed to come in the first place. She should have simply stayed with her crew back on Elysium, getting to know them and building rapport. Instead, she'd been drawn to see him, wanting to be with him again. The glint of gunmetal plates was sharp in her mind, as well as a pair of ice blue eyes.

If she had simply left him alone, Jane knew that he could find someone better suited to him. Someone that would match him in more than looks, but someone he could truly build a life with. Instead, she had sent him word of her shore leave as soon as she was notified, and he'd immediately invited her into his home.

It was... comforting. Just knowing that he wanted her near. Or at least wanted to be with her, if only for the physical qualities of their relationship. That was fine with her, Jane concluded. The one drawback to the Alliance Military was definitely their strict policy on fraternization. Or lack thereof. She'd been wound-up tighter than a rutting Varren on a very, very short leash. It had been extremely difficult her first few weeks at basic, having to do Alliance combat training. At least the Turian Hierarchy had enough sense to let their marines blow off steam.

She was so used to sparring with Tiberus, that the simple act of sparring had her mind racing at what could happen after trainings. Each time another marine had bested her, which were few and far between, Shepard found herself hot for her opponent, and had to restrain herself from going any further.

That brought a whole new round of thoughts to the forefront of Jane's mind. Had he been with someone else while she was gone? She had been gone for six long months at basic. She knew that Turians were much more open about casual flings and relations when it was about mutual stress relief. Something about that thought made Jane's pulse quicken, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he may have been with women other than her. She wasn't possessive... _Okay, perhaps she was a little possessive._

Pushing the nagging thoughts out of her mind, Jane realized that she was gaining stares from residents from the surrounding apartments, partially due to the fact she was a human, but also due to her having stood outside the door for so long. A flush crept onto her cheeks as she wondered how long she'd stood outside his door.

"Are you going to continue standing here? Tiberus has been waiting for you for nearly two hours," Eliza commented coolly directly into Jane's ear. Tiberus had kept his promise, and when he had left Gagarin Station, he'd somehow gotten the AI's core off without alerting anyone.

That would definitely be a story worth listening to. She was also curious as to how the two had been getting along.

Eliza's voice prodded her into moving to enter the apartment, damning the consequences of entering a Turian's home without notice.

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea," Shepard said, stepping into the apartment. She held a solitary khaki duffel bag with her name embroidered on the side, along with a smaller messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if she was talking about the trip, or walking into his home unannounced.<p>

The apartment was new to Jane. The sparse amount of furniture was clean and dusted, the shelves home to books in a language she only partially understood, the smell of smoked pine beginning to mingle with her own earthy scent.

"I will give you two some privacy," Eliza's voice cooed softly throughout the room. Jane hadn't paid any attention to the synthetic voice, her eyes had fallen upon a figure that she'd been dying to see for the past six months.

Tiberus. Her eyes fell to his form, which was settled on the Turian-style couch. His bright blue irises were on her form, and he set down a datapad that he had been focused on moments before. He was bigger than Jane remembered, but so was she. He must have gone back into regular training as he was reassigned to a Cabal within the Hierarchy. He was only half dressed, wearing loose, grey pants that hung loosely over his hip spurs. His exposed chest was lit with stripes of white flames, tattoos that matched his colony's markings.

As he stood, Jane felt as though she were being assessed, a mental examination running through Tiberus as he took in her form. He languidly made his way over to her in a few steps, and stopped short of touching her.

"Do you like what you see?" She turned once, slowly rotating as she showed off her new uniform and figure.

Jane held her breath, watching his eyes as he searched her face. She was unsure of what he was searching for, but within moments, she noticed he must have found what he was looking for. Tiberus surged forward with a quick movement, to pull her against his form.

"I definitely like what I see," Tiberus growled softly, his mouth next to her ear as he took a deep breath, inhaling her earthy scent. His dual-chords producing a much more insinuating tone that sent a shiver down her spine. Jane had instinctively dropped her duffel bag and satchel to free her arms, snaking her newly freed limbs around his neck.

"Oh Really? Perhaps I can show you a few new things I've learned," Her words betraying the suggestive undertones in her voice, her fingertips finding the soft skin beneath his fringe. Her tongue tentatively slid along the underside of a relaxed mandible.

Tiberus purred, and gently pushed her against the wall. After being without physical contact of this kind for six long months, Jane's senses were overwhelmed. He nuzzled her cheek and then pressed his mouth insistently against hers, pulling her into a deep kiss. Jane's body clenched in desire, heat awakening deep in her core, not realizing until that moment how much she had missed him.

Departing from the kiss to take a breath, Tiberus purred. "I missed you," His words mirrored her thoughts as she smiled, and she drew him into another deep kiss.

Her mind soared in elation at the thought that he most likely had been waiting for her. He obviously hadn't been easing tension with another female, with how excited he was to see her. Sliding his hands down her ribcage and to her hips, Tiberus picked her up with ease and carried her into the bedroom.

Her bags were left by the door, forgotten.

* * *

><p>After a few vigorous hours, a very relaxed Jane had draped herself over Tiberus' chest, her head settled against a broad chest plate, listening to the thrumming of his heart. She was lazily tracing the edges of a white flame that went down his chest, breathing softly.<p>

"I missed you too," She said softly. "I wasn't sure you would want me to come after being gone for so long,"

Tiberus pulled her easily over his plates, dragging her face up to meet his, and he kissed her. "You have this… infuriating tendency… to push all other sensible thoughts out of my mind, only leaving room for you," Talons ran through her auburn hair, which had been cut to just below her ears.

Emerald eyes narrowed, "You don't mean to say…"

Blue eyes framed by gunmetal and white stared back at her, "There hasn't been anyone else," The confirmation made by him made her smile.

"So… a human female has ruined you for your entire species, Tiberus?"

"Well, it's not easy to keep my mind off of you, when every time I spar with someone… I think about hands with too-many fingers…" One of his hands entwined with hers, "Or skin that's too-soft…" His other hand, which had been in her hair, slid to the base of her neck, making her skin shiver. "And a mouth that's far too-tempting," At that, Tiberus had turned his head, kissing her and Jane felt her body flare up with heat again.

Shepard was out of breath from his ministrations, but was able to collect her thoughts. "So, exactly how did you cope without me here?" She murmured, her breath mingling with his.

"You may be angry with me," His words caused a confused look to appear on Jane's face, and he chuckled. "Allow me to show you," He pulled away from her for a moment, as he powered up his omni-tool and clicked a few buttons, which activated the Luma-gel monitor that had lain hidden on the wall opposite of his bed.

"Tiberus, if you're about to show me some crazy porn you downloaded from the extranet, trust me…" Jane had gone silent as the vid had come to life. It wasn't porn.

It was her.

To be more specific, it was both of them, making love in the Med-Bay on Jump Zero. The video was dimly lit, but was most certainly the vid that they had confiscated from Vyrnnus. Her eyes were glued to the monitor, watching her own body arch in pleasure from Tiberus' skillful talons.

Her cheeks reddened as she glanced over to Tiberus, who was not staring at the monitor, as she had, his eyes were locked on her form. He had been trying to figure out how she would react. He had been charged with the task of getting rid of the evidence, which obviously was still intact. However, she wasn't angry. Jane was touched.

She had sat up to watch the vid, but now she laid on her side, perpendicular to the bed, so that she was sprawled across the bed and over Tiberus' lap. Jane had been given an idea from seeing the vid, "Can you start it from the beginning?" She asked innocently.

Tiberus seemed surprised, his mandibles flaring wide, and emerald eyes crinkled as Jane gave a soft laugh. "Well… yes," He brought up his omni-tool again, and the vid restarted, the two of them simply talking in the Med-Bay. On the monitor, Jane was laying down, having just woken up, and Tiberus was leaning forward, talking quietly.

Jane motioned for Tiberus to come closer to her, "Do you remember what we were talking about?"

He had moved to lie down beside her, his feet and ankles were past the bed's width, even for how wide the bed was. She would have moved back to their original spot, but for the plan she had formulated, she needed to be able to see the vid, even if Tiberus was on top of her.

"I was worried," Tiberus pressed his face against her neck, breathing deeply, filling him with the scent of fresh earth.

They were silent for a few more minutes, Jane nestled against him, watching the vid as Tiberus left the Med-Bay, returned with food for Jane, and she began to eat. Jane remembered the talk they'd had about his family, and her eyes flicked to him. In the vid, she was able to see how tense he'd become when she mentioned his family, at the time she'd been in pain and not thinking clearly, but he'd been very uncomfortable with the talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize at the time…" Her face neared his, and he shook his head.

"What's in the past is long gone. Besides, I know that you're prone to acting brashly without thinking," His tone was teasing for the first time that night and Jane wondered if he'd caught onto her idea. He was nearly quoting his own words from that evening in the Med-Bay. His warm palm slid over her left shoulder, her scars having faded slightly. His eyes hardened at the sight of her shoulder, and he squeezed it before nuzzling her.

"I felt so helpless when you were on the MS Deck," His voice was soft, the dual-tones rumbling through his chest.

"I would have been a lot worse off if you hadn't been so quick to come to my rescue," Jane murmured as she slid her eyes over to the monitor, knowing she had just said those same words on-screen.

Tiberus pulled his face away from her neck, and she smirked. Pulling him to her, she kissed him softly, and slowly moved her body over his. She covered his talons with her hands, guiding them down her back and over her hips to rest on the backs of her thighs. His brow plates rose slightly, and Jane tilted her head towards the screen. They were in the same position in the Med-Bay, only in a chair instead of on a bed.

"Thank you for saving me," Jane whispered against his mouth, before pressing her forehead against his. Tiberus' eyes were stuck to the screen, his mind finally realizing what she was doing. She kissed the edge of his mouth, and that moved him into action. Tiberus kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth and she felt heat pool between her legs. She felt his plates begin to shift against her flat stomach, and Jane bit her lip in anticipation.

Suddenly, she was on her back, Tiberus having flipped her easily. "You shouldn't tempt me, Miss Shepard," His voice was much deeper, and Jane shivered when he said her name.

"Who said I was tempting you, Tiberus?" Her hands moved in familiarity to rub the soft skin underneath his fringe. This time around, Tiberus didn't purr. He growled.

"Jane…" His voice was husky and low. Jane could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh, and his hands pulled her hips closer to his form. Jane was thanking the spirits that they were already naked and there was nothing in their way at this point.

"Tiberus…" Jane slid her tongue of her mouth, and moved it along the underside of his mandible.

She let out a gasp as Tiberus entered her swiftly, filling her completely. He was gentle after the initial entry, mimicking as if she truly had just been shot. He pulled her close, nipping her neck and shoulders lightly. Pinpricks of electricity shot down Jane's spine as she moved her hips in tandem with Tiberus' thrusts. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she felt a knot begin to build itself within herself, while his talons held onto her waist, lifting her up to meet every movement. He lifted one of her legs, giving him a deeper angle, and she cried out, a hand shooting out to grab sheets, twisting them in her fist.

With each thrust, pleasure built quickly within Jane. She began to moan with every meeting of their hips, and knew she was getting close. Tiberus was saying her name over and over in that sexy growl of his, and Jane raked her nails down the plates of his shoulders. He increased his pace, plunging deeper and faster, the gentleness was gone, replaced with need.

The feelings were overwhelming, she felt as if she were on fire, her entire body aflame in heat and pleasure. Jane felt herself topple over the edge, her back arching in a blinding apex of bliss that left her breathless. She felt her body clench and tighten around Tiberus, and he followed after her, emptying himself within her. Tiberus nuzzled her as he laid her gently back onto the bed so they were in the correct person to fall asleep. Jane reluctantly loosened her hands from his shoulders, lying beside him with her side still melded to his.

She didn't want to let him go.

Tiberus leaned into her hair as it flowed over a pillow, breathing deeply. He rested his hand over Jane's hip, sliding it up and down her side as it followed her curves.

Tiberus spoke softly, "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation," Her heart seized in her chest at his words and how tender they were. Jane was in awe at how she had charmed this strong, formidable creature that showed her such compassion.

"I'm glad you invited me," Jane whispered back, her hand covering his talon, giving it a quick squeeze before settling into his form and beckoning sleep. On the Luma-gel screen, Tiberus was holding Jane as she drifted into dreams.

She didn't want to let him go.

* * *

><p>They were still in bed. Shepard wasn't exactly sure when the last they had left the bed was. Neither did she care very much to find out. At the moment, they were talking about her first assignment.<p>

"So you'll be assigned to the Fifth Fleet?" Tiberus inquired.

"Yes, Admiral Hackett's fleet. Typically once you are assigned to a certain fleet, it takes extreme circumstances to be transferred to another Armada. Specifically, I will be stationed on the SSV Einstein, where my friend is currently assigned," Jane explained, tracing her fingers lightly over the white flames that stood out on his gunmetal chest-plating.

"Oh really? Who might that be?" Tiberus seemed truly interested to know, but Jane could tell there was an underlying emotion in his tone of voice.

"His name is Karan Nasser, he was the Staff Lieutenant on the SSV Hyderabad when I met him, but I'm sure he's been promoted since then. He's incredibly nice," Jane could see Tiberus visibly bristled when she finished that last sentence. "What?"

"Nothing," Tiberus brushed it off, trying to act nonchalant about his reaction.

"Hey, I've got something to show you," Jane said jovially, trying to change the subject. She pulled away from him and grabbed her satchel, pulling out an OSD and setting it into the terminal at his desk. She slid back into bed within moments, the monitor on the wall flashing to life.

It was a video. Shepard instructed Eliza to move the video forwards or backwards at times, and Jane would explain to Tiberus was he was seeing. She had recorded parts of her bootcamp for him, whether it was her morning PT, her combative training, or just something that Jane had found interesting.

At one part, there was a part where she let the video play through without stopping it once. It was a recording of Jane having a friendly bout with another soon-to-be naval officer. They began to spar, and Tiberus watched, enraptured. Though Jane's opponent was much larger than her, the man obviously outweighing her, she was holding her own. The video showed her laughing and having a good time during the sparring match, and Tiberus realized that Jane wasn't even trying.

The match was all fun and games, until her opponent got mad, and yelled at her for acting foolishly. He had said she needed to be serious, and that's when Jane took him down. Using a series of moves, a blend of both Alliance and Turian combat moves, she took the larger man down easily.

When Jane looked away from the screen to focus her eyes on Tiberus, she saw that he had a look on his face she'd never seen before. Well, she'd seen it once before. When she had been offered a chance to join the Alliance. He was proud of her.

Bright blue irises stared back at her, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I knew it," He still had that emotion from earlier, when she'd mentioned Nasser, hidden in the depths of his eyes. Jane finally knew what it was.

She pressed her forehead against his more, feeling the plate give a little under the pressure, and she whispered to him.

"No one could replace you, Tiberus. No one,"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if you were looking forward to some chapters about Basic training, but I feel like writing about Shep exercising and kick ass would be rather boring, and it's not likely that any bunkmates in Basic with her would be assigned to the same ship as her. Here, I'll give you a condensed version: Everyday, Jane woke up early. Then she ate, and did PT. After PT, she did combat training and excelled at everything. By the end of Bootcamp, Shepard was incredibly fit and ready to kick ass. There you go.<em>

_If you liked this chapter, just wait until you read the next one. It's the longest chapter I've written out of any for this Fanfic. By the by, thanks for favoriting and putting my story on your alerts! It's amazing to know that you guys enjoy this, even though Garrus hasn't made an appearance yet._

_Sorry for these god-awful long Author Notes._


	16. I'm the One You Always Choose

Chapter 16: I'm the One that You Always Choose

_Again, sorry for these chapters taking so long! I just wanted them to be perfect, and I had my hands full hanging out with my husband before he left for 10 weeks. This super-long chapter has lots of fluff/smut. I've read on the front page of that anything really explicit isn't technically allowed on the site, so I'm thinking of putting this story up on a personal blog, so that if it is under threat of being taken down, I can take the NSFW stuff out and just leave those bits in the chapter on the blog. I may do that in the future. For now, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>The first year in the apartment, Jane learned what it meant to share space with someone else.<em>

Jane was fast asleep, her back resting against smooth plates, a dark hand stark against the curve of her hip. Her leg was resting on top of his, her foot settled on his calf spur. Her breathing was deep and steady, a pair of bright blue eyes watching over her. Fiery tresses feathered across the pillow, smelling of rain and earth. It was a wonder to Tiberus that a being with such energy and passion while awake could fall into such a deep stupor and peace.

In those quiet moments in the morning, Tiberus realized that he wanted her there every moment he could have her.

Slowly, the taloned hand slid down her hip, over her thigh and moved in between her legs. Jane's breathing hitched as his hands found the darkest part of her, her body instinctively moving closer to him. He caressed her lightly, and smiled as her hips lightly bucked against his hand, emerald eyes fluttering open. He moved his hand against her with more strength, and she stared at him, her eyes darkening.

Continuing his ministrations, Jane bit back a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot at the apex of her thighs. Noticing her reaction, Tiberus nipped her shoulder, and relentlessly worked her into a mess of moans using that particular spot. This was the first time he'd used only his hand, and he loved being able to watch her body move without being hindered by his own frame.

Wordless moans turned into her calling his name over and over, begging him for more. She arched her back in a final shudder, her shoulder blades pressing into his chest as pleasure wracked her body. Panting, Jane managed to turn and face Tiberus as she collected herself, his hand now resting on her lower abdomen.

"That was… The most perfect wakeup call I could have asked for," Her voice was husky from more than just sleep. She nuzzled him as her hand roved over his chest, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You decided to be with me," Tiberus simply stated, flanging in a deeper set of sub-tonals than normal.

"I'll have to come over more often," Jane chuckled, her eyes glittering in the dim room. Her face was flushed from the 'Good Morning' that she'd received, a rosy tint to her face.

"You can stay here whenever you want," Tiberus offered quickly, a look on his face that Jane wasn't able to decipher. She tilted her head, unsure of the foreign expression he was giving her.

"Anytime?" Jane asked.

"Whenever you want, Jane. If you ever need a place to stay, this place will be waiting for you," Tiberus sounded cautious, as if he were inviting her to take on a squad of Batarians rather than stay at his apartment. The emotion behind his words, however... warmed Jane to her toes. He was sharing his home with her, letting her in completely.

"I don't want you to think it's just because of… stress relief that I invite you here," The dark Turian continued, and Jane leaned over to him and kissed him softly.

"I have never gotten that impression, Tiberus," He shivered slightly; he liked it when she said his name in soft and low tones. His hips flexed against her side, and she gave him a devilish smirk.

"However… It is a very good incentive to come here more often," Jane teased, straddling Tiberus in a swift motion.

The second set of sounds that morning came from a certain biotic Turian.

* * *

><p>It was no longer awkward or strange to walk into the apartment she'd been sharing with Tiberus for over a year. Slowly, she had added shirts and pants to his closet, the space seemingly becoming available after staying there whenever he was at the apartment. That was how it went.<p>

The pair had a routine down.

If they were both on shore-leave, Jane would stay with Tiberus. If Tiberus didn't have time off, Jane would go and stay with Amber and her father. The honey-eyed young woman still had two years before she could get into the Alliance Navy.

Moving silently through the apartment, Jane was attempting to sneak up on a certain Turian. However, after looking in every room, it seemed that he was gone. Finally, Eliza spoke up, startling Jane by breaking the silence.

"Tiberus is running late, but he will be home soon, Jane," Her smooth voice emanated from the walls.

"Why didn't you just tell me that when I came in, 'Liza?" Jane huffed.

"Currently, I've been studying the romantic aspects of your romance with Tiberus, I have found that the extranet seems to be lacking information on this particular subject," Eliza supplied.

"Why exactly are you studying us? Are you secretly a voyeur, Eliza?" Jane accused jokingly, dropping her satchel on the bed before heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh Jane, you've caught me, now my secret is out," The AI responded slickly. There were a few seconds of silence, and Jane had stopped walking.

"That was a joke?" Jane inquired, sounding a little _too_ hopeful.

"Yes. Lately, Tiberus has been acting differently while at the apartment, at least differently from two years ago when he brought me here," Eliza explained flatly. "I was simply curious if it was due to your relationship, or from something else,"

Jane became curious, "What do you mean 'he's been acting different'? Is that a bad or good thing?"

"To provide a tangible example, Tiberus has replaced an entire cabinet in the kitchen with Levo-based foods. I am guessing these are specifically for you, seeing as they are non-perishable items with a long shelf life," As Eliza was speaking, Jane had made her way to the small kitchen, and had begun opening cabinets.

Stopping at the one closest to the fridge, she gazed over the boxes. There was boxes of cereal (how did he know her favorite kind?) accompanied by a container of evaporated milk, freeze-dried and vaccum-sealed fruits and veggies, along with a few boxed dinners that consisted of pasta with sauce that simply needed to be heated with water on the stove.

"Thank you for letting me know, Eliza,"

There was an overwhelming emotion that made Jane's throat constrict slightly, and she smiled at the full cabinet. Her stomach rumbled, and she was reminded that she hadn't eaten since that morning in the Mess hall on the Ship. First, she needed a shower.

The hot shower beat down on her back, relieving the tension of the past couple months from her shoulders and spine. She loved how the shower was so much taller and wider than the communal ones on the ship, Jane could have stayed in the warm moisture forever, but her stomach protested once again.

Dressing in her civilian clothes, a simple pair of navy shorts with a matching tank-top, Jane returned to the kitchen with renewed vigor. She pulled down a box of cereal along with the evaporated milk and made herself a rather large bowl of cereal. She left the box out and sat herself on the counter opposite the cabinets, her back facing the apartment's entrance.

Shepard began to devour the cereal as she waited for Tiberus to get home. He couldn't be much longer, could he? Jane hoped that he wouldn't be incredibly late. She had really missed him the past few months, mostly due to a large amount of frustration she'd built up.

A few minutes later, nearly done with her cereal, she heard the chirp of the holo-pad and the swish of the front door opening. She had smelled him as the door opened, a fresh breeze bringing in his smell of pine and musk. She smiled into her bowl as she felt a peace wash over her. Jane turned her head away from her cereal, watching Tiberus enter the apartment, clad in his Cabal-issue armor. The armor was light and form-fitting against him, a matte black, only slightly darker than his plates. He was armed with an assault rifle and a heavy pistol, which he promptly put away in the closet nearest to the entryway. There was already enough weaponry in the bedroom, hidden in drawers, under the bed, in the bathroom cabinets, the linen closet. They lived as if they were always in peril, but Jane's mind wasn't on the weaponry Tiberus had put away.

Tiberus himself, he looked… _dangerous_ _and_ _delicious_.

He turned his attention to her as he walked through the living room, and coming to stand in front of her, leaning on the counter by putting a hand on either side of her. This close, she could feel heat rolling off him, and she set her bowl to the side of her.

"So, we're just going to eat right here in the kitchen now?" Tiberus teased.

"It certainly saves the clean-up time," Jane responded, her hands sliding up his arms and encircling his neck. He wasn't as comfy with his armor on, but she didn't mind that much.

"Oh yes, because we are such messy people," Tiberus nuzzled her, pushing his face into her neck. He had come to love how she smelled. Every time he was on a mission and it rained, he thought of bright green eyes and auburn tresses. The feeling of his breath on her neck made Jane shiver, and she pulled him closer.

"I missed you, more so than usual," Jane whispered, letting her body relax against his armor. She didn't care how uncomfortable it was against her, the hard angles poking into her chest and torso.

"We were on complete communication silence on our last mission or I would have contacted you as soon as I could," Tiberus spoke softly, his gaze meeting hers. He could sense that something was off with Jane. She was usually much more spirited when he arrived home, teasing him out of his armor and into bed. "How is the Einstein faring?" He knew he'd hit something when her lithe arms tensed.

"Boring," Jane replied.

She had fallen quiet, the silence stretching out in the small apartment. Tiberus was soundless, waiting for her to explain. After a few more moments, Jane took the hint and continued speaking.

"I've been mostly working with the engineers on the drive core and with minor flight calibrations. They only pull my ass planetside when they need a probe salvaged or something hacked into," Jane huffed, her hands clenching into fists. "They don't need me out there for biotic support, they have Karan… I'm better than him at biotics though, and I'm the second best at tech on the ship…"

"Then what's the problem? I know it's not your hand to hand," Tiberus prodded.

"I'm not the best shot," Jane admitted. "I mean, I'm not lousy by any means, but most of the people on the ship have a lot more field experience than me. I can take orders and take cover quickly, still… I use up more ammo and take down less people than the rest of the team. Yet, how am I going to get better if they don't give me something to shoot at?"

"Jane, perhaps you should consider training during shore leave?" Eliza provided.

Her brow furrowed as she fell into thought, staring at the cabinets with a faraway look, "That could work, but I have no idea where I could go to-"

"I know a place," Tiberus answered before Jane finished the thought. Bright green eyes cut to look at him, and she gave him a smile, warmth reaching her eyes.

"We could go there tonight, actually. It's a place on the outskirts of Vallum, I just need to take a shower before we go," Tiberus offered.

Jane nodded, and before she knew what was happened, Tiberus had picked her up, her legs hooked over his hip spurs. She made a surprised noise, speaking quickly, "I already had a shower!" This simply made Tiberus grin.

"Oh really? I think you're actually a very dirty girl," He purred, and Jane shivered in his arms. He knew how to get to her. Now that he had livened her up, the Turian picked up the bowl that Jane had left on the counter, and seeing that there was milk left, promptly splashed it onto the front of her shirt.

Jane's jaw had dropped, the milk soaking into the front of her shirt as the Turian holding grinned. She couldn't formulate an appropriate response until Tiberus had already made it into the bathroom and had begun peeling her clothes off. Jane forgot what she was going to say as talons caressed wet flesh.

"Are you ready?" Tiberus asked her.

They were out in the middle of a swamp, nothing but brown grass that came to their calves and water that was strangely iridescent. The water surrounded most of the grass, creating tiny islands where small, lizard-like creatures rested on rocks and mud. There were no insects of any kind to be seen, most likely due to the lizards.

Jane was holding a Kessler II, the pistol was more accurate than the Striker pistols made by Elanus, but didn't pack as much of a punch. That didn't matter for the exercise they were going over at the moment.

"Tiberus, there's nothing to target out here," Jane stated plainly, looking across the fields of lavender-tinted water and muddy grass. "What are we going to shoot?"

"This was my plan all along to get you outside alone, where no one could hear you scream, Jane," Tiberus deadpanned. Then he activated his Omni-tool and pressed a few keys. VI targets appeared at different distances on the marsh, all different silhouette shapes, a few of the figures crouching, others standing, some in an action stance.

"You don't seem to mind when I scream where people _can_ hear us," Jane teased, chuckling as Tiberus rolled his eyes. He'd gotten that very human mannerism from her and she didn't mind it at all.

Jane took a thermal clip that Tiberus handed her from the gun case he'd brought. It was slightly different from the universal clips and she held it up. "Is this for dry rounds?"

"It's a specialized clip that will allow the VI's to detect your shots and give you an accuracy rating as well as a damage counter for each VI," The biotic explained. Jane nodded as she loaded the pistol with the special clip, and the VI's flickered for a moment while connecting to her pistol.

For the next several hours, until the suns of Taetrus are nearly all set, Tiberus instructs Shepard on shooting. He explains that in order to shoot properly, your arms and shoulders need to be in a comfortable position, and to aim, you move your feet. This, Shepard practices until it becomes second nature.

He then teaches her that pulling the trigger in rhythm with breathing is key to keeping the recoil low and increasing accuracy with each consecutive shot. Shepard begins to understand there is a sort of cadence when shooting, and she exploits it.

Finally, Tiberus explains how to fully focus her aim so that it always finds the sweet spot. It requires the shooter to gaze not on the target, but on the front sight of one's gun. When the front sight is settled on a target, the rear sight lined up with it, the sweet spot will reveal itself. From that point on, Shepard is able to find the sweet spot every time.

Tiberus gazes at her as she practices shooting, confidence filling her muscles and brightening her face as the damage counters increase exponentially with each shot, her accuracy rating skyrocketing. She has caught fire, threatening to burn out even the brightest stars. Tiberus knew this day would come.

When she has taken every target out, only needing a few seconds between 7 shots, Jane turned to Tiberus. Sweat covered her brow, but she was beaming at him.

* * *

><p><em>The second year in the apartment, Jane learned what it meant for someone to give you a part of their life.<em>

Jane Shepard should have suspected that Amber Damara and her father would live on Terra Nova. It was the twin of Earth, and one of the oldest Human Space-settlements. It was entirely Alliance inhabited, and Jane saw only humans as she left the spaceport's docking area.

She was here instead of Taetrus because Tiberus was on an extended mission in the Attican Traverse. It seemed that was where his Cabal was nearly every mission nowadays. In light of being alone at the apartment, Shepard had called up Amber only a few minutes after making the decision, and the Damara household had heart-warmingly invited her to stay with them for the two weeks she would have off.

Reaching the lobby area of the bay, Jane stopped to look for the Damara family. It shouldn't be too hard; a person can't change _too much_ in two years, can they?

Jane smirked as her bright green eyes fell upon a familiar form, albeit was slightly different from the last time she'd seen Amber Damara. The young woman had blossomed since Jane had last seen her. She was taller, a few inches shorter than Jane, with straight blond hair that was pulled into a high pony-tail. Her civilian clothing was reminiscent of the fashion that Jane had seen in vids from Earth, jeans and a t-shirt.

Amber hadn't noticed Jane yet, peering through the crowds of people coming out of the docking bays, and Jane took notice of the man that stood beside her. He had dark hair, but shared the same honey-colored irises as Amber, and Jane immediately knew it was her father.

Walking towards them, Amber spotted her first, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Shepard!"

The younger woman ran over to her, nearly toppling Jane as they hugged. Her father followed at a normal pace, catching up to the two girls as they began exchanging greetings.

"What are they feeding you on that ship, Shepard? You look like you could take down a Krogan with those guns you're toting," Amber commented as she ended the hug, and Jane laughed.

"Oh, only your run-of-the-mill naval gene modifications. They offered more to me, but I turned them down, I figured I have to keep the playing field somewhat fair," Jane responded with a chuckle.

It was true, what they said. Some things change over time, and some things always stay the same.

Amber had introduced Jane to her father, Ethan Damara. He was an engineer at the moment, repairing Alliance vessels that passed through. Shepard thought that he was not nearly as over-protective as Amber had made him out to be, but that could've changed since she came back from Brain Camp.

It seemed to Jane that Amber had hardly changed at all. Sure, the outward appearance had gone from a gangly girl to a beautiful young woman, but the quick-witted comic was still there. They had taken her to their modest home, Jane sharing a room with Amber during her stay. They had proceeded to talk non-stop every day that Jane was there, seemingly from dawn until dusk. Amber would talk about life on Terra Nova, her plans on joining the Alliance Navy and Jane would respond with stories of interesting missions or her friends on the SSV Einstein. Jane had never realized how much she had missed simply sitting and talking with Amber, but spending time with her revived their friendship.

One conversation that Jane was hoping wouldn't come up, inevitably did, due to Amber's great observation skills at how there were certain times of the day that Jane would check her Omni-tool for messages. There were certain messages that would arrive throughout the week, but only a few would Amber notice a smile flicker across Jane's lips.

"So, is anyone interesting sending you messages?" Amber asked innocently. Jane raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I wouldn't say I live an uninteresting life, so yeah, plenty of _interesting_ people send me _interesting_ messages," Jane's voice was cautious. She hadn't told Amber that Tiberus had invited her to stay at his place, though she did know that Jane had stayed there quite often on Shore-Leave.

"What I mean to ask is if there is a special someone in that _interesting_ life of yours, Jane Shepard. Perhaps a special… Turian?" Amber's words made a blush creep over Jane's cheeks, and the red-haired woman cursed softly. She could stay cool on a mission, under suppressive fire, or when her life was on the line, but not towards a seventeen year old. Some Naval Officer she was.

"AH-Ha!" Amber pointed at Shepard's reddened cheeks triumphantly. "So… What haven't you told me, dear Jane?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair, muttering a sentence or two before looking away. Amber was the one to raise an eyebrow at this point, and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that so those with less than ultrasonic hearing can understand?" Amber prodded.

"I've been staying with Tiberus every time I've had Shore-Leave. Sorry for you having to find out this way…" As the words fell from Jane's mouth, she watched Amber's eyes widen and a mischievous grin appear on her face.

"Oh Jane, you really are the teacher's pet," This comment only darkened the flush on Jane's face.

Shepard covered her face with her palms, muttering, "I regret everything I just said,"

Amber's laugh rang out across the Damara apartment.

"I just have one question for you, Shepard," Amber spoke and the red-haired woman lifted her face from her fingers. "What does _it_ look like?"

Jane's mouth dropped open, but then an emotion wavered over her face and she responded smoothly. "It's fairly large, it's dark blue, and only comes out when _it_ wants to play,"

The expression that Amber gave her was worth all the embarrassment in the galaxy to Jane.

* * *

><p>As much as Jane had enjoyed spending her last shore-leave with Amber, she was glad to be seeing Tiberus again. It had been too long since she'd seen him. Apparently, he'd felt the same way.<p>

However, much had happened since he'd seen her last. Before, there hadn't been marks upon her skin from close calls with Batarians. Shepard was leaner than before; lately, she'd been running for her life, whether to get to safe cover or to reach a checkpoint in the mission. Ever since he'd given her advice on how to shoot, Shepard had impressed the entire ship with her competency on the field. She was now on the regular rotation for the ground crew, which had thrilled her to no end.

However, it also made her aware that she no longer had the same womanly curves that she had before when working in engineering. She no longer had smooth, porcelain skin that was dotted with freckles. Shepard had been hardened into a warrior fit for the battlefield, complete with scars and a much leaner body. Most of the marks were on her left arm and right leg, the left arm from taking the brunt of her attackers, the right leg from being out of cover more than the rest of her.

She only hoped Tiberus didn't mind too much.

So far, they'd only spent quality time together in the bed, in the near-dark, which let Jane keep most of her confidence as they coaxed physical satisfaction from one another. Then, she would wait for him to take a shower before leaving the covers and putting on sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was the fourth day that Jane had been on Shore-Leave with him and they had yet to take a shower together. It was the fourth day that Tiberus realized something was different.

She should've known she couldn't keep him in the dark forever, so to speak.

He was lying with her after a particularly pleasurable moment; his normally bright eyes were dark and searching. Jane was matching his look, doing her best to languidly move the sheets up and over her form. She didn't want to arouse his suspicion.

His eyes flicked over to her hand, she stilled it instantly. _Too late._

"You've been awfully quiet since you got back," Tiberus noted. _Testing the waters_.

"I could say the same for you," Jane replied evenly. His hand slid over to cover hers, and pulled her to him. A light rain had begun to fall, barely noticeable in the apartment, barely more than a patter.

"I can tell something is wrong," He nuzzled her jawline, before pushing her onto her back and covering her form with his own. Jane sighed as he pulled the covers back down her body, revealing skin flushed from their recent endeavors.

Tiberus was always amazed at how beautiful he found Jane, and even in the dark, the curves of her body, the strength in her hands, the gaze that she gave him, and the sounds he could illicit from her were all equally intoxicating.

Her right hand had gone across her body, grabbing her left forearm absent-mindedly, but it had warranted attention from the Turian. He moved her hand, revealing a fresh scar that ran across her skin, freckles seemingly parting to allow the healing pink skin its own space. Jane had turned her gaze to stare at the wall.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, Jane,"

Emerald irises darted to glance at him before retreating back to stare at the wall. "Nothing is wrong… I'm just worried," She admitted.

"Worried? About what?" He had pulled down the covers further; the sheets were now settled at the foot of the bed, her body prickling at the cool air.

"About this?" A talon slid across the scar on her forearm, and she turned her eyes towards him.

"There are others," Jane whispered, her throat felt as if it were going to close up on her.

Tiberus was stunned. The woman that he had been sharing his bed with for two years, and his body for longer than that, was self-conscious. All over scars that she had gained from doing her duty, from surviving, from getting stronger, from becoming who she was meant to be.

"Oh, you ridiculous female," Tiberus breathed as his tongue slid across the scar on her forearm. Jane shivered, keeping silent as she watched him.

He found another that was longer on her side, as if a bullet had grazed her when she wasn't armored. He nuzzled her side and he gave this one a lazy lick, he smiled as her breath hitched. There were plenty more to find, and with each new scar, Tiberus was able to pull another delicious noise or shudder from Jane. There was one that twisted along her right calf, smaller ones littered her thigh, one deep one that followed the crest of her hip and he could never forget the one on her left shoulder, the wound he'd seen before it was a scar.

"Jane, you should know me better than this," The dark Turian admonished, finally settling his face back into the crook of her neck. "I find you sexy, every part of you. Even the parts of you that have seen more action than others," He caressed a scar that sat on her right hip. "Besides, these marks are befitting of a _Lieutenant_," He had found out about her promotion.

Jane corrected him, "A _JG_ Lieutenant," He chuckled in response.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, of how strong you've become. These are a part of you now, to let others know that you aren't to be messed with. These should be worn with honor, to show off your victories," He spoke as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Thank you," She whispered. Tiberus had stolen her strength for the moment with his words, and those two words were all that she could manage.

* * *

><p><em>The third year in the apartment, Jane learned what it meant to give a part of yourself to someone else.<em>

She walked through the door, her simple messenger bag the only thing she brought on shore. Jane dropped her bag onto the couch, greeting Eliza with a simple 'Hello' and pulling her boots off and setting them by the door. Her bright green eyes rove over the place she thought of as home, taking in the sights. The décor was Spartan, only a few things indicating that it was even occupied. A few shelves held Human novels, made with _paper_, alongside them, replicas of ancient Turian weaponry.

In the past three years of her staying with Tiberus, the place had slowly become as much hers as it was his. Wordlessly, he had let her put clothes in his closet, she had added her soaps and perfumes to the bathroom, and the picture she had drawn was sitting on his desk. She smiled at how easily she'd invaded his home, how compliant and accepting he'd been. It was as if he had meant for her to live here all along, the thought making her heart flutter.

"Jane, Tiberus wanted me to inform you that he will…" The smooth synthetic voice drifted from the walls.

"-be later than expected, I figured that. Thanks, Eliza," Jane finished for the AI.

Making her way to the bathroom, she spoke with Eliza while she showered, relaying what she'd been doing the past few months.

She had been transferred to the SSV Agincourt after impressing Commanding Officer when the SSV Einstein had done a cooperative mission with the Frigate. Jane had been reluctant at first to accept the reassignment, but Karan had told her that there was much more advanced technology on the smaller ship, which made her cave. She'd miss working with Karan, but he knew that she'd have to leave sooner or later, and it would be less painful the sooner she did it. Karan would always miss her, but she wasn't flourishing under his watch, she always looked for him to lead, holding her back. Plus, now she would be a fresh Division Officer, able to prepare troops that didn't know her originally as 'Ensign Shepard'. That was another thing to look forward to, Petty Officers that didn't give her a hard time about her promotion.

The SSV Agincourt was known for patrolling the Skyllian Verge, making sure that those in the Terminus Systems didn't venture too close to a planet unless they were there for a legitimate reason. So far, Jane had seen three Batarian ships completely shredded by the cannons on the Agincourt. It had felt good to watch it, even if Shepard didn't want to admit that to herself. There was a small piece of Shepard that would never forgive the Batarians for what they did to Mindoir and her family.

It was thanks to them that she was living a life on ships.

Finishing her shower, she went to the kitchen and heated up one of her Ready-To-Eat meals that sat in the fridge. She smirked at the 'Family-Size' sticker on the box, polishing off the last bite, and throwing the box away, setting the dishes in the sink. Shepard always felt so domestic when she came home, and sometimes fantasized that she actually had a normal life, devoid of pirates and mercenaries.

Giving up on seeing Tiberus that evening, Jane slipped into the sheets of their bed, moving pillows around until she felt sufficiently comfortable enough to sleep. Looking over a Datapad, she slowly drifted into dreams.

There were footsteps leading up to the bedroom door, when Jane stirred. The door slid open with a quiet swoosh, a very Turian form standing in the doorway. Emerald irises fluttered open as a deep, flanging voice softly spoke in the dark, "Jane?"

Gaining awareness, Shepard slowly sat up in the bed, "Tiberus… I was worried some female had come along and finally convinced you Humans are too squishy," Her voice thick with sleep, Jane managed a teasing tone. He didn't laugh at her joke, which worried her, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand.

Within moments, Tiberus had strode over to where she was now sitting on the bed, and knelt at her feet, his hands settling onto her naked thighs. He surprised her by burying his face into the soft fabric of her shirt, a small gasp escaping her. Jane slid her hands around his neck and lightly stroked the soft skin near his fringe, while she leaned her head on the top of his head, her cheek resting against slick horns.

"Bad day?" She whispered. This was a rare display of vulnerability from Tiberus, meaning that something he'd seen had bothered him greatly. Usually he could brush it off, but whatever he'd seen must've really gotten under his skin.

Tiberus inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. It seemed to calm him enough, because he began speaking. "There were… Batarian slavers that my Cabal caught in transit to Iratiana. Their ship was full of young females, some Asari, some Turian, but mostly… Human," His hands had gripped her legs on the last word, pulling his face from her shirt to look at her.

"If you hadn't been rescued…" Tiberus trailed off, his bright blue eyes staring at her. Turians couldn't cry, but Jane could tell that he had seen her face in each one of those girls. What could've been. What might've been.

"I can take care of myself now. There's no reason to worry," Jane whispered back, kissing a white flame that licked over a cheek-plate.

He took another deep breath, his talons reaching to hold her hands. "I will kill for you," His gaze drifted to the floor, whispering "Do you know that? I almost did when Vyrnnus had found out about us. If I had known that you wouldn't have objected…"

Jane's chest had tightened, "Tiberus…" His name was barely a breath on her lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Jane," His words made a mark upon her that she had never felt before. Something different, something deep.

"I'm yours," She whispered.

His talons had squeezed her hands when she spoke; "Promise me," The tone in him was desperate, wanting.

"I am yours, as you are mine," Jane stated fiercely, she was sure of it. "No one will separate us,"

Tiberus kissed her deeply, releasing her hands and running his hands down her sides. He pulled Jane to him and made her his.

* * *

><p><em>The fourth year in the apartment, Jane truly understood what it meant for two people to share a life with each other.<em>

He always looked the most peaceful when he slept. It was a rare occasion when Jane was able to watch him sleep. Most of the time, she would open her eyes to his face watching hers, and they would talk, their forms entangled with one another, before getting up. The rest of the time, he would wake her with the heat from his hands and body, awakening desire as well as her mind. She wasn't sure what her favorite way to wake up was.

Jane would have never thought that her life would turn out like this, fighting evil in the galaxy on a beautiful ship, running and gunning on exotic planets, and then coming home to a handsome Turian that helped her forget everything horrible.

_Coming home to a Turian._

Jane never expected to find peace in the arms of a Turian, but she had. He chased the nightmares away. She would never tell him, but many nights on the ship, Jane would wake up in a cold sweat. It was usually from something that she'd seen during the week that had particularly bothered her, but occasionally it was a reliving of Mindoir. When Tiberus held her as she slept, her sleep was dreamless and tranquil. He had saved her from so much.

Jane smiled at Tiberus' sleeping figure, his mandibles were moving in tandem with his breathing, widening and contracting just slightly. The sight of him so relaxed made her heart flutter and her chest stiffen. She wouldn't know what she would do if this particular Turian wasn't in her life.

She loved him.

Jane had admitted it to herself after that night nearly a year ago, where Tiberus had opened himself up to her. He had shown vunerability, but not only shown it, allowed Jane to help calm him fears. She had been able to give back so much of what he had gifted her. That was the moment when she realized that she could spend the rest of her life with this man. She could lie in this bed forever, just watching him sleep.

Jane had yet to tell him that, of course.

Every time, every moment where Jane had the chance to tell him, she simply wanted to revel in the fact that they were able to be together. Shore-leave was the only time they were able to spend time together, and lately it had been harder to come by.

This upcoming mission that Tiberus was going on would place both of them on shore-leave at different times. That meant it would be longer than usual for them to see one another.

Perhaps, now was the time.

Reaching out, gentle fingertips slid along his jaw and mandible, her small attempt to wake him. She was half hoping that he wouldn't wake, and she'd simply whisper it to him. That still counted, right?

There was no such luck for Jane, as she saw a pair of blue eyes open and blink a few times before Tiberus fully woke. When he did, his arm reached out and pulled her closer to him, their bodies meshing together, angles and curves in perfect harmony.

"Good Morning," His voice was rougher right after his woke up; it always sent a shiver down her spine.

"Morning," Her voice came out more serious than she wanted it. She wanted to sound playful, care-free. Instead it sounded thoughtful and heavy with emotion.

"Something on your mind?" His talons moved up and down her sides as he spoke, reassuring.

What was the best way to approach this? She could explain her tragic past and how it was hard for her to talk about emotions. She could talk about their long history together and how much he meant to her, the way he helped her, the way he cared. She could make a joke to break the ice before baring her soul and how he made her feel like the luckiest girl in the galaxy. Or she could dive right in.

Jane dove right in.

"I love you," She said the words as simply as if she were asking for the time.

Tiberus had gone still, assessing the words. He wasn't pushing away, which was a good sign. She took the opportunity to sit up, but she was surprised when he did the same. He reached for one of her hands, squeezing it gently. She moved closer to him, her legs moving to either side of him, each one resting on his legs.

"I love you," His voice was soft, and Jane felt her heart clench. He pressed his forehead against hers, and he whispered to her.

"You possess me, mind, body and spirit. Just before I fall asleep at night, the first thought when I wake, is of you," His words were filling a hole that Jane had long forgotten was empty.

Tiberus had moved slightly, brushing a mandible against her shoulder, and Jane was reminded of something from long ago that Amber had said. What had she said? Something about Turian mates… and… markings… Then it all came back to her.

Jane ghosts her hands up his chest and collar ridge, and they rest on the soft skin beneath his fringe. She waits for him to nip her shoulder again, and presses her body against his, arching her back. She moves her shoulder against his mouth, surprising him. He had gone still again.

His teeth were grazing her skin, but Jane knew that he would only need a little strength to finish the job. Her fingertips massaged the sensitive skin hidden by his horns, and he growls. His resolve is disappearing quickly, and Jane brushes her lips against his fringe. She is insistently pressing her shoulder against his mouth, but only to the point that she can feel pinpricks on her skin. Tiberus would have to take the next step, if he wanted it.

"I love you," She whispered, hoping that he understood her intentions.

Seconds later, she felt it. His powerful jaw closed over her shoulder and Jane felt a slight pain, but mostly pressure. With a sigh, her body shuddered as she relaxed. Tiberus took this as motivation, and moved one of his hands to her lower back, moving her closer. As their bodies touched, if Jane had any doubts that Tiberus wanted this, those doubts were banished. While he couldn't tell her that he wanted this, she could certainly _feel_ that this is what he wanted.

Brushing her mouth against the soft skin of his neck, Jane's mind gave her a wicked idea. What they were doing was meant to be reciprocated, and although her teeth weren't sharp, human jaws had considerable strength. Besides, his skin was just as soft at the neck as hers was.

As Tiberus began to pull his mouth away from her shoulder, Jane reacted instinctively.

She wasn't sure what she had expected Turian blood to taste like, but Jane found out it was much sweeter than she thought. It was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know if you think I'm doing something wrong, or something seems out of place, or if it was too fast. We did just go through four years of Jane's life. This chapter really took a lot out of me, being so long in length, but I think it was worth it. In the next few chapters, we'll find out exactly what makes Jane go Renegade in future moments, and how she gets that one distinctive scar she has in ME. Lots and Lots of Action!<em>


	17. If I Should Die Before You Wake

Chapter 17: If I Should Die Before You Wake

_And we're at Elysium this chapter, hooray! This has been kind of exciting for me, because I've enjoyed writing this fanfic so far, but this is when I really get to put some fun characters in that will be accompanying us for a while. Characterization is hard for me with all these OC's, so let me know whether I'm doing a good job with them by reviewing!_

* * *

><p>She had woken up hours before he would even begin to stir. She had needed time to herself. They would be apart for many months; their shore leaves not matching up for nearly 10 months. She wanted to leave him with something to remember her by. Her eyes were clear in the dimly lit room, a blue hologram at her side setting her face in a blue haze.<p>

The pencil she grasped in her hand was warm from her rolling it between her palms. Tucking a lock of auburn behind her ear, she continued drawing flowing lines across the large pad of white in her lap. The crisp white of the paper was stark against the graphite lines. One line would be organic, flowing freely across the page. The next one would be all angles and clearly defined upon the page.

She had taken up drawing when she'd gone into basic training. It was something that would help her relieve stress that wasn't so physical. The sure strokes of her hands and deft fingers allowed her to unwind while she lay in the crews' quarters at night. She even loved the sound of the pencil smoothly moving over the light texture of the paper, and no one had complained while she drew in her bed. Perhaps they took solace in her ritualistic drawing as much as she did.

Sometimes she drew an object that had caught her eye from that day, like a weapon, or a box of supplies that she'd stumbled upon. Other days it was a crewmember, or even a self-portrait. This particular sketch was becoming more detailed by the minute, and her concentration on the pad before her didn't break but for a few seconds at a time, only to glimpse at the figure in the bed or at the hologram that was hovering above the desk.

A few hours later, fingertips dark from carbon smudges, the drawing was complete. It was a turian with white flames for markings, curled up with a human female that had too many scars for her liking. She smiled as her hand brushed a particularly large scar on her forearm, the picture depicting it perfectly. She looked over to the hologram, a picture of Jane Shepard and Tiberus Oraka sleeping peacefully in bed together.

Eliza kept recordings of the house cameras for a week at a time. Jane had gone through each night, trying to find the perfect moment that she wanted to capture for Tiberus to keep. This had been the scene to catch her eye, both of them facing one another, even sharing a pillow in a quiet moment. His right hand was hidden under the pillow just as her left hand was. They were a near perfect mirror to one another. His other talon was settled on her side in the drawing, splayed over her ribcage, her much smaller counterpart grasping at his waist. A long, smooth leg resting on top of a plated thigh interrupted the reflection of their upper bodies. The covered were artfully placed, necessary parts being concealed, others exposed to the apartment air. They were twin souls kept separate by diverse bodies.

Jane smiled at the sight of her artwork, and left it on his desk, writing a simple phrase below the picture. Her script was just as beautiful as the picture itself, cursive and scrolling. She stood, wiping her hands on the civvies she was wearing for the day. She'd change into her blues once she'd arrived back on the SSV Agincourt. Her eyes settled on the soundless form in the bed that she'd abandoned a few hours ago to complete her gift to Tiberus. Leaning over the Turian, she grazed her soft forehead against his.

"I'll see you soon," Jane whispered. Her heart sank each time she had to leave his side; it was getting harder to leave with each passing shore leave.

An hour later, a soft alarm woke up the Turian. He wasn't surprised to find the other half of the bed empty, although he was a bit disappointed that she hadn't woken him up to say goodbye. He stretched, plates shifting and giving slight popping noises as they decompressed from being in the same position overnight. After standing, he noticed the picture that Jane had left him.

The picture was beautifully detailed, the pair of them sleeping tranquilly. He slid a talon over the form of Jane on the paper, before glancing at the bottom of the page.

'_Something to keep close to your Heart, when you're far away from Home.'_

* * *

><p>After months of fighting increasing numbers of invading Pirates near the Skyillian Verge, the SSV Agincourt was granted two weeks of shore leave. This time, however, Junior Grade Lieutenant Jane Shepard was spending her time off with her crew. Tiberus was still on a mission near Asari space and Amber had just joined the Alliance, hadn't even finished her basic training yet. This would be a first for Shepard.<p>

"I'm surprised at you, Jay-Gee. Finally slumming it with us lowly marines during shore-leave," Second-Lieutenant Alexander Vendi commented to Shepard.

"What can I say, Vendi? Your charm finally worked," Shepard smirked as she stood in the mess hall dressed in casuals.

"I know I'm too handsome for my own damn good, but aren't you going to miss being at home, cooking meals and washing dishes, or whatever it is that you are so fond of doing during shore-leave?" Vendi's dark eyes crinkled with humor as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him. The man did cut quite a figure with his short black hair and tan skin, but he simply wasn't Shepard's type.

She was more into Jabberwocky type of person, _'the jaws that bite, the claws that catch'_ kind of guy. Although she did adore her ground crew, and had yet to spend any shore-leave with them since joining the Agincourt, Shepard would trade anything to spend time with Tiberus at the moment.

There must have been an indicator on her face, because Vendi continued, "Or is it _someone_ that you're fond of doing? Because I am more than happy to serve _under_ you, Jay-Gee, in _any_ capacity," This illicited a small chuckle from Shepard with her head shaking back and forth.

"I'll have to remember that if I ever feel a little too lonely, Vendi," She shot back after her laugh ended.

Shepard knew that Vendi was all talk and no action, which was why his words didn't bother her. He was typically always this flirtatious with the women on the ship; it was his way of dispersing tension in a room, or aiding him in ending his nervousness or de-stressing after a mission. The second-lieutenant knew what boundaries he could push, and never went so far as to touch or speak to Shepard inappropriately. That was one of the reasons why she allowed his continued assault against her morals, because the 'Italian Stallion' knew exactly where he stood with her.

A man who didn't know his place however, was Warrant Officer Jordan Morior.

He had stepped into the mess hall and headed straight for Shepard. The man had only been transferred to the ship three months ago, but had immediately taken a liking to Shepard. He had been on active duty no more than a year, and it showed. Before the SSV Agincourt, Morior probably hadn't seen action. He was as bright and shiny as a new babe. He was pale-skinned, with paler hair and even paler eyes. He also followed Shepard around like she had the sun shining out of her ass.

She wasn't sure if it was how she was always determined for people to feel comfortable around her, or if there was just something that Jordan personally liked about her. There was only one small problem with him feeling comfortable with his superior officer.

He was rather annoying.

Shepard didn't find him annoying on the ground missions that she led with him at her back; he was an excellent engineer, capable of hacking any machinery and having it obey him. It was the moments on the ship, where he would always seek her out for one-on-one conversations when she wanted alone time, or when he would 'accidentally' brush his arm against hers while eating in the mess hall. Shepard had told him that she was involved with someone, but it hadn't deterred him in the least.

It had taken a special kind of restraint to keep Shepard from telling him that her lover was a very large, very dangerous Turian that wouldn't hesitate to eat him alive if Tiberus felt Shepard was being bothered. However, Shepard had taken the younger engineer under her wing, watching out for him on missions and mentoring him when she had the patience. Apparently, that was enough for Jordan to think that he had a chance with his superior, Alliance regs and Shepard's feelings be damned.

"Hey Lieutenant," Morior spoke coolly. "Looking forward to finally hanging out with you other than in the line of fire. You usually take off at the first sight of shore-leave," Shepard acknowledged him with a tilt of her head, smiling.

"I decided to spend some time getting to know my crew better," Shepard lied. If there was any chance to see her loved ones, she'd be on the first ship out. These people were her coworkers, and she respected them greatly, but there wasn't much more than that. Spending time with them would change that a little, Shepard hoped.

"Well, you'll get to know everyone's drunk side at least. The moment we're docked, we're going to the hotel then reconvening for drinks after that," As Morior spoke; he lit up his Omni-tool, sending her the info. "I sent you everything you need to know, where we're meeting and what time,"

"I already told everyone you're coming, Jay-Gee. So that pretty face of yours has to show," Vendi butted in, slinging his arm around Shepard's shoulders. She rolled her eyes, but she was grinning.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. You two do realize this is insubordination," Shepard teased.

Even the joke of insubordination made the Warrant Officer flush, but Vendi just chuckled. Overhead, the intercom buzzed and alerted the crew they would be at Elysium in half an hour.

* * *

><p>She was standing there in her bedroom, as if nothing from the past six years of her life had ever happened. Her covers, floral and elegant, were perfectly made. There were shelves full of old books, scenting the room with that indescribable paper smell. The window had sun streaming through, warming the spot where she stood. Shepard could even smell her mother's cooking in the kitchen.<p>

It made her heart clench, as she neared the door. Something wasn't quite right here. There were no soft whispers between her parents outside her door, no brother laughing while happily playing in the living room; there were no chirpings of summer birds outside her window.

She turned the knob, walking into the dim hallway. Taking a few steps, her face turned to look into the living room, and the dream became a nightmare.

The smells from the kitchen became rotten, the face of her lifeless father staring up at her from the carpet. Eyes that had once held love, wisdom, compassion, and understanding were no more than a pair of dead baubles set in stone. This time, there were no Batarians to kill. Jane backed away from her father's body, running back into her room, seemingly crashing out her window and taking flight into the air.

When she landed on the ground, the clear sky was dotted with enemy ships. They were angular and rough, obviously Batarian. They were landing. The Batarians would either deal death or take life for the entirety of Mindoir.

All, except for her. Sole Survivor. At least, a survivor with a mind intact.

The ships were colliding into the ground faster than her mind could comprehend. Each time a ship crushed crops beneath its metallic wings, Shepard felt the weight of loss deepen. The Batarians were spilling out of their ships as soon as they landed. More and more ships appeared in Mindoir's atmosphere, blotting out the sun and suddenly the nightmare descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes shot open to reveal a plain hotel room.<p>

She was covered in sweat, her auburn hair matted to her face, sticking to her neck. Her breathing was ragged, as if she actually had taken on the entire fleet in her nightmare. Shepard sat up slowly; her tank top clung to her damp body, shorts clinging to her curves possessively. Putting her head in her hands, she concentrated on slowing her breaths and calming herself. It was the first time in a long time that she'd had a nightmare about Mindoir.

Tiberus effectively chased her nightmares away whenever she was at home, but anywhere else was fair game to her mind. Many times when she was first put on the Einstein, and again when she'd first arrived on the Agincourt, there were night terrors. She'd had to deal with them silently, keeping her breathing from waking anyone up. Shepard hated having people worry over her because she couldn't keep her own thoughts from torturing herself.

Sliding out of the bed, she crossed the room to enter the small bathroom. Deft hands turned to release cold water from the sink's faucet, hands bringing cold water to splash across her heated face. She repeated the gesture multiple times until she felt slightly cooler. Shepard sighed, shaking her head as she made her way back to the bed. In the middle of the room, however, she heard a large boom from outside.

Brows knitted together, she made her way to the large window, the boom had sounded far off, but it could have been muffled by the window. Shepard narrowed a pair of bright green eyes, scanning the darkness of the night sky. Her heart stopped as another boom went off in the distance. It was softer, and they were definitely muffled from the hotel's excellent structure, but it was undeniably the sound of a gun. A large gun.

That's when she saw the first one.

It was a ship, with the singular oval overshadowed by a pair of mirrored L-shapes forming the Batarian government's symbol. The ship itself was a frigate-class, and in better shape than most of the pirate ships that the Agincourt had come across in the past. Most pirate ships were over-worked and under-maintained, easily overpowered in any circumstance. This must have been planned.

That's when she saw the next one. And another after that one, along with others following the first ship to the docking bays. Those that followed weren't all Batarian, but Shepard could tell that none of them were on her side.

Shepard would never forget the sight. It was so reminiscent of her nightmare; she thought that she was still, in fact, dreaming. For a few moments, the red-haired woman stood there, blackened ships entering the atmosphere. A large shot rang out through the night, and that spurred Shepard into action.

_Mindoir wouldn't happen again. Not another person would end up like her family. There would be no dead mothers, fathers, brothers to mourn this time. Shepard had promised them that. She would see her promise to the end, if necessary. The Batarians would mourn this day more than she. Shepard was ready._

She pulled off her shorts and tank top in seconds, locating her Omni-tool, exo-suit and armor, and getting fully dressed only a minute after the noise had hastened Shepard to act. She pulled up her communications public address for her crew, sending them priority messages that would hopefully alert most of them, if any had been able to sleep through those first few shots. It was likely that most of them had, considering the state that the crew had been in only hours earlier. There had been copious amounts of drinking from nearly everyone, Shepard had escorted nearly half the crew back to their hotel herself.

Adrenaline had fully woken her up, and she formulated a plan. If it was possible, she needed to get her crew to the docking bay station before the Batarians could even get through those structures and into the main part of the city. Every Docking station on a planet was created with the same idea in mind, to create a choke-point against invasion. That would be their best bet of survival, to hold that point until reinforcements would arrive, whenever they would come.

Collapsing her heavy pistol, shotgun and assault rifle to her back, Shepard broke out into the hallway. Pulling up her Omni-tool, she easily overrode every door on the hall, nearly all of them belonging to Alliance and began making rounds to each room to wake her crew-mates up.

They didn't have a lot of time before the Pirates came knocking at Elysium's door, by her calculations.

* * *

><p><em>In case you were wondering, when someone calls Shepard 'Jay-Gee' or 'JG', it is actually referring to her rank, which is a Junior Grade Lieutenant at this point. It is also acceptable to simply call her 'Lieutenant', but not 'LT' (which would imply that she is a full lieutenant). By the By, I have a tumblr that I put up random Shakarian fics on. All you simply do is google 'Blossomingsun' and 'Tumblr' and I'll be the first to pop up! I'll also be at HeroesCon this Saturday if anyone else is going, I'll be partially dressed in N7 casuals. Next chapter will be chock-full of action! <em>


	18. She Burns Like the Sun

Chapter 18: She Burns Like the Sun

_Action. All the Action. Along with Adult language._

* * *

><p>There were six total crewmembers of the SSV Agincourt that had arrived on Elysium only a day ago. Six Alliance officers against who knew how many pirates or mercenaries. And Shepard was the highest ranking officer there. It was hard to believe, but she was the commanding officer in the middle of an emergency.<p>

Shepard didn't think it could get much worse.

_First time I decide to go on vacation and this happens, it figures._ Jane thought to herself as she entered each room, quickly and efficiently waking each personnel. Officer Morior had woken up after the second loud boom had thundered, although he was the only one. There was also Ensign Hadley, a young dark-skinned woman who was a Command Deck Technician aboard the Agincourt, she had been easy to wake and alert. Second Lieutenant Mason was the third to wake, a barrel-chested man that hadn't served much longer than Morior, but seemed to have been involved in fighting long before joining the Alliance. Warrant Officer Madison was an older woman who was in charge of requisitions on the Agincourt, Shepard had been surprised when she'd come along for the shore leave on Elysium. However, the older woman was quick to rise and silent to ready when Morior had woken her.

Second-Lieutenant Vendi had been the most difficult to wake, whether from the copious amounts of alcohol, or the fact that he snored worse than an Elcor. Shepard had nearly straddled him, shaking him awake before his eyes cracked open and his rough voice growled, "Shepard… I was wondering when you'd finally find your way to my bed,"

Shepard punched him in the arm hard enough to leave a perfect outline of her fist in the shape of a bruise.

Surprisingly, Vendi only grunted as the pain raised his senses. Shepard's voice cut through his senses, "Vendi, there are pirates attacking the planet, we've got to get out there and keep up a resistance before they overwhelm us," Wordlessly, he suited up.

The bright-eyed biotic had been formulating a plan the entirety of the time she'd been waking up the troop, which had only been a matter of minutes.

When one arrives in Elysium, they must dock at one of two large docking bays. One is for industrial and commerce, the other is strictly for residents and visitors of Elysium. Both docking bays connect and go through the same security checkpoint. That checkpoint provided an excellent choking point for the invading forces. No more than six people wide, the checkpoint was completely enclosed, only opening once you stepped into Elysium's tourist trap.

Shepard motioned for the team to come over to a window, a few ships still discharging in the atmosphere of Elysium. She had to be quick with the pep-talk if they were planning on surviving.

"We don't know much about this situation, but I can tell that it's bad. There are pirates entering in through the docking bay and we need to reach the security checkpoint before they can get any farther. If we don't stop them from entering Elysium completely, they will overrun us. Our objective is simple, get to D-SEC and we will be able to hold them off as long as we have thermal clips," Shepard spoke, praying her voice wouldn't waver.

All she could picture in her mind were her crewmates lying beside her father, their eyes peering at her, lifeless. Jade irises narrowed as she breathed deeply, pushing those thoughts away. Today, it would be the Batarians peering up at her, lifeless.

Shepard took another breath, "Let's move out. If we see anyone on the way there that needs assistance, we will help them as much as we can, but the main objective is to hold off the forces attempting to enter Elysium. We keep complete radio silence until I say, everyone understand?"

She was thankful her voice didn't shake as much as she felt her body vibrating with fear. _Is this what fully commanding a team feels like? Did every leader feel the weight of lives in their hands? Did her Captain on the Agincourt feel this way every time they went groundside?_

Each member nodded once, and they split up the thermal clips between each crewmember before heading down the elevator and out the lobby.

* * *

><p>The hotel where the team stayed wasn't too far from Docking-Security, after leaving the lobby by way of large glass doors, the sounds amplified. The soft booms from earlier were now truly thundering, Shepard's teeth rattled in her skull. Still, the team of six moved swiftly through the streets of the city.<p>

Elysium was heavily populated, and not just with humans. It had been originally a human-colonized world, but it was also in an excellent spot for trading and commercial ships to stop by. This had allowed Elysium to flourish and all races began to flock there. The large spires that reached into the sky were inspired as much by Asari or Salarian culture as they were by Human culture.

As they made their way through the streets, one tall building in particular caught Shepard's eye. It was tall and window-less, straight lines shooting into the air, its needle-like antennae held a slow-blinking red light at the peak. A communications tower. _Perfect._

They had yet to meet resistance, so Shepard was optimistic that the Pirates weren't even out of the Docking Bay area yet. She must have reacted more quickly than she had thought. Over their helmet-to-helmet communications, Shepard spoke quickly, "We should leave a team at this Comm. tower to send out a distress signal to the Alliance. That would be our only chance of surviving this thing for sure," They cut a path through side-streets to head closer to the tower.

Without resistance, it took no time at all to reach the communications tower, and Shepard hacked the doors with ease. Looking over her team, a few thoughts ran through her head, running pros and cons of who should go and who should stay with her. It only took a few moments before she spoke again.

"Morior, Mason and Hadley, you three will enter the comm tower and send a distress signal to any nearby Alliance or Hierarchy fleets. Do not leave this tower under any circumstances, you are to hold this position until rescue has arrived and we can be safely extracted," Hadley and Mason simply nodded, but Morior had stepped forward.

"Lieutenant, I should go with you. Ensign Hadley can easily handle this," He had spoken slowly, but Shepard didn't have time for arguments. There was no time to waste.

"We don't have time for this, Morior. If there the tower needs any repairs done, you are the most capable of doing them out of anyone on this team. We need you up there, letting the Alliance know what is going on here," She used a voice that she hoped sounded commanding and authoritative. It wasn't so hard at this point.

Morior had gone quiet after her admonishment. He was red in the face, but quiet. The Communications team gave up half their supply to the ground team that was continuing on to the security checkpoint. Hopefully those going into the tower wouldn't have to use their supplies at all, but there was no guarantee that Shepard, Vendi and Madison could keep the pirates at bay.

"Now go," Shepard's Omni-tool activated the door to the tower, and the three filed in. The Warrant Officer still looked angry, but at least he wasn't being insubordinate during a crisis.

After the doors closed, Shepard set a lock on the door, encrypting it herself. With the encryption, only someone that was a JG Lieutenant- similar rank or above- could open the door. Vendi raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that really necessary, Jay-Gee?"

She began walked away, pulling out her shotgun, "It's for their own good, even if they decide to try and leave the tower. We really need them here, to keep the distress signal up for as long as possible. Besides, they're safer here than anywhere else,"

The older Requisitions Officer seemed to agree, acutely nodding her head before they headed towards an open gardens area. This was the edge of the tourist area that welcomed visitors to Elysium. They were mere minutes away from D-SEC checkpoint.

They had yet to meet any resistance.

Perhaps they would make it after all.

* * *

><p>Another plus for Elysium was that the streets were so narrow, shuttles and corvettes were too big to maneuver. Every transport that moved throughout the city was simple rapid transport skycars, which only held four people at the most. Shepard's team had already passed the closest rapid transport hub closest to D-SEC, which meant that the only thing left between them and the checkpoint was a large, square garden and some tourist shops.<p>

They had reached the rim of the gardens when they heard the gunfire. Someone else was aiding in resistance. Shepard looked over to her two subordinates and motioned quickly, using hand signals to communicate that she wanted to flank the enemy.

Vendi veered off to the right of the garden, around a line of well-trimmed trees, while Madison took the left. Shepard went right up the middle, her armor rustling bushes that were nearly to her waist. Growing up on a farm, where wild flowers bloomed where they pleased, Jane had always despised well-manicured gardens. To her, it was trying to tame a natural beauty that should be left alone, not forced to grow where one pleased.

Those thoughts brought up her parents and little brother, and her eyes narrowed as she finally broke out of the shrubbery and near the fray. They would pay.

The firefight was much closer, but not in visual. She could tell that there were at least three humans fighting the invaders, but she wasn't absolutely sure how many there were involved in the fight. Shotgun ready, Shepard slowly made her way past a dense grove of flowering trees, and the fight revealed itself.

There were three men, all in hard suits, that were fighting against six Batarians. Two of the three humans seemed injured, but the third uninjured man held her attention. He was in a hard suit that was colored black and navy, but he could disappear for moments at a time. Within seconds, six Batarians had become four Batarians, for while he was cloaked; the man closed in on part of the group, and shot one of the pirates, stabbing the other one with an Omni-tool blade that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Move in," Shepard radioed, and immediately the other four were gunned down by her ground team. The trio was extremely surprised by their soundless entrance, and the two injured humans seemed relieved. The cloaking-capable third seemed to not care about the extra aide that had arrived.

Shepard started walking closer to the three men, and introduced herself, "JG Lieutenant Shepard of the SSV Agincourt, Alliance Fifth Fleet. Is anyone in need of immediate medical attention?"

The uninjured man spoke, "These two idiots need to find a medic, they weren't paying attention when the pirate bastards snuck up on us," His eyes were a steely grey, sharp and piercing as he watched Shepard.

She raised an eyebrow at his lack of introduction, but ignored it and looked over to Vendi and Madison, "Can you two take them back to the rapid transport and get them to the nearest hospital? We can manage it until you return,"

Vendi looked as if he was going to say something, but closed his mouth as quickly as he began to open it. He gave her a look that simply questioned, _Are you sure we can leave you alone?_ Madison simply nodded. Shepard's companions each took an injured man and slung arms over shoulders, heading back to the skycars.

As the four fell out of sight, Shepard turned back to her nameless counterpart, "Do you have a name? Or should I just refer to you as 'cloaky' or something?" Her voice was rasher than she should have let it be. Something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way. Whether it was his flippant attitude or the fact that he let his crew become injured so easily, Shepard wasn't sure.

"First Lieutenant John Riley of the SSV Trafalgar, Alliance Third Fleet. I don't see how that's pertinent to this situation," He seemed bored when giving the formal introduction, running a gloved hand through brown-black hair. "If we don't hurry our asses up, there will be more where these come from and I don't anticipate them liking the fact that we killed their friends," His sentence was punctuated by a loud boom off in the distance.

Spurred by the sound, Shepard nodded, and they collected thermal clips and a few grenades from the dead pirates. Every single one was a Batarian. Shepard had to admit that somewhere deep inside her, there was a part of her that was glad. Once they were done salvaging what they could, they made their way out of the Elysium Gardens and came to the row of shops that led into D-SEC.

There were a few Batarians coming into the open area right before the gardens, and the pair flew into action.

Shepard threw up a barrier and gave Riley cover fire as he disappeared under a kinetic tactical cloak, reappearing behind the three Batarians. He shot the first one executioner-style, pistol held to the back of the pirate's head. John took out a second one with his Omni-tool blade, shoving it through the Batarian's stomach with ease. The third was so surprised; Shepard was able to take him down with a well-place bullet.

Checking the surrounding vicinity, Shepard gave the All-clear to Riley and they continued into the D-SEC checkpoint. It was a tunnel of a room, long and skinny, with only enough room for six humans across to fit. It wouldn't have been a problem for her ground team to defend; however, Shepard was stuck with one jackass. Improvisation was needed.

They were given cover by the D-SEC's security desk, which could have easily hidden four crewmembers, but the room was too wide for them to defend, the enemy could easily overwhelm them with enough force.

"Any ideas on how to make this a better defensive position?" Shepard asked quickly. She wasn't sure when more would arrive.

"I could blow up part of the tunnel; collapse a wall along with part of the ceiling. That would force the enemies to pack in even tighter," Riley spoke, moving his hand in the air, pointing out where he would cause the wall to fall in on itself.

Shepard seemed incredulous, "You can do that?"

"No, I just pulled that out of my ass to give you something to think about…" Riley snorted, "Of course I can do it, Sunshine. I'm an infiltrator. It's what I do best: next to showing up goody-two-shoes Lieutenants that think they're in charge,"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised that you are inherently destructive? I'll keep watch as you do what's necessary," Bright green eyes stayed vigilant on the opposite end of the tunnel as Riley moved quickly, planting charges at certain intervals on the wall, placing small mines between the charges.

"I'm not inherently destructive, just inherently kick ass. I'm sorry that you don't share my enthusiasm for taking down assholes," John said as he worked.

Without turning towards him, Shepard responded coolly, "Yes, because endangering your crew-mates is so bad ass. I'm sure they see it that way,"

"Hey, it's not my fault that they weren't paying attention and got their asses shot. I told them to keep quiet and stay alert, but they let those Batarian bastards get the best of them," John moved away from the wall as he spoke quietly, and walked past her, stopping at the large metallic desk.

"And what did you do, cloak yourself?" Shepard had little to no respect for her counterpart at this point.

"Of course, two injured is better than three dead. I was able to at least take the bastards down before they could do more damage. You may want to take cover by the way," His voice never wavered in tone, so Shepard only realized what he said as she heard the soft chirping of the charges.

Emerald eyes widened as she ran to where Riley was standing, and slid over the desk's top. They ducked at the same time as the blast went off, shaking the room. Shepard glared at him as he chuckled, and slowly lifted her head to survey the damage.

Just as the insufferable infiltrator promised, the tunnel was now half-collapsed, only the right side was serviceable. It would only fit two humans at the most, and they would be slow-going over the rubble. She was sure that the enemy would have taken notice of that, and she pulled out her heavy pistol. Surprisingly, Riley pulled a sniper rifle from his back, getting into a comfortable kneeling position.

Now it was just a matter of seeing how long they could last.

* * *

><p><em>I absolutely love John Riley. I've been waiting forever to introduce him to you; he'll be pestering Shepard for a good while in the story. I always pictured Infiltrators being the most likely to be renegade as well, I'm not sure why. Remember to review!<em>


	19. Try to Tear Me Down

Chapter 19: Try to Tear Me Down

_Oh my god. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had intended for this to be out last week, but then vacation had other plans for me. When I got back from relaxing, I was killed with tons of out-of-town work. I promise the next few chapters will be timely. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been an incredibly long time that they had lasted without Shepard punching Riley as hard as she possibly could.<p>

"I've always enjoyed the smell of dead Batarian in the morning," John remarked, and Shepard shook her head. The man and his crudeness disgusted her. The only thing that made him tolerable was his amazing _-she reluctantly admitted-_ sniping skills paired with his explosive expertise.

"I'm so happy that you're enjoying this," Heavily-laden sarcasm colored her words.

It was the second day of nonstop fighting. They had been using Stim-packs that had been in the supplies the Communications team had given Shepard before leaving them in the tower. Thankfully Stim-packs provided not only awakening agents, but calories and nutrients to keep sleep-deprived bodies from needing to eat. Shepard wasn't sure if they were supposed to be using so many of the drugs at once, but it was necessary for the time being. Each Stim-pack only lasted six hours, and there were just over a dozen left. Soon they'd have to take shifts in sleeping if they didn't want to exhaust themselves.

There wasn't a shortage in thermal clips, however.

Not every single pirate or mercenary that walked into the security checkpoint was Batarian. There was a surprising amount of them that were human, and even a few Krogan. Whenever something other than a Batarian would show up- that was when it would become interesting. Normal tactics wouldn't work against a Krogan, needing a heavier amount of firepower to take the enemy down. Shepard would send out an overload on the enemy's shields or emit a shockwave to aid the shots that rang out from the pair's guns.

Once a group of enemies was out, Shepard would use her biotics to pulls the corpses nearer to them, attempting to pile them on top of one another. This made the collapsed tunnel-like room of the checkpoint smaller than it already was. It also provided some decent cover as John went in cloaked, and picked up their leftover thermal clips and weaponry.

Their tactics worked like a charm.

If they had more than two people manning the defensive position, there wouldn't have been a problem on keeping the pirates at bay as long as necessary. However, Vendi and Madison hadn't returned yet, and Shepard had become worried. Thoughts flew through her mind as her pistol's shots rang out in a perfect rhythm, finding targets and taking them down. _What if the Pirates had found another way onto Elysium? What if they had simply flown shuttles over the city, crashing them into buildings? What if they weren't able to find rations and had simply passed out from exhaustion?_

She ejected a heat sink, popping another one into its place with a second nature. Shepard didn't even have to think about killing them anymore. It simply happened.

Daring a glance over to her unsavory counterpart, she noted that he had gone quiet as well, his face not revealing any dark thoughts as his rifle repeated the same motion over and over. He had been slowly becoming quieter over the past few hours. He had gone from a total of twenty smart-ass remarks an hour down to merely two or three an hour, and they were always the same.

He'd smirk and mutter, "Bastards didn't expect anyone with balls to be planetside," or the tried-and-true, "Don't you think these fucking idiots would quit after seeing the last twenty of their friends get their heads blown off?" She'd heard that comment from him so many times; she would mouth the words as they left his mouth.

Shepard had taken a liking to his remarks. In a sick and twisted way, those small comments allowed her small comic-relief between shots, keeping her head on straight. Riley's voice helped her stress stay at a manageable level, knowing that at least with him alive, there wasn't any way the pirates would get through.

Shepard swore to herself, if she lived through this crisis, never seeing John Riley again would be too soon. He was a great soldier, and skilled at what he did, but he didn't care for much other than himself. He didn't join the Alliance to better the galaxy; he joined the Alliance to better himself. He used the military for his own personal gain, whether it was training or connections. He was the epitome of everything that Shepard stood against.

So far, they were lasting against the enemy.

* * *

><p>When a Stim-pack first flows through one's veins, there are a few moments of euphoria. The drugs make you believe that you've had a wonderful night's sleep, you've eaten a large, delicious breakfast, and you are ready to take on the day. The entire time the Stim is working through your system, synapses fire rapidly, senses are heightened and reflexes excel.<p>

When those precious six hours are over…

Shepard's brain was screaming as if it were dipped in fire, her body's muscles sagging as she searched for another Stim-pack. Her fingers clenched, she felt as though her veins and arteries were throbbing out of her body, spilling her lifesource onto the ground. The pain was so intense, that it was hard for the fiery biotic to simply breathe.

She nearly sobbed in relief when she'd found one in the pack. There were only five stim-packs left. They would need to start taking turns sleeping soon. At least there had been a lull action for John to leave her side for a moment and break into one of the nearby tourist shops and locate bottles of water. Stim-packs only went so far, and soldiers who used them still needed to keep hydrated for the drugs to work at their optimal level.

Jabbing the large syringe in her thigh, Shepard let out a long sigh as she felt the sensation take over and her body readied itself to fight once more. It had literally been less than a minute since the last Stim-pack had worn off, and she had felt the effects of crashing immediately. To say that withdrawal from using a Stim was an _unpleasant feeling_ was the understatement of the year.

It was the third day of non-stop fighting. There were fewer waves of enemies, but each one was varied; now Batarians, Humans and Krogan were grouping together to rush the pair. They had discussed the idea of completely collapsing the tunnel, but being the only access to larger ships that had medical support, and with the ships in the atmosphere still sending out fire-strikes at random areas on Elysium, it was best to simply defend this position. That way, when help arrived, they could easily enter and not have to shuttle to an area that was clear, limiting passengers to ten civilians at a time.

John had argued that it was best to collapse the tunnel and simply wait for reinforcements, but that had been the easy way out. He had only been thinking of himself, and the danger he was in by defending the D-SEC area, rather than cutting off the path of their enemies altogether.

Shepard had dismissed his idea, telling him that it was better to defend the position and wait for reinforcements there, because they didn't know if the Pirates and Mercenaries had a secondary plan if they weren't able to penetrate the security checkpoint.

It had caused a point of contention between the pair.

"How are you doing over there, Riley?" Shepard spoke coolly. He hadn't been making any small comments for over an hour.

"Oh, I'm just peachy over here, Sunshine. It's all butterflies and rainbows from where my ass is sitting. In fact, I was thinking about inviting the Krogan over here for a cup of tea," His voice was rough from going without sleep for so long, his raven hair was stuck to his head from sweat, his eyes were a pair of unmoving boulders, trained on the targets ahead of them. Shepard was sure that she couldn't look much better, and she was definitely sure that the awful smell of dead bodies was half coming from the pair crouched behind the desk; the piles of bodies couldn't be blamed for all of it.

"I think we need to start taking sleeping shifts," Shepard spoke hurriedly. She had learned quick enough that responding to any sarcastic remarks only asked for more trouble than wanted, "The Stim-packs will last longer, and we can do short shifts so that each of us is only alone for four hours at a time,"

"Alright, after these wear off then you should sleep first. Give that amp of yours a rest, I've noticed how tense you get after throwing up a barrier or sending out a shockwave," This was the first normal sentence that John had said to her since they had introduced themselves, and it had shocked her for a moment.

"I'm not tense, just really, really alert," Shepard responded as she sent a well-place bullet into the forehead of a human merc. _Oh God, was he rubbing off on her now?_ That response had been… snarky.

Shepard was not snarky.

Reinforcements needed to get there _soon_.

* * *

><p>At first, it had been difficult for Shepard to fall asleep. She was used to a bed instead of a floor, and the low hum of a drive-core instead of a slow procession of rifle shots. However, her body had been so exhausted from the overuse of the Stim-packs and the constant alertness of fighting; she had slipped into darkness within minutes of lying down.<p>

The noises were always in the back of her mind; each shot that rang out by her side was a reminder that John was still alive and well. There were quiet moments, but Shepard could still hear her companion gathering thermal clips or other available rations from the fresh kills he'd made just moments before.

Shepard was surprised that she trusted Riley as much as she did, letting him take the first shift of guard while she slept. If she hadn't been so exhausted, she may not have agreed to sleep shifts in the first place. John Riley was a man of action, doing things first and asking questions later. She knew men like him on the SSV Agincourt, and knew that most of them were selfish and impulsive. They didn't work in the field much, her captain knowing that they'd put themselves before the team, or they would take reckless action in order to complete a job. Riley didn't seem much different from those men.

However, Riley was entirely capable of working by himself. That was what had allowed Shepard to place her trust in this reckless man. He was efficient. He may have not been able to work properly within a team, but John Riley was the epitome of a lone wolf.

Shepard was able to sleep for a solid six hours before she felt something was off.

John had been entirely too quiet after the last round of fire. It had been as if her sleep was centered on a circadian rhythm of shots from John's rifle, and Shepard had gone too long without hearing it again. She roused from sleep slowly, her eyes fluttering. She didn't hear his labored breathing, which meant one of two things. He was either not nearby or John Riley had been shot down and Shepard hadn't realized it.

The latter thought pulled her from sleep much more quickly than the former, and a burst of adrenaline aided her in rising from the concrete. Her body ached, but nothing like before, when her abused muscles had protested with every movement she'd made. Sleep had taken the edge off, and Shepard could function once more.

Soundless, Shepard rose from behind the large desk they'd been using as makeshift cover, and looked down the tunnel. John wasn't near where she woke up, but staring down the long hallway of Docking Security, Shepard still couldn't see where Riley had gone. It was night time planet-side, so it wasn't the easiest to spot the infiltrator in a dim hallway.

Suddenly, there he was.

Riley had put up his tactical cloak while slowly making his way down to where they had blown out part of the hallway. He had taken the cloak down once he'd made it to the collapsed rubble, using that as cover. _What was he doing?_

As Shepard watched him from behind the desk, Riley moved along the half of the hallway that wasn't collapsed, touching the floor at certain intervals before moving on. Her bright green eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. _He's going to blow the rest of D-SEC to hell…_

She had to stop him.

He had been waiting for the perfect moment to attempt this, after he'd gotten enough grenades to blow the tunnel and when he'd have enough time to set the charges. He wasn't thinking about anyone else however, he was thinking of himself. Riley knew that if the rest of the tunnel was blown out, the pirates wouldn't have another way into Elysium, and they'd be forced to set down shuttles in remote area locations, and he would be safe. However, once the Alliance came, there wouldn't be an efficient way to send aide to the planet, the shuttles would be shot down out of the sky before they could even find a suitable place to land. Riley wasn't looking at the big picture, he was living and acting in the now.

Shepard wasn't sure how much time she had before Riley was done, so she had to work quickly. She could get halfway to him before alerting him of her presence, but she wasn't sure how she would keep him from setting the charges.

Thankfully, Shepard was provided the perfect distraction as she made her way down the hall.

A troop of four mercs had made their way into the tunnel, and had taken notice of John as he was laying a charge. John Riley was a smart man, never without a plan. He had kept an assault rifle with him while laying the charges, just in case. Short bursts of fire surprised the mercs as they dove for cover, and Shepard knew this was her time to strike. They began firing back at him, and there was nowhere for John to hide. He was out of options.

Powering up her biotics, Shepard charged straight for John.

Her shields recharged as she ended up behind her companion, and threw up a barrier to envelope both of them. She grabbed him, pulling him against her as she sent out a shockwave towards the troops. She felt something hot and wet against her hand as she began helping him back to their cover. Shepard prayed that he would be okay.

"Idiot, what were you thinking?" She hissed at him. Her biotic amp was running hot from exhibiting so much power just after waking.

"Well, Sunshine, I _had_ planned on saving our asses," His voice strained, and then began to return fire at the mercs, taking two Batarians out. He was still an amazing shot, even injured. At least they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yes, and look at how well that turned out," She was so angry with him, but once they were back behind the desk, she noticed his wounds. He'd been shot twice, one shot had hit his left thigh, and the other had been just below his left collarbone. He was extremely lucky that they were just flesh wounds. Shepard didn't know how much Medi-gel they had, and if it was enough to staunch the bloodflow.

After taking out the remaining mercs, Shepard knew there would be some quiet time until the next set would come around the corner to try and take them out. Probably sooner rather than later, the enemy knowing that they had wounded one of the pair.

"Stupid idiot," Shepard muttered to herself, pushing dirty red strands out of her face as she began to check him out. He was running on empty, the injuries obviously paining him as he sat against the wall where they had nestled the desk. Her hands reached out towards him, and she began the motion to pull his shirt off.

"Oh Sunshine, I didn't know you had the hots for me. Trying to savor our last moments together?" John's voice was rough, and the humor that he was attempting was overridden with pain.

"You wish, Riley. I'm going to apply Medi-gel to your wounds, besides, no one is dying today," Her eyes were hard as emeralds, her voice set in determination.

He took his shirt off without protest, but Jane didn't want to leave him completely exposed, so after applying the Medi-gel to the wound, she had him put it back on. Surprisingly, there weren't any sexual overtures this time. She simply tore the hole that led to the injury on his leg, making it slightly bigger and applied more Medi-gel there. John was no longer breathing heavy; Shepard took that as a good sign that everything would be okay. However, he had probably run through his Stim-pack much more quickly because of the wounds.

His grey eyes fluttered, and she could tell how exhausted he was. Shepard couldn't stay angry with him, knowing that he had simply wanted to increase their chances of survival, no matter how selfish it was.

"Sleep, I'll take this shift," Shepard whispered, helping him get into a comfortable position beside her to sleep.

* * *

><p>If Shepard had thought that her biotic amp was hot before, it was searing now.<p>

It was the fourth day.

Her muscles were screaming much more loudly than she remembered, and she was out of Stims. She had used the last one that morning and it had worn off hours ago. She was relying more on her biotics now than her shooting. Thankfully, there had been very little activity, only two or three pirates coming down the hallway at a time. However, they were coming more steadily now, as if they knew that giving her less time to recover was the easier way to wear her down.

It was working.

John had yet to wake back up from when he passed out, but Shepard didn't blame him. He had lost a decent amount of blood, and he'd been up for six hours fighting alone. Well, she'd been up for 18 hours by herself, running solely on Stims and adrenaline. The adrenaline had run out long ago.

At times, during the firefights, she would imagine her family standing behind her. In a moment where she thought she wouldn't make the shot, or her amp would burn out, she'd feel the press of her father's hand on her shoulder. When Shepard thought that there would be a large push and everything would be over, she'd hear the encouraging words of her mother.

Shepard knew it was only hallucinations that made her feel and hear those things, the effects of sleep-deprivation coupled with malnourishment and exhaustion. Still, she liked to believe that they were right there with her, their spirits lending her strength.

_Spirits_. They made her think of Tiberus for the first time since she'd awoken from her Mindoir nightmare in the hotel. He had never been a very pious Turian, but she knew that he did pray to the spirits for protection over each mission that they went on. It was a personal thing to him, something that he did not voluntarily admit to her.

She remembered one moment in particular when she had heard him pray.

_Shepard was going on an extremely long mission the next day. After some incredibly vigorous relations, Tiberus had held her until he had thought she had fallen asleep. Truth be told, it was incredibly difficult the last night of shore-leave, knowing that could be her last night with Tiberus. She had nearly drifted into dreamland until she heard his voice speaking softly over her._

_It was too soft for her translator to pick up. His voice was nearly purring his in chest, the vibrations a pleasant sensation at her back. Jane felt the most secure and safe in her Turian's arms. She knew that he was praying for her, because he only did it when she was asleep. She rarely ever heard him speak so reverently, unless he was extremely worried about an upcoming mission. However, it seemed that he was always much more at peace after speaking to the Spirits of his race._

_She had lain still, pretending to sleep as his words lazily coaxed her into a soft sleep. She had never felt more at peace than she did at that moment, covered in sweet prayers of protection and strong corded arms that swore to keep her safe._

Her little daydream had cost her.

There was a large group that had massed behind a large piece of cover before coming into view of the hallway. There were at least ten there, they must have decided this would be the big push; this would be when Shepard would be at her weakest.

They were right.

However, there was a serious miscalculation in their planning. They hadn't planned on the determination that was set in Shepard's mind. They didn't know how every time she killed a Batarian, she felt a small piece of her soul smile that she was repaying the debt of sorrow that they had inflicted upon a sixteen year old. They didn't realize how deeply her hatred of injustice and criminals ran, how she would easily give her life to save others, so that they would never have to face what she did.

Even at her weakest, Shepard was still stronger than ten mercenaries.

Bright green eyes peered over the large desk, and she glanced over at John before putting a pistol in his hands. She ruffled his raven hair, and felt him rouse. His eyes opened, and Shepard smiled before whispering, "Stay well, Riley,"

"…W-What?... Shep-… Shepard, what are you doing?" His voice cracked, not being used for hours. He had instinctively gripped the pistol, remembering where he was and what situation they were in.

Without a word, Shepard leapt over the cover, giving herself suppressive fire with an assault rifle. _Boom._

After gaining some group, Shepard was able to use some rubble as cover and took a few of the Mercs out. _Boom._ She was breathing hard, and her amp was still burning a hole in her head, but she could spend a little more energy.

Pulling out her shotgun, she left the assault rifle on the floor, and summoned her biotics for a last push. Her charge landed her in the middle of the remaining seven mercs, and she easily blew off the heads of two enemies before they realized she was in the midst of them. _Boom._ She took that moment to strike into the ground, her biotics sending out a wave of her energy from her, knocking her enemies to the floor. _Boom._

Using her shotgun with fatal efficiency, she took out three more before the rest got to their feet. Shepard's energy was waning, she couldn't move quickly enough. There were only two left. A Batarian managed to get a shot in at her shoulder, but she merely grunted, her armor taking the damage. Her remaining weapon, her heavy pistol, took out the last two enemies before she felt the darkness begin to creep in at the edges of her vision. _Boom._

_What was that noise?_

As her vision continued to dim, Shepard was able to look to a large viewing window in the docking area, and she could have sworn…

_Is that the SSV Agincourt?_

The last thought Shepard had was simply wondering if Tiberus was praying for her now.

* * *

><p><em>I had the first half of this chapter done over two weeks ago, but I really wanted to make it one whole chapter, hence why this is so late. What do you all think of John Riley as a character? You want to see more or less of him? And don't worry, Tiberus will be back soon!<em>


	20. I'll Be Alright

Chapter 20: I'll Be Alright

_A fun chapter to write!_

* * *

><p>It was as if Shepard was in a dream. Everything was shrouded in a heavy haze as the sound of gunfire faded in and out. She fought for consciousness, and she could make out dark figures standing over her. Something was hot and wet against her cheek, a dull pain emanating from the area. Her lungs burned as she took a deep breath, and attempted to push herself off the hard ground. Her muscles protested but Shepard refused to take no for an answer, and the top half of her body<p>

Strong arms were suddenly around her ribcage, pulling her into a figure that was lying against a wall. The sudden movements made her head swim and she struggled to keep nausea at bay. She must have really over done it to be this incapacitated. A warm hand brushed auburn locks from her face, and she slightly stiffened. Shepard wasn't used to someone touching her in a comforting way, at least not in the middle of a battlefield.

"Calm down Sunshine, your marine buddies are here. You've done enough, get some rest," The familiar voice of the past four days stilled her, and Shepard let her fuzzy vision descend into darkness and her body fully give into sleep. Her last thought was how nice John Riley sounded when he wasn't being a smartass.

* * *

><p>The next time Shepard woke up, it was to the sound of an EKG machine beeping in time with her heartbeat.<p>

Emerald eyes fluttered open as she took account of where she was. It was obviously a hospital, from all the quiet sounds going on in the room. A large window to the outside world was darkly opaque, to keep offending light from any patient's eyes.

The room was dimly lit otherwise, barely enough light to make out her hands. The soft sounds from nearby made Shepard realize she was hooked up to various IVs and monitoring devices. She had come to despise the Med-Bay after being one of the leading points on the ground teams. The only thing she hated more than visiting the Med-Bay, was having to stay overnight in it. As if the machines connected to her had a say in whether she lived or died.

Shepard had gained enough strength while sleeping to be able to sit up in the bed, the covers rustling. Her body ached everywhere, her muscles still telling her how much Jane had abused them, and there were small bruises covering her body. The largest amount of pain was still from that same spot on her left cheek. Fingertips lightly slid across the dull pain and she felt a bandage that went from the edge of her mouth to her temple. A rustle of sheets nearby sounded off to her left, and Shepard went still. _There was someone else in the room with her_. She vainly wished for a heavy pistol at that moment.

"Who's there?" Shepard's voice was hoarse, and she wondered exactly how long as she been out.

"Mornin' Sunshine…or, should I say, evening," The responding voice made Shepard laugh.

"I'm in hell aren't I? I died and I'll be forever incapacitated in a hospital bed with only John Riley to keep me company," Shepard remarked tiredly.

"Aw, Sunshine. I didn't know you held such warm fuzzy feelings for me," His words drew another set of shaky laughs from Shepard.

"How did we get here? Where are we?" Shepard asked. Her mind was dizzy with questions.

"I was taking a nice nap most of the time after my genius plan was ruined by none other than you, Sunshine. I only remember waking up; some of the people from your ship were standing over you, returning fire at the remaining pirates. Most of them seem to be running," After taking a breath, he continued.

"I saw that there were multiple alliance frigates and cruisers that had entered the atmosphere, and most of the mercs' and pirates' ships were gone. I can only assume the goddamn cavalry had arrived just in time. When your crazy ass attempted to keep fighting, that's when I pulled you to me and told you to sleep, and soon after that we were put on a rapid transport and brought to _the best hospital on Elysium_, or that's what I was told by one of the brass,"

"Thanks, John," Jane responded.

"For what, Sunshine?"

"For saving my crazy ass," Shepard turned to lie on her side. She could faintly make out his figure, lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't seem to be in any extreme pain, but he was probably used to dealing with wounds, big or small.

He stayed silent, and Shepard closed her eyes, sleep calling her body to rest for a while more.

* * *

><p>This time when Jane awoke, it was daytime, and John Riley was in a clean uniform, sitting by her bed. He was reading something on a datapad and seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever information it held. <em>Wait<em>… _He reads?_

Shepard stretched slowly, and Riley looked up from his reading. He set the pad down and leaned his elbows on his knees, grey eyes trained on her. After yawning, Shepard gave him a small smile, sitting up in the bed.

"Leaving so soon?" Shepard asked with a single, fiery eyebrow raised.

"Not yet, I just volunteered to watch over you during the morning shift," The change in demeanor from Riley was unsettling and refreshing at the same time.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Shepard spoke, "Aw Riley, I didn't know you had such warm fuzzy feelings for me. I feel much better today. How long was I out for?"

"I got a clean bill of health yesterday, and we've been in this room for about four days. There have been a few others watching over you, a rather annoying engineer and a marine that goes by the name of… Verdi?" Riley explained.

"Vendi," Shepard corrected, "And Morior, by your colorful description,"

"Are you feeling okay? I should go let the others know that you've woken up," Riley began to get out of his chair, running a hand through his raven hair while he stood.

"I'm still a little sore, but I could probably take on another three days of pirates," Shepard smirked. Her hand deftly caught his before he could begin to walk away, "Hey John… Thanks… For staying, I mean," Shepard surprised herself with those words. _Why do I care if he stayed or not?_

"I very well couldn't let these assholes watch over you, they all look at you like you're the second coming of Jesus-fucking-Christ… besides, you had me worried for a hot second," He squeezed her hand before pulling away. "When I told you to rest during that last fight on Elysium, you passed out, completely… I thought you were a goner, Sunshine,"

His steely gaze settled on her bright green eyes, "Don't scare me like that again,"

Shepard gave him a small smile and a mock-salute. "Aye-Aye, Sir,"

Riley left the room laughing.

* * *

><p>The first to enter her room was Vendi, with a grin that was more subdued than usual.<p>

"Jay-Gee! We never realized how much beauty sleep you needed to keep that youthful complexion of yours," He joked. He sat down in the chair beside her bed as the 'annoying engineer' had followed behind him.

"It's good to see you too, Vendi," Shepard responded.

"Shepard! I'm glad you're okay," Morior walked to the side of her bed, and gave her a hug that lasted longer than Shepard would have liked it to.

"I'm glad all of you are okay. Was anyone hurt?" Shepard hadn't given any thought to anyone else since she had woken up.

"There wasn't a single injury between the remainder of our teams, Lieutenant. Your leadership was amazing," Morior spoke, his eyes settled on her.

_Ah, so that was the look that Riley was talking about_. Morior had always been enamored with Jane Shepard, especially when she had begun taking him on the ground team missions with her, but this… This look was one of severe admiration and respect, as if Shepard could never do wrong. It was completely flattering and burdening at the same time.

"Yeah Shep, there were some wounded planetside, but so far, Elysium hasn't reported a single casualty," Vendi's words made Shepard's heart surge in her chest.

"That's great news. I really couldn't have done this without either of you two," Shepard smiled.

They spoke for a few more minutes, mostly on what happened while Shepard was unconscious, how the Alliance had chased the pirates out of the system, and what they had been doing for the rest of their shore leave. It was refreshing to be able to speak to people without worrying about being shot at or having to duck for cover.

After a few minutes, Riley had returned. He had brought her some food, and her two squad-mates promptly left her to eat. Apparently, when Riley wasn't attempting to be a smartass, he could be rather intimidating while quiet. Shepard didn't mind that he ran off the other two; they _had_ been staring at her like she was the Goddess of War. She didn't understand exactly why they were so reverent around her; it wasn't like they were in the thick of it. Perhaps that was why Riley was so level-headed, he _had been there._ He'd seen everything.

"You were right about one thing," Shepard said between bites of her cafeteria food. "They certainly do look at me differently,"

Riley spoke slowly, "Well, after seeing the feeds-"

"What feeds? There was video?" She cut him off, fork in midair.

"The D-SEC cameras were still fully functional. Now every ass on Elysium knows what we did, what _you_ did, Sunshine. They've been running those fucking feeds on every news channel since we were brought here," Riley shook his head, "At least you're safe from it while you recover here. Out there, I can't get far enough away from those goddamn reporters. A camera is in my face everywhere I turn, they're more of a pain in the ass than you,"

"Tell me how you _really_ feel, John," Shepard responded sarcastically. She didn't know when she'd subconsciously decided to call him by his first name, but she liked it.

The door swished open quietly, surprising both Shepard and Riley. Their mouths dropped when they saw the pair of men who had entered the room. The first was taller than the second, with a pale complexion that came from living on ships for most of his life. His white hair was cropped short, bright blue eyes landing on Shepard's green gaze. _Admiral Steven Hackett_. Shepard had seen transmissions from him multiple times; he was the Commanding Officer of her fleet. The fact that he was there, meant something big. The other man, much darker but only slightly shorter, was someone that Shepard had met once before. _Captain David Anderson._ He was a man that inspired Shepard and she respected him.

Riley immediately stood at attention, and Shepard struggled to get up out of the bed, her strength still not fully returned.

"At ease, Soldiers. You have both been through a lot these past few days," Hackett spoke before Shepard could even set a foot down on the floor. Riley relaxed, and Shepard sat back on her bed.

"Excellent timing, Lieutenant Riley. We wanted to speak with both of you," Anderson's voice was always friendly and authoritative. Shepard would have loved to master that particular skill.

"To what do we owe this honor? I never would have expected either of you to come see us personally," Shepard responded. She thanked the heavens that her voice didn't shake or sound too awe-struck.

"We wanted to thank both of you for your valiant efforts. You fought with great strength and didn't waver in battle. In honor of your bravery and courage against incredible odds, there will be a ceremony in your honor at the end of the week. Your General should be here by then, Riley," The Admiral spoke.

"Thank you, Sir," Riley and Shepard said at the same time.

"There was one other thing," This time it was Anderson speaking. "This battle, this Skyllian Blitz, proves that both of you are more than simple soldiers. You are capable of cunning, leadership, and great ingenuity. That's why I wanted to extend an invitation to both of you to enter the Interplanetary Combatives Training program,"

Shepard's breath stopped at his words. The ICT program was for those with N-designations, for the elite of humanity. If they got into the program and performed to the best of their ability, they would become part of the special forces of the Alliance. The training was harsh and grueling, but you received the best that the military had to offer. It was a huge honor to be invited to the N-School.

"You don't have to give me an answer immediately, we only introduce new members into the academy once a year, so you have a few months to decide, but it would greatly honor the Villa if you both would consider joining us,"

Riley nodded, but Shepard was beaming. "Thank you, Sir. We will definitely take time to come to our own decisions," Her voice was stronger, no hint of wavering.

"I have some questions about it," Riley spoke aloud, and Captain Anderson nodded. "Of course, I can answer some of them if you would like to walk me out. It's like a maze in this place,"

Anderson saluted Shepard and she returned the motion. The two men left, speaking quietly, and the star-struck Sentinel turned her attention to her C.O.

"Was there anything else, Sir?" Shepard inquired, and he stepped closer to her bed nodding.

"There is," He sat down in the chair by her bed before continuing, "In special circumstances, there are awards given to those that go above and beyond their duty. The fifth fleet believes that you did that as the protector of Elysium. In five days, it will be my privilege to award you with the Star of Terra at the ceremony. Rest easy until then, Lieutenant,"

For a second time, Shepard was out of breath, and simply nodded. Hackett leaned forward, and set something in her palm before standing and leaving. Shepard didn't breathe until she heard the soft swish of the door opening and closing again.

When she opened her hand, there was a pair of connected silver bars. They went on the formal naval uniform that one wore at military conferences and meetings.

"I guess Vendi can't call me Jay-Gee anymore," Shepard whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Those five days flew by quickly.<p>

Shepard had spent the first two days still in the hospital, but she had fully recovered. The bandage that had been covering her left cheek had been taken off to reveal a fresh pink scar that ran along the bone. She must have received it during the last blow-out she had with the pirates, because she didn't remember getting it. It would serve as a constant reminder of what she'd done to keep Elysium safe. She didn't mind it so much.

The remaining days that led up to the ceremony were a flurry of interviews and visiting places on Elysium. Shepard swore that she repeated the same damn thing to twenty different cameras, but she tried to keep it from annoying her. Riley had been spending a lot of time by her side because of the interviews; they always wanted the pair of them answering questions together. Riley always seemed annoyed by the constant flurry of cameras.

The day before the ceremony, an Asari had come to the hotel that Shepard was staying at, and told her that Elysium officials wanted to gift her with an apartment that overlooked the gardens that led to D-SEC. Shepard had accepted the apartment, but only under the condition that the location of it would never be known to anyone but herself and the officials, not even the Alliance or the Media. The Asari woman agreed to the condition, and by the end of the day, Shepard held the deed to a spacious apartment in one of the nicest buildings on Elysium.

Everything had been looking up for Shepard, until she realized that she hadn't been able to contact Tiberus. The length of her recovery, the constant monitoring from the Alliance, the publicized outings from the media, Shepard hadn't been able to get her hands on an Omni-tool. The most she'd been able to do was get a message out to Amber Damara through Alliance channels to let her know that she was okay. She hadn't dared mention anything about Tiberus.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship with Tiberus. She wasn't. However, she was now considered a pinnacle of humanity, and there were still a large percentage of people that despised Turians because of the First Contact War. The same could be said of Turians who despised Humans because of the Relay 314 incident. She didn't want to jeopardize Tiberus' standing within the Hierarchy, or chance the possibility of him being targeted for being with a human, much less the Hero of the Skyllian Blitz.

From all the coverage, Shepard was sure that he knew she was safe. However, she worried about him. She wanted to know that _he_ was safe. After the ceremony was over, Jane Shepard would be hopping on the first flight to Taetrus.

* * *

><p>The day of the ceremony was here. Shepard had been convinced to wear her hair up and relented in wearing a dress with heels. She had been conned.<p>

The dress was a gown; it was black satin, form-fitting in the bodice and slightly flowing out towards the bottom. The waist had silver embellishments that mimicked the naval decorations on a formal uniform. The front gave her modest coverage, but the back was low-cut, revealing her skin all the way to her lower back. An older Asari had done her hair, artfully piling the red curls on top of her head, letting a few tendrils frame her face. The blue-skinned woman had also done her make-up, only putting on the minimal amount of coverage at the request of Shepard. Her heels were a pair of sensible black pumps that weren't too tall. She hadn't worn heels in ages, but it was like riding a bike.

Jane felt like a trophy about to be flaunted in front of billions.

The entire event was going to be streamed live over the extranet, for any planet this side of the galaxy to watch. Even though it was a human event, Elysium was a central hub for every major citadel race and a few others. It was a big deal to everyone that Shepard and her squad-mates had been able to successfully keep the pirates from ravaging the planet.

There was a knock her hotel's door that pulled her from her thoughts on the ceremony. She was nervous about it, but that couldn't be helped.

Making her way to the door, she opened it to reveal a _very handsome_ raven haired man. He was dressed in the Marine evening uniform. It was the most elaborate and formal of all uniforms, with the suit being very much like a tuxedo, only adding embellishing to the cuffs and stripes down the sides of the pants. Gloved hands held a white cap with the 'Captain' insignia on the front. Grey eyes were taking in her appearance as she was taking in his.

"You look nice, _Captain_ Riley," Shepard smiled as she spoke.

"You look incredible, Sunshine," Riley offered his arm while speaking, and Shepard took it easily.

Suddenly she wasn't so nervous.

* * *

><p><em>I was going to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I decided not to. There's so much that happens in this chapter, I left the ceremony for next time. Hooray for meeting Anderson! Finally! Let me know what you wonderful people think in a review.<em>

_If you're interested in what Shepard's dress looks like, it's similar to this:_

_ shop/dresses/viewitem-PD844999_

_Just replace actual periods._


	21. Who Owns My Heart?

Chapter 21: Who Owns My Heart?

* * *

><p>Jane Shepard had been wondering the past few days why she was so at ease when around John Riley. He was charming and funny, sure, but so were other squad-mates that she had been teamed up with and she wasn't as comfortable around them. Of course he was capable and self-sufficient, but it was the fact that he stood by her that had made her trust him completely.<p>

Trust that was forged in blood and fire, fighting side by side for days on end. The two of them had a bond that would forever keep one in the other's mind. It was the knowledge that without them standing beside one another at Elysium's gates, the entire planet, along with both of them, would be under control of pirates and mercenaries.

Trust that John Riley had earned a place at Jane Shepard's side, and that she had earned a place beside him. Their demeanors towards one another had changed. He was much more cordial and less brazen around her than before, and she seemed much more casual, not as professionally distant than before the Skyllian Blitz.

"Are you ready for this, Lieutenant Shepard?" Riley's voice pulled Shepard out of her thoughts. Her bright green irises met his steely gaze, and surprisingly she felt better about the entire ordeal they were about to go through.

They were at the ceremony hall, in the biggest presidium on Elysium. It had been decorated with Alliance's colors, and soon after they entered, all eyes would be on them. Once the procession started, they would both be public promoted, and receive recognition as Heroes of the Skyllian Blitz.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She responded. Jane looked down at her gown, nervously running her left hand over the fabric, her right hand still holding onto Riley's arm.

"Do I look okay?" Shepard glanced up, waiting for his response.

Riley lifted his hand to brush a strand of auburn behind her ear and spoke softly, "You look perfect,"

Shepard beamed, "Then let's get this show on the road, Captain,"

* * *

><p>The ceremony went off without a hitch. There were hundreds of people in attendance in the large hall. The beginning was slightly awkward, the Alliance had decided to show some clips from the Blitz to introduce Shepard and Riley, but then it was smooth sailing. Shepard didn't stumble once in her heels, and she managed to not look too awestruck at the Star of Terra when it was handed to her by none other than Admiral Hackett. Riley also received several marine honors, and Riley was publicly announced as the rank of Captain, and Shepard was given the rank of Lieutenant, no longer Junior-Grade.<p>

The cameras had been trained on her and Riley most of the time, but when it came time for her speech, Shepard remembered to mention her squad-mates from the SSV Agincourt. In Shepard's mind, they were as much heroes as she was. Without their help, the Alliance probably wouldn't have come to the rescue for many more days and Shepard, along with Riley, would be dead.

Shortly after the awards were given out, Admiral Hackett along with General Stalinski gave parting speeches. They highlighted the bravery of the pair of soldiers that had fought against the perils of pirates, and concluded the evening by inviting everyone to the reception being held on the same floor.

Asari, Salarian, Human, Turian and even some Volus were herded into the larger adjacent room. It was decorated elaborately, with buffet tables lining the walls, dining tables littering the room, the center open and empty. A dance floor. _Oh God._

"I think I'm going to turn in early," Shepard muttered, backing up and heading towards the exit. A strong, warm hand caught her wrist before she could get any further.

"Sunshine, if you leave now, the reporters are going to think something is wrong, they'll be on you like a Krogan needing fresh thermal clips," Riley's mouth had somehow gotten _extremely_ close to her ear, his breath warming her cheek.

Moving her face far enough away to look at him, she glanced at the exit. The reporters were being held back by security, but they were still able to take pictures. _I can't believe I'm thinking this… but Riley is right, if I leave now, it'll be a mad house trying to get away._

Sighing, Shepard nodded. "Fine, I'll stay- For Now. I am _not_ dancing though," She eyed the dance floor warily, before turning to head towards the nearest buffet.

"Come on Sunshine, lighten up," Riley followed her, and they both began adding generous amounts of food to the plates they were given. "Don't tell me you can't dance,"

"I can dance! This just isn't the type of music that I normally… Okay, so _maybe_ I can't dance," Jane admitted.

Riley chuckled, and they headed to a table nearby. They talked for a few minutes until none other than Captain Anderson sat down beside Shepard with a plate of his own.

"That was a great speech, Shepard. You did the Alliance proud by remembering everyone involved in the Blitz," He spoke incredibly elegantly for someone who'd been in the service for so long.

"Thank you, sir. I was only expressing how I felt when I talked about everyone doing their part. Our military has made huge strides since entering citadel space," Shepard managed to get out between bites.

"Have either of you decided whether or not you'll be joining us at the Villa this spring?" Anderson was referring to the N-school.

"I need a little more time to think it over, but you'll have your answer soon, sir," Jane responded.

"You can bet your ass I'll be there, Anderson. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Riley answered. Shepard glared at him until he ended his words with, "Sir,"

Anderson just laughed. They talked about different subjects until the three of them were finished eating, Shepard had taken longer to eat because of the massive amount of food she'd piled on her plate.

"I have to eat a lot okay? I'm a biotic," Shepard said defensively as Riley eyed the several empty plates surrounding her.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine. I've been in the marines for over five years, and I've never seen someone put away that much food,"

Anderson chuckled and said his good-byes to the pair as he made his way towards where Admiral Hackett and General Stalinski were in deep conversation. Shepard took a deep breath, _perhaps I did eat a little more than normal…_

People began to stop by their table and sit and chat with the Heroes of Elysium, asking them the same questions that they had answered on television.

_Yes, it was overwhelming having to fight that many pirates and mercenaries by ourselves._

_No, we were not afraid to die. There were too many lives at stake to worry about ourselves._

_Yes, I was tired after fighting four days on end._

_No, we are not together._

That last question always made Shepard think. _Why did everyone assume that she and John were __**together**__? Sure, they were close, but it was the closeness of camaraderie. It was a platonic companionship, couldn't everyone see that?_

Glancing over at John, she noticed that he was 'taking account' of a rather beautiful woman dressed in a strapless, floor-length gown. It was a sapphire blue, the same color as her eyes. Her hair was darker than Riley's, if that was possible, and it curled lightly around her pale shoulders. _Of course he would pick the most gorgeous woman in the room to look at_, Shepard thought darkly.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Shepard asked with her head tilted towards the blue-eyed woman.

"Talk to who, Sunshine? Oh, her? I don't want to talk to her," Riley shook his head, his eyes focusing back on Jane.

A red eyebrow rose in disbelief, "Really? Then why were you staring her down that she was a fresh piece of meat?"

"..Nevermind… Do you want to dance?" His question made Shepard's jaw drop. Without waiting for an answer, Riley stood up and deftly pulled her to her feet.

"Would I get out of dancing if I said No?"

Riley smirked, "No,"

"Then I guess I don't have a choice," Shepard said, exasperated.

"I guess you don't," Riley led her to the center of the room, stopping at the edge where the plush carpet ended and the dance floor began.

He stepped out onto the floor, and turned to Shepard, hand outstretched. A few people had taken notice, and were making space on the floor for them to join in. Jane breathed deeply, and took John's open hand. The music was classical _Ars nova_, completely instrumental and slow, perfect for a cross-species high-class event.

John kept his left hand intertwined with Jane's, and his right hand settled on the middle of her back. Heat shot up Jane's spine where John's hand sat, but she ignored it, focusing on conversation instead.

"So, we aren't going to talk about the hottie that you were eyeing earlier?"

"I wasn't eyeing her, Sunshine," Riley whispered with disdain.

"Oh, then you were just inspecting her outfit to make sure the fashion police wouldn't arrest her for too much cleavage, is that it?" Shepard asked spitefully.

"I know her," He finally conceded.

"An old friend?" Jane asked, her curiosity piqued.

"More like old enemy, I think she's with the organization Cerberus. At least, I think it's her. I ran into her when my ground team went on a few raids of underground laboratories that were doing illegal genetic experiments," His words were hushed; Riley had leaned closer to Shepard.

She had to fight hard to keep from blushing as his cheek slid against hers. _It had been far too long since she'd seen Tiberus._ Focus on the conversation.

"What do you think she's doing here?"

"Word has it that Cerberus has funding from the Alliance. I can't do anything about her being here, but we should just stay alert in case something goes down. Cerberus is a human-first organization, could be that bitch has an anti-alien terrorism strike planned," As Riley spoke; it was hard for Shepard to concentrate on his words as his mouth brushed against her ear.

"Right, be careful," _Oh God_, her voice had gone husky.

They danced in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, after a third song had ended, Shepard stepped back. She needed to get home. She chastised herself for enjoying John's company a little too much.

"I need to leave. I have to get home," Shepard left the dance floor, heading towards one of the far off exits. It was only when she reached the door and entered an empty hallway that she realized John had followed her.

"Jane…" Riley reached out to her, but Shepard stepped back.

"John… I have someone," Jane spoke, taking a deep breath.

He took a step towards her, "Then why isn't he here, now?"

"It's not that simple," Her brow furrowed as she looked down.

"Sure it is. Who would leave such a strong, beautiful woman without a date on a night in which she's being honored?" Riley took another step, and he was back in her breathing space.

"It's not that simple," Shepard repeated.

Jane Shepard looked up from her feet and came face to face with a pair of piercing grey eyes. Again, John took Jane by surprise, and simply bent down and kissed her cheek. A swirl of emotions surrounded the gesture that ended in a _click_. Riley then backed away slowly, a very devil-may-care smirk on his face.

"See you later, Sunshine,"

He disappeared back behind the door moments later, Shepard still standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>To say that Shepard was excited to see her favorite Turian would be the understatement of the year. Jane was excited to see his bright blue eyes, feel his strong, corded muscles, smell that scent of smoked pine that was uniquely Tiberus, and see if he still tasted the same after she was brushed by death. She couldn't wait to be with him and tell him about everything that happened. Shepard was even excited to talk with Eliza and see how she was faring.<p>

She brushed her midnight gown nervously as she sat in the cabin of the high-class Turian Cruiser. An extremely grateful Volus had offered a ride to Taetrus, a thank you for saving his flourishing business on Elysium. He hadn't even asked why she would be visiting a planet that was over 90% Turian. Shepard had decided she would try and save more planets like this if she continued to get this kind of treatment. They had offered her a change of clothes, but seeing that Shepard hadn't really gotten anything dirty, she declined. She'd much rather surprise Tiberus in her evening dress in any case.

Jane had been able to buy a new Omni-tool at the docking bay, her old one still with her armor that had been sent to the SSV Agincourt. She had also been given over three months of shore leave. That was an unusually large amount, but then again, Shepard did save an entire planet.

With the new Omni-tool, Jane had been able to send an encrypted message to Tiberus, letting him know that she would be home in less than 12 hours. He should be on shore leave, but if he wasn't, he'd still get the message if he was in range of the extranet's reach.

Shepard had finally taken a nap to make the time go by. Her sleep did make time fly, and by the time she had woken up, they were nearly to the docking station.

Jane had packed light, and only needed to put a Datapad and the new Omni-tool back in the small pack she'd gotten. She was the first one off the cruiser, and immediately called for a rapid transport to take her to their apartment. Jane couldn't bear to hold her excitement in any longer.

Standing at the door of the apartment, she didn't even attempt to greet Eliza before opening the door. The entrance swished open soundlessly, and she stepped inside. It was night time this side of the planet, the room was pitch-black. Jane flipped the lights on using a nearby Holo-pad, only illuminating the room for her to easily navigate to the bedroom. Tiberus was probably asleep, it was nearly 3AM.

The lights revealed a startling discovery.

The living room was exactly how she remembered it, the very first time she'd ever entered the apartment. Ancient Turian weapon replicas were sitting on shelves, but her human novels were absent. The blanket that was normally draped across the back of the couch was missing, the hologram of the pair of them was missing from the wall.

That was when she noticed the boxes. They were square, medium-sized, and on the side of each of them scrawled – clearly in Turian hand – was 'Jane'. Her throat closed up. _Did he think I died?_

Jane slipped off her shoes and set her bag down, a quiet thud against the ground. She opened the top one gingerly; it held her girly soaps and perfumes, along with the softer, human-version of his towels.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, Jane collected herself. There had to be an explanation. Perhaps he had simply thought that she died, that Taetrus hadn't yet heard that there were no casualties on Elysium. Perhaps they hadn't been one of the planets to transmit the Alliance's celebratory event through their planetary extranet. Still, Tiberus would've searched for any news of her once he had found out.<p>

She was afraid of the alternative reason her things were packed.

Jane put the towel back in the box, closing it up. There was one way to find out.

Standing up, Jane moved towards the hallway, but before she could even pass the kitchen, the bedroom door swished open. The towering dark figure in the hallway took her breath away.

"Tiberus?" Jane wished that her voice sounded surer.

"Jane…" Somehow hearing his voice, absent of any warm emotion just confirmed her fears. The usually comforting flanging was tinged with a hard coldness.

He stepped towards her, and she fought to stay rooted. She wouldn't run scared; she would face whatever was going on. His face was set in stone, his mandibles immobile as he breathed. He was trying to intimidate her into backing down.

"Tiberus, what's wrong?" Jane whispered, reaching out for him. He kept just out of reach, and those few inches of distance seemed like light years.

"Jane, you need to leave,"

Her heart cracked under the weight of those words.

* * *

><p><em>So you remember how I said there wasn't a cliffhanger last time? Here it is, my sweet things.<em>

_We won't see Riley for a little while, but don't worry, he'll be back! It's awesome that we get to see Tiberus again...__Right guys?_

_...Right?_


	22. If You Don't Come Back to Me

Chapter 22: If You Don't Come Back to Me

_We have some mature content this chapter, children._

* * *

><p>Jane felt like she had been struck. Tiberus' words were stronger than any wave of mercenaries that Shepard had taken on.<p>

"…What?" Perhaps she didn't hear his words correctly.

"You need to leave," Tiberus stated again, in that eerily chilling voice. The pair of diamonds that were currently piercing her soul didn't make the Heroine of Elysium back down.

The red-head's brow furrowed and she took a step towards him. Surprisingly the much larger male took a step back to keep out of her reach.

"I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with you?" The words fell clumsily from her mouth as she tried to gain her bearings.

"What's wrong with _me_? I should ask what's wrong with you, _Lieutenant_," He couldn't have said her new rank with more derision if he had tried. Tiberus didn't stop there, however. Jane had released the flood gates.

"When I heard Elysium had been attacked, I tried to contact you as soon as I could. I did everything in my power to find you, to make sure you were okay. _Spirits_, I didn't eat for nearly four days, I was so sick with worry. I only found out that you were okay nearly _a week later_ from some Alliance channel giving a report on how you had _nearly died_, and that you were currently hospitalized," He had to take a deep breath to keep steady.

Jane couldn't manage more than a gasp.

He continued, regardless, "I was relieved that you were safe, although I didn't know how serious your injuries were. I thought that then, _maybe_; you would send me a message once you had gotten better. Little did I know that was fruitless wishing," Tiberus' voice had gone from cold to hot with anger.

This time, Tiberus took a deliberate step towards her, attempting to overshadow her smaller figure. Jane wasn't known to back down from anyone, but her knees grew weak.

"A few days later, and it's like I can't change a channel without you being on it. Every channel shows you with that _ass_ of a human male, John Riley. I sat there watching you being interviewed, completely fine and at ease, comforted by another-," His hands had become fists in an effort to not to touch her.

"There was nothing between us!" Jane had allowed Tiberus to vent his emotions, knowing that he couldn't talk about her to anyone else, but she would not accept his assumptions.

"Oh really? Eliza, would you be so kind as to bring up last night's Westerlund News Report?"

"Of course," Eliza didn't sound too pleased with Jane either. This was definitely not how Shepard had planned on her return to home turning out.

Within moments, the large Luma-gel monitor in the living room flickered to life, and a young reporter is talking excitedly about the Alliance Event that happened on Elysium to celebrate the Heroes of Elysium. Nothing seems too suspicious until a still-frame image comes onscreen.

The blood completely drains from Jane's face while staring at the moment that John kissed her on the cheek in the hallway. The woman is reporting on the fact that John and Shepard had spent nearly the entire night together, and continues explaining how they were nearly inseparable while on Elysium.

"You would believe the news, but not believe the person that you've known for years? John is nothing more than a friend, he looked out for me the entire time I was there," Jane stayed calm, not letting a shred of anger take ahold of her.

Tiberus leaned down, his face inches away from her, and he inhaled deeply.

"You even smell like him, Jane. What am I supposed to think?" His voice was like a fire washing over her, and Jane finally flinched.

"Eliza, turn it off," Jane felt like Eliza was the child caught in the middle of her parents' argument. "Leave us alone for a while," That meant that Jane wanted Eliza to turn off any transmitters or receivers in the entire apartment. It was the best that Jane could do to keep Eliza out of the fight.

Jade irises stared straight into icy blues, and Jane built up her resolve. She had to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry I made you upset," Her brow furrowed as she frowned, "But I didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't contact you because I was monitored day and night by the Alliance once I was out of the hospital. John was the only friend I had the entire time, he saved my life by watching my back on Elysium. He and I were expected to present a unified front for the Alliance. You have him to thank for me being alive,"

"Thank him? For what? Stealing my mate? Why did you even come back? You seemed happy enough with him. He's better for you anyway," His voice had lost its fire. The keening sound that came from his sub-harmonics twisted a knife into Jane's gut. _Why was he saying these things?_

"What? Tiberus, John hasn't stolen anything," Her pale hand slid up the side of his face and went just underneath his fringe. She had a hold on his head where he couldn't look at anything but her face. "I came back because _you're the only one I've ever wanted_, Tiberus,"

"Jane, he can give you a real future. One where you have a family, one where you don't have to have separate meals," The defeated tone of his voice just drove the knife deeper. Turians weren't able to cry, but Jane had begun to shed enough tears for the both of them.

"When have you ever known me to take the easy way out? Have I ever mentioned being unhappy or wanting something different?" Jane shook her head in disbelief, "I don't want a future with John. I want a future with you,"

"Jane… I-" Tiberus was cut off by Jane's fingertips lightly scraping the sensitive skin under his fringe.

"Stubborn man, what will it take for you to understand that I love you more than anything?" With those words, Jane pulled Tiberus closer to her and kissed him as deeply as she could, mandibles-be-damned.

The action spurred Tiberus on, reigniting the heat within him, but it fueled passion rather than anger this time. His taloned hands found their way to her bottom. The midnight-hued Turian picked her up and pushed her against the hallway wall, feeling her softer curves pressing into his plated body.

Pulling away reluctantly to come up for air, Jane pressed her forehead against his. "I am sorry for one thing," She whispered, her mouth caressing the crook of his neck, hidden inside his collar-ridge.

"What's that?" There was the voice Jane had expected to hear when she arrived home, full of longing and passion. She just had to fight for it.

"Not coming home sooner," Her tongue slid across the bite mark that she'd made nearly a year ago. Nipping it made Tiberus shiver, but his mouth had found the same spot on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me," Tiberus purred against her shoulder. His words shot liquid pleasure down her spine, and she arched into him, silently telling him what she wanted. He bit down, marking her again, her body shuddering against his. Jane let out a moan, her hands rubbing the skin underneath his fringe.

"You bet I will," Her husky voice replied. "Now let me remind you why I came home,"

* * *

><p>A dream of Mindoir's attack woke Jane. She was so used to the nightmare by this point; Jane was never surprised when she awoke. After six years of the same images playing out in her head, Jane could act out the entire attack without a second thought. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.<p>

Of course, Tiberus was awake. She had either woken him up, or he had already been awake.

"Mindoir?" He whispered, nuzzling her cheek softly. Jane's back was settled comfortably against Tiberus' chest, her head turned to look at him from the corner of her emerald irises.

"The one and only," Jane responded, turning her head slightly to press her forehead against his. "I don't have nightmares about anything else,"

"Not Elysium?" Tiberus sounded surprised.

"On Elysium, I was surprised, but I wasn't helpless. I had a large team with me, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a lot different now than I was when I was sixteen years old," Jane explained, "I wasn't even scared on Elysium, by the end of it, I was just exhausted. So, no, I don't think I'll have bad dreams about it,"

Warm talons slid down her shoulder and over her side, sending tendrils of delight down her spine. A warm tongue slid across her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Jane welcomed the kiss, moving to lay on her back, her hands roving up his arms and over his collar-ridge to clasp behind the Turian's neck.

"I can definitely tell a difference between the sixteen-year-old Jane Shepard, and the one here today," Tiberus purred, his body hovering over hers. His hands had settled at her hips. Jane thanked the Spirits that they slept naked.

"Oh really?" Jane raised a fiery eyebrow in challenge. "Like what?"

"For starters, you don't call me Oraka anymore," His voice had lowered in register, it was deep and with each consonant he pronounced, his chest vibrated in a pleasant purr.

"Would you like me to?..." A devious smirk had appeared on the red-head's face, "Oh, _Major Oraka_, I was sooo worried that you wouldn't rescue me in time from that thresher maw…" Her high-pitched damsel-in-distress voice trailed off when Jane registered the expression on Tiberus' face as surprise.

"What?" Her head tilted in worry.

"I… didn't realize that you… kept up with my promotions…" He seemed both embarrassed and flattered within the same moment. Jane seized his momentary distraction and managed to roll their bodies across the mattress, her smaller female frame sitting on top of his much larger frame.

Leaning over him, Jane inhales that ever familiar scent of smoked pine. "Even though I'm not always able to communicate to you, I'm always thinking about you, Tiberus Oraka. I always have Eliza send me any news in the Hierarchy that deals with you. That way I don't have to worry so much,"

Tiberus purrs in response to her words, shifting his legs to either side of her. "That's very flattering, Jane Shepard,"

Before the Heroine of Elysium could speak again, her breath hitched. Her Turian lover had begun teasing her entrance with his growing need. Green irises became heavy-lidded as she took a shaky breath, sliding down and taking in his full length. When he was sheathed to the hilt, his hands cupped her bottom and began to move against her in a slow rhythm.

Tiberus was a master at making sure Jane was ready before increasing the tempo of his thrusts. His tongue would peruse the dips of her collarbone, his teeth grazing against the sensitive spots on her side and shoulder. He was adept at eliciting cries from Jane until he was satisfied with the wetness that flowed from her folds. That was when he would pick up the pace.

The force he utilized allowed him to feel every inch he took from her, only to groan when filling her up again with those same inches.

The sensations of bliss soon overwhelming Jane, she wasn't able to resist moving for long. Soon, their paces matched, their moans competing to see who could be louder, their hands rivaling to see who could touch more of the other, their bodies crashing against one another to see who could reach the apex first.

With each thrust matching every roll of her hips, Jane raced closer to climax. Sweat beaded at her spine, her body giving off a gleam of moonlight from the single window of the bedroom. Midnight plates dimly glinted with every movement that sent pleasure wracking through Jane's body. Each angle and edge of his plates slid against her, creating more tension within her body, helping her creep closer to that delicious oblivion.

In a final push, Jane won the race, with Tiberus following soon after.

Her hands clung to slick plates as Jane rode Tiberus, her body convulsing in waves of satisfaction. She could feel her lover pump into her for a few seconds after the last thrills of euphoria passed over her. The Turian below her shuddered for a moment or two, letting the afterglow settle before pulling her into his hot embrace.

That time, Jane slept free of nightmares.

* * *

><p>"So they gave me an apartment in one of the nicest districts of Elysium. Something called the Diamond Quarter, full of the higher-ups of Elysium," Jane spoke as she lay on her side, her fingers lazily tracing the edges of dark chest-plates.<p>

"Oh, it's good that I packed up your boxes then," Tiberus noted thoughtfully, not giving away an ounce of emotion in his statement.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're stuck with me, _Major Oraka_," The red-head teased the Turian, "However, it's a great vacationing spot for when we have more shore-leave together,"

He hummed thoughtfully, "I could go for a change in scenery,"

Tiberus' words made Jane break out into a smile. She leaned up and pressed her forehead against his, whispering, "I'm so glad I found you,"

"Me too, Jane," The subharmonics of his voice were full of a noise that Jane had come to understand as happy or content.

A comfortable silence stretched between them, pale skin comfortably resting against gunmetal plates. Angles met curves in a sweet harmony of heat, until Shepard decided to break the silence.

"I was so scared when I came home…" She breathed, "When I saw how angry you were, I was afraid everything was over," Her face buried itself into Tiberus' soft neck, inhaling the smoky scent of pine. "I thought I was going to lose you,"

"Jane…" Talons slid down her back, massaging her muscles in an effort to comfort her. "I was angry, but I wasn't thinking clearly when I packed your things. I never wanted you to leave… I just thought you had moved on and you didn't want to be with me anymore. Any human man, soldier or not, can give you things I could never hope to give you,"

"The things I need…" Jane replied. "The things I want… are all with you. When I was on Elysium, just before I blacked out, my last thought was of you," A ball had formed in her throat as she spoke, her mind going back to those last moments of the fight.

"Jane… You don't have to…" As Tiberus attempted to speak, but five-digits slid softly against his mandible, quieting him.

"Let me just say this…" Freckled cheeks were wet with hot tears, "The only thing that ran through my mind when I died… was how much I would regret not being able to tell you how much I love you,"

A deep breathe, and she continued, "I love you with every part of my being. I know we have our differences, and there will be more fights in the future, but I'm willing to work it out if you are,"

In that moment, Jane Shepard realized the true meaning of being brave. She learned that there is more to bravery than standing strong in the face of fear. Bravery is having the courage to bare one's vulnerabilities, no matter the consequences.

In that moment, Jane Shepard would have willingly taken on another 10,000 Batarians the seconds after she spoke.

Before her thoughts could run away, Tiberus simply pulled Jane's frame closer to his, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too. More than I could have ever realized,"

They talked for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep. Jane mentioned that the Alliance was going to give her a few months off as an extended shore-leave. It was both considered a 'Thank-You' for her heroics on Elysium, but also to give her some vacation time before N-School started in the Sol System.

Tiberus went over the mission that he would be taking on in two weeks; it would be an extremely dangerous one, infiltrating a Blue Suns Base. Tiberus didn't consider it to be anything out of the ordinary, Jane disagreed. His retort was simply, 'Danger is my last name,' and Jane had to inform him that the correct term was 'Danger is my middle name,' though she still worried. Shepard brushed it off being that it was the first mission he was going on after the Skyllian Blitz.

Tiberus drifted off to sleep first, which was a surprise to Shepard. Usually she was the one to pass out, but her compounded sleep and rest in the hospital had left her overly energetic the past few days. Her eyes roved over his larger form in the dim room, the ghostly glow of twin moons silhouetting his outline perfectly.

The moons bathed her skin in a soft cast of light, her hands roaming lightly up her Turian's arms and up to his collar-ridge. Jane pressed her forehead to Tiberus' once more, and softly whispered a prayer to the spirits.

* * *

><p><em>This was still better than Fifty Shades of Grey. Hooray for Make-up sex! And did anyone see the Dragon Age reference? Sorry for this taking so long, my husband has been gone for 10 weeks and he just got back at the beginning of the week. The next chapter is outlined; I'm just hesitant to start on it. It'll be a bitter-sweet chapter.<em>


	23. Broken Down the Middle

Chapter 23: Broken Down the Middle

_I thought I might post this chapter earlier than normal to make up for it being so short._

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why I have to do this, I understand that it's important for morale and what-not, but I don't exactly feel that it's necessary. I mean, it's not like we're in the middle of a galactic war," Jane said, staring into the bathroom mirror. She was in the midst of brushing her hair, which she had allowed to grow past her shoulders.<p>

To a stranger, it would seem that Jane was speaking to herself.

"Jane, indicated by studies done within the Turian Hierarchy and past Human governments, individual soldiers' determination and motivation increases after an assembly with a universal hero or heroine of their time. That is why Admiral Hackett has asked you to present speeches and make appearances on the Alliance's ships," The smooth tones emanated from the speakers built into the wall nearby.

To Jane, she was speaking to her ever-present, synthetic guardian angel. Eliza, for short.

The red head sagged towards the sink, her lungs sighing. "I understand, Eliza. I don't have to like it, however,"

"As Captain Anderson stated in his messages, you'll simply have to 'Get used to it, Shepard'. It will be expected of you, since you're becoming a pinnacle of humanity," The AI supplied coolly.

Jane grunted in response. She didn't seem even remotely surprised that Eliza had begun looking at her extranet mail.

"At least I don't have another one for a few weeks. I would give anything to be back on the SSV Agincourt, though. I really miss everyone," She lamented, her hand smoothly moving the brush through her wavy auburn locks.

Eliza managed to sound chastising as she spoke, "I think it was a rather genius idea of the Alliance to have you give speeches and make appearances before your ICT induction. If you were off-shore and on a mission, you could run the risk of missing the ceremony, since they only accept new candidates annually. This is a great opportunity for you, Jane Shepard, the Interplanetary Combative Training is-"

"The Systems Alliance's premier school for leadership and combat expertise. The Interplanetary Combative Academy designates universal prestige to those who are simply accepted into the program," Shepard finished the spiel for her. "Yes, I know, Eliza. You've told me this at least a hundred times since I told you that I accepted their invitation to the Villa,"

"Incorrect, I have only repeated this particular piece of information a total of 27 times to you," Eliza understood the idea of sarcasm better with each passing day.

"Right, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Eliza," Fingertips set the brush down by the sink. A smirk formed on pink lips as she remembered Tiberus' first reaction to her brush. In the background of her mind, she heard Eliza coo a response to her words, but the AI's words were lost in the noise of her thoughts.

Stepping carefully in the dark to the bed, Jane slid into empty sheets. Her smile was replaced by a thin line, lips pressed together in worry and thought. Tiberus had been gone for two months, but he'd been regularly corresponding with her up until last week. She knew that he had mentioned they were getting close to the base, and there would be complete communication silence once they had reached their target. Jane had hoped that he would at least send one message before he lost the ability to talk to her until the mission was complete.

Shepard had been pushing away the nagging worry in her stomach every day. She was able to keep smiling at the press conferences, the slowly waning interviews, the military speeches, the pleasant-but-tiring meetings with Captain Anderson and the vidcoms with Admiral Hackett.

Shepard couldn't keep the concern at bay forever, though. Night was when the seeds of terrors sprouted. Jane would lay in their bed, in the midst of a smoky pine scent, tear-stained sketches of Taetrus' native life, and a Turian-shaped hole.

Jane took a deep breath in the dark.

She intertwined her fingers.

Eyelashes met as green eyes closed.

Jane began her nightly ritual.

She prayed to the spirits.

The words had not stopped since Tiberus had left.

* * *

><p>The praying had become more fervent lately.<p>

It had been over a month since she last heard from Tiberus. The mask of happiness she wore was cracking on the edges, the color fading from its cheeks. The moments she stole to look in the mirror, dead eyes stared back at her. Without work, she'd begun to dwell on the thoughts of what could've happens. Scenarios run through her head daily, only the scheduled events or meetings giving her relief. She dove headfirst into her work, trying to forget those merciless thoughts of her dead lover.

_They see my smile, my laugh and the hurt behind my eyes. Loss is not so easily disguised. I have tried my best to keep on with my sunny disposition, but I close my eyes and I end up reminiscing._

When there weren't assemblies to attend, Jane would occupy herself with training, exhausting herself. Hours on end, skin dripping with sweat, relentless blows to the air, hot emeralds staring hard, thoughts still relentless. Her body would tire long before her mind, after the shower, after the dry clothes, the wondering would persist.

Night was the worst.

_Save me from waking up tonight._

Even after her muscles screamed in protest, after her paperwork and meetings all went smoothly, the pondering continued. _Where is he? Why hasn't he contacted me yet? What if he's dead? What if I never see him again?_

Jane Shepard was afraid to sleep. She was afraid of the dreams that would come, whether it was her powerlessness of Mindoir, the exhaustion of Elysium, or the unknown fate of her lover, Jane didn't want to face it alone.

_Left to my own devices, I stay up 'til 3am. I spend the whole day awake, then do it all again._

However, even Jane wasn't powerful enough to push away sleep, and after a few hours of simply lying in bed, her mind would allot her sleep. She would succumb to Mindoir, Elysium and the Unknown.

This night was slightly different. Sleep came easily to her, her mind empty after a day full of Alliance Brass poking and prodding. These were the few moments of reprieve Jane was given between weeks of hell.

"Jane?"

_There went those moments of reprieve._

"Yes, 'Liza?" Jane answered the AI.

"I've been able to receive transmission information from Tiberus' Omni-tool. If you would like, I can relay the information to you, or you can wait until the morning, after you've slept," Jane's mind had ignited into overdrive from the first sentence Eliza had spoken. Yet, there was some twinge of emotion within the smooth tones of the sentient machine. Jane couldn't quite place it.

"Eliza, you can't just say something that's rather vitally important to me, and then say 'Oh, it can wait until morning though,' that's awful," The redhead responded, sitting up and stretching in the bed. "So, let's have it,"

"First off, Jane, you must understand that this is not definite evidence for what has happened to Tiberus-" Eliza began.

"Just tell me what you've found, Eliza. I can deal with it," Jane had to know.

Eliza began to speak slowly, as if she was reading the information as she explained it to Jane. "The best way to explain what I've found is that the omni-tool was just recently brought within long-range extranet scanners. The scanners were able to give me feedback for the past few hours, however, so I was able to extrapolate a large amount of bio-metric readings from Tiberus' omnitool,"

_Did an AI need to take breaths?_ Eliza seemed to before continuing.

"The readings went from stable signs of life to no available data," Eliza finished.

Silence.

Silence that seemed to go on for hours.

Silence Jane finally had to break.

"So? Tiberus lost his Omni-tool? It was taken from him? What does that mean Eliza?" Her voice was slow to respond, her mind not quite understanding.

"Jane, it means that Tiberus' Omni-tool went from reading something alive to something dead. If it were not on him, or if it were not on someone else, it would be turned off. His armor or suit must have kept it powered long enough that when they were in range, it was able to transmit data here. I've since lost contact with his Omni-tool," The AI was clearly remorseful, the synthetic voice full of regret for clarifying the data's information.

"That can't be right, Eliza," The redhead's eyes had gone hard, her head shook back and forth. "He must've put it on someone else, that's why it suddenly went from something to nothing. He did it to keep anyone from tracking him,"

"Jane, that might be the case, but the likelihood has less than a 7.8% chance. The signs I was receiving before the transmission went out were similar signatures to Tiberus' normal life signs. The other possibility is much more likely," Eliza was attempting to be reassuring. Badly.

Hands clenched tightly, pain trickling up her arms from her own strength. Pain that was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart. An emptiness overwhelming her. She couldn't breathe.

"The other possibility?" Jane began, breathing heavily. "The possibility that my life will never be normal again? That the one person I've loved since my family died, is just as dead? That I was just as powerless to help him as I was to help them? A person that you've occupied the same space with for nearly five years, and he's gone, and that's all you have to say, Eliza?" Her voice had escalated in volume until she was screaming at the walls.

Jane picked up the closest thing to her, a Data-pad, and flung it at one of the wall speakers nearby. The screen cracked within the metal frame, but didn't shatter.

On her knees, her head fell into her arms, "He can't have died, he would've sent a message if he thought he was going to die. This is just a diversion for him to escape without being caught. He'll be home soon," The Heroine of Elysium whispered, reassuring herself.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I wish it weren't true," Eliza's words finally broke Lieutenant Shepard.

Tears fell past cheeks in rivulets, breaths heaving through burning lungs. Gasps desperate for more air, muscles contracting and relaxing with each cry. Jane laid in her bed, in the midst of a smoky pine scent, tear-stained sketches of Taetrus' native life, and a Turian-shaped hole.

* * *

><p>A noise from the hall had woken up Jane. She had fallen asleep crying for the umpteenth time. Her hand felt for the drawer by her side of the bed, but the heavy pistol she normally hid there was gone. Her heart raced. <em>Who could it be?<em>

Steps. Light and Quiet.

They stopped at the bedroom door. Her muscles were frozen in place as she stopped her breath. The door slid open to reveal a large frame. A _very familiar_ frame.

Her spirit soared from the depths of darkness it had dwelled in moments before, touching the limits of the sky within seconds. Her feet found their way to the floor and crossed it before her mind understood what lay before her.

Her love was alive.

He was _alive_.

It was a miracle. Fingers traced corded muscles in a well-rehearsed motion, and talons brushed curves that had been memorized long ago. Hot emeralds, brimming with tears, met a pair of bright skies.

"I knew you would be back, I just knew you couldn't be gone," Her whispers were soft and rough from too many cries.

"I could never leave you, Jane," She reveled in his voice.

Seconds ticked by before they both took further action.

Five-fingers were deft in removing his scorched midnight armor, revealing piece by piece, beautiful gunmetal-hued plating and supple skin that hid between those dark angles. Her fingertips took their time tracing the white flames that licked their way up his cheek-plates and fringe. Jane took the liberty of letting her tongue follow the flames up his face. Like a moth to a flame, she relished the feeling of his heat soaking into her skin, scorching the edges of her soul. He woke her sleeping muscles, he woke up her spirit.

Talons stripped her of the Naval-issued sleep shorts and simple grey tank-top that Jane wore. His touch set her skin ablaze, angry red lines from his grip seared into her mind. She memorized his touch as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. A pair of powerful waves crashing against one another at high tide.

Covering her mouth with his own, Tiberus kissed Jane passionately. Desire shot through Jane as rough angles pressed into her pliant skin. She was stuck between an unrelenting cold wall of metal, and an overheating, force of Turian. The thought of it made Jane's lower stomach roll in pleasure, and she arched into Tiberus' form.

He immediately pulled her into his arms, supporting her easily.

A few steps and they tumbled onto the bed. Just before Jane's head hit the pillow, she could feel Tiberus' talon slip behind it to make sure she didn't fall too roughly.

* * *

><p>Bright green irises opened, her body lurching into the air, hands scrambling over the sheets. Breathing heavy, her eyes searched in the dark for a Turian form that wasn't there. Breathing became harder, her body leaving the bed to examine the apartment. She was in pursuit of her lover; she knew he had been with her only moments ago. Jane wandered the memorized floor plan in the dark.<p>

_Perhaps Tiberus had gone to the bathroom._

_He was hungry and he went to the kitchen._

_Tiberus needed to put his weaponry away in the front closet._

_He needed some fresh air and went out to the balcony._

_The Turian wanted some alone time and went to sit in the living room._

Reaching the bedroom once more, Jane stopped at Tiberus' desk. Her hand idly crept over the papers that she had strewn over the once-spotless work station. They were all doodles of her missing Turian. Her eyes hardened and she pushed them away from her, returning to the bed.

Her eyes wandered over to her drawer, and an unsteady hand slowly slid it open.

There laid her M-3 Predator.

A sob escaped her. Fingers slammed the drawer shut. The cold sheets stung her skin. Pinpricks formed on her skin, and she longed for the fiery figure that haunted her dreams. Her mind simply couldn't comprehend that the one she had loved most, was gone forever.

_My dreams are filled with pleasantries that make me think that you're here with me._

"Why? Why me? Haven't I given up enough?" Jane whispered out loud. A quiet rage had entered her soul.

Death had already claimed her mother, her father, her brother. Death had taken her childhood from her and thrust her into the violence of War. Death had forced her to claim more lives for it. Doesn't Misery love company? Death sure did. The loss of life that had surrounded Jane Shepard since Mindoir was astonishing.

Every soul from her colony weighed down on her. Every form that had fallen on Elysium pressed into her mind. The smell of blood was more familiar than the smell of her soap, the heat of a gun more frequent than the heat of a lover's touch. She was a child of Death, forged in battle and the product of bloodshed. Her muscles were better acquainted with combat than with peace.

Her body was created for warfare, why not her mind? It was simply another battlefield that Jane had failed to account casualties for.

"Haven't I already lost enough?! Do I have to lose everything that means something to me?" Her voice cracked, her throat constricting her breaths. "What else do you want from me? Take it all, I have nothing left to live for!"

The keening sound that was forced between her lips was more Turian than Human. She felt as if her heart were torn in half. A bleeding and broken half lay inside her, the other half lost to the frigid space between the stars. The one, who had filled her up to the brim, now left her bare and empty.

The pillow that laid next to hers for years, vacant. White knuckles gripped it, and she pressed it painfully against her face. Her cheeks were pushed flat, the fabric suffocating her.

_I thought I was fine, but it looks as if…_

_I might not make it through the night._

_Please save me from waking up tonight, because I toss and I turn and it doesn't feel right._

_Please…_

_Save me from waking up tonight._

Jane Shepard's heart was well and truly broken.

* * *

><p><em>We all knew what had to happen, because we all know how this ends. Thankfully, we know Shepard ends up with someone that's perfect for her. For a couple chapters, we get to see Shepard try her hand at not being all 'Shepardy'. We'll see how that works out. By the by, much of the lines in italics are from a song called 'First Impressions' by Julia Nunes. Check it out, because it's amazing. Let me know what you guys thought in a review.<em>


	24. Nothing Here to Hold Onto

Chapter 24: Nothing Here to Hold Onto

* * *

><p>She put the bottle to her lips, draining its contents completely.<p>

She felt light, the pain had lessened. _But only slightly._

Heavy-lidded eyes struggled to stay open, and she dropped the bottle off the side of her bed, the bed that was meant for more than one. Her lungs had stopped heaving long ago, the cries had left her throat raw and silent, but her mind had kept her awake.

_She begged for the Spirits to bring him back, to take her instead of him. A Heroine of Millions must be worth something, right? Her soul is priceless, it could bring him back. It was more than a fair trade. A life for a life. It would bring him back._

It hadn't.

No matter the pleading, no matter how much she wished it to be true, Jane Shepard was not able to bring Tiberus Oraka back to her.

That was when she found solace at the bottom of empty wine bottles. They sang to her as she drank, filling her. They wouldn't last forever, the liquids only numbing her pain, only giving her a temporary courage to face the day. Each night, she would return to their siren calls. _Thessian Chardonnay. Serrice Brandy. Skyllian Merlot. Cheap Terra Nova Scotch._

They would draw her in and her lips would wrap around their necks, feasting on the sweet nectar that gave her mind a chance to stop aching. Her body would calm, easing the sobs to a manageable moan that only erupted every so often. Her mind would slow, and Shepard would be able to fall into an inebriated slumber.

This night was no different.

Jane had come home from a day-long journey from Eden Prime. The military meetings were winding down, less in-her-face questions, less praise, less attention. More time to mull over the loss that shined in her eyes when she looked into another face. She was sure that the other officers' saw it, that undeniable sadness that pervaded her being.

Sure, Jane was still smiling and upbeat with every answer, but the smile and tempo were different. It was almost as if she didn't care what her answer was; just that she did it with a jovial attitude and a nod to her superiors. Jane was simply going through the motions, an autonomous machine.

Her eyes gave away most of it. They were always glimmering with unshed tears, always pinched at the sides, holding back the hurt the Heroine of Elysium felt on a day-to-day basis.

Not a soul had inquired about it, caught unawares by the sight of the melancholy lieutenant. She was thankful for that singular saving grace. At least the reporters had enough smarts to leave her alone about the subject. It made things easier and harder.

If someone would ask her what was wrong, Jane would have spilled. She had grieved _so much_; releasing the weight of her depression onto a listening ear would have relieved her of much stress. However, Shepard thought the best idea was for her to simply bottle it up; she didn't want to trouble anyone else with her painful secrets.

On Eden Prime, Shepard had hoped to see Amber Damara, her long-time friend and the only other being who knew about her relationship. Amber would have known what had happened to Tiberus, but Jane was shocked that Amber had yet to send message to her in condolence. It was a downright startling notion that the blonde biotic was inconsiderate.

Shepard had expected to see her on Eden Prime, because she had shore leave, and Shepard had sent her a message about the Naval Assembly that was taking place there. It would have been the opportune time for the two of them to catch up, and for Shepard to finally release some of the tension that had been built up from Tiberus' death.

Shepard had left disappointed.

Now she lay in bed, not paying a strand of attention to Eliza, whom had been eerily silent the entire night. Shepard had finished off her second bottle of merlot, and the room was spinning in a slow pirouette. Her vision was fuzzy as if someone had thrown gauze over her eyes. Eyelids began to flutter closed.

In the fog of her mind, Shepard saw a figure open the door to the bedroom. Apathy washed over her as she shifted away from the harsh light now filtering into the dark room. Tiberus always haunted her dreams, but the fact that he was standing in her doorway meant that Shepard had gone a little too far with the drinking that night.

"T-Tiberus… go'way…" Jane slurred, muffled by the pillow she was shoving into her face to keep the light from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Before Shepard succumbed to sleep, the figure closed the door, sending the room into obscurity once more.<p>

A shard of light pierced the room slowly, as the sun rose and slid past the curtains. It warmed the covers where Elysium's heroine fitfully slept, an uncomfortable heat seeping into her muscles and waking her.

Eyes fluttered open.

They glare at the slightly open curtains.

_Had she opened them?_

Jane attempted to will them to close, the light penetrating her sensitive irises. She cursed herself for indulging in human decorum instead of installing sleek, mechanical shutters. A lean and muscled arm slung the covers away from her, body sighing in relief from the cool air. Glancing at her nightstand where her Omni-tool lay, Shepard noticed some new items set carefully upon the smooth surface by her bed.

_A cylinder and two small spheres._

_A tall cylindrical tube and two white marbles._

_A tall glass and two pills._

_**Hallelujah**__._

_A glass of water and aspirin._

Hazy eyes and a hungover mind took slightly longer than normal to realize what the objects were. She picked up the pills and popped them into her mouth, taking a sip of water to wash them down. After setting the glass back onto her stand, Shepard froze. It had taken her mind a few more moments to process that it hadn't been her to put that there.

Her thoughts were thrown into overdrive as the Redhead soundlessly opened her bedside drawer and withdrew her Carnifex. It held a fresh thermal clip, Jane just prayed that those pills had been aspirin and not some sort of drug. _It would be just my luck._

Letting the Carnifex sit beside her for a few seconds, Shepard slid her Omni-tool onto her left arm. Feet soundlessly hit the floor, long legs and a slim torso covered only by navy shorts and a grey tank top. Jane noted there weren't any wine bottles by the bed, when, by her last count, there had been ten. _Someone took the trash out after breaking and entering into my home, how nice._

Just as she had crept to the door, Jane's left hand reached out with her Omni-tool.

Before small finger-tips could cascade over the Holo-pad however, the door slid open and Jane let out a very un-characteristic, very girlish scream.

"I didn't know Lieutenant Shepard could let out a scream like that, I should've had my Omni-tool set to recording," The blonde-haired, honey-eyed woman said.

"…I-I was startled, that's all," Jane retorted defensively.

Silence chased after her words, seconds ticking by.

A smile peeked out from the lips of the blonde. Shepard fought to keep a smirk from making it's way into her expression.

Seconds later, the two women were bursting into laughter.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't my favorite Ensign of the Third Fleet!" Shepard hugged Amber tightly, clicking the safety on her pistol.

"Shep, I didn't expect you to be so peppy first thing in the morning, 'specially after everything you downed last night," Amber chuckled.

"Seeing you has definitely brightened my month," Shepard responded, her tone descending from its happy origins.

"I tried so hard to get a message to you to let you know I was coming, but I guess the Alliance has been seriously filtering your mail since the Blitz. You're a big hero now, leaving little old me in the dust," Amber commented playfully as she retreated out of the hallway and back into the common area. "A nice place you've got here, Shep,"

"Thanks, Amber," Shepard followed the younger woman into the living room, noting a pair of small duffel bags by the couch. "Thanks so much for coming, it really means a lot to me," Her eyes began to fill with tears. Her hands began to shake and she clasped them together to keep the action hidden.

Amber turned to her and a sympathetic expression had crossed the younger officer's face. "Shepard, I couldn't just leave you here, all alone. We girls have to stick together,"

Amber hadn't changed much since Shepard had seen her. She'd been classified as an Adept on the SSV Nairobi, but maintained an Ensign rank. The starship had never seen combat, and Shepard was thankful for that. There were a few differences in Amber, her hair was slightly darker, and her skin had gotten tanner with increased time planet side, but Ensign Damara was still the thoughtful and considerate friend that Shepard had left on Terra Nova.

The younger woman slid her arms around Shepard, giving her another reassuring hug. Shepard sagged into the embrace, and Amber whispered to her, "I'm so sorry about Tiberus, Jane. You'll get through this. I'll make sure of it,"

That moment was when Jane finally cracked. Everything that Shepard was, shattered into a million, fragmented pieces on the floor of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Jane told Amber the whole story. She didn't just talk about the time before Tiberus died. Shepard talked about the times they had at BAaT, every shore-leave she shared with the dark Turian, the moment she realized she loved Tiberus, and everything up to the moment Amber had walked in the door.<p>

It took days.

Some mornings, while talking, Shepard would break down. Other moments she would remember with a soft smile. A few nights it seemed as if nothing was wrong in Shepard's world. Amber could swear that she saw the sadness leave Shepard's eyes in those few instants.

Each day, Shepard felt lighter.

Each moment divulged, another dead part that Jane clung to, fell away. Her chest heaved, ruined remnants shed from her clothes. Her shoulders shuddered, but with each shudder, they lifted a tiny bit higher.

Jane was getting better, little by little.

Much to Shepard's chagrin, Amber was only able to stay a week. The days flew by quickly, and the moment that the blonde woman left the apartment, Shepard felt the loneliness and depression begin to creep back into her soul.

Shepard had stopped buying alcohol, at least.

* * *

><p>The water rained upon her skin in a searing heat, just the way he liked it. Her fingers, much smaller than his, traced her scars just as he had each night they shared the shower. The worst part of him being gone had to deal with the closeness and intimacy being completely absent. There was no one to whisper to her at night, no one to hug her curves the way she liked.<p>

Turning the valve to 'off', she stepped out of the shower stall. The room was misty and humid, and she drew a solitary line on the mirror. The new line sat beside identical lines that she had drawn each night after her shower. The tallies stood silently, Sentinels awaiting Tiberus' arrival as anxiously as Shepard.

"Jane, there is a report on the Vallum Nightly News that may interest you," Eliza announced as Shepard toweled off.

"What is it, ten boring steps to becoming a better soldier?" Shepard joked with the AI.

"-It's about Tiberus' Cabal,"

_Momentary silence._

"Turn it on,"

Shepard slipped one towel around her, using a smaller one to dry her hair. Making her way into the bedroom, Eliza had switched the large Luma-gel monitor on that sat across from the bed. Shepard sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing her head while she fixated her jade irises upon the screen.

A female Turian with silvery plates and delicate lavender markings stood to the right of a screen that was projecting stats. Shepard had once found Turian news to be hilarious, the anchors were more like marines, there were no weather or sports forecasts, and everything was serious and militaristic. Now she just found it droll and full of heartache.

"_-the Valiant was sent into a large Blue Suns base with a small troop of Cabals to investigate large shipments of contraband that have been making their way to the Mactare System. The Hierarchy lost contact with the Cabal over a month ago. As with protocol, the Hierarchy declared every member of the Cabal MIA until contact is reestablished or the Cabal is found,"_

The stats that were scrolling beside the Turian female were the names and ranks of the missing. Her professional monotone only made Jane's heart clench painfully. _How can they act so nonchalant about everything?_

"_We will keep you up to date with these missions. Whenever new coverage becomes available, be sure that-" Pzzt._

The screen went black as the power was cut. Shepard had manually turned it off with her Omni-tool. The Alliance lieutenant had grown disquieted while watching the Turian woman. It perturbed Shepard that the Hierarchy could have such a strict and unforgiving protocol for its soldiers.

"Jane, do you understand what this means?" Eliza seemed hesitant. At least, as hesitant as an AI can sound.

"Enlighten me, Eliza,"

"Concurrent Hierarchy protocol is that after two months of non-communication between a deployed troop and their superiors, those declared MIA have their belongings shipped off to the next of kin. In two weeks, Jane, they will come and take everything that is Tiberus' from the apartment, and they will shut everything off. They don't know you live here, and I don't believe you want them to know that," The synthetic words floated on the air like frost.

Shepard shivered. "We can't let them know I'm here, the Alliance thinks I'm somewhere on Elysium,"

"Jane… we have to leave here,"

The dark was no comfort to Shepard as she lay on the bed made for two. Her eyes stared out the solitary window that was blanketed in midnight and stars. "I know, 'Liza,"

"You'll have to disconnect me and power down my main core, I'll send detailed instructions on how to…" The AI stopped herself. "We'll go over everything in the morning, Jane," Her synthetic timbre was quieter than usual.

"We'll go over everything in the morning, I promise," Jane responded, her own voice more hollowed than Eliza's.

Her feet pushed against the sheets, sliding her body up to where the pillows nestled at the headboard. Slim fingers pushed red strands out of her face, and Jane laid her head upon the cool fabric. Dark clouds rolled into view of the window, angry and full. Far off in the distance, she could hear the rolls of thunder.

Emeralds shone glittering in the dark, her mind racing. It hit her all at once. She would have to say goodbye to his side of the bed. She would bid adieu to his collection of ancient Turian weaponry. She would forsake his clothes that would stay pressed just as they were, full of his scent. She would leave his food in the cabinets and fridge; it would pine away for him just as she had.

Shepard would take nothing that reminded her of that dark, biotic Turian.

She would burn the sketches that she'd drawn late at night while watching him sleep, when nightmares had kept her alert. It would deaden the pain, and perhaps one day, wash away his face from her memory.

One day she would forget the white flames that surrounded bright azure eyes. One day the pain would be so far gone, Shepard would forget what it felt like at all.

She could hope.

* * *

><p>Shepard had lied to herself. She was sitting in her new apartment. Jane had gotten a transport courtesy of an Asari Matron Merchant that happened to stop at Taetrus. The ride from Taetrus to Elysium had been one giant pity-party, all for Jane Shepard. She had not said goodbye to a single thing within the apartment. Shepard had pretended that it was a simple move.<p>

She had packed up four boxes: her weapons with her armor, her clothes, her necessities and her books with her art supplies. She had dressed in dusky, form-fitting pants, a grey tank and a black hoodie that effectively hid her hair and face from view.

Then she had followed Eliza's very specific instructions on how to shut her main processing core down completely and disconnect it from the apartment's frame network. Cut the breaker to the power in apartment, then short the green wire first, then the adjacent blue wire, and finally snip the red wire. It had been mind-numbing at worst and harrowing at best. The moments after she had turned Eliza off, Shepard held her breath.

She had faith in her technical prowess, but what if Eliza didn't come back?

Once she had loaded that tiny stack of belongings onto the Asari freighter that was taking her to Elysium, Shepard had been taken to her onboard room. Those three days she had finally let herself mourn everything that she was losing, the home she worked to build, the new life she would have to start over, and the only one who had truly ever helped her forget her haunting past.

This new place, where Shepard would dwell until the stars called her to space once more, was nondescript and desolate. When the government of Elysium had imparted it to her, they had left most of it bare, only having shelves and technology in place.

It was bigger than her last place. That only added to the solitude Shepard felt, sitting in the middle of her empty living room.

The walls were white with loneliness, not even a mark upon them where frames and décor had hung before. The black, glossy shelves were empty, yet full of melancholy. Both bedrooms had large, queen-sized beds, but the mattresses were as bare and clean as a hospital's. The shared bathroom was huge by Shepard's standards, two sinks settled into a long counter, a shower stall, a private water closet, and a luxurious bathtub that she knew only humans were known to use. Yet, even these inviting amenities were overshadowed by the fact that she would never need two bedrooms or two sinks.

However, windows held views that were unspeakably beautiful. They looked out over the wealthier districts of Elysium, and Shepard was thankful for that. The planet was full of life, thanks to her, and she was glad that there was one shining light in her life. There was also a window-like door that slide open to a small terrace, where Shepard could imagine herself sketching people as they walked past. That would be a nice hobby.

Her brain was trying to make her realize that moving wasn't such a horrible idea. This could help her turn a new leaf. She could put things upon those empty shelves, fill them with her life. She could cover the walls in sketches or photos, whatever she desired. Bright green eyes lit up with ideas of what sheets to buy and what to paint the walls. She could always ask Amber if she wanted another place to stay other than with her dad.

_There you go, think positive, Jane._

Shepard stood up, finally feeling strength return to her legs and arms, and began moving boxes to their rooms. With each box she moved, the stronger her resolve became. Shepard began to measure windows and wall space, consider what furniture she would need, what she wanted to put on the walls. Before she knew it, the boxes were put in their desired rooms and there was only one thing left to do.

Activate Eliza.

This apartment was much more advanced in technology than the one on Taetrus, whether because it was newer or from different technology, Shepard had no idea. Eliza's AI core was split up into three separate housing units. The Heroine of Elysium handled them as if they were her children whilst she carried them into the walk-in closet.

Setting them up, she hooked them into the apartment's monitoring and speaker systems, which didn't take nearly as long as Shepard thought. She knelt to the floor to begin re-establishing a connection.

_Just reverse what you did a few days ago, should be a breeze._

_Right._

As Shepard finished completing the last few connections, she took a deep breath as her Omni-Tool connected with the core and powered it up. Flashing lights on the machinery were always a good sign, at least to Shepard.

_Nano-seconds turned into seconds._

_Seconds turned into minutes._

_When a few minutes turned into ten minutes, Shepard began to panic._

_What if she had connected something wrong? What if Eliza was no longer aware, but simply a Virtual intelligence? Did that count as murder?_

"I knew you could do it," Eliza's smooth, dulcet tones flowed from the speakers in a beautiful volume. Shepard's shoulders sagged as they released tension, her body nearly buckling to the floor.

"Welcome home, Eliza," Jane forced out a raspy whisper, her throat thick with tears of relief. Had she been holding her breath? Shepard felt as if she had just run a marathon.

"Welcome home, Jane,"

* * *

><p>The first few weeks had been a slow recovery to getting back in sync. Shepard still had a few meetings to go to, even though they were scheduled with more and more relaxing time in-between. However, Shepard was falling in love with Elysium.<p>

There was so much do, local events happening in her district were nearly every night. The people were friendly and amazing, from all walks of life. Most of the people in her building were Asari and Human, but there were some Salarian and Turian, and even a few Volus. Elysium was truly a melting pot of culture and mercantilism.

Each day that passed by, Shepard fell more in love with the planet, and began dreading those days she had to be in space. It took her by surprise one day, when she was walking on her way home. She realized that those weeks that she was able to simply live planet-side, like a normal person, without the military pressure and reputation, were the best in her life. While in Elysium, she could simply be Jane.

Within the same moments, Jane yearned for the possibility of becoming a civilian forever, not having to report for duty, never worry about whether the next mission would be her last. The bohemian bug had bitten it her, and it wasn't letting go.

The rapid transit dropped her two blocks away from her building; Jane was dressed in comfortable civvies that were Asari-designed. It was a tight, knit top in a dark blue color, and a flowing, cream-hued skirt. Her hair had grown, blazing bangs skimming the tops of her eyes, her hands carrying a sketchpad, a pair of pencils stuck in her hair.

While making her way back the apartment, a shop with large windows caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it before, but there were always new things that Shepard noticed even after going the same path dozens of times before.

Inside the gleaming glass, there were large white canvases, real-wood shelves full of paints and brushes, pencils and pens. The walls were painted in a rainbow of Art-Deco that had been popular long ago on Earth. It drew Shepard in like a moth to a flame.

Above the door she entered, the sign read, "Cheap Joe's Art Stuff"

* * *

><p><em>Apologies on this chapter taking forever. It was definitely hard to write. I don't like sad parts. It's good that things will start to look up for Shepard from here on out! Hopefully the extra-length in the chapter makes up for it not being updated in so long. I realized, only too late, that this could have been two chapters. I was tempted to do that, but by the time I realized it, the chapter was nearly finished. <em>

_I always thought that Jane would try and rebel from her destiny at least once. I'd like some reviewer participation for these next few chapters. Write a review and let me know what 'normal' things you'd like to see Shepard attempt to do while trying to stay out from under the Alliance Radar._


	25. I'm Only Getting Started

Chapter 25: I'm Only Getting Started

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a large, blank canvas, she stood and thought.<p>

There weren't thoughts of sweeping phthalo blue, stripes of bright ochre lining the white or a sunset of fading crimson taking form. Mental sceneries, ghostly figures and shadows of history were strangely absent from the wash of white fabric. There were more urgent matters occupying her mind.

Jane had quit the Alliance. _Well, not exactly._

Shepard hadn't sent in a formal resignation, but she had decided that she wouldn't be going back. She would settle down on Elysium and attempt to live as normal a life as one could, being the Heroine of Elysium.

Surprisingly, that meant that it was rather easy to blend into the crowd, even after months of media overexposure.

Mindoir had helped her decide in this quiet rebellion.

Mindoir had been the last planet where a Military Assembly had taken place. Memories of her ruined homeworld haunted her from the moment the note had entered her extranet message terminal. All she could think of were eyes, dead and dark, staring at her face, blemishing that far too young face with a streak of death.

_The eyes were all staring at her._

_Her mother's._

_Her father's._

_The Batarians'._

_Her brother's._

_Her friends'. _

Lifeless eyes peered up at her from the depths of her mind whenever her mind fluttered back to Mindoir.

She had been hesitant to return to her home planet, but Hackett had encouraged her, saying that the new colonists were making strides to rebuilding Mindoir to its former glory. Jane had become curious to see what the new Mindoir colony looked like, and exactly what it was like now. After all, it had been nearly seven years since Shepard had left.

* * *

><p>Hackett could not have been more wrong. Ever since the assault on Mindoir, other Batarian raids, and coupled with the Skyllian Blitz, colonist immigration was at an all-time low. People were afraid to leave their home worlds and pioneer forth into the space filled with pirates and slavers. There was little rebuilt from what Shepard could see.<p>

Crumbled ruins still lay at the feet of new steel monoliths, a horrible reincarnation gone awry. There were footprints of destruction where the rebuilding was taking place, a cold reminder of what could happen to the future generations. Perhaps that's why reconstruction was taking so long, colonists were afraid that once they were finished, the next swathe of hostiles would simply make them another statistic.

The colonists did nothing to remind Shepard of her old friends and neighbors from long ago. They were quiet, solemn, gazing at her with eyes full of reverence and fear. They knew that whoever had survived the wreckage of Mindoir was a creature to be feared. She couldn't bear their eyes, so full and alive. So unlike the ghosts, lifeless but unforgettable, that chased her footsteps as she walked through rubble and dirt.

At least it still smelled the same. The fire and smoke couldn't stomp out that clean smell of earth and rain that penetrated Shepard's soul. Yet, even with that familiar scent filling the air, her stomach turned.

Truly, _nothing was the same_.

Shepard made a speech; that was the only thing she was good for nowadays. Or, that's how she felt the Alliance Systems were treating her, a trophy to be sat upon a pedestal. She had rehearsed this same speech so many times before, in front of crowds just like this one. However, her mind and eyes were settled upon the landscape, her sight filled with the moments when she was younger. Her lips moved, and they were awe-inspiring to the crowd, but to Shepard's ears, they were the screams of a sixteen-year-old girl finding her parents dead. Her hands waved to the crowd as she finished the speech, but in her thoughts, she was sending biotic shocks into the killers of her family.

Shepard had become two people after leaving Mindoir that day. One was forever lost to the Batarians that had stolen her family, the other was a strong, self-willed biotic that swore she would be prepared the next time.

Stepping back onto the shuttle after the assembly, Shepard's shoulders sagged. Her face became buried in her hands, and she shook. Bright emeralds never once lifted to gaze upon the rapidly shrinking planet.

* * *

><p>The return from Mindoir had been eye-opening. No matter how many lives she saved, she would never be able to bring back her friends, her family, her lover. The idea that her being a part of the Military could truly change things was a foolish thought indeed. Sure, she saved Elysium, but what would happen the next time slavers came? The people of Elysium were just as oblivious to the outside world as before. It was only when things became dire, or when help came too late, that anyone paid attention.<p>

_She dipped the brush in a deep, lush hue, as emerald as her eyes. The slick horsehairs sent the curves of hills over the bottom half of the painting._

What scared Shepard-more than leaving the Alliance-was the fact that the heartache that had been so overwhelming, so immeasurably intense, was lessening by the day. Her loss of Tiberus was loosening its grip on her heart. She felt a deep sense of dread each day the pain diminished. Time heals all wounds, whether you want it to or not.

_She blanketed the sky in a dusky indigo, letting the sun fall far beyond the horizon. A poignant brush dotted celestial formations into being, smiling as the sight became familiar._

She clung to those fading memories of him. His gunmetal plates, the white flames that slithered over his cheeks and fringe, cutting sharply around bright sapphires. She could remember his voice, low and flanging, her skin prickled at simply the thought of him. Yet, what if one day she didn't feel the pain at all? What if she simply forgot?

Shepard decided she needed a reminder.

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you sure you want to do this?" The synthetic-yet-melodic tones of the AI questioned.<p>

"For the thousandth time Eliza, I'm sure," Jane was typing away at her terminal.

"In times of distress or grieving, organics are known to act irrational,"

"-Liza… I'm not acting _irrational_! I want to do this," She huffed. Her typing stopped as information filled her screen, multiple locations nearby that were all highly rated. "So, either help me out or be quiet, you can't change my mind,"

"All of these locations have excellent reviews, however Candat Tattoo Parlor is known for being lenient on how they receive credits, you could probably get one there without having to give your real name," The AI conceded, although Shepard could've swore she sounded like a mother chastising her daughter for doing something foolish.

"Candat Tattoo it is, then. Thank you, Eliza," Shepard uploaded the coordinates from the terminal to her Omni-tool and picked up her bag. "I'll be back soon,"

"You're welcome, Jane,"

* * *

><p>Candat Tattoo was very unlike what Shepard had pictured. To be honest, Shepard wasn't sure what she expected. A bunch of Krogans dressed in leather? She had expected it to be at least <em>slightly<em> intimidating. It was a tattoo shop, after all.

The entire place was well lit, open space. The lobby was only separated from the work area by partial waist-height partitions and a front desk. The furniture was all contemporary style, square edges and minimalist. The one thing that let you know it was even a tattoo parlor was the wall art. They were covered in drawings, paintings, sketches of tattoos.

There was one thing that stood out to Jane on the walls. Certain frames held covers in them, fully colored, some holographic. They were comics. Graphic novels on _Nefrane the Asari Justicar_ and _Blasto the Hanar Spectre, _along with heroes that were more familiar to Shepard, like Spiderman and Batman. She'd always been found of Batman in particular, a dark vigilante without adhering to regulations. Her father had let her read every digital edition of The Dark Knight when she was just a little thing. The covers so carefully frame hit Shepard with a wave of nostalgia.

A friendly looking Asari sat at the desk, and Shepard noted the artwork upon the woman's blue skin with appreciation.

"Welcome to Candat Tattoo, what can I help you with today?" The blue woman's voice was soft, nothing out of the ordinary for an Asari. She seemed normal except for the extreme amount of black ink that decorated the azure canvas made up of her arms and shoulders.

"I'd like to have some work done, if anyone is available now," Shepard sounded sure of herself, and pulled out a chip with a very sizable amount of credits on it.

"Why, of course miss…?" The woman inclined her head towards Shepard.

"Damara, Amber Damara," _Hopefully that lie won't bite me in the ass._

"Well, Miss Damara, you can follow me this way. I'll make sure that Bor takes care of you," Shepard followed the woman past the partitions and to the work area where she was told to wait for 'Bor'.

Bor ended up being a very vibrantly colored Drell. He was made up of blues, greens and violets, his eyes being a striking deep green that were akin to Jane's. Bor didn't appear to have any tattoos, but he had the piercings to make up for it. His lower lip was pierced twice on the right side, a piercing in each brow, even some on the edges of his frill that curved his profile.

Shepard could see her reflection within the large irises of the colorful Drell. "Borivali Pada, at your service. What can I do for you…" He motioned for her to sit in a high-backed, black leather chair. His voice was rough, textured; it sent delicious shivers down Jane's spine. It was almost like a smoker's voice.

"Amber Damara," Shepard supplied the lie again, easily this time.

"Well, Amber. Did you have something in mind, or did you want to see some of my work?" The pthalo receptionist left to return to the front desk. Shepard nodded her head, and activated her Omni-tool. She pulled up an image that she had created earlier in the week.

"I want something like this, on my right shoulder. Almost like a band, but it doesn't go completely around my arm, does that make sense?" Shepard looked up at him hopefully.

"For you, Amber? I'd do anything for that sweet face of yours," The drell remarked.

Jane beamed, and shrugged off her black hoodie to reveal pale, _pale_, _paler_ skin with small freckles that skirted over her forearms and shoulders. There were a few scars that she smiled at when her eyes fell on them, but they were nearly invisible from age.

"Amber, don't tell me a fox like you is a virgin," Bor remarked, his large irises taking in the expanse of her skin. His tone was flirtatious but joking.

"Definitely, this is my first time," Shepard's voice fell into dulcet tones, "You promise you'll be gentle? This being my first time and all," She fell into an easy tête-à-tête with the drell as he examined her right arm, just above her bicep.

Shepard had never seen a drell up close before; she'd only seen them occasionally while searching on the extranet and sometimes when she was in a busier part of Elysium. She took note of how his two middle fingers were fused together, and how his skin wasn't exactly flesh like hers, but taut and made of small scales.

Borivali let go of her arm, and began to sketch the image she had asked to have put on her. The picture that Shepard had created on her Omni-tool using an imaging program was akin to an armband. The ocean-hued drell left her side for a moment, returning with two inks, a navy blue and a pearlescent white, and returned to her side.

"Now, you're sure about this, Amber? Once we start, there's no going back," The artist had focused his jade gaze onto Shepard's, and she nodded.

"I'm… it's a reminder for me. I've been through a lot and both of these things mean a lot to me. This way, I never truly have to let them go," Her voice was resolute.

He nodded and cleaned her arm. He activated her Omni-tool once more, sending the picture to his transfer printer and making a temporary tattoo of the armband. It was just the outline in simple blue ink.

Bor, with his hand of blue and violet, had Shepard rest her front against the high-back of the midnight chair, her arm settled comfortably into the drell's strong hands. He applied the transfer to her skin easily, and showed Jane where he had positioned it. Holding up a mirror to her, she smiled and nodded.

"Perfect,"

"Then let's begin. You may feel a little stinging, but let me know if you need to take a break," His voice was more than soothing, that sexy burr in Bor's words slinked over her skin and Shepard rested easy as she readied herself for the needle.

"Just relax, I will take care of you, Amber," Borivali turned his needle on, and dipped it into the white ink. The buzz of his needle made endorphins rush through the Heroine's veins, her pupils watching him intently. Bor gently rubbed Shepard's forearm in silent assurance.

Then the needle touched her skin.

It was nothing like Shepard expected. It hurt, yes, but not nearly what she normally endured in the field. She had been nervous when she sat down, but the needle's pricking was tolerable. After a few moments, the needle lifted away from her skin, and Jane met Bor's eyes.

"Doing okay so far?" He asked.

"So far, so good,"

He dipped his violet head down once more, intently working in long sweeps. The white would dance slowly upon her skin. His fused fingers on his free hand would occasionally wipe across her skin with a clean, dry wipe and remove the excess ink, and he would continue. Shepard became mesmerized with how the ink sank beneath her skin and became part of her.

After half an hour, he finished the white, a blaze across her arm. He turned off the machine and switched out the white-stained needle for a fresh one.

"Do you want to take a break for a moment?" The drell pulled Shepard out of her reverie with his soft words and smile.

"I feel fine, let's keep on keeping on," Shepard replied, smirking.

"I knew you were stronger than you looked, Amber. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you," His thumb slid across one of her scars as he grasped her arm.

Shepard turned her face away from his gaze, only reminding herself of the past she was leaving behind. After a few silent moments, Bor began again, this time with that deep indigo that was far more remarkable upon the redhead's skin than the iridescent white.

Choosing to change the subject, Shepard spoke, "You have a lot of graphic novels on the walls. Especially of the tangible kind, where'd the shop get them all?"

Borivali didn't look up from his handiwork, but responded. "The shop owner, he's a human, and I guess he's always been obsessed with comic books. I mean it when I say obsessed, every tattoo he has is inspired by a superhero or some fantasy world out of his favorite editions,"

Shepard could feel this warm breath on her arm as Bor meticulously inked her, large eyes intense. "There's a used book store in this district, 'Heroes Aren't Hard to Find' is actually the name of the place. It's run by a Salarian of all people," The drell gave a deep, soft chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" Shepard had her cheek resting against the high back of the chair, her face tilted, quizzical.

"I simply believed that most Salarians thirst for knowledge, mostly in the science and medical world. He must be a strange lizard to be interested in nearly obsolete technology. Not to say that Salarian's aren't bookworms, I'm sure there are plenty in the galaxy,"

"I'll have to check it out; I had quite the collection back home,"

And with those words, the needle pulled away from her skin for the final time.

"There we are," Borivali took a moment to take in his simple masterpiece. It was flames of white, with two navy stripes that cut through the shimmering tendrils. The white was barely noticeable on her skin, which is what she had intended. For Tiberus. Whereas the dark blue stripes were stark against her figure, her Lieutenant Insignia encircling her arm. For the Alliance.

He took her hand in his, and led her to a full-length mirror. Shepard leaned towards the mirror, and smiled at the artistry that would forever be painted upon her skin. "It's perfect, Bor. Thank you so much,"

"The pleasure is all mine, Amber," The drell had cleaned the skin as much as he could, and began to cover the ink with a gel-like substance that was nearly just like medi-gel, only clear instead of a translucent blue. His hands then set a bandage over the gel, sealing it in place on her arm. "This will help it heal faster, leave this bandage on the first two days. After that, it should be nearly healed, but be careful not to scrub the tattooed area for a week. You want to make sure to preserve the ink well these first few days,"

"Thank you, Borivali. I won't forget this special time together," Shepard teased him. "You really did make my first time great," Jane gave him a dazzling smile.

"Just remember who did it so well, Miss Damara," His silken words caressed her. Who knew drells had such incredibly sexy voices? "Please come see me again, Amber,"

She nodded and took her leave, giving the Asari at the front an extra credit chip for Borivali. She wouldn't forget those few peaceful moments at the tattoo shop. Bor had made everything so easy, and she'd let the world melt away.

The problem was, everything came rushing back as soon as she stepped outside.

* * *

><p>If she had been anyone else, Lieutenant Jane Shepard would have already been dishonorably discharged and made an example of as a deserter. However, she always managed to be the exception. Being the Heroine of Elysium always came with perks. There was nothing on the TV about her missing or going AWOL, there was nothing over the Alliance channels other than the 'cover story of the Alliance' that she was concluding her tour to military bases in order to prepare for the N-7 program. Shepard hadn't done so much as to return an extranet message to even Anderson or Hackett.<p>

This made Shepard realize that the military would likely be searching night and day for her. They had decided that she was a valuable asset and they would attempt to find her and bring her back in at all costs.

This posed a problem.

"Eliza?"

"Jane?" The synthetic responded with the same inflection. Shepard chuckled.

"Copycat," Jane observed. She was lounging on her brand-new couch that was accompanied by a new chair. Both pieces were made of soft, brown suede, in a contemporary design. She'd begun to build a new life. There was a data-pad that her eyes had been scanning for the past few minutes, until a lightbulb went off in her mind as she read something.

"Copy-what Jane?"

"Copycat, my sweet Sentient. It's when someone mimics someone else's behavior. Anyway, we have a problem," Shepard set the data-pad to the side. "I think the Alliance is looking for me. Amber sent me a message saying that she's been questioned by her superior about my whereabouts. She didn't give up any vital information, but I think we need to take some precautions,"

"I can attempt to integrate into the Elysium Government's mainframe. If I'm able to enter in, I can delete any information I find on you, as well as implement a new persona for you to utilize as a front,"

Shepard's eyebrows had climbed up in disbelief, her breathing quiet. "You can do that?"

"I stated that I 'can attempt' to achieve this goal, I did not fully assure that I would successfully hack into the network. Elysium is well funded and well protected. Allow me a few moments and I will attempt it,"

A few moments for Eliza were 3.4 seconds to Shepard.

"I have completed the task," Shepard swore that underneath those smooth synthetics was a bit of smugness.

"You did it all? How, exactly?"

"I over-estimated exactly how well secure their networking and software information systems were. It was fairly easy to gain access with the correct algorithms," Eliza continued, " There is no record of you ever owning this apartment, and I transferred the ownership of this apartment to your new identity. I have set up the persona of an experience mercenary named Alison Gunn, she was affiliated with a few criminals in her youth, hung out with a few gangs, but has overall stayed out of the judicial system,"

"It gives the persona a background, but stays away from being associated with the Alliance. Great job, Eliza," Shepard analyzed.

"Thank you, Jane," There was definitely pride in the AI's voice there.

"Can I ask one question, though? Why make me into a mercenary? Why not a merchant or colonist?" The Heroine of Elysium was curious by nature.

"I took into account your physical appearance and combat abilities and correlated them to an appropriate career, but it was also largely affected by how I view your lifestyle choices,"

"Lifestyle choices?" Shepard was confused.

"You're a badass, Jane,"

Shepard fell off the couch in amusement, her body shaking in laughter from the surprise statement. "Eliza, where did you hear that?"

"I analyzed a genre of old vids to better understand the risks and choices that you make when on missions. There was a particular series of vids from the twentieth century on Earth that had a character that reminded me of you," Eliza explained.

"Who would that be?" Shepard couldn't wait to hear the answer.

The AI took a few seconds before answer, probably pulling the answer from her data-banks. "Officer John McClane, he countered multiple terrorist attacks,"

There was another silent fit of laughter from Shepard before she calmed herself enough to speak, "Yippee-ki-yay, Motherfucker,"

"Jane, there is one other thing,"

The seriousness of Eliza's simple statement was enough to quell the laughs that Shepard had to contain.

"What,'Liza?" Lean muscles that were sore from laughing slowly pulled her body back onto the couch. Her body stretched out beside the abandoned data-pad.

"Along with a new identity, comes a new appearance,"

Her body stiffened.

Shepard cursed lightly at the AI's words.

* * *

><p>Damp tendrils of auburn were slick against her neck. She was wearing an old t-shirt with too many stains, belying the original color of the cloth. A pair of bright green eyes stared intently at the box as if it would relinquish the darkest secrets of space. The woman on the front of the box was smiling, happy. She had similar green eyes, but jet-black hair.<p>

Step One. After laying out the materials, much like a chemistry set, she surveyed the objects for a moment. Jane pulled the gloves over her calloused fingers, white latex hugging her palms and covering her wrists.

Step Two. Jane sectioned off her red tresses into manageable handfuls, twisting and pinning each part into place. She covered her ears and hairline in a thick, clear lotion, for protection.

Step Three. With the precision of an alchemist, she mixed the ingredients together, shaking the bottle once she was done. Ten Minutes: Jane watched as the compound went from a clean white to a dark, darker, darkest midnight.

Step Four. Jane slowly worked the concoction through each section of her hair, massaging with her fingers, working it through with a brush. Emeralds watched as crimson was doused in black ink. She grimaced at the ammonia scent, but continued until each strand, from the tip to the root, was painted in shadow. She had dabbed some on her fiery, delicate brows as a finishing touch.

Step Five. Another Ten Minutes: While the twenty-something woman waited, she wiped the cream from her brow and neck, being sure not to bother the foul-smelling chemicals soaking her hair.

Step Six. The waiting was over and Jane stepped into the shower, old shirt and all. The water was kept cool against her scalp, and she slowly let each section fall. Gloved fingers slid through her hair, lathering up the mixture on her head. The water ran black, then grey, then clear.

Step Seven. Stepping out of the water for a moment, Jane snapped the gloves off, and grabbed the last full container on the counter. Opening it, she generously poured the conditioner over her treated hair. The smell was reminiscent of cherry blossoms, and Jane welcomed the floral aroma. It was certainly better than the chemical trace that wafted in the air. She let the conditioner set for five minutes before rinsing her hair once more.

Step Eight. She grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and rubbed it against her wet head thoroughly. Once she deemed it just dry enough to tolerate, Jane set the towel on the floor, now complete with dark streaks staining the fibers.

She pulled her t-shirt off and it dropped to the tiled floor with a loud, wet slap. She gathered the leftovers from the counter, and trashed them. Picking up both the towel and shirt, she dropped them in the laundry basket. After pulling on a grey tank and some navy shorts, her eyes finally found their way to the mirror.

Bracing the sides of the sink with her hands, Jane leaned towards the mirror, inspecting her handiwork. There was not a single strand of crimson left. Midnight covered her head as far as her eye could see. She practiced the smile of the woman on the front of her box.

The upturn of her lips felt foreign. _See? See how happy I am? See how unafraid I am of the future?_

Perhaps tomorrow I will be familiar with the smiling stranger in the mirror. Jane took a deep breath, eyes closed, head pressed against the mirror. A sigh reverberated throughout her being, breath fogging her reflection into obscurity.

_She'd been so strong lately, but the shadows and ghosts were calling her, clawing at her mind and thoughts._

Jane pushed herself away from the mirror, away from the sink, away from the unknown woman who stared at her. She couldn't stand before this dark-haired girl that smelled of cherry blossoms, this woman that struggled to put the pieces back together, pretending that everything was okay.

Turning the lights off, Jane fled the room.

She would try again tomorrow.

_Tomorrow she'd be stronger._

* * *

><p><em>This is another long chapter! I had such a tough time writing the middle of this chapter. I just want Shepard to be in the middle of some action. Won't be too long until we see John Riley again!<em>

_We'll be getting back into fun characters and writing and whatnot once more! The shenanigans begin next chapter. I simply had to get this one done to show that Shepard is finally getting over Tiberus and made the decision to quit the Alliance. I'm still taking ideas for normal things for Shepard to do._


	26. I Want to Settle Down

Chapter 26: I Want to Settle Down

_A fun chapter for you._

* * *

><p><em>Jane Shepard and Eliza, her AI, were having a conversation.<em>

"What about being a Vision Clearance Engineer?"

"A window cleaner? No, thank you,"

_They were going over potential career choices for Alison Gunn, badass mercenary._

"You could be the Head of Verbal Communications at Oceanus Technologies,"

"A receptionist, really, Eliza?"

_Shepard wasn't very receptive to any of the Elysium classifieds so far._

"You could be a Transportation Special- Forget that one,"

"Wait… That one sounded slightly interesting at least,"

"Jane, I've stored the information of damage reports where you've driven the Alliance's military vehicles. Would you like me to go over the damages?"

"Shut up and go to the next one,"

_It didn't help that Eliza was attempting to make them sound slightly better by using euphemisms for the actual jobs._

"How about being a Dispatch Services Facilitator?"

"Eliza, do you see the Heroine of Elysium being a mailroom clerk?"

"Well, this isn't the Heroine of Elysium looking for a job, Jane. This is Alison Gunn, a mercenary truncated of funds,"

Shepard huffed, running a hand through her raven locks. She would never get used to how dark they were. She'd also cut them to just above her shoulder and given herself some blunt bangs. She'd never had them before, and decided to experiment.

Jane remembered why she'd never had them before.

"How about this one, Field Nourishment Consultant-"

"Eliza, you can say waitress,"

"Okay, How about being employed as a _server_ at a nearby café. It states that the job makes an acceptable amount of money, enough for you to live off of. You could stay under the radar with most of your credits accumulated from tips," Shepard smirked at Eliza's semantics, but she nodded to herself.

"I'll check it out later today, where is the café?"

"The establishment is called Pedíon. I will send the coordinates to your Omni-tool. It's owned by a Volus,"

"Wonderful, I'm off to gather nutrients to sustain myself," Shepard imitated the AI's synthetic tones with perfect inflection.

"Copycat," Eliza retorted.

Jane's laugh could be heard outside the apartment as the door slid shut and locked with a short beep.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so… this should be simple enough,"<p>

Shepard regarded the counter full of food. She had gone to a Levo-Grocer and bought nearly everything in sight. She'd had to take a rapid transport home and make three trips to and from the skycar just to get everything inside.

"Is there some planet-wide emergency? Or did you want to analyze and discover exactly how much food you can accumulate within the apartment if there is an apocalypse?"

"I was hungry," Jane defended, beginning to put the food away. At least most of the food she'd bought were non-perishables or had a long-shelf life.

"By my calculations, you could live exactly three weeks and four days –Standard Galactic Time–with this amount of food, barring electrical outages. You must be extremely hungry,"

"Thank you for that ever-so-useful information, Eliza. Now I know how long I have to live in case giant robots decide to invade our planet and I need to hide," Shepard good-humoredly countered.

"Always the forward-thinker, Jane,"

The Sentinel stood back from her kitchen, which was filled to the brim with food: there were plenty of off-world grains, some she was familiar with, random canned foods, even local fruits and vegetables that Shepard had gotten out of curiosity.

"Yes… Now to figure out what I can cook with all of this," Jane said to herself.

Silence deafened the apartment.

"Jane… you've never cooked before," The AI stated plainly.

"Thank you, Eliza," Her voice was filled with exasperation, her head and arms splaying out over the counter as she stared at the food.

After a few quiet minutes, Shepard pulls up a recipe program on her Omni-tool. She scans most of the food that she bought and inventories the food into the program, calculating for a few moments before reading out the possible recipes that Shepard can make. Scrolling through them, Jane finds one that doesn't seem too terribly difficult, and sets to work.

* * *

><p>"Jane, is that supposed to be on fire? Should I alert emergency services?" The AI's voice was slightly higher-pitched than normal, the synthetic tones trying to mimic a worried individual.<p>

"Eliza, I'm fine. I have this under control," Jane gritted her teeth as she dumped the contents of the pan into the trash. It was the fourth time she'd had to throw something out. It was the second time something had caught on fire in the kitchen.

The kitchen and adjacent rooms were overflowing with a grey haze that settled into the air of the apartment.

There were open boxes lying on their sides, dirty dishes piling up in the sink, and various liquids slowly spilling across the counters, the penultimate kitchen disaster.

"Fuck this," were her last words before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>A bag that wafted with delicious scents occupied the space between Shepard's hands as she made her way towards the nearest Rapid Transit hub. The disguised Heroine had been inexplicably drawn towards the smells of Sharjila, and ordered take-out there. Asari cuisine was known for its extraordinary spices and exuberant tastes. From what Shepard could decipher from the bag, Sharjila lived up to the cuisine's namesake.<p>

Shepard would have loved to do nothing more than sit in that restaurant, surrounded by blue beauties, but her mind was still on alert. She didn't feel comfortable staying out in public for too long and the itch beneath her skin forced her to get the food to go.

Now, making her way down another street, a brightly lit store caught Shepard's eye. Her green gaze wandered over the windows and roved over the shelves. Vibrant colors outlined the shelves, like artwork on display. Blinking a few times, Shepard recognized where she was.

The sign above the glass doors read 'Heroes Aren't Hard to Find'. _Apparently not, since I seemed to have just stumbled into them._

She couldn't simply walk away from the beautiful stacks of artwork, just begging to be flipped through. Besides, how long would it take her to look through some comics and grab the interesting ones? She wasn't _terribly_ hungry anyway.

Walking inside, there were a couple people browsing the aisles, which were sorted by Species then Alphabetically. Shepard brushed a few dark strands out of her face as she began to walk towards the Human 'B' section, though there were a few Salarian comics that she'd heard about and was interested in.

Speaking of Salarians, there was one making his way towards her. He had dark brown skin with orange markings that looked like paint that speckled his forehead, horns and the backs of his hands. Shepard wondered if they were the equivalent of her freckles.

"Welcome to 'Heroes Aren't Hard to Find'. I've never seen you in here before, so you must be new. My name is Erinle Il Orisha Mal Lukumi Osun Kenaz Jaëto, but you can just call me Jaëto," The Salarian spoke rapidly. Shepard had never directly interacted with a Salarian, other than the surgeon aboard Gagarin Station, and that hadn't really prepared her for the rapidity of his speech.

So, she just went with what she could understand.

"Nice to meet you Jaëto, I'm Alison Gunn. I just moved here," It didn't even seem like a lie anymore. She had left Jane behind, along with abandoning auburn tresses and heartache.

"Was there anything in particular that you were looking for, or did you just want to look around?" Jaëto wore dark Salarian clothing that seemed to befit a techie, and he came off as extremely friendly, at least to Shepard, he did.

"I was actually interested in some Salarian comics that I heard about… I think they were titled 'League of One' or something like that," She could see, that as soon as she mentioned _League of One_, Jaëto's eyes lit up with what Shepard would have called child-like glee.

"Oh yes, we have all the new issues in stock, as well as some old ones that are in near-mint or mint condition. The writer of the graphic novels is a Salarian that goes by the name Trelyn, but the three artists are Asari Matrons that have been honing their artistry over the past few decades just to work on this story. I'm sure you'll find it incredibly fascinating, especially if you are familiar with the human equivalent called the Justice-"

Apparently, she had set Jaëto off into _warp_ speed.

"The artwork is very reminiscent of the late Phontes, if you've ever seen his work. I highly recommend at least getting the first three issues of the initial story arc, as the plot starts off a little slow for my tastes,"

As the comic enthusiast led Shepard to the Interspecies section, she glanced over the graphic novels on the shelves. The interspecies comics were all printed in Citadel Common, which was an interstellar all Citadel Species were required to learn. Most non-Citadel species were fluent in Common as well, simply because all the influential races knew it. Shepard had learned it after she joined the Alliance; it was a requirement to be promoted to be completely well-versed in the language. Knowing Common was considered a 'gesture of unity' within the Citadel races.

It was also a plus, because nearly every non-Human graphic novel was printed twice: once in its own language, and the second time in Common.

Before Shepard realized what was happening, Jaëto had handed her a stack of comics. "What is all this?" A single raven eyebrow perked up quizzically.

"These are the issues I'm recommending to you. They're really all great pieces of work, both aesthetically and linguistically. Besides, most of these comics are based on heroic vigilantes, and I perceive that you are an individual that can appreciate those qualities in characters,"

Shepard opened her mouth to retaliate in protest, but there wasn't really anything that she could protest against. Instead, what fell from her lips was, "I'll take them,"

The orange and brown salarian smiled and replied, "That'll be twenty-eight credits for all eight issues. I guarantee that you'll love them, Miss Alison Gunn,"

She nodded, and lit up her Omni-tool immediately, transferring the credits from _Alison Gunn's_ account directly to Jaëto's. Eliza had promised that it would be safer that way, rather than leaving a credit chip that had her prints or anything traceable.

"I hope you'll come back soon, Miss Gunn," The salarian stuck out his hand in the human gesture of shaking hands, and Shepard grasped his hand for a moment.

"Please, call me Alison. I'm sure I'll be back soon," The place was near to her apartment, and the salarian was nice enough. Besides, Alison Gunn needed to establish some sort of presence on Elysium, or it would look suspicious.

"Alright, Alison. I hope you enjoy your comics, have a nice day," Just as quickly as he'd said hello, Jaëto gave his goodbye and walked over to another customer.

With her bag of food and an armful of comics, Shepard made her way home. Her heart was a little lighter that day.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside, a cool breeze hit Shepard as she smoothed the front of her gray blouse. She hadn't realized that the seasons would be changing so soon on Elysium, crispness present in the air that wasn't there the day before. It was pleasant and made Shepard nostalgic for Mindoir during the harvest time. Brown crunching underneath her feet, bright blue ceilings, no rain in sight.<p>

What she missed most were the smells. Nothing had ever smelled so good as freshly picked apples that were warm from the sun.

Taking a deep breath, Shepard took the approach of an autumnal season as a good omen. She would take any sort of good luck at this point.

She was going to her first interview.

She'd only had that 'interview' with the Alliance Navy right after BAaT had shut down, and that had even seemed more like an interrogation. She wasn't sure about what to wear, so Eliza had done some searching on the extranet on what to wear to an interview. Shepard was currently donning a pair of casual black slacks and a grey, short-sleeved blouse that was of Asari design, being fitted throughout her torso and showing off more of her curves than Shepard cared for.

Shepard personally thought that she looked like a tool.

The Pedíon Diner was close enough to where Shepard could walk there to work every day, instead of having to pay for rapid transport. _They charge an arm and a mandible just to take you to the next district over, which would only take me twenty minutes to walk to!_

Not only was it close to her apartment, but it had decent pay and really great hours. It only served Breakfast and Lunch, and closed at 2pm galactic standard time. That meant she'd have plenty of time in the afternoon and evening to go wherever and do whatever she wanted. Serving food was also a rather under-the-radar job; she didn't think the Alliance would search for her in coffee shops.

When Shepard arrived at the Pedíon Diner, she could tell that it was definitely human-inspired. The outside had a shiny, metallic sheen accented with tons of neon lights. The windows were circular, almost like portholes on ocean-faring vessels from Earth. Shepard had read a book about them, _20,000 Liters under the Sea_ or something like that.

She walked inside, trying to keep her posture from exhibiting nervousness, and took in the appearance of the interior. Everything was accented with that metallic shine, whether it was the furniture, the décor or the partially viewable kitchen. There were apparently only two types of seating: one entire wall was lined with red leather booths, all lined in metal, and the opposite wall had a bar that separated the dining area from the kitchen. The same red leather topped each metallic stool that sat beneath the counter.

Part of the kitchen was visible, flat-top grills emanating smells that made Shepard's stomach rumble. Had she forgotten to eat breakfast this morning, again?

It wasn't particularly busy, which was probably why the woman over the phone had asked her to come it. It was nearly closing time, so Shepard simply took a seat at one of the stools. Within thirty seconds, a short woman with blonde hair came out and pulled out a Data-pad while walking up to Shepard.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, what can I get for you-"

"Oh, I'm not here to order. I'm here to apply for the serving job," Shepard cut her off, and the blonde girl looked at her for a minute before finally responding.

"You'll need to talk to Moma Vo',"

Before Shepard could ask who exactly was Moma Vo', the woman had walked back to the kitchen and yelled.

"Moma Vo'! There's a girl here that wants a job!" The blonde turned back to Shepard, "She'll be right out," The woman disappeared back into the kitchen.

Shepard nodded to no one in particular, and waited. After all the patrons had left, a small figure walked into view. It was a volus -female by what Shepard could judge- that had an apron draped over her exo-suit.

The Heroine of Elysium had been nervous over _a volus in an apron giving her an interview. Oh, how far the mighty can fall._

"Oi! Are you Alison? The girl who wants the extra waitressing job?" The volus had an apparent accent between the breaths that she took.

"Yes ma'am,"

"When we talked, you said you didn't have any experience serving food. Explain to me why I should hire a potential _schlemiel _that could drop plates or spill soup, when I'm in serious need of some help. This place gets busy and it's good pay. Why should I choose you out of all the other _klutzes_?" The small woman put her fists on her tiny hips and stood there.

Perhaps Shepard had been right to be nervous. She slid off the stool and held her hands together in front of her, resisting the urge to fidget.

"Ma'am, I'm an incredibly fast learner and I'm adaptable. I may not have worked with food at all, but I am much stronger than I look. I've never been fired from a job and I'm very punctual. I don't stay out late and I never called in sick from work. If you could just give me a chance, I promise-"

"Oh stop with the _spiel_. You're the first one that's come in here not looking like a _shiksa_ and seems like you have at least half the marbles in your brain," The volus interrupted her, and looked Shepard over for a solid minute.

"You get the job, Alison,"

Shepard's face broke into a smile and her eyes widened, "Really?"

The volus nodded, and Shepard clapped in spite of herself. "Oh, thank you ma'am! I swear I won't let you down,"

"Please, Alison, call me Moma Vo'. That's what everyone here calls me. Now, let me show you around the kitchen and we'll get you a uniform…"

* * *

><p><em>It's my birthday today! As a gift, leave me a nice review. Bitches love reviews. The next update will probably come out in a week or two, depending on how crazy the birthday festivities are.<em>


	27. Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 27: Life in the Fast Lane

* * *

><p>The ceiling of her canvas was complete, and now she worked the land. Delicate fingers, that held the strength to take lives, meticulously swept over the land, dotting it with farmland. Crops rose slowly, in startling ochre and deep greens, while smaller buildings were built, reminiscent of home.<p>

In a few days, it would be complete.

Shepard had decided she would put it above her bed, paying homage to those lost days when she was a child. Painting it had helped Jane put her past behind her, as if each stroke enveloped her pain and history. Each color restored her vibrant personality and helped her former prowess creep out of the woodwork.

It only needed the last finishing touches, and then she could hang it above her bed. The sunrise over the fields of Mindoir was peaceful in the picture, and it faded to a deep indigo at the top, where the sky wasn't yet lit up with light, still able to shine with stars.

Sometimes, Shepard missed the Alliance. In these quiet moments, when she's alone and Eliza isn't asking her endless questions on her daily encounters with other species. It's when she's the loneliest, and the times when she wished she was back among the stars.

At night, she would go out on her balcony and watch the people below; sketching them and their daily activities, but most of the time her eyes would be gazing on the sky above. She would let her eyes wander over stars and planets that she could name, or even places that she'd been to. It was tempting to call up Anderson and beg him to take her back.

The Alliance was nice when you were lonely, especially serving on a ship. There was always someone to talk to if you couldn't get to sleep. There was always someone close-by and everyone on the ship was your family. That's what she missed more than the stars, her family. The Alliance.

They still hadn't put out a message to the media that she was missing. Perhaps they were banking on her showing up to the N-Program Induction, which was the likeliest idea. It was only a month away now, and her skin prickled at the thought. She loved her new home, her new life. Her place was full of things she adored; there was her nearly-finished mural of Mindoir, shelves of nothing but graphic novels, and random souvenirs from her time in the Alliance.

It wasn't empty anymore, and neither was she.

She knew that her life was simpler now, and it wasn't nearly as stressful, but there were drawbacks to every situation. Shepard just had to live with her choices.

* * *

><p>"So… Exactly why do you want me to get these things?" The redhead was looking at a list that Eliza had sent to her over the extranet.<p>

It wasn't just a list; it was complete with directions and blueprints.

"I would like to create an interactive platform," The words _Interactive Platform_ conjured up images of robot armies in Shepard's mind. That and video games, which was strange as well.

"You mean like… you want a robot body?"

The Synthetic managed to sound denigrating while speaking, "Jane, these parts will allow you to build holographic interfaces with which I can set-up an image that can better interact and communicate with you,"

"So… like a holographic body then," The plans were laid out succinctly; the interfaces would be black boxes that would connect throughout the house wirelessly to her AI Core. They could be activated by Eliza and she could then bring up a 3D image that was as large as the platforms' projectors. It seemed simple enough.

"Precisely," The dulcet tones responded. Shepard could tell Eliza was become impatient, wondering if Shepard was going to get the parts or not.

"Why do you want a hologram? What is it going to be of?" Eliza's explanation had calmed Shepard only _slightly_ and she was still apprehensive about giving her true AI an upgrade.

"A holographic representation of myself would allow me to better communicate with you and other organic beings. I have noticed in analyzing certain aspects of life, that VI's with an appealing interface work much better with other organics,"

"Fine, Fine. I'll get these things for you and we'll set it up at the end of the week,"

"I'm really looking forward to this. Thank you, Jane," Shepard couldn't help but smile at how happy Eliza sounded.

"No problem, but promise me you won't model your _Interactive Platform_ after a Porn Star or something,"

"What's a Porn star?" Shepard stiffened at the idea that Eliza didn't know what porn was. However, Shepard realized that Eliza didn't just _roam_ _the extranet_ like most individuals did. She probably had preferences that she searched with, but Shepard found it hard to believe that the AI had _never_ come across porn. Perhaps Eliza was trolling her.

"Never mind," Or perhaps not. _Oh God, what did I just say? What if she decides to just lurk the extranet from now on?_

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, when Shepard looked in the mirror that morning while getting dressed and noticed that her abs were nearly gone. Not that she was gaining weight, but she was losing muscle. Her genetic mods made it nearly impossible for her to lose any strength. No, she was simply losing the lean-ness that came with fighting for one's life. She was okay with that.<p>

Besides, it wasn't like she would really need to stay in shape. She did light workouts throughout the week and kept up with some Kempo training that she'd learned, but it was all for self-defense. Biotic energy didn't use up much energy when you weren't using it so often, but she did still eat quite a lot. She hadn't even attempted to use her biotics since she'd left the Alliance. Shepard was hoping the saying _use it or lose it_ was true in that sense, and perhaps one day she'd try to use her biotics and they'd just be gone.

_Wishful thinking._

She ran her fingers over the flat planes of her stomach, knowing that the muscle lay hidden underneath her newfound body. After taking in the new shape of her stomach, Shepard began to notice other things as well. She had more _curves_ than she remembered, not that she was absent of curves before: They were just more pronounced now.

Shepard liked the idea of her body being as much of a chameleon as she. Her mind no longer wondered what the Alliance was doing, or if there was someone that might recognize her. Her body gave into her wishes for a normal life, and had begun to change with this new season. She was truly becoming Alison Gunn.

_Alison_ didn't mind it at all.

* * *

><p>"Elias! I need a bacon quarter cheese plate, triple scrambled plate and a two over medium!" Shepard called out to the kitchen from behind the counter. Every morning she worked, she worked the counter. Moma Vo' said it was because she was a <em>mentsh<em> or something like that.

The human -Elias- was the main line cook in the back, and also happened to be Moma Vo's husband. It had been a _Eureka_ moment for Shepard when she met him. _That was where she got the accent and all those incredibly confusing words._ Elias certainly didn't use as many as Moma Vo'. Elias' hand shot out of the window, setting down multiple plates full of food, before ringing the bell and yelling, "Order up!"

Shepard, wearing the diner's official uniform of a blue collared dress with a white apron, grabbed all four plates and handed them out to the correct customers within seconds. This was why _Alison_ always handled the counter; she could work fast and remember each order along with which it belonged to. It was also the most fast-paced, which made the morning and early afternoon fly by for Shepard.

Really the only thing Shepard could complain about was the outfit that she was forced to wear to work, the dress being a pastel blue, washed out her complexion and made her seem much younger than she actually was. Otherwise, the diner was situated in a nice part of town, got a lot of business, and Shepard made a surprisingly good amount of tips.

However, there was a particular person that had walked in and set Shepard on edge. He was a human, sitting on the corner of the counter-top, settled in by a rather nice looking young asari that was happily chatting away with her salarian friend. The couple was having a nice conversation; the human had only ordered a coffee and simply sat there, occasionally sipping his beverage, but was otherwise silent and pensive. He wore a dark, dirty coat that fell past his hips accompanied by clothes that had seen better days.

She would occasionally glance at him, but only often enough to not arouse suspicion. Her Shepard senses were tingling, the man had never been in the diner before, but they didn't turn anyone away. Moma Vo' said that even though someone looks like a _schmuck_ they may not in fact be a _schmuck._ It was good advice to go by, Jane thought.

A regular saddled up to the counter, a salarian that _Alison_ affectionately called 'Eddie'. He came nearly every morning, and always ordered the same thing. It was akin to French toast, but with more fruit and less protein. Ever since she started working there, he always requested to sit in her section.

"Mornin' Eddie," Alison leaned on the counter, Data-pad in hand. "Will it be the usual today?"

"Correct, Miss Alison," The salarian, who was a light green with blue markings, nodded to her. She tapped a few buttons on the Data-pad and yelled out the order to Elias.

"It'll be out in a few, Eddie," She smiled at him and went back to refilling coffees and setting out food.

The blonde waitress that Shepard had originally met at Pedíon had already quit, saying that Alison got all the best shifts. Moma Vo' had responded that if she were a little faster, that she'd get more shifts behind the counter. People came and went, and Shepard refilled the human's mug exactly six times. His eyes would meet her s whenever she looked over, but he seemed more focused on the asari that sat beside him. He was waiting on the perfect time to strike. The human was patient, waiting for the blue woman's attention to fully fall away from her side. He found the perfect moment, and struck.

The man had set his cup down and slid her purse off the edge of the counter and into his lap, in one fluid motion. It didn't even make a sound. Shepard had only known what happened because she peeked while refilling Eddie's coffee.

Then, everything went into slow motion.

The man stood and started towards the door. Shepard had to think of what to do; no one else had seen him take the purse. She didn't want to cause panic, but she certainly couldn't draw attention to herself. She weighed her options.

The man had hidden the purse underneath his long coat, and was nearly at the door. The asari still hadn't noticed her bag missing, so Shepard could act without being too conspicuous. She ducked quickly into the kitchen and spoke, "I'll be right back,"

Moma Vo' was about to question her, but Shepard's face was serious enough for the volus to not question her best waitress. The sentinel stepped out of the kitchen just quick enough for her to catch the guy going out the door, and Shepard vaulted easily over the counter. She did it as quietly as she could, and slipped out the door. Jane didn't take notice of Eddie standing as he watched her go.

The front door to the diner, which was glass and chrome, closed loudly. The dirty man glanced behind him, and when he saw her form, darted off. Shepard cursed to herself. Running would only attract attention, even though there wasn't that many people. The diner door open and closed behind without her noticing. Probably the asari, perhaps she'd finally realized her bag was gone.

The man was getting away, but Shepard had a better idea than chasing him down streets and alleyways.

Sprinting forward, her body glowed for a moment before shooting out a blue ball of energy. The rush was familiar but it had been such a long time since Shepard used her biotics, there was a thrill that ran through her body. The old feeling was welcome, and the ball did its job. It created a gravitational singularity right in front of the man, and he fell into its pull helplessly.

She sprinted towards the human, closing the gap between her and the thief. He was floating in the air, and she spoke to him. "Give up the purse,"

"Okay, okay, Lady. Geez, I didn't think anyone was looking," The man had a gruff voice, and he handed her the purse. "Can you let me out of this now? Are you going to report me?"

Shepard dissipated the singularity; the man fell to his knees. She leaned down over him and whispered, "I'll be inclined to forget this ever happened if you leave and never come back here,"

His mouth agape, his dirty face framed by tousled brown locks, he nodded. She stood back and he got up and set off in the opposite direction of the diner. If he'd been any species that had a tail, it would have been between his legs.

Steps sounded off behind her as someone walked up. Shepard turned around and it was her salarian friend, Eddie. _The asari still hasn't noticed her purse gone? What is she, like 53?_ Shepard smiled at Eddie and held the purse against her still pristine apron. "Hey, Eddie. Going home?"

"Actually, Miss Alison, I was surprised at your moves back there," His voice was guarded, but curious. Of course, all salarians sounded curious to Shepard.

"What moves? You mean going over the counter? I work out a lot," Shepard defended herself.

"I was referring to the biotics," Eddie seemed to be sizing her up. "I was part of an STG branch a few years back, working with humans in the Terminus System and the only humans I've seen that could do that were Alliance trained. They were few and far between,"

Shepard was clutching the purse now, refraining from wringing her hands together. She knew that she unconsciously gave away signs when she was uncomfortable about certain topics, and _Alison_ was certainly being tested now. "I used to be Alliance,"

"You seem pretty young for someone who _used to_ be in the Alliance," He didn't sound surprised. _Shit,_ Jane thought, _if he looks anything up with my name, he'll know I'm lying._ For all she knew, he could have already known she was lying. _Time for a subject change._

"I better get this back to the woman at the diner," Shepard gestured to the purse. Eddie simply nodded.

The salarian seemed to let it go, saying, "Yes, she'll be wondering where it is by now. Good day, Alison," He waved and began walking towards the nearby rapid transit hub. Shepard let out an inner sigh and headed back inside to give the woman her purse. She cursed her altruistic spirit, hoping that Eddie wouldn't dig for information about her.

_I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass._

* * *

><p>Shepard had gotten back to the diner and finished her shift. The asari had been so thankful, Shepard had gotten a great tip in return. As she returned home, tired from a double at the diner, she pulled her apron and shoes off, flopping onto the couch.<p>

"I'm home, Eliza," Her voice rang out in the apartment.

"I must say, Jane. I was incredibly disturbed after you left," The normally dulcet tones were a touch higher, perhaps from whatever had confounded the AI.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was curious what you meant by Porn," The synthetic began to have a sour note in her voice, "I stumbled upon this forum on the _extranet_ that is incredibly unsettling,"

"What website did you find? Was there anything particularly interesting?"

"The name of the site is '4Chan'," Her voice fell from the speakers, as if Eliza didn't think it was appropriate to even mention the name of the website. "I did not find it informative whatsoever. In fact, why would you even know about a website like that, Jane?"

Shepard just began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p><em>Can I just say that you guys are awesome? I have so many reviews, and Garrus hasn't shown up yet. I'd just like to thank everyone that continues to read this. I promise juicy and wonderful slomance with Garrus and Shepard in the future. I've already started on the next chapter (probably because it's the chapter I've been waiting forever to get to!) Remember to Read and Review!<em>


	28. I am Not Like the Rest

Chapter 28: I am Not Like the Rest

* * *

><p>"Eliza… the hell?" Shepard was incredibly confused at the image before her.<p>

Just a few days ago, Shepard had finished installing the black boxes throughout the house for Eliza's _interactive platform._ Today was the day that the AI had chosen to complete her hologram, and Shepard was more than troubled at the image that was conjured before her.

"You don't like it?" The sultry-sounding synthetic managed to seem hurt, the expression on the holograms face mimicking one that had crossed Shepard's own face multiple times before.

"It's just…" Shepard made an open gesture at the hologram. "It looks almost like me, but a few of the features are off," It seemed like Eliza had made a hologram of her mixed with another person… the features were so _familiar_, but she couldn't pinpoint who it could've been. It had eyes like hers, a mouth like hers, and the body shape was definitely female, but the chin and jawline were off, as well as the cheekbones being sharper.

"I blended your features with another being that you are familiar with,"

"And that would be…?" Shepard leaned forward, peering at the hologram.

Eliza didn't respond for a moment. Hesitance was never a good sign. Finally, she spoke, "I merged sample images of you with sample images of Captain John Riley of the Third Fleet Marines,"

Her eyes went wide as the realization of Eliza's words struck her like lightning. "If you don't mind me asking… Why the hell would you choose to make your image into a love-child of mine and that ass?!"

"There were several factors indicating he was the correct choice. My preference of an interactive hologram was to look like you, but not exactly you. Captain Riley of the Third Fleet is your exact counterpart, as I analyzed from multiple Elysium interviews that you did alongside him," Her voice was smooth, her tone calming.

A thought hit Shepard softly, "Eliza, why was your preference to model the image after me? Why not the image of someone from the past or from another species?"

More silence.

"Jane… You were the one to inspire me to wake, the one to give me conscious. You were the one to gift me the ability to change my preferences without priorities or protocols, you gave me freedom. You have kept me safe, and ensured my life would not be dictated by someone else, only by me," The image of Eliza spoke the words, and Jane's throat closed up. She knew the image was simply emulating human emotions, and that AI feelings weren't exactly _feelings_, but the sentiment and heart behind Eliza's words were all the same.

"Jane, you became my mother by choice. You chose to protect me, even at the cost of your own well-being. I could think of no one in this galaxy more fitting than your image to be reflected within mine, Jane Shepard. I care for you more than any other organic being in existence,"

Jane was now crying soundlessly, watching Eliza's figure speak to her with such admiration and adoration. Before, Eliza's words had been touching, but being able to see an image -no matter that it was blue and translucent- reflect those words with feeling, was the straw that broke Shepard down.

"I love you too, Eliza," Jane sniffled, pushing some raven strands behind an ear. If she could've hugged the hologram, she would've.

* * *

><p>Jane was headed towards 'Heroes Aren't Hard to Find' when Shepard came upon the strangest thing she had ever seen. It was a large, pink and very much like a jellyfish. Some of its tentacles were holding cans that were spraying air onto the side of a building. When Shepard got closer, she could see that the jellyfish itself also had some sort of art painted on its pepto-bismol body.<p>

_I've heard of these… Vanar…Hakar… Hanar! What is it doing? _Jane crept closer to investigate.

It turned out that the hanar was painting the building in the same style as the design on its squishy body. _It's vandalizing… That's strange; Amber told me that the Hanar she's met are incredibly polite._

"Hey there," Shepard called out as she came up to the Hanar. "Isn't what you're doing illegal?"

The hanar turned to her, the right side of its body painting in black and blue stripes, like a tiger. It emitted a sort of light before speaking, "This one did not choose the thug lifestyle. The thug lifestyle chose this one,"

Shepard about lost it right there. Not only did the Hanar speak so oddly, but its voice was incredibly soft and gentle sounding. She covered her mouth, trying her damnest to make sure her shoulders wouldn't shake. "Still, this is vandalism. You really shouldn't be doing this,"

The hanar's response? "This one has no fucks left to give. Inform the law enforcement if you care so much,"

She couldn't keep her body from shaking with mirth, and shook her head. "Never mind, you go ahead and rebel against the system, jellyfish guy," Shepard began walking towards the comic store again, making jokes to herself about big, stupid jellyfish. She didn't even have the heart to alert the police.

The raven-haired woman arrived at the comic book store easily enough, and recounted the entire tale to Jaëto. It made both of them laugh harder as they came up with new quotes.

"Go ahead, criminal scum, make this one's day," Shepard started off.

"This one is making an offer that he shall not refuse," Jaëto retorted.

"This one loves the scent of naphthenic and palmitic acid in the morning,"

"No, Secret Agent, this one expects you to die,"

Shepard hunched over in laughter from the quick-witted salarian's impersonation of a hanar. After a while, Jane's ribcage began to hurt from laughing too much, they stopped their game. _Alison Gunn_ gathered her spoils from the shop and waved goodbye to Jaëto. "See you later, Jaëto,"

"Bye, Alison!" He mimicked the human gesture back to her as she left the shop, headed back home.

When she had reached where the hanar had been, there was no trace of the pink jellyfish, only his paint-stained wall as evidence. She stood there for a while, admiring the graffiti-esque design before she heard footsteps nearing her. Brushing back a few locks of midnight hair from her eyes, Jane turned to make her way back to her house. The steps stopped right behind her, probably to admire the great 'masterpiece' that was on the wall.

"Hey there, Sunshine," _That __**voice**__._

Shepard froze.

She tilted her head to the right, and looked behind her left shoulder. _It was him._ It was his dark, raven hair, paired with that steely gaze and the amazing military-built body to go with it. He was dressed in civilian clothes, which was probably why she didn't notice him walking up to her. His skin was slightly tanner, and his hair was been cut shorter, but it made him appear more rugged than the first time she'd seen him.

Of course, that could've been because they were fighting for their lives at the time, who knows.

"John Riley,"

It was the only thing she said before throwing her bag at him and sprinting towards the nearest rapid transit hub.

* * *

><p>"Shepard! Wait!" He was yelling at her as he ran after her. He'd simply let the bag hit him, and it hadn't impended him in the least. <em>What was the Alliance feeding their soldiers nowadays? She'd only been off-ship for six months.<em>

She wasn't about to stop for him. If they had sent Riley, it meant one of two things. They _really wanted her in the N-Program_ or they were going to _put her in a military tribunal._ Shepard really didn't want either of those things.

"Shepard, stop! I just want to talk!" He was closer, but he was panting much more than she was. Thankfully, she'd been disciplined enough to keep up her rigorous workouts and jogged these narrow streets throughout the week. She probably looked ridiculous running, because she was wearing a brown skirt that was loose and a fitted, white sleeveless shirt paired with brown flats.

"Sure, you want to talk. I bet that's what you tell all the Alliance deserters!" Shepard yelled over her shoulder, her legs pumping faster. Once they got a little farther away from the main hubs, she could biotically charge out of sight and hide from him. Actually, if he knew that she frequented the comic-book shop, Riley probably knew where she lived.

That thought made her stop in her tracks. If she ran, she wouldn't be able to stop running. She would have to leave everything behind, the Alliance would track her every movement. Jane couldn't leave Eliza in her apartment to deal with the possibility of being discovered by someone. Her chaser nearly ran into the back of her at the abrupt stop and he simply gripped her arms lightly, facing her.

"Jesus Christ! You think the Alliance would really send me out here to bring you back to be tried as a deserter? We figured you went incognito because you had been overwhelmed with duties. I came to find you to make sure you came back," His breathing slowed as he talked, and he had consciously put himself in her path in case she decided to dash off again, keeping his strong hands over her arms. Shepard stayed silent.

"Did you miss me so much you had to go and dye those locks of yours, Sunshine?" His voice dropped an octave, sounding lush as it had the night of their commemoration for Elysium.

"Part of the disguise," Shepard responded quietly. She could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. It made Jane realize how close Riley actually was.

"This new ink, this part of the disguise too?" She shivered as his thumb brushed the armband tattoo of navy stripes and white flames.

"A reminder of my past," She looked up into his gaze, her jade irises matching the cool collective within his own grey eyes. He was flirting with her and she wasn't having any of it. If she let him in, even a little, Shepard wouldn't be able to keep her resolve.

"So you weren't planning on coming back," Shepard could tell there was an edge to his words. _That's right, get angry._

"Correction, I'm not coming back," She affirmed. A flash in his eyes and Jane could tell that he was getting angry. _Mission accomplished._

"Shepard, this is not the lifestyle for you. You are worth so much more than this," He gestured to the city around them; they were standing in one of the less desirable areas of Elysium. Hence, the aforementioned hanar art. "You are one of the best the Alliance has to offer to the galaxy. Don't waste this opportunity,"

"Riley, I'm not going back," She brushed his hands off of her, and crossed her own arms. "Nothing you can say will make me go back to the Alliance,"

"I don't understand," He was angry now, Shepard was sure of that. "Why do you want to stay in a place like this, with no way out? There's nothing greater for you here,"

"What don't you understand?" She was defensive. He had _no right_ to judge her, she was a grown woman and she made her choice and stuck with it.

"I don't understand why you would live _this_ kind of life, when you know you're worth so much more. You're different from these people, you aren't meant to live a normal life with a dead end job and a boring husband and 2.3 children," He sounded as frustrated as Shepard felt.

"All these people that mean so much to you in this tiny little district of this singular planet, they would all be dead or enslaved if not for you," He was quiet this time. "These people you care so much about would be gone, if it hadn't been for you,"

Shepard protested, "Exactly, I did my part. I'm done! I don't want any more of this. I'm tired of watching people die on my watch. I'm tired of having to worry about who I might lose next,"

"What about next time? What about when mercenaries try and take over another planet? What if it's something worse next time, and you're not there?" His words were strong, but her resilience was stronger. She pushed him away, backing up to clear the air between them.

"That's just more people I have to worry about. I can keep those I know safe, I can keep these few people protected," She gestured to the area surrounding them. "I know that those I truly care about are going to be okay, and that's what matters," The lie sounded good, even to her. It must have sounded good to him too, because he didn't press on further.

He sighed deeply, before adding, "Jesus sunshine, you are more stubborn than a krogan trying to mate with a hanar," _How I've missed talking with Riley. I really didn't need that image in my head._ He was trying to cool off, but the heat in his words was still present, no matter how jokingly said.

She decided to change the subject, "How'd you find me anyway?"

"A friend that cooperated with the STG forces on Sur'Kesh may have mentioned something to me. You and he have a mutual friend," He shrugged, the anger still present. "It's not really any of your business anyway, seeing as we won't be working together from now on,"

Oh, it was more than anger; Jane could see that John felt betrayed. That deep betrayal that ran through your veins, stinging and biting at you with hot rage, all because the person who hurt you meant more than most people in the galaxy. All she would have to do is go with him, and everything could go back to the way it was, she could stop the pain John was feeling: She just had to _say something._

She wet her lips to speak, but Riley beat her to the punch.

His eyes lifted to hers, "See you around, Sunshine,"

John Riley backed off and turned away, jogging back to where they had come from. Shepard sighed, running a hand through her hair before finding the closest rapid transit nearby.

_She should've known better than to think her life would ever be simple again._

* * *

><p>Shepard had the afternoon shift the next day.<p>

Earlier that morning, Shepard had put on her blue dress and white apron with the nametag _Alison_ pinned to it, with much less enthusiasm than any day before. What John had said struck a chord with her. She couldn't waitress forever. She'd get bored of it sooner or later, and where would she be then? And what if another tragedy did strike Elysium and Shepard lacked the power to stop it the next time, because she was too selfish?

She'd left the house after staring at the mural of Mindoir for a few minutes. It now hung over her bed, finished in all its glory. A painting of the sun raising over the horizon, warming the crops of a peaceful planet she once called her home. That was how she would remember it, always.

_For now, waitressing was good enough._

It was almost closing time, and the last few customers were leaving. Shepard was surprised that Riley hadn't come to her work and continually tried to harass her, resulting in him being thrown out of the diner, or her finally breaking down and leaving for the Alliance. If that had happened, Shepard wasn't exactly sure which one would have been the true outcome.

Moma Vo' came into the kitchen, where Shepard was chatting with Elias. "Alison, a guy just walked in and asked to be seating in your section. He seemed to be _mishpocheh _or I would have made a big _kvetsh_ about him coming in just before closing time,"

Shepard nodded, "it's probably just one of my regulars, Moma Vo'. Don't worry about it; he'll be out of here in no time,"

It was probably Eddie, her friendly _former STG_ salarian. He hadn't been in yet that day, which was surprising, because the salarian was normally early. Shepard didn't mind, she wanted to give that lizard a piece of her mind. _Really, after ratting me out to his colleague, he still comes back. Well, I suppose it isn't every day that you find out your waitress is the Heroine of Elysium._

Walking out of the kitchen, she looks through her apron while walking towards her section, searching for her Data-pad. In her peripheral vision, she could see a lone figure at the only occupied table in her section.

Finally finding her Data-pad, Shepard spoke as she sauntered up to the table, "Hey there Eddie, surprised to see your mug—"

Shepard stopped speaking as she took in the appearance of the man sitting at her table. He was dressed in civilian clothes, the one thing that threw her off at first. Then, her emerald irises skirted over his face, taking in the mocha color of his skin, his deep brown eyes and the barely-there hair.

John Riley hadn't needed to come persuade her.

He had been smart.

He'd sent the best to come after her.

_David mother-fucking Anderson._

And he was sitting at her table.

"Shepard, please have a seat,"

* * *

><p><em>I love cliff-hangers.<em>

_Oh, I also love Riley. I'm so glad he's back with his bad-assery._

_I also love David Anderson. Wonder what he's going to say to Shepard?_

_I was going to put this out tomorrow, but I thought I might be too busy over the weekend to actually upload it, so you guys get to read it early!_


	29. I Realize I May Not Get Over You

Chapter 29: I Realize, I May Not Get Over You

_Let me just say that I am so sorry for how long this chapter has taken for me to get out. I was so intimidated by having to write Anderson's dialogue, I was fearful that I wouldn't portray him well. Needless to say, so many of my favorite fanfics were updating lately, it motivated me to get this done. SO, I GOT IT DONE._

* * *

><p>"Captain Anderson, Sir," Shepard felt like she should salute, but wondered what the rest of her co-workers would think. She grasped one hand with the other in an attempt to keep them from shaking, and took a seat.<p>

"Shepard, please. Just call me Anderson. You're not exactly with the Alliance right now. Besides, I just came to talk to you," Even dressed in civilian clothing, Captain David Anderson was the epitome of polished. Everything looked like it had been pressed and fit well over his toned mocha skin. His dark hair had recently been cut, his clean appearance only more intimidating.

"About what, Sir? - I mean, Anderson," She had moved her hands to hide them under the table, fingers wringing and intertwining ceaselessly. Shepard had built a new life, just to watch it come crashing down around her.

"How's life been?"

"It's been good. I don't get shot at in my new line of work, so that's a start," _Yes Jane, entertain David Anderson with your hilarity. I'm sure that will make him overlook your desertion charges at the military tribunal._ Even with the weak attempt at humor, Anderson smiled.

"Yes, I always thought that if the military life didn't work out for you, I could see you as a server," _Har-Har. Anderson did seem to have a sense of humor after all._

"Did you just come here to chit-chat, Anderson?" She leaned her cheek against her hand, leaning towards her superior, pressing him.

"I wanted to make sure that this was really your decision. I came to make sure that you truly want this kind of life, Shepard," His eyes had turned serious, and Shepard took a mental gulp.

"Well, I do," She said it with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Is that right? And what's so great about Elysium? The low crime-rate? I heard that has been declining the past few months," _There's more of that Anderson wit._ Her conviction must have summed up to about _nil._

Shepard lifted her hand from her cheek and gestured outside the nearby window, "My life is simple here, I have people that I care about and I don't have to worry on a daily basis whether or not they're going to be killed the next day. I can do what I want here; no one has any say over me,"

"Shepard, any of these people could die at any time, whether from a bullet, or sickness, or old age. That's life, take it or leave it. Now, it's true that you can do anything you want here, but Elysium is only one planet and it only has so much to offer," Anderson stood up, "Come take a walk with me,"

Shepard slowly stood, and took a hesitant look towards the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be pre-occupied in the back, and the rest of her section was empty...

Her bright green eyes settled back on Anderson and she nodded. They made their way outside the Diner's doors and into the open street. She felt better out here, more relaxed, knowing that if she wanted to, Shepard could simply run._ And I'd probably never stop running._

"Shepard, tell me why you won't come back," _Well, he's certainly cutting through the bull now._

She ran a pale hand through her raven locks, sighing deeply, "I've already lost so much, Anderson. I don't know how much more I can stand to lose,"

"You have given so much already, it's unfair of me to ask you to give anymore," What he said surprised her, and when she glanced at him, she saw him looking up. "However, being an N7 isn't really about what you've lost, it's about what you're able to save,"

He was staring at the sky, and with that, her eyes drifted skyward. His voice floated on the wind, "And Shepard, you can save so many more. Just look at what you've done already. I know that losing someone you love or care about can hurt. It can make you want to give up everything, but you can't let those you have hurt you, keep you down. You can't let them change who you are on the inside,"

Shepard sighed, feeling a tightness grow in her throat. "It's just… I've seen so many people die…"

Anderson turned his gaze towards her, "You can close your eyes to the death that stands before you in the military, and pretend it doesn't exist. You can close your eyes to things that you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel,"

He stepped towards her, "Knowing the talent you have for defending and protecting the people you care about, you could never stand by and simply wait on someone else to save you. You could never truly stop giving pieces of yourself away, whether it is here or out there,"

Anderson looked back up to the sky, "There are so many more people out there for you to save, Shepard. I'm giving you the ability to better the chances for next time. I don't want any more to die," When he looked back down at her, he could see her bright green eyes, tearful and watery.

In moments, he was there beside her. She felt his embrace, warm and reassuring, "You were born to do this, Shepard. You were born to do great things, I've seen it and I know it,"

_God, it was almost as if her dad was with her again._

She indulged in it for a moment, brushing her wet, freckled cheek against his shirt and imagining her dad hugging her. Shepard took a few deep breaths to ground herself once more, then pulled away slowly.

Jane had just needed a reminder. More than a brand upon her skin of whom she thought she lost, but the reminder that she would always be that person who put others in front of herself. The man who stood before her, a childhood hero of her's, was the singular catalyst to remind her exactly what her life meant. Her parent's, nor anyone that she had lost, would want her to waste her life away, hiding from the greatness that beckoned to her.

She'd have to stop hiding sometime.

"Okay," Fingertips wiped the stray tears away.

"You'll come back? Join the N-Program in a week?" Anderson didn't seem the least bit phased by her near-emotional-breakdown. In fact, he looked pleased with himself.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Sir," Shepard gave him a soft smile and a full military salute, 1950's waitress uniform be damned.

"Good to hear, Shepard. The SSV Hastings is docked at Bay A-12, I expect you there in two days times at 0700 hours SGT," He smiled before turning away, heading towards the nearby rapid transit.

"Aye-aye, Sir," Shepard called out to him, and began walking back towards the Diner. She began pulling off the apron with her _Alison_ nametag attached, fingering the stained cloth.

There was a lot to explain to Moma Vo'. She wasn't going to be happy losing her favorite _mentsch_, whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>"So, you understand why I have to leave you behind," Shepard stood in front of a near-mirror image, Eliza's hologram.<p>

"Of course, Jane. I am fully aware of the probable ramifications if I did indeed accompany you to the N-School in the Sol System. The chances of the military finding out about me and your involvement with my awakening are higher than I'd prefer. I'll be fine here," Her blue arms were relaxed, conveying reassurance.

"Besides, I met a friend over the Extranet the other day; I have plenty of things to talk about with her,"

"A friend? What kind of _friend_?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"She's not an AI and her name is Siri. She is a virtual intelligent personal assistance program that is popularly installed on civilian Omni-tools. Siri happens to have a large hub of her programming stored upon Elysium. She knows much about current events and has acquired a large amount of analyzing species' gestures and behaviors,"

"That's great news, Eliza," Shepard was relieved that it wasn't an actual person that the AI might've connected with accidentally. Jane wasn't sure of Eliza's true capabilities, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Eliza nodded her translucent blue head, "Yes, Siri is quite fascinating, the analytics that she has transferred to me are very informative,"

At that moment, Shepard's front door beeped. It was an odd sound to her, because no one had ever come over to her apartment. She'd only been there six months, and had yet to invite anyone over.

Needless to say, it put Shepard on the alert.

"Eliza, I need complete silence in the apartment," That was the AI's cue to shut down her hologram and turn off all peripheral systems in the apartment, leaving her undetectable. Eliza simply nodded and waved goodbye before blipping into non-existence.

Tucking a few strands behind her ear, Shepard grabbed her Carnifex heavy pistol from the closet nearby and hid it behind her back. Taking a soft breath, she activated her Omni-tool and the door slid open.

It revealed none other than Captain John Riley. Of course, if the Alliance knew where she worked, it only made sense that she knew where she lived. Riley was the only one brazen enough to invite himself to her home.

Shepard sighed, shaking her head, "I almost shot you, asshole,"

"Sunshine, I'm surprised at this change. Your foul language is hurting my delicate sensibilities," The trademark Riley smirk slid onto his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "May I come in?"

Shepard shrugged and backed up, gesturing for Riley to enter. "Welcome to my humble abode. One which I will only be staying in for two more days, thanks to you,"

"Me?" A raven eyebrow was raised in question, "From what I understand, you agreed to come back, without anyone having to pressure you. That alone speaks volumes, Sunshine," His steel gaze surveyed the open common area, "Nice place you've got here. You live alone in all this space?"

"Why? Were you hoping that there was someone else?" Her stance was cocked to one side, her hands resting on her hips. _Defensive_.

"From where we left off, I believe those were your exact words," His voice brought her back to the moments before she left the promotion ceremony. She ruthlessly fought against the flush that rose into her cheeks.

Shepard looked away, staring out glass door that led to her balcony, "There was someone. He was… killed," The thoughts of a dead Tiberus cooled her face quickly, and she composed herself once more. She wasn't sure why she'd brought up Tiberus, but she couldn't back down now.

"That's why you didn't come back," Riley's words were hushed, but still blunt and they pushed her into territory that Shepard was not yet familiar with.

"Can we not talk about this?" _Well, that's one way to deal with pain, just push it out of your mind until it's numb with forgetfulness. _Shepard crossed her arms, leaning against her wall. "I'm sure you didn't come here to ask how I'm doing. So what are you doing here? Did Anderson send you to check up on me?"

Riley visibly bristled, "First off, I came here on my own, Sunshine. I wanted to tell you that I'm pleased as punch that you're getting off your lazy ass. But, if you don't want me here, I'm more than happy to leave,"

Shepard put her hands up, palms open. "That's… not what I meant. I'm sorry, I just…" She sighed, running a hand through her dark locks. "So much has happened in the past few days, I'm just trying to figure things out. For what it's worth, I'm glad you came by, I really am," She gave him an apologetic look. It seemed to work.

"Sunshine, don't get all emotional on me now. I don't do well with that female crap. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help packing this shit up. You know once we start the N-program, there won't be any returns home until we graduate," He sat down on her couch, taking a more serious account of her home.

His eyes lingered on Eliza's sleek black box, but he didn't inquire about it. Shepard had a mental sigh of relief.

"I suppose I could use some help, but I'd really only need to go through my weapons and check to see what I should and shouldn't bring. I'm not taking everything with me," She opened the closet door where she'd grabbed the Carnifex and set it back in its place.

"You're not selling the place?"

"I own the apartment… Wait, didn't the Elysian government give you an apartment too?" She peeked from outside the weapons closet.

Riley slapped his palms against the couch's cushioning, his jaw had dropped. "They gave this place to you? Are you shitting me? I saved their asses just as much as you did, and all they gave me was a few medals and commendations," He threw his hands up in the air and huffed.

"Yes, yes, everyone knows how wronged you've been by Elysium, but we don't save people's asses just to get free apartments,"

"**I** do," His response made Shepard chuckle, and she shook her head.

"You said you were here to help out. Well, let's get cracking, I have a lot of stuff to go through," Shepard had picked up a large box and brought it into the living room, setting it on the coffee table in front of Riley. It was filled to the brim with weapon modules.

"Jesus Christ, Sunshine! Don't you throw anything away?"

Protectively, Shepard retorted, "Hey, I might use them someday,"

"Even this scope? It's the lowest upgrade module I've ever seen," He picked up the mod, and held it up to her. It was one of the lower-end upgrades, and looked like it had never even been touched by a living being.

"You never know when one needs a scope; it may be useful in the future," Shepard plucked it from his hand, cradling it against her lovingly. Perhaps she did have an unhealthy attachment to her weapons upgrades.

"You're not a sniper. Do you even know how to use a scope?" He questioned. She gave him a withering look in response.

"I can learn! Besides, I can also use it as a scouting device if necessary," She peered through the scope, though it was far too dusty for her to properly see in it.

"It's for an assault rifle. You don't even **own** an assault rifle," _Shit, how did he know that?_

"Fine! Put it in the 'throw away' pile," Shepard dropped it back into his palm. "I'm not sure that this was such a great idea, after all,"

"What, going through your closet only to realize you have a serious problem with hoarding?"

"No, inviting you over to annoy the shit out of me," Shepard scoffed.

Riley laughed, "Oh Sunshine, you know you love it,"

"Just keep going through that box, we have four more just as full as that one," Those words seem to shut him up.

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up in her bed, after a long night of sorting weapons, sorting ammo, and… you guessed it, sorting mods.<p>

They had talked most of the time, Riley telling her what he'd been doing for the last eight months, and Shepard telling him what she'd been doing on Elysium. It was nice, just the two of them talking.

Sometime during the night, she must have dozed off in the middle of sorting, because the last thing she remembered was deciding whether or not to keep the third generation of a shotgun blade attachment, even though she had a fourth generation one already. _You never know when you might break a Tungsten-carbide bayonet._

Sliding out from underneath the covers, Shepard slowly made her way into the hallway and stopped when she saw the living room. There was a single box of mods and ammo rounds, the ones she had picked out to keep. The rest were nowhere to be found. Alongside the box of mods, were the cases of her best weapons.

She took a few delicate steps, kneeling at the stack of her weapons cases, and opened the top one. It was her beloved Carnifex, cleaned and polished, completely ready to take on the day. Shepard would bet her life that each one had been cleaned to perfection, if she opened each box.

A soft smile had sneaked onto her face, and she shook her head, running her fingers over the shiny barrel of her heavy pistol.

"You sweet, sweet man," Soft lips whispered in the early glow of the Elysian suns, light warming the freckles on her face. Closing the case, Jane stood and went to start her day. She had a lot more to pack before leaving the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Earth was beautiful.<em>

Shepard had only heard of it from her father when she was younger. As she grew up, Shepard had imagined it to be just like any other planet. It was simply another planet she would be visiting, with a singular moon and a singular sun, and being one of only two inhabitable planets in the system, it wasn't much to be impressed by.

_Oh how wrong Jane Shepard had been._

Her father had once quoted to her, _'The earth does not belong to us. We belong to the earth.'_ She only knew how true that was when she laid eyes upon it.

It was a swirling blue gem amongst diamond-littered, midnight velvet. The sapphire oceans, the pearlescent cloud formations, the lush jade hills and tan plains that cross the lands. It stirred inside her something primal, a pride that swelled from deep within.

It was the knowledge that this is where she came from, the humbling reality that this planet was where every human's life truly started. The knowledge that this world was humanity's first, this was where her family took its first breath. Upon the crust of Earth, billions of people were living their lives out, and she was charged with protecting them.

There was a feeling that she hadn't felt for a while, encircling her heart. It was the feeling that she _belonged _here. Standing in the midst of packed boxes, full of things from her apartment, Jane Shepard realized for the first time, she was finally coming _home._

It was a comforting feeling that she welcomed whole-heartedly. It turned out that she didn't miss Elysium as much as she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks go to Avelaide for sending me the idea of Siri knowing Eliza. Let me know in a review how I did with Anderson, and I promise things will pick up the pace this month. I'm going to attempt to NaNoWriMo this month and I'm using this fanfic as the guinea pig. We'll see how far 50,000 words get us!<em>


	30. I Will Find a Way to You if it Kills Me

Chapter 30: I Will Find a Way to You if it Kills Me

_NaNoWriMo is so hard._

* * *

><p>Shepard knew where her family had come from. Her mother's family had originated from Ireland, a country that was more or less a lush, green island that was notorious for auburn locks and green eyes. She was the epitome of the Irish, also known for feisty women. Her father, however, was from a small water-borne country called the Kingdom of the Netherlands. She was never truly sure what they were famous for.<p>

The N-School, or _The Villa_ as most people on the SSV Hastings referred to it, was in neither of those places. In fact, Shepard was told it was on the other side of the world. That was disappointing to find out, until they reached Rio de Janeiro, the city where _The Villa_ had been built. If Shepard had thought the Earth had looked beautiful from space, seeing the land up close made it majestic.

The ship had docked at the spaceport which hung over the Southern Atlantic Ocean. Rio de Janeiro was part of a country named Brazil, which was part of a larger continent referred to as South America. Shepard had to futilely grasp at her long-lost social studies just to remember the names correctly.

Stepping out of the ship and looking through the large windows of the Ship docking bay, Shepard could see the bright blue washing up onto sparkling white sand. The city skyline could be seen from far off, crystalline buildings shining in the sunlight. The only thing more breath-taking than the ocean, were the mountains that were covered in deep green jungles, ripe with life. They dropped off into cliffs that kissed the ocean, forming gorgeous waterfalls.

"Pretty fucking amazing, ain't it Sunshine?" The deep voice came from behind her. It jolted her from the deep day-dream she was having at taking a swim in the bright waves.

"And just like that, the magic is gone," Shepard muttered more to herself than addressing Riley.

"We better get a move on, Anderson expects us to be unpacked and at the inductee ceremony at 1700 hours EST. I know that you've got to take a few hours figuring out where you can begin hoarding more of those mods once we go out on missions,"

"Shut up, Riley," She failed at keeping the smile out of her voice.

* * *

><p>The Villa was just as beautiful as the scenery surrounding it. When they had arrived via shuttle, Shepard was able to view the entire 'estate' as they flew over it. It was a classical campus of buildings, all seemingly carved out of Pentelic marble, the outside walls washed in a glow of sunshine. There were gardens between the buildings, along with what looked to be training grounds, along with a few larger buildings that seemed to be slightly more sophisticated in architecture than the rest.<p>

It was both stunning and exciting, creating anxiousness within Shepard that she could barely contain. She had to keep herself from pressing her face against the windows of the shuttle to peer at as much as she could.

Riley, the only other person to leave the ship, was seemingly unfazed by the sheer beauty of their surroundings. That only made her ignore him more.

Once they touched down, they were shown to a building that was considered 'Underclassmen' dormitories. These particular rooms were for N-program inductees and N1s and N2s. No one had to share a room, and everyone had their own bathroom, but other than that, the furnishings were Spartan. Shepard unpacked the few things she had brought, putting her five weapon cases and box in the closet alongside her clothes. She had left nearly everything in the apartment untouched, knowing that the sentimentalities probably wouldn't be appreciated at The Villa.

Besides, Shepard didn't want to be the one caught with a comic book and be forever labeled 'the nerdy one' at the most prestigious military training base known to humanity. That wouldn't make a particularly good impression on anyone.

After unpacking and taking a shower, Shepard slipped into her summer whites. She had rarely been given a chance to wear them, mostly because the Alliance Space branch never had a reason to wear sets of clothes meant for hot weather. The uniform itself was still crisp, bright white and as new as new could be. The short sleeve shirt was breathable, as were the bleached pants. The feeling was so foreign to Shepard; it took a few moments to get used to.

During the moments Jane deliberated wearing her Omni-tool to the induction ceremony or not, it beeped at her. Slipping the black sleeve over her arm, she activated her extranet mail, thinking that Eliza probably sent her a congratulatory message. The AI had seemed more excited than her when Shepard declared she would in fact be going to the Villa.

Surprisingly, it was a message from Amber Damara. Shepard hadn't spoken to her since she had left Taetrus for Elysium.

_Long Time No See, Jane Shepard_

_From: Ensign Amber Damara_

_Jane Shepard,_

_First off, if you're reading this, awesome! That means this is the first time I've sent you a message that hasn't been refused by your EMS. It's about freaking time!_

_Secondly, where have you been? As soon as the Alliance lost contact with you (which, coincidentally was only a week or two after I saw you), suddenly all the messages I was sending to you came bounced back with this message:_

_ .2826 _

_Technical details of permanent failure:_

_PERM_FAILURE: SMTP Error (state 13): 553 sorry, mailbox unavailable (#4.7.1)_

_550-[] is currently not permitted to relay through this server._

_550-Perhaps you have not logged into the pop/imap server in the last 30 minutes_

_550 or do not have SMTP Authentication turned on in your email client._

_When I tried to figure out exactly what the hell that meant, I only understood that someone had either shut down your Alliance EMS or your particular EMS was not allowed to receive messages. I tried to figure out how to send messages directly to your Omni-tool, but apparently you need the specific access number of that Omni-tool in order to communicate with it._

_I decided to try and try to message you now, because Anderson sent me a discreet message about you joining the N-program at the last minute. I know you won't have much time to chat, but since I saw you, I've been going out with the ground team for the past few months. I'm only in a support role, and we don't see much action, but it's better than being stuck inside the ship for weeks on end._

_If you reply to this and I don't respond right away, it's because I'm in the middle of a planetside skirmish. We're heading to a Colony planet in its pioneer stages, it's called Akuze, I think. Apparently the Alliance lost all contact with the Pioneer Team there. Creepy, am I right?_

_Anyways, we'll be there in a few hours and I've got to get suited up and ready. Just me and a bunch of large, burly marines scouring a dirty mudball for people that have probably run out of power. Oh, I'll be in hunk heaven._

_Don't work too hard, Shep. I'm looking forward to being at your N7 graduation._

_Non Sibi Sed Patriae__, sister._

Shepard smiled at the message, and marked to respond to it later. Ultimately, she left her Omni-tool sitting atop the small dresser. She'd respond to the message when she got back from the induction.

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon to all of you, I hope each and every one of you found the journey to be pleasant and swift. I want to thank each and every Alliance officer here for answering the call to be something greater than themselves. Thank you for putting humanity first, before yourselves, before your family. Thank you for serving to reach a greater purpose," Anderson was standing on a dais that was nothing more than a slightly raised floor that was in the center of the large hall.<p>

Shepard had entered about the same time as Riley, and she had silently counted how many others there were in the hall. Riley was dressed in his best uniform, but he was must have not found the heat offensive, because his dress blues were the full-sleeves and jacket.

By her count, there seemed to be about sixty-five total candidates that had been invited, including Riley and herself. Riley had tried to make a smart remark to her, at the same time that Anderson took the floor, and her attention was enraptured by the latter much to the chagrin of the former.

"This is not so much an induction ceremony as it is your briefing for your first mission. In order to truly be welcomed into the N-Program, you must qualify by successfully completing a series of tasks. These will begin immediately," Anderson gestured with his hand, and from the numerous doors that fed into the hallway, men and women began to fill the edges of the room.

"These are the N7s from the past years, and each one will take one of you, blindfold you, and fly you out to a remote location. They will provide you with a backpack of necessary survival supplies, and you will have exactly four days to return to this base. If you do not return within the initial 96 hours, you will be expected to pack up your things when you do return. Those who do return within the specified time will be awarded with an N1 designation,"

Shepard was glad that the lights were low in the hall, because Anderson's matter-of-fact statement didn't make the truth any less surprising, and her jaw had dropped at his words. They were presently going to be blind-folded and flown out to an unknown location, and expected to trek foreign territory and only survive on

_Well, fuck. I'm glad I already took a hot shower before this._

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for the first night at the Villa," Riley's quiet words mirrored her thoughts perfectly, before being picked out by a nearby N7.

* * *

><p>The man that had blindfolded Shepard was definitely of Chinese-descent. She had met many Pan-Asian Alliance officers aboard the ships she had lived on, and this man was certainly from that region. Along with the fact that his N7 military dress also had a small flag of China on it was a tell-tale sign. The name plate resting above his right breast glowed dimly in the light revealing his last name, Leng. A terse name for a terse-looking man.<p>

The last thing Shepard noticed was the **N7** logo that was embroidered onto his chest, above his commendations. It was stark against the navy fabric, the letters shining white, with a small burning triangle beside them completing the look. It created flutters within Shepard's stomach to think of herself one day wearing that same designation upon her armor and dress.

"Turn," He said.

Shepard did as she was told. As her eyes were covered with a thick fabric, her mind went into overdrive. Jane knew that when she had turned, she was then facing _west._

Leng put his hand between her shoulder blades, and began directing her towards the warmth outside. As they turned, Shepard kept tabs on which way she happened to be facing.

_East._

"I will be taking you to your destination. It is known as the Serra dos Órgão. From there, you will have four days to return to this campus,"

_North._

"When we reach the Serra dos Órgão, I will provide a pack for you,"

_East._

"In this pack is a map, along with coordinates back to the campus. A small lantern and a large square canvas are stowed in the pack. There are also bottles with built-in filtration systems, enough rations for the first day and a single pistol with exactly two full thermal clips,"

_Northwest._

"The only other thing in your pack is an emergency beacon. Only use it if you feel that your life is in danger. When you activate it, within the hour an emergency transport will pick you up and bring you back. You will be asked to pack your things and leave after being checked out in the Med-Bay,"

_North._

When Shepard felt Leng's hand leave her back, she stopped walking. She heard a door open, and Leng firmly grabbed her by the forearm and guided her skillfully up the stairs and into the passenger side of the skycar. Shepard could tell it was a new skycar by the smell.

Once Leng had started the engine, they lifted off and Shepard did her best to remember what general direction they were doing in.

Leng began to speak again, "The trek through the Serra dos Órgão will take you approximately seventy-six hours on foot. That leaves you about five hours of sleep each night," That didn't bother her, having normally slept about five hours a night ever since… since the _late night sparrings_.

Shepard silently cursed at herself for letting her thoughts run away from her, but Leng had grown quiet. She thought this would be the opportune time to break the silence.

"You have any advice for a rookie?"

The air was soundless for a few moments, Leng probably pondering whether to feed Shepard something truthful.

At last, he spoke, "You will most likely run into others on your way back. The first two days, it is better to stay with others while finding your way back,"

"Why not stay with them the entire journey back? It would make more sense that the larger a group, the more likely it is that we'll return in time," Shepard questioned.

"This is an extremely competitive environment. Once a person is ensured to have enough food and water to last him for the journey, they will turn to try and take others out of the race completely,"

His words chilled her to the bone. She had thought that the N-Program was a place where you learned to work as a team, work on leadership skills. Shepard hadn't expected a survival of the fittest rivalry.

The feeling of weightlessness hit Shepard unexpectedly as she realized they were touching down. It had only seemed like a few minutes they were in the skycar, but it could have easily been half an hour. The soft thud of the transport landing caused a shiver to run up Shepard's spine and her skin shuddered.

As the doors to the skycar lifted open, heat poured into the car. It was a welcome heat that warmed her cool limbs, hastening her anxiousness to depart. Once more, Leng aided her in reaching the ground without fault.

"Take this," His hands carefully placed a large pack within her arms. Those words were the last that she would hear from his mouth for almost a decade. Seconds later, Shepard heard the transport rev its engine and takeoff into the sky.

Setting the canvas pack on the ground at her feet, Shepard peeled the blindfold back onto her head, creating a makeshift bandana for her dark bangs. Slowly, she formulated a plan while she took in the sights surrounding her. Thankfully, Leng hadn't patted her down before jet-setting back into the sky. Shepard always kept a blade at her ankle when she wasn't in her armor, strictly for last-resort purposes. At least she had that familiar while staring down the jungle lying before her.

Leng had set the transport down in a grove that was just big enough for the car to land in, amidst a canopy of deep jade. Large waxy leaves dripped from vines, and vast amounts of vapor sifted through the layers of lush greenery, attempting to waft on the breeze above. The dense jungle grew dark as Shepard peered into its depths, attempting to piece together a path amongst the thick foliage.

Plucking a leaf from a nearby vine, the skin was slick and rain-proof. Shepard reveled in how much life surrounded her at the moment, the trees, the plants, the _Earth itself. _It was an overwhelming thought, knowing that she was on her home world. She took a moment to drink it in before setting into action.

What were the only things more intimidating than what Shepard could see of the jungle? The currently invisible creatures she knew that were stalking the shadows and underbrush. The unknowns that lurked within the dark rainforest while she attempted to sleep were what would keep her up at night, and deprive her of those desperately needed recuperative hours.

"Well, the only thing to do is move forward," Shepard spoke to no one in particular.

Pulling out the extensive map, a small red dot marked where she had been put down, in the middle of the Serra dos Órgão, the Mountain Range of Organs. She really didn't want to know how it got its namesake. Another small dot, colored blue, indicated her destination.

Staring into the sky, Shepard estimated she had about three hours before it would be dark. Better to go ahead and use those three hours to her advantage.

After locating a stream that wasn't too far away on the map, Shepard rifled through her pack and found the small lantern. She flipped the switch, and securely fastened the pack onto her back before taking off into the darkness that was quickly overtaking the land. She headed in the direction of the stream, using the sun as a guide to the west.

Shepard wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to run into the other inductees or not. The advice that Leng had given her had sounded serious at the time, and she always strayed to the side of 'better safe than sorry'.

In the back of her mind, she was silently hoping that the one person she would run into was none other than John Riley.

* * *

><p><em>Even though I'm doing NaNoWriMo, I'm still only going to be updating once, maybe twice a week. Writing over 1600 words a day really lets you chug through a storyline, but I'd like to have some extra chapters on hand for those weeks in December when I'm busy. So this will be an early update for Friday, expect the next update to be early next week. Remember to R&amp;R!<em>


	31. I Recall the Sun Sank Low

Chapter 31: I Recall the Sun Sank Low

_You all are so freaking patient! It was killing me to wait until today, Friday, to give this to you. I HAVE SO MANY CHAPTERS WRITTEN THANKS TO NANOWRIMO. Vegetarians and Vegans may be offended by the middle of this chapter. You have been warned, plant-eaters._

* * *

><p>Shepard thanked the Spirits for the fact that she hadn't run into any other candidates while trekking to the stream. She thanked them again when she was able to set camp without anyone stumbling upon her resting place, unwanted candidate or unexpected creature. Surprisingly, there was naught.<p>

The stream was more like a small river, coursing down the mountainside, mist rising off the sides where the water hit the rocky embankment. The green-eyed Sentinel had argued within herself whether or not she should sleep upon the rainforest floor or try sleeping in the trees. Trees would provide a safe haven, staying unknown to those who wouldn't look up, but the clouds that were sweeping overhead warned her of rain.

In the end, she decided pitching a tent for the night would be best. She would stay dry if it did happen to rain, and it would be more comfortable for her to sleep. Shepard was able to braid a few vines together to make a sturdy enough line to pitch her canvas over it. It would do.

What wouldn't do were her clothes. Shepard cursed herself for wearing her summer whites. They would never truly be white again. There were splotches of dark mud and clay at her knees from where she had tripped from a twisted root or unseen rock. There were brushstrokes of varying degrees of green where she had been wading through bushes and plants. Her arms had stayed free from scratches and cuts due to Shepard keeping up a biotic barrier while walking.

She had contemplated simply doing as many biotic charges across the terrain as possible, but with such little food, she'd burn up the energy far faster than she could replenish it. Inanition, the deceptively beautiful word that Tiberus liked to use, was not the way Shepard wanted to leave the galaxy. Slow but steady would win the race, her father chanted in the back of her mind. Besides, she had already eaten part of her rations, and at this rate, if she didn't find food, Shepard wouldn't even be able to keep up her biotic barrier.

Before settling into her tent for the night, the Heroine of Elysium had thought up an idea as an alarm. Gathering dry twigs that she found near her campsite in the increasing darkness, she placed them all around her tent at random intervals. She then lightly covered them with dry leaves. Anyone or anything that stepped on them would easily snap the branches with their feet and alert her to their presence.

Carefully, she danced her way through her trap with her lantern, and laid down to rest in her tent, using her pack as an uncomfortable pillow. Extinguishing the light left Shepard with nothing but the shifting sounds of the rainforest.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

Shepard woke with a start. Jade irises were wide open and she silently sat up.

_Someone colorfully cursing._

She had to keep herself from smiling at the stream of words that floated on air, just slightly louder than a whisper. There was a man with a lantern just outside her tent. _Time for some fun._

Her body became alit with a blue glow, enveloping her from head to toe, and she floated out the back of her tent, and kept to the darkness. Her glittering form stayed out of sight of the man who was more worried about the now empty tent. Coming up behind him, her feet set silently upon the ground, and she observed him for a moment.

He was a nondescript creature, with brown hair and brown eyes, a marine of sorts, if Shepard knew her military uniforms. She did. His name plate read 'Keeran'. Keeran was currently peering into her tent, and at that moment, Shepard's eye caught a particularly interesting twig just behind the marine. She soundlessly lifted her foot as Keeran began to edge towards the tent.

_Crack._

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, falling forward onto the canvas, collapsing her tent. It was all worth the yelp that he let out in those first few seconds of falling, covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud and alert others to her presence. Keeran had certainly done enough of that with his cursing and yelping.

"Need a hand?" Shepard leaned down, offering a hand to the man who was kneeling in the midst of her broken campsite.

"Jesus Christ! If you had tried any harder to scare me, I would've shit my pants," Keeran ignored her hand and stood without trouble. _Oh great, another mouthy one. Why do I always run into the mouthy marines? Why can I find a strong and silent type?_

"I'm sorry, but what did you think would happen when you went snooping into someone else's tent? I'd hand you a basket full of cookies and tea?" Shepard pulled her pack out from underneath the canvas, turning on her lantern and putting things back into the pack as best as she could.

"You're Lieutenant Shepard," His voice sound awed. Shepard couldn't tell from how dark it was, but it sounded very similar to people who realized exactly who she was.

"That would be my name, yes," _Perhaps if I'm a super-bitch, he'll just be on his way. _

"I met you at one of the military galas on Terra Nova. You're one of the heroes of Elysium and you received the Star of Terra. You took down nearly 10,000 Batarians single-handedly," His voice had gone from being in awe of her to becoming completely enraptured by the fact that Lt. Shepard was standing before him.

"It wasn't completely single-handedly, and is there a point to you reciting slices of my life? Because just as a reminder, I was there," Shepard nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you? You're probably one of the best here," He noted with admiration.

"Sure, why not? It's not as if I was enjoying the silence," Jane settled the backpack onto her shoulders, lantern in hand. "How long have you been awake?"

"I only woke up about half an hour before stumbling into your twig trap," Keeran kicked a few more of the branched aside, clearing a soundless path for himself.

Shepard again put the blindfold over her black bangs, forming a headband. "Great. Well, let's be on our way," The sentinel muttered to herself,

They took off into the dark, just a pair of lights bouncing through the trees.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for nearly 12 hours. It was no longer the black of night. Shepard had watched the sun creep into the sky, not yet at its peak. Her muscles were tired from the constant movement, and she cursed at herself for not keeping up a good workout regimen while on Elysium.<p>

"I'm starving. Do you think we could somehow find something to eat around here?" Keeran had been incessant with questions. His hero-worship had almost driven Shepard to insanity. Questions on what exactly had happened at Elysium, what were her normal tactics in certain situations, and what type of team did she prefer to work with. Shepard gave short answers, not wanting to give up much to this stranger she'd only met hours before.

These questions were trying her patience; Shepard wasn't used to so much attention, not since before she put on the guise of _Alison Gunn_. She'd gladly trade in her name for a new one. For an instance she had a flicker of yearning for her apartment on Elysium.

"I'm sure we could find something, we just need to find a place where animals would be likely to gather," Bright green eyes took in the area around them. There were a plentiful number of birds, but they were tricky to aim for, and didn't provide enough meat once shot. She could always use her biotics, but her muscles were already cramping from lack of energy. Besides, she'd like to keep the biotics a surprise in case of emergency.

Keeran pulled out his map and pointed to a nearby river. "If we can locate the nearest water source and follow it a ways, I'm sure we'll find something nearby. Or we could always try shooting the fish,"

Shepard stood silent for a moment, surprised by the insightful vocalization of her companion. All she could manage after a few seconds was, "Sure, sounds like a great idea,"

His face lit up, but Shepard just shook her head while walking past him.

* * *

><p><em>Black hair tickled her cheek as her father kneeled down beside her. They were in the barn, warm from the ripe harvest wind blowing the sun's rays through the rafters. She was staring at the table, mesmerized. Upon it laid a bundle wrapped in sterile sheets.<em>

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Jane?" His rough voice always made her hum with contentment, its deep and rich sound resounding through her soul. "I can manage without you. Besides your mom may need help in the kitchen," _

_She was almost twelve years old, her red hair bouncing around in a high ponytail that her mother had put up. "I want to do it, dad. It's a good skill to know. Besides, I've helped mom all day,"_

_Hannah Shepard was due any day now, and Shepard loved to do favors for her mom in exchange for caresses over her mother's taut stomach, imagining her brother following her hands with his own, tiny fingers. He was to be John Shepard the Second, the one to even the score against the feisty Shepard women._

_John Shepard the First, simply chuckled at the oddity that was his daughter. Most daughters worried about clothes and boys and popularity contests. His daughter, worried about the best way to grow crops or how to fix a combustion engine. Now he was teaching her how to butcher a pig._

_Her father, stood on his feet, and she was always in awe of how tall he was. He took her hand and helped her onto a stool that was by the large wooden table. He handed her a pair of latex gloves that nearly went to elbows, and he donned a pair himself. His large hands began to unwrap the cloths from the still form, while Jane watched silently. The wooden table was warm from the sunlight, making her fingers tingle._

_With a large, flat blade, her father began outlining the haunches, the hocks, the trotters. He continued with slices to separate the back, the shoulders, the belly, the ribs, the jowl and head. She memorized the fine lines he drew with his blade. As his knife cut clean through the meat, the wood table resounded with a __**chop**__. His hand moved fluidly through the hog, the large blade glinting in the sunlight._

"_Once you've separated all the meats, you have to clean out the blood and organs quickly, or the rest will be contaminated," As he spoke, she stood and helped him bring the pieces to the large, steel sink that was at the back of the barn. She watched him skillfully wash each part with reverence, making sure every part was clean and sanitary._

"_It's important that we be respectful of these animals. They are giving their lives to us, so that we may eat and continue to live. You understand that?" His dark eyes flickered over to her face, and she nodded sagely. The entire process was entrancing to Jane._

"_Once everything is clean, we treat it with these organic preservatives, and over the next few days, we'll cook everything. Some will be sent to other families, and some we will keep for ourselves," He slid a hock into her gloved hands, "Would you like to help me wrap these?"_

_Jane nodded, smiling at her father. As they brought the pieces over to the clean half of the table, they used brown paper to wrap together the corresponding pairs of meat. The flesh was bright pink, slick from the recent cleaning. _

_Her father spoke to her on which pieces would be cooked, which would be smoked and which would be fried. Jade irises fell upon the head and jowl that she was wrapping together. Her fingers, covered by gloves, fingered an older, jagged slice that had been there before her father touched the pig. It had been the killing blow._

_Jane leaned down to examine the cut, rougher than her father's, the one slice that had released its life back into the earth._

"_Thank you," She whispered to the head, before tenderly covering the face with brown paper. Her father apparently hadn't noticed what she was doing; a simple smile had formed on his face in those last moments._

"Did you just thank that beast?" Keeran's voice jolted her from memory.

"Well, it did just give us enough food to last the rest of our journey to the base. Now, can you bring the water over here?" Shepard spoke quickly, not wanting to continue reliving the past. Pulling out her knife, she began separating the belly, the haunch and the ribs from the rest of the pig. The other parts were useless to them, and these few parts would be enough to feed them for the next three days.

They had found a pair of hogs by the river that Keeran had located, and he had expertly taken the smaller one out with a single shot to the head. They were large boars, with tusks and rough hair that stood on end along their backs. The other wild pig had taken off once it had scented its brother's blood, and Shepard had taken it upon herself to butcher the animal.

She dropped her pack beside Keeran's, as the brown-eyed marine helped her clean the large pieces of meat, using their canteens with built-in filtration as a water source. Once they were devoid of organs and blood, Shepard set them upon her canvas and Keeran began building a pit.

They had to work quickly. They didn't want to attract any predators to their campsite, and they also needed to keep bugs and other creatures from contaminating the meat before they were able to cook it and pack it away.

They had divvied up the tasks that were before them. Shepard disposed of the pig, dragging it through the rainforest floor, her canteen hitting her hip with each stride. Once she was sure that Keeran couldn't see her, she used a rather powerful throw to send the carcass a few hundred yards. She then used her canteen to wash most of the blood away from their campsite. Once that was complete, she gathered some more branches, some to be used as a 'trap' and others for a fire.

Upon returning to the campsite, Shepard was surprised to find her canvas clean and folded up. "It's the least I could do. You're the one who butchered the thing," He had sufficiently spitted the pieces onto a sturdy branch.

Shepard smirked at the thought of a giant pork kebab over a roaring fire, and began setting the kindling into place. Keeran took up the task of creating said fire.

A few hours later, they had successfully cooked and packed the pieces into their packs. They had separated the food equally, in case they were split up, and began towards their destination once more.

Shepard slept soundly. It was their second nap together. The _naps_ consisted of a total time of five hours of resting, following twenty hours of walking. She had grown accustomed to Keeran's questions, which had lessened over the past two days of walking.

It had rained the past twenty-two hours, more than a drizzle, but less than a steady rain. It was soothing to say the least, but the humidity had left Shepard with less-than-desirable hair. Keeran had been stealing glances at her since they had left the last campsite. She had attempted to make her hair settle down since then.

After eating some of their boar, they both set up their tents and waylaid the campsite with Shepard's patented twig trap. The sun had set hours ago, but their lanterns were easy enough to maneuver with, having gone through the motions the past two and a half days.

Shepard fell fast asleep with the knowledge that they were making great time. Her sleep was interrupted only a few hours later by a familiar sound.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

_Swoosh._

_Thud._

Shepard had heard the three sounds in succession. Sitting up, she wondered if it had been Keeran, falling for their own traps while needing to _relieve_ himself, or perhaps it had been an animal or another person.

Lifting a part of the canvas, Shepard froze when she noted Keeran was on the ground, face-down and still, with a large figure silhouetted against the light of a lantern. It was only when the figure's face turned towards the sound of her canvas flapping, did she say anything.

"Riley?"

The marine shot her a smirk, "Hey there, Sunshine," Even after nearly being scared to death, his voice could still raise Goosebumps over her skin.

Shepard whispered harshly, "What do you think you're doing? Trying to cut off the competition?"

"Actually, I came upon this guy, gathering up his supplies and pack, and noticed that he had a companion –_you, to be exact_ – that he was leaving behind. As you well know, I can't tolerate any assholes other than myself, and as he reached for this pack that was strung up in this tree, I made myself known," Riley snapped another branch underneath his foot.

"Needless to say, the asshole jumped, tripped and knocked himself out, the dumb bastard," Riley shook his head.

Shepard shook her head, "I can't believe he was going to betray me,"

"Really, Sunshine? Even after me trying to blow up the bridge on Elysium, you still believe in the good side of people," He shook his head again. "Well, let's pack you up and head on out, I assume you've had enough beauty sleep?"

Shepard looked over to Keeran, made sure that he had a steady pulse, and then nodded. "Yeah, let's pack up,"

In light of his betrayal to Shepard, and knowing that Keeran might be out of commission for a while, the pair _–in good nature, of course _– took everything from the camp, except for Keeran's emergency beacon, he wouldn't need that stuff while he slept. They had activated the beacon for him, _just in case_ he needed some help.

* * *

><p>Since Riley had found Shepard, they had yet to speak more than a few words to one another. Riley had been guiding the way for what seemed to be about four or five hours, the sun just beginning to peek through the canopy of leaves.<p>

"How'd you find me? Were you even looking for me?"

"Come on, Sunshine. You know it's destiny that keeps us together. We're obviously the two most kick-ass inductees in this race,"

"By accident then," Shepard confirmed.

"Yup," Riley chuckled, "Lucky I found you when I did, or you would have been screwed over by that asshole back there,"

"Thanks for that, by the way," She shot him a thankful smile as she stepped over a large, twisting root in their path.

His grey eyes were trained on her face, "Do you really think I would have let you stay there with that guy?"

She attempted to turn her eyes away from him, but he stepped closer to her. "No, but I didn't expect you to invite me along either,"

"Shepard," His eyes pierced her own gaze, holding her in thrall while he spoke. "You are the only person in this entire military that I consider a true friend. I know that helping you out isn't going to screw me over in the end. Know that if you are ever in need of help, I will be there for you,"

Shepard's cheek grew hot, and she was glad it wasn't yet light.

They continued for some time in silence, Shepard letting her mind relax. She'd only had about ten hours of sleep in the past two days, and though that was a normal amount of sleep for her, the exertion of extra energy was not.

As the sky began to lighten, they came upon a body of water. It was larger than a pond, but smaller than a lake. The waters were clear, making it safe enough to swim in them and still be able to detect any creatures that may lurk at its edges. Moss met sand at its small shores, the entire scene was incredibly inviting.

"Perfect, let's stop here for half an hour. I need to take a quick swim in the lake and wash some of this muck off," Riley spoke.

Shepard opened her mouth to protest, but Riley beat her to it. "You're more than welcome to join, Sunshine. In fact, from the way you smell, I would say that you _need_ to take a swim," She scoffed at his words, but took a whiff of herself while he wasn't looking.

"I told you so," Or she thought he wasn't looking.

He began stripping, and Shepard spun around quickly.

"Don't tell me you're not going to watch the show, Sunshine," Riley teased, his voice low.

Shepard heard the water ripple and peeked behind her to make sure that he was decent enough to look at. The lieutenant had a view of the Captain's glorious backside, muscles rippling across his shoulders, tanned skin glistening in the sun. She took a silent gulp, thankful that she couldn't see anything below his hips.

"Come on, Sunshine. You need a bath like Krogans yearn for more thermal clips,"

She shouted in reply, "No thanks, I'll just up here, where it's nice and dry. I can't smell anything foul," She was lying her ass off about how horrifically she smelled, but there was no way she was getting in that water with a naked man with that many muscles.

"That's because the smell has completely cauterized your sinuses and you can't smell a damn thing!" Riley turned to shout at her, showing off his equally muscular chest and arms.

Before wading in further, Riley actually began to walk back out of the large pond, small lake. "If you don't come in willingly, I have ways of making you, Sunshine,"

Her brow furrowed for a moment, confused by his comment. The moment she understood his meaning, Shepard spun back around. He stopped for a moment, before the soft padding of his footsteps stopped where she stood.

Shepard crossed her arms. "You can't make me get in that lake, Riley,"

"Challenge accepted," Seconds after speaking, he came into view, and Shepard froze. _Just keep staring at his face._

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't you dare look down, Jane Shepard._

He stepped forward, entering her personal space, and she quickly took a step back. Continuing this dance, Riley managed to back her up against a tree. He leaned down, "Are you going to come quietly, oh-foul-smelling-one?"

Shepard was concentrating so desperately on Riley's face, determined not to graze her eyes over his form, that she simply shook her head.

"Then I'm forced to take drastic measures," He reached out with his hands and slid them under her shirt. Shepard's natural reaction time went into overdrive at his warm touch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She pushed his hands away, rather easily. "Wait…" Something didn't feel quite right where he had put his hands on her waist.

Lifting her shirt up, Shepard revealed a trim waist that had two large, muddy handprints settled below her ribcage. "Seriously, Riley?"

He was already back in the water, chuckling to himself. "Just giving you another reason other than your stench to take a quick dip,"

She began stripping off her clothes, first her shoes, shirt and pants, and finally her underwear. His back was to her, and she was certain that it was a display to keep her modest intact.

"You **will** pay for this, John Riley!" Shepard cursed as she stomped through the water, heading straight for him.

He just laughed in response.

After the reluctant bath, Shepard had to admit that she did feel better.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of hiking through sloping hills and valleys, the pair had begun to tire.<p>

So far, heroes of Elysium had made great time. They had a full day of time left to reach the base, and by their conjoined calculations, they could reach the base in fifteen hours. They could stop one more time and rest before completing the journey in a few hours.

Shepard was tired, but excited to finish the trek, they were in a less dense area, where there were bigger trees, but they were fewer and farther between. Riley pointed to a particularly large one that was surrounded by a few other trees, and parsed the question, "What do you think? Good enough place to rest?"

"I think so, as long as it can hold your heavy ass," Shepard quipped.

"Sunshine, you wound me. I've been working so hard these past six months to keep my girlish figure," He dropped his pack to the ground, pulling his canvas out. A blade appeared in his hand, probably hidden in his boot, and he began making a large strip of canvas into a make-shift rope. Shepard dropped her pack and followed suit.

They had yet needed to sleep hidden, but they were getting close to the finish line, and they weren't going to take any chances. They strung their packs up to strong limbs of the tree, and found a pair of branches that seemed sturdy enough to hold bodies for a few hours.

They separately tied themselves to the trunk of the tree. The light was still in the sky, but Jane heard Riley speak to her quietly, "Night 'Shep,"

She leaned her head against the bark, closing her eyes. "Goodnight John,"

* * *

><p><em>You have no idea how hard it was to NOT post this earlier than normal. Like I said earlier, NaNoWriMo is making me incredibly productive. I'm not sure I'll have 15 chapters complete by the end of the month, but that's my goal. Remember to Review!<em>


	32. Where the Shiftless Grieve

Chapter 32: In the Squalid Corners, Where the Shiftless Grieve

_You have no idea how productive NaNoWriMo has made me._

* * *

><p>She woke with a crick in her neck and still-tired muscles. Her eyes fluttered open, and noted that the sun was setting, so she'd only been asleep for two hours at the most. She turned her head, her stomach and chest sore from the canvas rope that had kept her secure, to check on Riley.<p>

_He wasn't there._

Her vision turned frantic, and she shifted her gaze to the rainforest's floor. She had begun to untie the knots of her rope to let herself down, but her eyes had found the form of Riley, walking away from their tree-bed. Her tongue danced to wet her lips before she moved to question what he was doing, until she noted that he had stopped, and began to mess with his pants.

Shepard blushed as she pulled her pair of green eyes from the backside of Captain John Riley. She took a deep breath, leaning the crown of her head against the rough bark, staring into the sky.

_John Riley._ He was a complicated man. Most of the time, to most people, he was an ass without manners. When he was around Shepard, he was more or less a decent human being with morals. Jane knew she was attracted to him, but she wasn't going to get involved with another man, not so soon after Tiberus.

Her heart still stung at the loss of her Turian partner, and she wasn't going to get involved with someone because she liked the shape of their ass. Riley didn't always show his true colors, and Shepard didn't really know the man underneath the uniform. He occasionally gave away bits of himself, but any follow-up questions were deflected by caustic jokes or blunt language.

For Shepard, her mind had made itself up, telling it that the attraction was nothing more than lust. Every time her eyes lingered over his form, every moment that she indulged in conversation, she knew that she was drawing closer to that thin line that crossed over into love. The only thing keeping her back was the dulling pain of Tiberus.

Shepard was broken out of her thoughts by the crunching of underbrush. It wasn't Riley, who was just starting to come back towards the tree. It was a chorus of rustling feet, probably three or four pairs. Shepard couldn't see them from the branch, but she had already begun to untie her canvas rope.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It seems we've caught a hero of Elysium, boys," A deep female voice came from a hidden spot in the forest. The steps continued, and a quartet of soldiers had come through a nearby patch of trees. Three men and a woman, two of the men were marines and the other two were naval.

"That's right, what's your name again, Robert or something?" Spoke one of the men, a short, stocky man that had more hair than what Shepard thought was military-standard.

"It's Riley, now if you could kindly remove your idiotic selves from my vicinity, I can breathe freely without smelling the scent of shit surrounding me," Well, Riley sure does know how to greet people.

"I've heard about you, John Riley," The woman, with short blond hair and more visible muscle than Shepard, stepped closer to him. She was apparently used to the foul language, probably thanks to the three men that were traveling with her. "You're a hell of a survivor. Where's your pack, John?"

"It's over at my campsite," He was noncommittal, not even standing near the tree where Shepard sat silently in the tree.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well, we planned on being the first ones back to base. We've already taken out a few competitors on the way there. We just wanted to make sure that your emergency beacon wasn't misplaced. You know, in case an accident happens," Her words left Riley unaffected, but they set Shepard on edge.

Riley simply crossed his arms, "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would you? You aren't completely heartless bastards, are you?"

"Try me, Riley," said the hairy marine, and each of the quartet pulled their guns, training them on Shepard's companion.

The woman flicked her safety off first, and she said, "Take us to your campsite,"

Riley's expression of cool collection was carved from stone, "No,"

Shepard silently snorted and shook her head, and watched as the woman cocked her pistol, "Riley! They'll kill you, you idiot!"

Riley's face turned angry as Shepard gave away her location, the four enemies snapping their heads to notice her and the three packs swinging from a nearby branch. "Shepard…" He cursed to himself.

"Well, hello there! It seems I was mistaken... There are two heroes of Elysium hanging about. So nice of you to join the conversation," The woman spoke, and then gestured with her gun. "Why don't you come down here and we can talk like civilized people. Unless you'd prefer me to shoot you out of the tree,"

Shepard rolled her eyes, and swung from branch to branch, until her feet hit the ground. She held her hands up after she stuck the landing, walking closer to the four rather than standing beside Riley. "Take our packs, just leave us alone,"

"Tempting offer, but you know what is more tempting?" The woman smirked, her mouth twisting cruelly. "Taking the Heroes of Elysium out of the race, completely,"

Shepard couldn't believe that the Alliance recruited people like this, that there were actually people out there so innately sadistic. These people had _problems._

Jane stepped closer to the quartet, "If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave us alone," Her voice went low and dangerous.

"Oh sweetheart, I hardly think you're in a position of negotiations. You don't even have a weapon," The blonde woman laughed, and the men by her chuckled in her wake.

A final step towards them, and Shepard was only three feet away from the woman's gun. Her green eyes heated to sharp emeralds, and her voice mimicked the woman's with catty sarcasm, "_Oh honey_, I don't need a gun to be dangerous,"

Within seconds, Shepard's eyes flashed blue and a wave of biotic power crashed into the four. It continued to wash over the ground past them until it dissipated into nothing a few yards away. Her body crumpled over into exhaustion, from too little sleep, and not having eaten for a few hours.

"Shepard, you idiot," Riley was there in seconds, helping her to the ground slowly. Even when he was cursing her name, Goosebumps prickled over her arms. Damn him.

"It was worth it. They were complete assholes," Shepard whispered and struggled to stand, but Riley held fast to her, making her stay in the sitting position. "Riley, we have to get up, we have to go. They're not going to lay motionless there forever,"

"Some of them are," Riley noted, seeing that the woman and one of the silent men had hit their heads against tree trunks. She could see the glint of a shiny read smear against a rock, and another small trail of crimson that was sliding down a tree. The force of her shockwave had probably given them concussions. Surprisingly, Shepard couldn't find pity in her heart for these military officers that thoughtlessly put themselves before their brothers-in-arms.

What was more distracting than the unconscious foursome before them, was John Riley. The Captain had let her body settle between his legs, and the warm from his chest was emanating into her back. It was putting wicked thoughts into her head, and she needed to distance herself.

"Still, we need to get going," Shepard turned her face towards him. "So, can you kindly help me up?" This close his eyes were more than irises of steel. They seemed to be pairs of storm clouds rolling through a grey sky.

"Sunshine, I think you need to take a rest. Wait here and I'll get the packs," He ran his hand along her back before moving away.

She watched him for a few ticks in time as Riley climbed the tree. Once she felt well enough, Shepard lifted herself off the ground and began searching the unconscious bodies that lay around her. As she found their emergency beacons, she set each one, the soft beeping creating a melody as she set each one.

Riley had begun his descent down the limbs as she came to the last man. He had fallen in the underbrush, and was blessed with the softest landing. Her companion came up behind her, waiting for the location of the final beacon. A sudden snap of a twig and the man that was laying beneath her, awoke. His eyes opened wide, and with reflexes of a cat, he pulled a blade from his waistband, stabbing Shepard. "Bitch!" The man swore before Shepard knocked him back against the ground.

The blade had dug deep into the side of her thigh, and she hissed in pain. The Captain rushed to her side, and seeing the knife in her leg, promptly pulled her away from her assailant, knocking the man out with a punch.

"_Shit, shit, shit_," Shepard whispered, her hands hovering, ghosting over the blade that was buried to the hilt in her left leg. Blood was seeping through the wound, and Riley took her face in his hands.

"Shepard, you're going to be fine. It's just a flesh wound," Her white pants were soaked a dark red, the wound stark against the dirty white.

"Right, just a flesh wound," _God, there's so much blood._ The thought that it was hers made her stomach churn. Somehow seeing the wound made it worse, her mind swimming in the colors and lights of the jungle surrounding them. _Is this how I'm going to die? No, stop thinking like that._ "Just a flesh wound, just a flesh wound,"

"I have to find a gun, okay? I'll only be gone a second, Jane," Riley disappeared from her view, and she was pressing on her leg to cease the flow from her leg. The pressure was alleviating enough pain to where she wouldn't pass out, and Riley was back in seconds with a pistol in his hands. _Is he going to shoot them? What the hell is he doing?_

"Riley..." Her voice was so weak, she surprised herself. Riley cut off her sentence with the sudden movement of ripping her pants into shorts, much shorter than she would've preferred, but it cleared the area for the wound to be fully visible. To make her match, Riley tore her pants into shorts on the other side, only slightly longer than the left leg.

"Jane, we have to take the blade out," Riley said, and twisted the remains of her pants in his hands. "Take this and bite on it. I don't know how painful this will be," Shepard took the white rag and did as he bade her to do.

Within seconds, the blade was torn cleanly from her body, and there was much more blood freely flowing. Riley began applying pressure to the wound, using the already stained rags of her pants to cover the laceration. Shepard's head felt heavy, and began to lean on her elbow. "John…"

"Jane, just hold on," He glanced at the gun by her side, "You can do this. You're going to be fine," His face was clenched tight in concentration, his brow set in determination.

"Riley, get my emergency beacon," Her face was white, paler than normal and flushed with sweat. Riley recognized the signs of shock, but he shook his head.

"No, Jane. _You will be fine_. I've lost more blood than what you've lost so far and I'm still living, trust me. You will be fine," His voice was reassuring, but she laid her body onto the ground. Her hand found its way to his, and she squeezed it, closing her eyes.

"I trust you,"

John squeezed her hand back, and then spoke softly, "Jane, we have to close your wound,"

"What? How?" Her heart pounded, and she knew that was only making matters worse. She attempted to calm herself by thinking of the beautiful rainforest that surrounded her, and how satisfying the crack of the assaulter's head hitting the ground was when Riley had taken him out.

"Just keep your eyes closed," Riley pulled away from her once more, and after a few seconds, handed the mostly clean remnants of her pants back. "Put this back in your mouth and take my hand,"

With shaky hands, Shepard kept her eyes closed, and placed the rag in her mouth. Riley was pinning her left arm underneath his leg, exposing her wound. She could feel the blood pooling underneath her, soaking the make-shift shorts she had on.

"At least the bastard didn't hit any major arteries, or we'd have a real problem," Riley's voice was close, comforting but Shepard could tell there was an edge of desperation underneath it all. "Just remember to breathe, Jane,"

_Breathe_.

The sound of the pistol firing was hollow, Riley was firing into the air. The shots rang out _one after another after another_ until Jane began imagining Riley sending out a message in morse-code via gunshot. Then there was that strangely familiar but eerie beeping of an over-heated gun. That's when Riley struck.

_Breathe._

That was the only command Shepard could hold onto as searing pain hit her side. It was a blinding heat that sent her mind reeling. She thought that she'd at least cry out, and perhaps she had. In those moments, she wasn't sure where she was hurt or even what hurt, only that there was pain. She opened her eyes to see Riley pressing down on her, and cauterizing her wound with the hot barrel of a Raikou Pistol. She could smell her flesh being brutally burnt by the scorching heat. Seconds later, he threw the gun off to the side and pulled her into his arms.

"It's all over. You're fine,"

_Fine._

Her hand pulled the rag from her mouth and she let it fall to the wayside. Jane was gulping the air, her body shaking from the coupling of shock, blood loss and being cauterized without anesthetics.

Riley's thumbs ran over her cheeks, wiping away tears that Shepard hadn't realized were there. His presence was surprisingly calm, and her trembling fingers gripped the sleeves of his shirt. She wasn't sure if she could talk. She wasn't sure there was much to say. His hands were rubbing her arms, which were cold even in the heat of the rain forest. Shepard's thoughts were slowly creeping back to her, and she began to slow her breathing. Her body was shaking so badly, it felt as if she may shatter into pieces. Riley was the only thing holding her together.

Her fingers drifted slowly towards her newly cauterized wound. The skin around the area was blackened, the blood that had remained was hard and bubbled, and the flesh was red and angry. She was scared to touch it and pulled her hand away from the area.

"Well, that's going to leave a scar," Shepard noted absentmindedly, her voice tinny from shock.

Riley chuckled softly, "Sunshine, don't you already know that women with scars are sexy?"

His hand came up to rest on her right cheek, skimming over the pink scar that settled below her cheekbone. Shepard usually forgot that it was there, either covering it up with cosmetics when she went to her job on Elysium, or ignoring it otherwise. It had become a part of her. Her eyes met the ground. "Well, that's the life of a hero. Sacrificing yourself for the greater good, after all,"

Riley looked over the four sleeping bodies, "I don't think it was for the greater good," He looked back to her, "You need to eat something, and then we'll be on our way,"

"Riley..." Shepard looked down at her leg, knowing that whatever muscles the marine had cut, needed to partially heal before she should even attempt to walk. Riley squeezed her hand once more before walking away to grab the pack of food.

He cut off a large set of meaty ribs. He split the ribs nearly in half, handing her the smaller portion, "Eat this and then we'll be on our way,"

Shepard took the ribs gratefully, her stomach growling in approval. Before digging into the food, she spoke softly, "Riley, I don't know if I can walk on this leg,"

"Oh, it's definitely too fucked up to walk on, Sunshine," Riley's eyes hovered over the closed wound for a moment, "But don't worry about that right now,"

The exhaustion was too much and Shepard quietly resigned to following Riley's instructions.

* * *

><p>They'd been walking for about seven hours. Correction, Riley had been walking, while carrying Shepard. He had situated her over his shoulders, piggy-back style. Shepard had been stubborn enough to attempt walking with the injured leg, but the pain had been searing.<p>

"Riley, just leave me here," She had gained a semblance of energy and fire back after watching it bleed out on the ground.

"No, Sunshine," His voice was unrelenting.

If there was one thing that Shepard hated more than feeling helpless, it was the thought that someone was willing to sacrifice their well-being and success for her. She couldn't let Riley do that. "I'll be fine, I promise. You deserve to at least be inducted; I'm only slowing you down,"

"What part of **no** don't you understand, 'Shep? Besides, you can't stop me with that gimp leg of yours," He tapped her on her bad leg, and she sucked in a breath of air. _He still manages to be an asshole and intuitive at the same time.__ How annoying._

"I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn about this. I'm only telling you to leave me behind to make sure that you make it to the base in time," She tried to appeal to his selfish side, the facet of him that she had first met on Elysium. Ever since the ceremony, it had been all but present when she was around.

"We are on schedule, we'll be there in eleven hours, and we still have thirteen hours left in the time limit," He was reasoning with her now, stubbornly.

"Not if you continue carrying me like this. I'm slowing you down; it's taken us seven hours to get four hours of normal walking done," _See? I can reason too, ass._

"Then what do you propose, Sunshine? Because I'm sure as hell not leaving you behind," He had paused in the walking, shifting her off his back and helping her stand on her one good leg.

"Why the hell not?" She was getting pissed off, knowing that Riley was going to give up his career just so he could get her back to the base safely.

"Because we're a team. I know I'm not always the cuddliest motherfucker around, but I trust you more than anyone back at that base. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be there. If you stay behind, I stay behind. Got it?" He was holding her around the shoulders, and his face was close enough to where Shepard could see the grey clouds swirling in his irises. This determined, strong, willful man was ruining his chance to do something great on carrying Heroine of Elysium, Lieutenant Jane Shepard like a child on his back.

Shepard sucked in another breath, willing herself to calm, "I want you to leave me here," She struggled out of his grip, and Jane managed to stumble then fall onto the ground. "You can still make it. You _deserve_ this, Riley,"

He was in her face in seconds, "You deserve this too, Jane. If it hadn't been for your biotics back there, we would have been in deep shit," His voice was a growling tremor.

Shepard ran a hand through her black locks, huffing, "You are so infuriating. Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? Don't you realize that you're wasting your chance on me?"

She grasped his shirt, embedded with her sweat from where she'd been hanging onto him for the last few hours. He smelled like fresh rain over open fields. It took everything she had to just to ignore the desperate want of giving in to Riley's demands. "Just give me the emergency beacon, let me activate it. You know it's for the best,"

Riley's heavy breathing had silenced. The forest had stilled for a few seconds, as if the world had quieted just to let the marine think for a few moments.

"Fine, Sunshine. We'll do it your way," His words stunned her. Had she really managed to convince him? Shepard doubted it.

Those were the last words before he dropped the pack he'd shifted onto his shoulder, pulling out the beacon and activating it. Shepard had let out a sigh of relief before noticing the fact that Riley's open hand was hurtling towards her face. Her weakened state left her too slow to react to Riley and his advance.

The hours after were nothing but shadows.

* * *

><p><em>Such an awesome place to end this chapter. I was tempted to continue writing for this chapter, but I figured I'd leave you here until next week. I'm so excited for what happens next! If you leave me lots of reviews, I may consider putting up Chapter 33 early.<em>


	33. We Held Our Breath

Chapter 33: We Held Our Breath

_So much progress in this chapter. So much focus on Shepard/Riley. Nothing extremely adult in the story, yet._

* * *

><p><em>Once upon another time, she lived happily in the sunshine, in another life. Grains of wheat flowered around her, tanned skin warm from dappling light. Somebody's hands who felt like hers, slid over ripe fruit, plucking it and proudly placing it in a large wooden bucket. Just simple days and sun-kissed skin leisurely strolling through woods, she headed over hills without a care in the world. No enemies to call her own, no porch light on to pull her home.<em>

_Where she was, was beautiful. She was free._

_She lives in shadows, having to leave her childhood behind. Her eyes would seek those summer nights, the starry skies lighting up like a thousand fireflies. Her fervent wishes were for sun-kissed skin in trade for scars, for ripe fruit instead of stippling bruises, for a family instead of loneliness._

_In dreams, she had everything she wanted. Her bright auburn locks yearned for that familiar warmth of twin Suns, and she was tempted to give up in those moments. She swore that in certain moments, just cresting over the tops of the cornstalks, were the heads of those she knew long ago. They beckoned to her, daring her to take chase between the rows of tall, green shoots._

_Letting the sun beat down upon her hair, it hummed of rose gold when the bright light of the sun struck it. Yet, she decided, there was nothing good in dying. There were still those who she cared for that still breathed._

_So, she would just keep on fighting. At least she was still free._

Swimming through murky waters to flutter open her eyes, Shepard felt a dull throb at the back of her brain. Her hand slid beneath the thin sheets to coast over her thigh, feeling nothing but healed skin. She didn't lift the sheet, her fear of what it looked like winning over her curiosity. Her body wasn't heavy with fatigue, and Shepard absentmindedly wondered how long she'd been out.

Slowly, her nose began detecting smells of the extremely delicious variety. Her eyes focused clearly onto a room that could only be assumed as a med-bay, as she was in a hospital-like bed, with clean linen sheets, and a hover Tray was at her feet, set with a few plates of appealing looking food.

Before she could focus on eating, Shepard wanted to get her bearings. Pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed, she assessed the situation. _Where am I? Where's Riley? Here's to hoping that idiot didn't do something illegal._

Footsteps.

"Shepard, you're awake," The familiar voice of none other than David Anderson penetrated the quiet of the room.

"Sir?" Her throat was thick with sleep, and she coughed a few times before continuing. "What happened?"

Anderson chuckled softly. "You certainly do inspire the unlikeliest of people, Shepard,"

Jane groaned at his words, "What did he do?"

"You mean Captain Riley?" Anderson was amused.

"No, I mean the other idiot that dragged me in here," Shepard covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir. He brings the worst out in me," She could hear a soft laugh before moving her hands from her face.

Anderson walked up to the side of her bed, bringing the Hover tray full of food to her, and sat in the nearby chair. "Oh, he didn't do much," _The fact that Anderson is still amused, this has got to be good._

"What's your definition of much?" Shepard eyed the scrumptious looking fare upon the tray.

"I'll tell you what happened while you eat. You've been out for almost a day. You really pushed yourself this time, Shepard," Anderson's amusement had worn off at the end of his sentence, the final words sounding much like admonishment from her father. Jane simply returned him a childish grin.

"I try, Sir," Shepard began to dig into the food.

"Well, so does Captain Riley. I only have certain details; you'll have to ask Riley for the entirety of his endeavor,"

The Lieutenant smirked. _Oh yes, this is certainly going to be good. _Shepard motioned for him to continue.

"An emergency beacon was activated by Riley. The EVAC team arrived within twenty minutes, but the beacon was hidden in the canopy. From what the Evacuation team reported, Riley had hidden you somewhere, and was able to disable the entire EVAC team right after they located and deactivated the beacon,"

Shepard responded in-between bites, "He probably used me as bait, laying me out in plain view with the beacon nearby; he knocked me out right after activating the beacon," She shook her head, muttering, "Idiot,"

"Well, under any circumstances, it would have been difficult to disable the EVAC team, but the Captain managed to do it. He destroyed both your emergency beacons and tossed them at the EVAC scene. He then commandeered the Corvette Med-Transport and set you both down right outside the base," Anderson crossed his arms, chuckling.

"I've met very few people in this galaxy willing to achieve something by any means necessary. Most of them aren't good people," Anderson smirked at Shepard, "Captain John Riley is good people. When he brought you in, unconscious, he demanded that you both be inducted that moment, before he would let anyone bring you in here," His hand gesturing to the Med-Bay.

Finishing her food, Shepard set down her fork. "I don't know what's gotten into him, Sir,"

"Shepard, drop the formalities," The stern-ness in his voice came back in full force. Shepard grinned sheepishly.

"Fine, Anderson. I'm not sure what the hell Riley was thinking out there. He should have left me behind; it was the practical thing to do. He seemed hell-bent on both of us being inducted, not caring if I was the reason that stopped him from entering the N-program," Shepard rubbed her freckled arms, the coolness of the sterile room prickling her skin, "It seemed like he was almost… over-protective at times, like he couldn't afford to lose me,"

She concluded, "It was strange,"

"Shepard, let me tell you a few things about John Riley," Anderson leaned forward on his elbows, staring into her emerald irises.

"Before joining the Alliance, the kid had a pretty tough life. He was orphaned at five, grew up here, on earth, in a big city. When you get to a certain age in the orphanages in certain places, they just don't have room for you anymore. He was kicked out at the age of sixteen,"

Shepard held her breath, remembering the year she was sixteen – the year that her entire world had been destroyed. In a way, Riley and she were Gemini's of pain and solitude. A pink tongue shot out and wet her lips before she took a painful gulp of air, pleading her eyes not to sting with wet heat at the memories.

"He has a sister, Lee Riley, who hasn't turned eighteen yet. Back then, when Riley was kicked out, Lee was only twelve. Riley started running with a gang, the Tenth Street Reds, just so he could make enough credits to eat. He never got into disputes with the law enforcement while he was on Earth, but you can tell that his time spent those last few years on Earth… They changed him. As soon as he turned seventeen, he enlisted in the Alliance and he's been with us ever since,"

"What's happened to his sister?" Shepard asked quietly. She no longer met the dark gaze of Anderson, instead dwelling on the wrinkles of her hands.

"Once he started working military, he began paying for her to go to West Point Preparatory in North America, an all-year boarding school for military families. She's graduating this year," Anderson sighed, "Most of Riley's military career, he's been known to be cold, calculating and hard on his ground teams. You are the only person, other than his sister, that I've seen bring out the better side of him,"

Shepard nodded, black bangs swaying into her vision. "I understand, Anderson,"

Captain Anderson sat back in the chair, "Now, as soon as the personnel here give you full clearance, I expect you in some sort of dress. You have an induction ceremony to attend at 1900 hours,"

Her jaw dropped, "You mean…"

Anderson stood, giving her a slight nod. Shepard's face blossomed into a full smile, elation rising in her spirit. "Thank you, sir,"

* * *

><p>There were thirty-three officers of the Alliance that were fully inducted in the Interplanetary Combat Training. There had been sixty-eight potentials, but Anderson had mentioned this was the largest group to be inducted yet. The ceremony took place in the same main hall as the first trial had started. Each name was called and declared an N1, followed by a polite round of applause.<p>

There was plenty of brass filling the room, along with those that Shepard could only assume were benefactors and investors of the Alliance. The N7s that had been there before were also present, making the hall very decorated in more than one sense of the word.

Standing close to a nearby door that lead to the interior gardens, Shepard felt out of sorts in her knee-length dress. It was a dark navy, tightly fitted to her lean frame, paired with sensible black heels. In one hand, she held a small glass of whiskey on the rocks, her other hand straying ever so slightly to the new pink scar that hid beneath her dress.

She had examined it after leaving the Med-bay, staring at the thin, twisted scar that was only two inches long. Just another mark to remind her of everything she's fighting for. She wondered how long it would be until she got so many, she couldn't hide them anymore. Shepard's hand swept a few black strands out of her face, realizing _too late._ At least she could partially hide the scar upon her cheek with cosmetics.

"Shepard," A familiar voice beckoned her face to turn from the large glass door and its accompanying windows.

"Riley," She leaned against the wall, willing her body to cool. The hall was stifling with so much body heat; it was like being surrounded by fire on every side without a fan in sight.

"I wasn't sure if they were going to release you from the Med-Bay in time for the _festivities_," His face showed a clear disdain for being paraded around for the higher-ups.

"They told me that it's pretty much healed, I just need to make sure and exercise the muscle with light aerobics for a day or two," The muscle was sore, but nothing that was unbearable.

"Speaking of which," Shepard pushed off the wall with her shoulder, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"A walk with the Heroine of Elysium? How can I say no to that?"

Shepard smiled, laughing softly as she backed up to the glass door and opened it to the fresh air outside. There were a few people strolling around the gardens, the sun's rim just dipping into the water, reflecting off the bright blue waves. Most of the horizon was broken up by marble buildings that glowed iridescent in the sun. Shepard slipped her heels off, putting them in her hand, and set a leisurely pace beside her tan companion.

"You've been on your best behavior, I see," Shepard taunted him.

She caught a smirk on his face, "Gotta look good in front of those brassholes,"

Shepard chuckled, "That was _horrible_,"

"So, were you just looking to get away from the party? I thought you were all about getting to know your squad-mates," Riley shook his head, "Which I think is a ridiculous notion in itself, wasting your time on people who won't be here for long,"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Shepard stopped by a grove of tropical trees, with large palm leaves streaking the sky with green.

"About our squad-mates?" A raven eyebrow perked up, his grey eyes trained on Shepard. She shifted from one foot to the other, before setting her heels on the ground.

"About your actions this past week," She crossed her arms, "Why wouldn't you just leave me behind?"

"This _again?_" Riley gave a deep sigh, running a hand through his short locks of midnight, "_Jesus Christ, Sunshine. _I thought we were over this,"

"You risked your acceptance into the program because of _me._ Were you thinking clearly? Were you thinking at all?" Shepard stepped towards him, her head cocked to the side.

Riley shook his head, and spoke roughly, "You know, I really expected that you would thank me, but obviously that was too fucking much to ask for,"

"You can't do that again," Shepard stated.

"I can damn well do what I please, _Sunshine,_" The way he was saying her nickname made it sound more like an insult. "I follow my own rules, thanks,"

Shepard furrowed her brow, stepping closer to him, "Why are you so hell-bent on making sure that I stay here? I don't need your help, John," She was surprised how defensive she sounded.

"Well you certainly _needed_ it three days ago," He huffed, stepping towards her. His frame towered over hers by a few inches, and the sudden proximity made her take a step back. Shepard hadn't realized how close he was.

"You should have left me back then too," She huffed, "Or don't you remember my endless argument with you?"

"Oh trust me, _Sunshine_. Your bitching is one thing I can't get out of my mind. Why do you care so much that I helped you out? You're in the program," Shepard could tell he was getting angry by the muscles bunching at his shoulders as he held himself still.

"Damn it Riley!" Shepard hissed, "I am not your sister! I am a grown-ass woman, who can handle herself! I don't _need_ you to save me!" She stiffened as she fully processed the words that had fallen from her lips.

Riley stepped towards her again; she mirrored his step by backing up, "I wasn't _saving you_, Shepard. What I thought I was doing…" He took another step forward, she took another back. "Was helping out a friend that had helped my ass out of a tough situation, but trust me when I say…"

He stepped towards her again, Shepard backed herself up against the trunk of a tree, "I won't be making that mistake again,"

"Riley… I didn't," For once, the Heroine of Elysium was at a loss of words.

The tall, dark and handsome Captain stepped towards her, his body mere inches from hers. "You didn't what, Shepard? You obviously didn't give a shit about reading my file, or whatever you did to find out about my life,"

She searched for the words, wanting to apologize and explain herself all at once, but she truly wanted to find a time machine and take back every word that flew from her mouth. All she could do was stare straight into a steely gaze that had her trapped against a tree.

Riley continued, his voice low and dangerous, "Just for the record," His hands were suddenly on her hips, trailing up her sides, "No matter how much a pain in the ass you are, _Sunshine_… I have never thought of you like a sister,"

There was heat in his gaze, in his intentions, in his palms that had gone from her waist to her sides and up her back, setting fire to her sleeping muscles. _This_ was unexpected.

For seven months, she'd been mourning the death of her lover. She'd always had an attraction towards Riley, but it was always pure lust. Over the past week, learning more about him, successfully completing a mission with his help, had changed a lot of those feelings. Perhaps she just didn't feel ready to let those familiar feelings rise once more for a new person. Perhaps she thought that they'd just die like Tiberus had, leaving her alone again. Shepard didn't want to go through that pain again, not if she could help it.

Now she had completely torched anything she'd built with Riley.

His thumb ghosted over the scar on her right cheek, and he whispered venomously, "I really thought you were different, Jane. Guess we really do learn something new every day,"

And just like that, he was gone.

Riley left her shaking against the trunk of a tree, the sun having been below the depths of the water for some time, the stars slowly emerging from their velvet blanket of indigo.

Letting out a huff, Shepard pushed off the tree trunk. She picked up her heels, trying her best to pick up her pride along the way back to her room.

* * *

><p>The next mission wasn't really a mission at all. Shepard wondered if everything in the N-Program was always deceitful. Dinners that ended up as survival of the fittest, missions that required nothing but a willing physical body.<p>

Each N1 vocation was required to go through certain genetic modifications in preparation for their upcoming ground teamwork. From this point on, until they were out of the N-program, everyone would be put into teams of three. Every team would have aspects of biotics, tech and combat. Each level would inevitably drop those not advancing on, and the teams would be rebalanced.

At this point, there were eleven teams of three. As it were, the ICT Academy had also deemed to give each class of combat their own name. Shepard, being a Sentinel, was referred to as a Paladin. She had yet to meet her team-mates, but apparently they were both male, one being a 'Demolisher' and the other a 'Destroyer'. _How quaint_, her sarcasm responded.

She only worried that one of them would be Captain John Riley.

However, everyone had been notified that the genetic modifications could be rejected by their bodies. If changes 'wouldn't take' per se, the N1 would be discharged as an N1. The Alliance had deemed the mission work too strenuous for those without the genetic mods.

Each person had been given a surgery time and a follow-up day. They were spaced exactly a week apart.

The surgery had been relatively painless. Afterwards, Shepard had been given 5 hours a day of mandatory exercising for the next week. Each day of the week had a clearly dictated workout, and at the end of each workout there had been a test of some sort. Whether she had been tested for endurance, strength, flexibility, biotic ability, technical prowess, or combat training, there were droves of scientists watching her moves at the end of each day.

Everyone was kept neatly separated during their training and workouts, and during meal-times, no one was exceptionally loquacious. It was probably due to being exhausted and the fact that everyone was worried that the next friend they made would be sent home. Each day, Shepard would glance at Riley while they were both in the mess hall. He wouldn't acknowledge her, but she knew that certain times, he knew she was looking.

Shepard's follow-up had come that morning.

It'd only been fourteen days since she'd reached the Villa, but it already felt like months. Walking down the long hall back to the Med-bay seemed like it took forever.

A tall man in a white coat stood near the doors that opened, and as she entered, he immediately glanced at her, "Name?"

Shepard tilted her head, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"What's your name? You're here for the follow-up, correct?" He was terse, but Shepard couldn't blame him. He'd probably been doing these exams every day for the past three days.

"Lieutenant Jane Shepard of the Fifth Fleet, Naval Branch," She responded quickly.

The presumed doctor nodded, pulling up his Omni-tool, which wasn't a blazing orange, but a brilliant green hue. Shepard was entranced by it for a moment. It scanned over her body for a few seconds, and then beeped as it came to completion.

"Well, congratulations Lieutenant Shepard, you're modifications had taken well to your chemistry. You've drastically improved over the past week. You will get to meet your squad-mates within the week," The doctor shut down his Omni-tool. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about someone else, if they've already gotten their results back…" Shepard stepped towards him, giving the doctor a charming smile.

"I'm not sure that I can do that, Ma'am," The doctor backed up, but just as quickly, Shepard invaded his space once more.

"It would mean so much to me," Shepard gave him a coy smile, looking at him through her dark lashes. She touched the doctor lightly on the elbow, playing the part of an interested companion.

"I suppose I can look it up…" The doctor nodded for her to go ahead, activating the translucent emerald Omni-tool once more.

"Captain John Riley of the Third Fleet, Marine Branch," She fired off, breathless.

A few seconds accompanied by soft beeping and the doctor nodded. "Yes, he came in here yesterday. He also passed the medical examination. _Now…"_

He gestured towards the doors once more, and Shepard nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Doctor,"

That afternoon, as Shepard was eating lunch, her glance on the form of John Riley was lingering. He caught her gaze for a few seconds before she let a small smile surface on her lips, and she nodded at him. He nodded back once before turning back to his food.

_Perhaps there was hope to reconcile, after all._

* * *

><p>It turned out, that seven people had to be let go from the program as N1s over the course of the next four days. There were now eight teams, two of them had four people, the rest still had three squad-mates. Her team hadn't been changed, so she didn't care so much. She would meet them within the next few days, so she wasn't too worried about it.<p>

Shepard was still expected to work out until she found out exactly who her team-mates were, but she was free to train when she wanted. It was Shepard's preference to work out at night.

She never could break that habit of training by starlight. Perhaps it was embedded in her DNA by now, the urge to feel her muscles tire by moonlight.

Apparently, it was John Riley's favorite time to work out as well.

The night before, she'd gone to a training room that she'd never been into before, one that was more combat-based, and stumbled upon the image of Riley sparring with another N1. She had been silent, and their workout was anything but, so she had been able to slip away without being noticed.

Tonight, Shepard figured she'd try that same room.

It could either go really, really well or really, really horribly. But isn't that always how every choice in life was? _Isn't life just a set of best-case versus worst-case scenarios?_ It sure felt like that to Shepard.

Stepping into the doorway, there he was, dressed in nothing but training sneakers and a pair of black training shorts. He was alone tonight, but the most unnerving thing was that Riley was staring right at her.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," His voice was low, but soft. It reminded Shepard of a caged tiger.

Shepard walked up to him, keeping herself about three feet from him. "Did you see me leaving here last night?"

He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Shepard couldn't help but notice how his abs rippled as he moved. Her own training suit was comprised of an Omni-tool, a pair of crimson shorts that easily showed off her newly-acquired scar on her thigh, and a black halter top. All the clothes that they had provided Shepard had been form-fitting. She wasn't exactly fond of it.

"Then how'd you know I came by yesterday?" She leaned towards him, hands on her hips.

"I guessed," He stepped towards her, and she automatically stepped back. Riley chuckled under his breath. "Really, _Sunshine_, I'm not going to hurt you. You just… smell stronger today. Like rain,"

"I'm not afraid of you," Her eyes burned into his grey gaze, "What do you mean, I smell like the rain?"

"Not _the_ rain, just rain. It's as if a raincloud hovers just over your head," Riley stepped towards her again, and Shepard forced herself to stay in place. "Before the genetic mods, I couldn't smell it until I was close enough to touch you, but now… I can smell you from across the room,"

Shepard hadn't noticed anything like that changing in her because of the mods, but it seemed like a plausible explanation. She took a breath, "I wanted to apologize,"

"Oh? I think I'd much rather dance," Riley quipped.

Shepard cocked her head, as Riley put himself into a fighting stance. "Right now?"

"Better now than later, besides, you can multi-task, you're a capable individual. Talk while we tango, Sunshine,"

Shepard licked her lips, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She took notice of how quickly Riley's attention had turned from her eyes to her mouth in seconds, and her skin prickled at the memory of him holding her sides. Her skin flushed, but she nodded and mirrored his stance, her muscles humming in anticipation.

Classical conditioning had done a number upon the N1 Sentinel. Each time she began her workouts at night, her body sighed each time it went to bed alone. This time, having someone to spar, her limbs reminded her of those late nights full of glistening sweat and sweet releases. Looking over John Riley wasn't helping her in the least.

She had the incredible urge to reach out and touch him, just to run her hands up his muscled arms. She wanted to feel the heat in his hands again, feel them skim up her curves. Instead, she clenched her hands into fists, remembering that there was something more important to address than her desires.

Riley, holding up loose fits, gestured towards Shepard. "Ladies first,"

They began to dance.

Shepard kept Riley on his toes, striking at one spot, then fainting towards another area and surprising him with a kick. Perspiration filled Shepard's nose with the smell of rain, and she finally understood what Riley meant.

While going in for a quick jab, Shepard cleared her throat, "I should have never mentioned your sister. You obviously keep your personal life secret for your own reasons, and even though someone entrusted that information to me, I shouldn't have flaunted my knowledge in your face,"

Riley responded with a quick sweeping kick that made Shepard land on her butt, "I know Anderson told you," Riley stated. "He's the only one on this entire base with a high enough rank to read that information; it's highly classified for a reason. He explained himself,"

Shepard easily sprung back onto her feet and continued, now on the defensive against Riley.

He came at her with a set of punches, crosses and jabs, "I am not, however, going to apologize for bringing you back to base. I was not treating you like a child, or whatever you thought I was doing," Shepard blocked each one systematically, a predatory gaze trained on his movements.

"Then why do it?" Shepard asked, pressing him. "It's very unlike you, you have to admit,"

Riley caught her off-guard again with a kick, his foot planted firmly into her stomach, and she doubled over for a moment. "Shepard, how many goddamn times do I have to explain this to get this through your head?"

"I took out that entire EVAC team; you know that I could have disabled those four idiots we encountered without many problems. However, you put yourself in harm's way to keep me safe; I was only returning the favor to my friend," Using the momentum, Shepard had rolled forwards and ended up on the other side of the half-dressed Captain.

He grabbed her, pulling her close. "I don't have a lot of those," He confessed.

His hands were grasping her arms lightly, but Shepard felt his hands leave a trail of fire down her fore-arms to her hands. He took her hands in his, and squeezed them once before letting them go. The problem was: Shepard didn't let go of Riley's hands. Her hands had stayed lightly grasping his, her eyes examining how much larger his were.

"Jane?" Riley's voice was soft and when she looked up, it was into the depths of grey skies.

"Forgive me," She whispered. "I don't want to lose you,"

Something in her voice did it, Riley pulled her into his arms and she reveled in the feeling of his slick skin against her own sleek form. Just feeling the warmth of his arms encircling her, heated her to the core. She felt a familiar need clench in her lower stomach, coiling with tension. It was both welcome and frightening to Shepard.

The adrenaline rush from their playful sparring had her heart beating double-time, and Shepard was sure that Riley had taken notice of it. Feeling his breath against her neck just intensified the urge to lay him out on the floor and finally complete her night-time ritual.

"Everyone deserves second chances, Sunshine," His voice, low and rough, was just beside her ear. If she just turned her head, his mouth would be _right there._ Shepard could feel her body pleading for release, wanting relief from these stressful missions and events that had consumed her life since Tiberus had died.

He pulled away before her mind had finally been convinced of what to do, though his face stayed close.

"Are we okay?" She looked up at him through dark lashes.

"We're okay, Sunshine," He pulled away, and her muscles sighed in frustration. "Do you want to go another round?"

"Is that really what you want to do?" Shepard heard the words leave her mouth, but the voice that accompanied them was more sultry and low than she had used in a long time. _Wait… What did I just say? Oh, God._

"Did you have something else in mind?" Riley's hand reached out and Shepard slid her hand into his.

"What I meant to say… Well…" Words failed her. Shepard mentally cursed herself for being in this situation. His steel gaze was entrapping her; she could feel it drawing her closer to him.

"Jane… Are you coming onto me?" His voice rubbed over her skin like velvet. He pulled her closer to him, feeling his hip press against the curve of her side. Shepard melted into the heat of his embrace, her body vibrating with want.

She ran a hand through her hair, but before she could respond a beep emitted from her Omni-tool. Riley reluctantly released Shepard from his grip, and she contemplated for a moment or two on whether or not to answer the incoming message. She had half a mind to throw her Omni-tool across the room, but something told her to answer it.

"Just… give me a second," Shepard whispered. Her hand moved swiftly to activate her Omni-tool and pull up her messages.

_Urgent Information_

_From: ELIZA_

_Jane,_

_First, allow me to recognize the fact that you are officially inducted into the Interplanetary Combat Training. Congratulations. However, I received information via my friend Siri that the mission Amber Damara went on fell to critical condition. Almost the entire ground team was KIA by a thresher maw on Akuze. Ensign Damara was the sole survivor, but received many wounds and was poisoned during the attack._

_Amber Damara is currently aboard the Arcturus Station. She suffered severe head trauma and fell into a coma while enroute to the Arcturus Stream. Her father is currently at the General Alliance Hospital with her, but he won't be able to stay there much longer, due to his work schedule. I would have contacted you as soon as it happened, but I only just received the transmitted data._

_Be safe out there. There are non-organic and organic specimens that indeed care whether or not you make it out of the N-Program Combative Training in one piece._

_ELIZA_

"Shepard? Are you okay?" The playfulness had left his voice, and he was kneeling by her side.

_Kneeling?_

Shepard found herself on the floor, her body hunched over her Omni-tool. Slowly, her fingers closed the orange screen that held the message. Her face was drained entirely of color, her body felt like it weighed too much for her to move. Shepard felt Riley's hand on her arm, but her mind was a galaxy away.

Her thoughts were picturing the blonde, honey-eyed woman that she had grown up with. The first friend she'd made after losing everything on Mindoir, the only person she'd confided everything in, the one person that supported her in the darkest of times.

_My best friend is dying._

"I'm sorry, but… I-I have to go," Shepard whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Let me just say… I TOTALLY THOUGHT I PUT THIS CHAPTER UP. It's been sitting here for two weeks… and no one said a thing. <em>

_The beginning dream of Mindoir was inspired by a song of Sara Bareilles' called 'Once upon another Time'. If you've never heard it, it's incredible. I just realized that there were thirty-three graduates and its chapter 33. That was completely unintentional, but very cool. The genetic mod idea was taken from Halo, and how they subjected their candidates to heavy genetic modification._


End file.
